When the Heart Decides
by peagoose6
Summary: David Rossi returns to the BAU and finds romance where he leasts expects it. Rated M for later chapters. SLASH   Gets Lemony after chapter 65, hot lemons scattered throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

David Rossi had always thought of himself as an average man; well, if he was being honest, an above average man. He loved his profession, which is why he came back after 10 years away. He loved nice clothes, expensive watches, classic furniture, and thanks to his Italian American background, he loved good wine and fine food. He also loved women, had done for 40 years. He knew that for a definite fact. He had been married three times, but they had failed because of work, not romance. His conquests were legendary, and the Bureau had been obligated to create fraternization rules because of his many exploits. He knew how to show a woman a great time, and was a true romantic. He knew all of this to be the absolute truth, and now, at a comfortable 53 years old, he looked forward to many more happy years of the same. Which is why when, for the very first time in his entire life, his heart actually stopped, he was stunned at the cause.

His heart actually stopped, he could feel it happen in his chest. He had heard that expression many times in his life, but had never thought it was a true physiological fact, just a romantic line in a poem or song. But now he knew it can happen, did happen, and for the first time in his life, he was at absolute loss as to what to do.

He had met with Strauss, meetings he always enjoyed because he knew her secrets, and so enjoyed treating her with just the right amount of disdain, and had arranged to return to the BAU. He was already friends with Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, and knew that any team he was in charge of would be top notch. Before his first day back, he had read over edited employee files of the team; he had insisted on this with Strauss, as he liked to be as prepared as possible. Because he had never actually met any of the members of the team, he visualized them to himself as he read their information and accomplishments. He looked forward to meeting them: Derek Morgan, the physical go-getter; Emily Prentiss, the newest member and the questioner; Jennifer Jareau, who seemed to be some sort of press liason; Penelope Garcia, the tech analyst (probably some meek, mild, boring woman Rossi thought); and Dr. Spencer Reid, the genius. Rossi had already heard about him somewhat, as everyone in the Bureau had, he was a genius and had been the youngest member to join the FBI and the BAU. When Rossi was reviewing his file, he was a little taken back to discover Dr. Reid had graduated high school at 12, and had 3 doctorates by 20. Probably came from money, Rossi thought, or else he would have used his genius to be another Trump. Rossi was sure Dr. Reid would be a stuck up snob who liked to lord his intelligence over the rest of the group. Well, thought Rossi, I will soon put a stop to any of that, because in this job, experience counts almost more than intelligence, and I have the most of that.

The day he started back, he took a little extra time getting ready. He wanted to make sure these "youngsters" he was going to be meeting knew he was still in the game. He wasn't nervous, just anxious to start on a case, and prove to them, and himself, he still had it. Strauss took him to Hotch's office and he was extremely glad to see his old friend again. And when Jennifer Jareau, JJ, had come in, he was even happier to have decided to come back, because she was a 'babe' in anyone's book. Hotch took him down to the bullpen to meet the others, and as they walked through he glanced over and saw a tall, thin man with a Frankenstein mask hanging off the back of his head and a bag of candy in his hand.

And for the first time in David Rossi's life, his heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hotch led Rossi over to the waiting team. Luckily for David, he wasn't expected to do much more than shake hands, smile and nod as he was introduced to Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan, and even the smile was difficult to manage. His mind seemed to be flying in all directions, in an utter panic at what just happened. When Hotch introduced him to the young man, who turned out to be Dr. Spencer Reid, it took all of his past experience of presenting a calm, cool, detached exterior to the world, to be able to get through it. He nodded, thankful that Reid did not seem to want to shake his hand, and then stood in stunned silence as Reid starting talking. His reaction wasn't because of what Reid was saying, because to be honest he was barely listening to him; what stunned him was his own realization that he was 'watching' Reid talk to him. Watching how his full lips moved as he formed his words, watching his dimple appear now and then, watching the excited glow in his big, beautiful, expressive eyes, and even watching in his peripheral vision how his slender hands moved; watching him in a way that for 40 years David Rossi had only watched beautiful women that he hoped he would 'get to know better'. And this realization was scaring the hell out of him.

Luckily Hotch interrupted and mentioned the jet, which gave Rossi the opportunity to divert eyes to Hotch. When the team proceeded into the round table room, he sat as far from the young doctor as he could. Rossi forced himself to focus on the case/evidence being presented, and pushed the events of the last 5 minutes to back of his mind. He would have liked to have completely wiped it out of his mind but he knew that wouldn't happen. When the team was on the jet, he made sure to sit away from the group and concentrate on his case notes. Still, the only time he commented on the conversation was when Dr. Reid made a point, but he told himself that didn't mean anything.

When they reached the town, Rossi knew the Fates were totally against him. He told Hotch he wanted to visit the dump site of the victim, and the first thing Hotch said was take Reid. As they climbed down to the river bank, Rossi was able to avoid having to look at Reid, and he knew his curt responses to Reid were rude, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't had time to figure out what the hell was happening to him; if he was honest with himself, he was beginning to dread analysing his absolutely inappropriate, unexpected and totally unwanted reactions to Dr. Reid. For the rest of the case, Rossi managed to avoid Dr. Reid for the most part, and at the end when Hotch had asked again if he was going to stay, he actually felt good about his decision to come back. His main reason, for deciding to re-enter the BAU, uncovering who had killed the parents of those 3 children once and for all, still remained; he was confident he could analyse his strange reactions to Reid over the last couple of days and put them behind him; and he was looking forward to solving new cases, this one just past had been very satisfying.

And then the very next case, it happened. David Rossi looked at Dr. Spencer Reid, and his stomach fluttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

David Rossi, 53 year old heterosexual male, romantic lover of numerous women over the years, felt his stomach flutter. It actually fluttered. Like a twelve year old in the middle of their first puppy love crush. Like his stomach had fluttered when he was in 8th grade and Tina Marconi had asked to borrow his pen. What the hell was going on here? Why were his internal organs acting like he was meeting a gorgeous Miss America, instead of this tall, thin, lanky 'pipe cleaner with eyes' as the militia guy had called him.

They were returning to Quantico on the jet; everyone relaxing with their own thoughts. Rossi had been methodically going over everything that had happened since he had rejoined the BAU, trying to make sense of it all. In the first 5 minutes he had experienced his heart stopping for the very first time in his life. And the object of that impossibility had been a fellow BAU member, a MALE member. During the first round table discussion he had briefly met Penelope Garcia, and his first thought had been, 'jeez Rossi, you call yourself a profiler, you couldn't have been more wrong about the Tech Analyst if you tried.' His second thought had been, 'this is definitely the girl to go to for information on the team.' And, although his mind said 'team', he knew he meant 'Reid.' So over the last week he had begun to subtly investigate each team member, profile them actually. He knew this was against the rules, but he had never been a rule follower much in the past, and he wasn't going to start now. He left Aaron alone, he knew all about him, had figured out about his separation on his own, and did not question him overmuch, because Rossi knew Hotch was an excellent profiler himself and would have been suspicious of Rossi wanting too much information. Morgan and Prentiss were easier to deal with, they were friendly people, willing to talk to a new team member and answer questions about each other and past cases. Rossi discovered he liked them, enjoyed their company, respected the work they did and looked forward to getting together with them socially. And, after being so wrong with his initial thoughts about Garcia, he was glad to know his initial thoughts on Morgan and Prentiss had been right on the money. He saved his most probing questions for Garcia; she wasn't a profiler, so he knew she would recognize his techniques. And what he learned about Dr. Reid from her, along with what he observed over the last week, proved to him that his initial thoughts on Reid had been completely incorrect.

Reid was not a stuck up genius snob, but a sweet, innocent man, who had a unaffected, naive view on most issues, and who was so eagerly enthusiastic about sharing his knowledge, that Rossi observed many times his teammates had to cut him off. And yet, this same young man had killed 2 Unsubs, had been kidnapped and tortured, and had had more guns pointed at him than the most hardened Unsub. Reid was a real enigma; a young man smart enough to have succeeded at any career, handsome enough to have been a model (Rossi had noticed even Derek Morgan called him pretty boy), and yet had stayed on at the BAU even after everything that had happened to him.

Then Rossi recalled what had happened at the last case, when he had felt his stomach flutter. The case had finished, the Unsub had been killed, and he had had his short talk with Morgan on the ridge. Hotch had again paired him with Reid (Fate being against him once more confirmed) and it had taken all of his will power to maintain a distant professionalism, without being too rude. But he had managed, and had come to the conclusion that his initial reaction to Reid had been a one-off trick of the mind, or something. So when he and Morgan had joined the others at the station, Rossi had actually smiled at something Reid said. Then Spencer Reid had turned and smiled straight at David Rossi, and Rossi felt his stomach flutter.

So now he was sitting on the jet trying to figure out what to do. And he was at a complete loss. Did not have a damn clue. Had no idea, mind was completely blank. Rossi sighed and looked across the plane at his team, everyone relaxing in their own fashion. He glanced to the left at the same time Reid lifted his own eyes up from his book; Reid saw Rossi looking at him, he smiled, then jokingly stuck out his tongue at him.

And in that instance David Rossi felt something tingle in a body part that should definitely have not been tingling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

David Rossi was sitting in his favourite leather recliner, with a single malt scotch in his crystal glass, listening to his favourite Frank Sinatra record, and getting completely sloshed.

His body had presented him with its ultimate betrayal. On the jet, flying back from a case, David Rossi, for the only time in his 53 years on this earth, had started to 'firm up' because of a man, because a man had smiled at him. Rossi took another healthy swallow of his scotch. His heart had started the quest, his stomach had gone along with his heart, and now his dick had answered the call. Rossi drained his glass, then promptly refilled it from the bottle at his side. He hadn't even bothered to transfer the bottle to a crystal decanter first, as he usually did, because he knew ahead of time he was going to be finishing the whole thing. His only ambition was to get drunk enough to ignore the thoughts running through his head. Like the thought that kept trying to bubble up, of what had happened last night. When, for the first time since he was 18, he had had a 'wet' dream. And had woken up covered in his own fluids. A wet dream; of a man; of Dr. Spencer Reid. Rossi took another swallow of the scotch. And started yelling at Frank Sinatra.

"_I've got you under my skin.."_ Sinatra sang. "God damn right he's under my skin", Rossi yelled, "Under my skin, in my stomach, in my brain, everywhere" he bellowed, and took another drink.

"_I've got you deep in the heart of me."_ "Frankie, you said it boy." Rossi bellowed, "I've got him right in my God damn heart. Scrawny bastard's been there since the first damn moment I laid eyes on him." Rossi's swearing would have proven to anyone who knew him just how increasingly drunk he was becoming.

When the heart decides, the rest must follow. Rossi had heard that line in a song, and now he was the living proof of its truth. He had walked into the BAU, glanced over into the bull pen, and his heart had literally stopped, had literally filled itself to capacity with love for the young man his eyes had landed on, and stopped. When it restarted, the love remained. And gradually his emotions had followed his heart, hence the stomach flutters he got when he spoke to Reid. And eventually his physical body had followed his heart, hence the erection he started to have on the plane (and the only reason that did not become embarrassing is that over the years Rossi had perfected a way to calm that physical reaction down). But he couldn't do that while he was asleep, and so his heart, emotions and body had run amok, and he had woken up with wet boxers. Rossi took another large swallow of his scotch, and shouted out to Sinatra, who was now singing about flying someone to the moon, "What the hell am I going to do Frank? I'm head over heels in love with a man, a kid. How did this happen? Why did this happen? I love him, I love Dr. Spencer Reid." This last statement was shouted at the top of Rossi's lungs. And at that moment, Rossi's intellectual self, the last line of resistance, caved in.

As Sinatra sang about New York, New York, Rossi's mind took a turn and he began to wonder how he might make Reid interested in him. Unfortunately, by this time the bottle of scotch had been practically emptied, so Rossi's intellect was seriously diminished. His last thought before he passed out in the recliner was, 'Let the games begin!'

Then he started to dream..._'he could feel Reid's hardened nipple under his tongue. He let his tongue gently sweep back and forth over Spencer's right nipple. He softly licked across Spencer's flat, smooth chest, then began to slowly suck his left nipple; and was overcome with lust when he heard the Doctors' sweet sighs of pleasure. He slowly raised his head and glanced at Spencer's face. He saw the slight flush, the big hazel eyes filled with emotion, and the soft, full lips which were slowly parting, in anticipation of Rossi's hot, wet kiss......'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting on the jet, and he was worried. Not that this was an issue, as worry and Spencer Reid had been together for a long time. Since he was about 4 years old, Reid figured. He once had tried to remember what he had triggered his worrying, but it was too vague, something about his father, and possibly a fire of some sort. Reid had had to give up, the memory just would not come back. But since that time, there had always been something to worry about. Making sure no one ever found out about his mom and her condition, or that his father had left (run away like a coward, Reid thought to himself) had been his main one. It was a constant worry of his childhood that the Child Protection Services would find out about his home life and take him away from his mother. That was a big part of his isolation from other people/kids, that and his tremendous intellect, because it would have been too risky to let others know how he and his mother lived. He had never blamed his mother, not even when he was very young; he had always known that it was all beyond her control, and it had devastated him when he had had to finally admit to himself that she needed more help then he was able to give her, professional help. Once she had gone to Bennington, the daily worry about her had eased, but the daily worry that he might start exhibiting the same symptoms of her remained to this day. Intellectually he knew that he had passed the age for this to be likely, but emotionally it was still a worry.

Through his school years he had had additional daily worries. Would the other kids pick on him; would he do or say the wrong things in class and make the others kids laugh at him; would the teachers point out to the rest of the class how he got every question right on a test, and further isolate him from the group. This last reason had been a major problem for him during high school, besides the fact that he was only 12, and had almost physically caused damage when the group had turned nasty and tied him naked to a goal post. He had not freed himself till almost midnight, and had ended up catching a severe cold. His mother had been having an episode at the time, and was not lucid enough to take him to the doctor; Spencer had been too afraid to go by himself, in case the doctor starting asking questions about why an extremely ill 12 year old was not being brought to the doctors office by his mother.

Constant daily worry had followed him to the FBI. His intelligence was appreciated here, but he soon found out that it again isolated him from the group. This, his social ineptness, and his youth, prevented the other agents from getting too close to him. They appreciated him during work hours, (although, truth be told, many were very jealous of his success) but were not interested in befriending him. And his daily worries about doing or saying the right thing continued. But once he had joined the BAU, things had started to change. This was an elite group, and they were happy to have him. His knowledge ensured that this team was the top BAU team in the whole FBI. He also acquired a mentor, something he had never had before. Jason Gideon guided him through his first few years at the BAU; Spencer learned to push his worries to the back of his mind, and relax a bit more. This enabled him to start forming friendships with his teammates. When Derek Morgan took him under his wing as his surrogate little brother, Spencer Reid finally knew what it meant to have a real friend. Every member of the BAU was now his friend, and even though he still made some social faux pas, the team understood. They teased him, playfully tormented him, but he knew they all liked him. Even Emily. When he was addicted to Dilaudid he had taken out his frustrations on her, was very nasty to her; he was honestly surprised when she forgave him, became his friend, and was his biggest support when Gideon left.

But now Reid was worried. The newest member of the BAU, David Rossi, hated him. And Spencer Reid had no clue why.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Thanks again for the reviews. Glad you are enjoying my story.**

**Chapter 6**

David Rossi had come to work Monday morning on a mission.

Yesterday he had woken up with the worst hangover he had had since college (and with wet boxers again thanks to a dream about Reid). After he had cleaned himself up, taken aspirin for his massive headache, and downed some caffeine, he thought about his predicament. He was in love with Spencer Reid. Completely. In every way. End of story. Completely in love, with a man; with a 'kid'; with a 'kid' who had the intellectual IQ of an Einstein; with a 'kid' who the social/emotional IQ of an adolescent. He knew Reid had inner strength, he had learned that much over the past few weeks from his teammates; but he had sensed, even before they had told him anything, the fragility surrounding Spencer Reid. Rossi had taken a moment to ponder if this is what had first attracted his heart, this vulnerability that surrounded Spencer like a shield. And if it was, he would have been very surprised, because he had never really been attracted to vulnerable women; the majority of his romantic attachments (including his ex-wives) had been with confident career women, women who knew what was what and were not afraid to say it. Women like his former BAU teammate Katy, who now ran the Child Protection division of the FBI. But facts were facts, he loved Spencer, for whatever reason. And he had to figure out a game plan for getting Spencer Reid to love him in return. Or at least like him. (Or at least let Rossi push him onto a bed and make Reid scream in ecstasy...but he had made his mind cut that thought short.) He had never seemed to have this much difficulty when pursuing women, but at least he had known that his being a man would not be a hurdle, whereas with Reid, Rossi didn't even know if he was gay. Rossi didn't even know if he himself was gay, he had never thought so, and if someone asked him right now, he would say no, he wasn't gay. And yet here he was in love with a man and having wet dreams about him. So, Rossi decided, even if Spencer isn't gay, he may still have a chance. With that in mind, Rossi spent the rest of the day going over his signature 'moves'; rejecting some outright, modifying some to suit the situation, remembering some from his younger more experimental years, and all the while hoping at least a few would work on the handsome young doctor.

Once Hotch began presenting the next case, Rossi knew his mission was going to be postponed. This was going to be a bad one, he could feel it. Any time satanic images and rituals were involved, it was always difficult. And the victim had been half eaten by an alligator. When Reid had quoted his book on the plane, Rossi had felt elated. Unfortunately, when Reid continued on quoting, Rossi felt himself start to 'firm up' again. (God what kind of hold did this boy have on his groin?) And when he forced his mind to get control of the situation, the look on his face was misinterpreted by the team. Morgan indicated Reid should cut it, Reid apologized and looked chastened, and Rossi had to force himself to remain in his seat and keep talking about the case, instead of going over and kissing the bejeezes out of Reid.

And now, as he glanced over at Reid, he could see he was upset and worrying about something. He watched Reid scratching at his hand, and wondered what had caused the rash all down the one side of it. He glanced over again, this time at Spencer's face, and wished he could go over and speak to him. But it would have looked odd, and he didn't want Spencer to feel pressured; so he lowered his gaze and started to jot down some case notes.

Reid felt Rossi's eyes on him. Why does he hate me?, Spencer wondered, I wish I hadn't quoted his book like that, now he's really upset with me. e He


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Please Dave" Spencer quietly begged. Rossi could hear the longing, the need in his voice. David was slowly running his fingers along the waistband of the slim young man's white briefs; half his finger could feel the cotton, the other half could feel smooth, warm skin. "Please", Rossi detected the desire being to build in Reid's voice; he kept his eyes diverted to the desire he could see beginning to build in Reid's briefs, and he wondered what would happen if he took a little lick through the material. Rossi began to lower his head..._

David Rossi woke up when his alarm went off. He got up, removed his wet boxers, had a shower, trimmed his facial hair, made his breakfast, and decided that he was getting extremely pissed off. For the majority of his 53 years, David Rossi had been a man of action. If he wanted something, he got it. If he wanted to do something, he did it. This was how he had been raised, his philosophy of life; set a goal, make a plan, work the plan, achieve the goal. Over the years this had worked for him personally and professionally. Of course, sometimes the goal was a mistake, hence the three divorces, but for the most part things usually went his way. But now, God help him, he seemed to be stuck at the work the plan stage. He knew what his goal was, Dr. Spencer Reid, and he had made his plan before the last 2 cases, but now he was unsure of the best way to achieve his goal. And if he let his mind digress further, he had to allow for the fact that Reid may not want to have a personal relationship with a man. Rossi wanted to feel that he could accept a friendship/mentor relationship with Reid, but if his nightly 'emissions' were anything to go by, his dick would never accept just friendship. Rossi loved Reid too much to put him under any kind of unwanted pressure, he would just have to concentrate harder in controlling that body part. And to be fair to himself, he hadn't had any chance in the last 2 weeks to work his plan; the satanic case had been as bad as he had thought it would and worse; then immediately after that case was closed, Penelope Garcia had been shot. Her case had taken a week to wrap up, and everyone's emotions had taken a beating over that one. Even Rossi, who had only known Garcia a few weeks, but really liked her. But he was not going to wait any longer, it was too against his nature, he had to act. 'So, if Dr. Spencer Reid is the goal', Rossi told himself, 'then concentrate on the best ways to action your plan and achieve your goal. Do not get up from this table until you have some definite timelines down on paper.' Rossi set his cell phone to take messages, and set to work.

And the very next day David Rossi was ready to quit the BAU.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

David Rossi called Hotch and let him know he would be a bit late for work, he had to make a couple of stops on his way in today. He had originally intended to make one stop, but he had had to change his wet boxers twice last night, and he was running out of underwear. His housekeeper, who also did his laundry, was beginning to give him very strange looks. So the first stop would be for new boxers, and the second stop would be to purchase and arrange for delivery of step 1 on his plan. His master plan. His master plan to get Spencer Reid. His master plan to get Spencer Reid into his bed. David felt himself 'firming up', made his mind divert to figuring out the best route to take to the mall during morning traffic, and left the house.

Derek Morgan looked over at Reid and made his mind up to speak to him once and for all. He had watched his friend, one of his best friends, his 'baby brother', brood over something for the past few weeks. He knew Spencer had been worrying about something, he was always worrying about something, but this time he had continued for weeks and had not confided in anyone. Reid hadn't said he was worried, or upset, but Morgan could read all the signs. It had started just after Rossi came back to the BAU, and Morgan had assumed it was just Reid's natural anxiety about having to work with someone new. He had been the same way when Elle had joined, and Emily Prentiss. But it had gone on too long. And seemed to be getting worse. He had wanted to speak to Reid for a while, but during the whole Garcia issue everything and everyone took a back seat. But today Derek was going to find out what was going on in Reid's head. He walked over to Reid's desk, sat on the corner, and asked, "What's up pretty boy? What is your big old brain worrying about now?" "Nothing." was the reply Morgan had expected to get, and got. "Come on Reid, who do you think you're talking to here, I know something's been bothering you, so spill." Derek insisted. Reid decided to trust Morgan, and explained to him his worries and fears about David Rossi hating him.

Which is why when Rossi finally got to work he had an extremely irate Derek Morgan waiting for him in his office. He took a few seconds to assess the situation, decided if he said the wrong thing Morgan would instantly break his nose, and quietly, calmly questioned "Can I help you with something?" as he closed his door. Derek waited until Rossi sat behind his desk, his anger causing his whole body to tense up, then bluntly asked him straight out, "Why do you hate Reid?" You could have knocked Rossi down with a feather. He was stunned. They thought he hated Reid? How had this happened? It was so opposite to the truth he could have laughed out loud. He took a breath, let it out slowly, gathered his thoughts, and asked, with what he hoped came across as a perplexed look on his face, "Why do you think I hate Reid." For the next few minutes Morgan gave him a brief outline of his discussion with Reid, and as he spoke Rossi felt his stomach drop lower and lower. He should have known, should have realized. He had profiled Spencer, knew he was a sensitive, socially naive, vulnerable man. Of course he would have interpreted Rossi's avoidance of him as hate. Rossi could have kicked himself for being so stupid. Only he knew the reason he avoided Reid as much as possible up to now, tried not to talk to him, averted his eyes, was because of his lower body physical reaction; his heart was aching for him to get close to Reid. It took the best part of 30 minutes, but he finally managed to convince Morgan he did not hate Reid, he actually admired his intellect and his work. He assured Morgan that he did realize Reid's vulnerability, and he would be more careful in future how he interacted with Reid. They both had a bit of a chuckle over Reid so completely misinterpreting it all, and Derek admitted that Reid had done the same thing with him when he started because Reid thought he was going to be like the bullies from his childhood.

After Morgan left, David dropped his head into his hands and thought 'I'm quitting. I'm going to go and tell Hotch that I'm done.' But Mama Rossi had not raised quitters. Rossi had a goal, and a plan. And at that moment, the receptionist called up to tell him that step 1 of that plan had just been delivered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once the delivery man had been cleared by security Rossi had him take the heavy package to the kitchen/lunch room. Instead of the short route, Rossi directed him through the bullpen area, he wanted to make sure everyone (meaning Reid) knew that the new appliance had been provided by him. He pretended not to notice the eyes following the mystery package, but he knew everyone's (meaning Reid's) curiosity would be aroused. So Rossi was not at all surprised when the minute the cardboard was removed from the item, Spencer was immediately beside him. Reid's natural excitement caused him to exclaim, "Oh my God Rossi, I love you." As much as Rossi was dying to hear those words come from the luscious lips of the handsome doctor, he knew that what Reid really meant was he loved coffee and thanked Rossi very much for buying a top of the line, very expensive, expresso machine, and having it installed in the office. "Glad you like it kid", Rossi replied, and hoped it would start to ease Spencer's worries about David hating him. The kitchen soon started to fill up as the news about the new expresso machine quickly spread across the floor.

Rossi picked up the instructions on how to get the machine set up and working, when it happened. Spencer, being in a mad rush to get his first cup of delicious expresso, which he loved beyond words, impatiently grabbed the instructions out of Rossi's hand, because he knew he would have the whole booklet read in seconds, thus he would have his expresso in minutes. Unfortunately when he took the instructions, his fingers slightly brushed against Rossi's. Just the briefest of touches, but it caused 5 things to happen almost simultaneously. The instant their fingers touched, Rossi's heart soared. The joy he felt in that instant confirmed to him his absolute love for Reid. In the next instant, he felt his legs turn to jelly. He hadn't had that reaction to anyone since 8th grade, when Tina Marconi had let him look down her top. And an instant after that he became fully rigid, his dick rock hard. (God, he thought quickly, this kid's better than Viagra) This reaction then made his face turn red as he tried to get himself under control. And Reid looked at him, saw his red face, assumed Rossi was angry that the instructions had been taken, and his face immediately began to droop. Thankfully Rossi's past experience at displaying calmness in the face of calamity came to the fore, and he quickly said, "Thanks for reading those instructions Reid, I'm not very handy at these sort of things. If you can figure it all out and get the expresso flowing, I would be extremely grateful. We seem to have a line up forming." And he gestured with his left hand towards the crowd, that was increasing every minute. His right hand had immediately picked up the discarded cardboard box and held it in front of his pants. Spencer's face immediately lit up again and he began fiddling with dials. Rossi indicated the box and walked out of the lunchroom towards the mailroom, head up, back straight, eyes front, and dick straining against his pants.

Luckily for him, the mailroom was beside the men's washroom. He practically threw the box into the room and dashed immediately into the washroom, locking the main door behind him. Well, he thought, step 1 had definitely worked to plan, but my God, if he got an erection like this for each step he was going to do himself an injury. And it would not go down. Rossi took a few minutes to rinse his hands and face in cold water, all the while employing all of his mental tricks he used to get himself relaxed down. But this time nothing would work, he was still as rock hard as ever. So he went into a stall, lowered his pants, closed his eyes, pictured Reid's beautiful face, and stroked himself to release.

While he washed his hands his mind was already working out how to begin step 2.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Thanks to everyone reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

_Spencer was standing in front of the full length mirror, nude. Rossi was crouched behind the wooden door, watching him through the keyhole. Spencer's hair was messy, his eyes were wide, and his head was slightly tilted to the right. He lifted his delicate hand and slowly trailed his long fingers down the side of his own face. Rossi, watching, sharply sucked in a breath. Spencer then let the fingers on both hands, slowly trail along his beautiful neck, across his collarbones and down to his chest. Rossi's fingers tingled as if it were he himself touching Reid; when Spencer lightly pinched his own nipples and gasped, Rossi felt his own harden in response. Spencer used his full hands to rub down his ribcage, across his stomach and over his slightly jutting hip bones. Rossi's own body was on fire from watching this sensuous display; and when Spencer took his index finger and traced a line along his hardening member, Rossi was surprised he could not hear him panting behind the door. When Spencer grasped his erection, Rossi slid his own hand down....._

When David Rossi woke up to his alarm, he discovered he had to change wet sheets as well as wet boxers. While he drove to work that day he decided before he progressed to step 2 of his plan, he would instigate a plan 1b. Although the expresso machine had been a tremendous hit the day before, he felt that he needed to do more to allay Reid's fears about Rossi not liking him. So Rossi had decided to take some time today and make an effort to chat informally with Spencer. Not too much, as Rossi wasn't known around the office as a chatty guy, but enough that Reid would realize that Rossi liked him, as a person and a teammate.

The Fates decided to favour Rossi today; when he got to work Reid was already there enjoying some espresso in a mug that was 3 times the size of a normal espresso mug. It gave David the perfect excuse to ramble over to his desk and start a conversation. "So Reid, you're enjoying the new machine?" "Best invention ever made, thanks a lot for buying it for us." Reid answered. Rossi immediately noticed that the young man did not continue on a ramble about espresso, or who invented the machine, so he decided to keep talking. "I noticed that rash on your hand, looks like it would itch." Reid looked at Rossi, felt comfortable with the expression he saw there, and began to talk. "It's from carving pumpkins. I seem to have developed an allergy to pumpkin, which is a nightmare because Halloween is my favourite time of year and I always carve a lot of pumpkins. Did you know..." and he was off. Rossi kept his expression neutral but interested, Reid occasionally glanced at Rossi's face while he talked; he was waving his hands wildly, his face was animated, his tone of voice was going up and down like a roller coaster, and Rossi wished he could stand there all day and listen to him. But the others were beginning to file in, and it would have looked suspicious for Rossi to be standing there in silence for any great length of time when Reid was in a ramble. So Rossi forced himself to break into the stream of words, thanked Reid for all of the interesting information about Halloween, and told him he would see him later.

Then he walked as sedately as he could to the washroom, locked the door, entered a stall, dropped his pants, thought of Reid telling him about Halloween, and stroked his poor dick, which had been firm, full and ready to go for the last 15 minutes, to release.

God, Rossi thought, step 2 is going to be murder on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk feeling really happy. He had just had an interesting conversation with David Rossi about Halloween, and Reid was glad that he was turning out to be a pretty nice guy. Morgan had told Reid about his talk with Rossi, and at first Reid had been a bit pissed off because Derek had done the same thing to him 2 years ago when he was having nightmares and Derek had told his secret to Hotch and Gideon. But now Reid was glad Morgan had spoken to Rossi, because he seemed to be acting a bit friendlier. Of course, as Morgan had explained to him, Rossi probably had a huge ego because of his success in the publishing world, and he was most likely jealous of Reid's smarts. Reid had had to deal with people being jealous of his intellect all of his life, so if that was all it was, then no problem. And, Reid thought to himself, he had bought us all the wonderful espresso machine. Reid took another sip from his mug. I think I'll try harder from now on, Reid told himself, to talk to Rossi more on cases, I know he can teach me a lot; after all he had been the agent who had started the BAU in the first place. Reid took a sip, then decided to go to the kitchen and freshen up his mug of caffeine and sugar.

He was just passing the men's washroom, when he thought he heard a noise. He paused, listened, but it was silent. He started to walk away when he heard it again. It had sounded like a quiet moan. Reid turned the handle of the washroom door, but it was locked. He pressed his ear against the door, and this time he heard a definite groan. It was quiet, but Reid could tell it was David Rossi. Reid wondered what was wrong. Was Rossi okay? Should he do something? Situations like this were not his strength. Then he heard another faint groan, followed by another, followed by what sounded like a quiet strangled gasp. Was Rossi in some kind of pain? And instantly Reid knew, or thought he knew, what the problem was. Reid gently knocked on the door. Silence. Reid called out, "Rossi, are you okay in there?" Silence. Then "Yeah, kid, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Spencer heard Rossi turn on the sink tap. "Rossi, the best thing for food poisoning is cocoanut water. Did you know...", and he was off.

David Rossi felt the wave of relief wash through him from head to foot. He crossed himself, and sent up a small prayer to his patron saint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_He could feel the long, slender fingers slowly trailing down his back, pausing now and again to rub in small circles. His skin was on fire, and David could feel himself trembling in anticipation of Spencer's gentle caresses…_

David Rossi lay in his wet boxers and wondered what the hell had happened to his life. David Rossi, who for roughly 53 years had been confident and secure in the knowledge of who he was and where he belonged in the world, was no longer certain. The events of three nights ago had brought that uncertainty to the fore. Rossi had 3 ex-wifes. His second wife had always been his favourite; they always had the most amazing sex. It had been the best part of their relationship, and after the marriage had ended, they would still get together every couple of months (if neither was in a serious relationship at the time) for some mind-blowing 'bedroom gymnastics' as she liked to call it. Three days ago, she had phoned asking if he was interested in meeting up. Rossi's first reaction was to say no, but then he figured, why not? Technically he wasn't in a relationship. And he had always enjoyed the time spent with her. So he decided to accept the 'date', and was actually quite looking forward to the evenings activities (if only to prove to himself he still 'had it' with women). And to his utter amazement, he had stayed limp. For the first time since he had reached puberty, he had stayed limp while with a beautiful, 'willing' woman. Completely limp. Dick hadn't even flickered. Not while they ate dinner. Not while they had hugged and kissed on the couch. Not when they had moved to the bedroom and started to undress each other. Limp as a wet noodle. So, before his ex-wife went to remove his boxers, he 'did what he had to do'. And he had had wonderful, amazing sex with his beautiful ex-wife while fantasizing the whole time about Spencer Reid. What had unnerved him the most was when she told him that that was some of the best sex she had ever had with him. While he had been recalling that evening, Dave had felt himself hardening. He glanced at the clock, figured he had enough time, reached into his wet boxers, grasped his erection, and gave himself up to his fantasy.

As Rossi showered, he contemplated the day ahead. He had woken up early, even though it was Saturday, because he had a lot of preparations to make for step 2 of his plan, which was happening that day. This step was actually a modified step; in the past he had used it when he was romancing, or hoping to romance, a woman. Mama Rossi had insisted on her sons learning to cook as well as her daughters, and Rossi had discovered at an early age that he really enjoyed cooking. He loved serving his family and friends a delicious meal he had created from scratch; back in the day he and Jason Gideon would have competitions, using their teammates as judges. This new group he worked with had not tasted any of his creations as of yet (except for Hotch, and not even him in years), so when Rossi had been modifying his step 2 in his plan for Reid, he had decided on a BAU luncheon that he would cook from scratch and serve in his home. Normally, with a woman, Rossi would have served a romantic homemade dinner for just the two of them. But, as he wryly thought, nothing had been 'normal' for a long time, not since he had first laid eyes on Dr. Spencer Reid.

The team started arriving shortly after 12:00. Although Rossi was not into barbecuing, he did like to eat outside whenever possible. As each team member arrived, gave them a cocktail or beer, and directed them outside where he had appetizers on the large outdoor table. Reid was the last one to show up, and when Rossi welcomed him into his home, his heart sang with joy. He led everyone on a quick tour of his house, and when Reid seemed interested in discussing his antique furniture, he promised to revisit the rooms with him after lunch. They were all sat down and enjoyed the meal Rossi had prepared. There was a lot of talking and laughter, and Rossi was glad to see the team so happy and relaxed. A few days before Hotch had been served with divorce papers, and the whole team felt terrible about, everybody emotionally down. But now they were having a good time, even Hotch had chuckled at a few jokes, and was joining the conversations a bit. Rossi was glad that his step 2 was helping Hotch relax as well as Reid.

About 2 hours later, Rossi went in search of Reid, to discuss the antique furniture with him. David was feeling pretty good; his luncheon was a success, everyone having a great time; Reid was at his home, and had loved his cooking; and over the past week Rossi had finally discovered the mental tricks needed to control his erection when he was near Reid, managing to keep himself at just under half-staff even when he was talking to Reid. So when he called Reid's name, and heard him reply "In here", he was congratulating himself on how well step 2 was going.

Then he stepped into the room and almost stopped breathing. Rossi was in his bedroom and Reid was lying spread-eagled on his bed with a big smile on his beautiful face. Rossi's eyes flickered and he saw a swathe of smooth, pale skin where Reid's shirt had come out of his pants. 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God' his mind screamed, while his dick processed what his eyes were seeing and instantly became rigid. "Rossi" 'Oh God' "I love your bed, man" 'Oh God'. Somehow Rossi managed to turn and face his dresser before Spencer looked over and saw his pant bulge. Luckily Fate decided to have mercy on Dave, and Penelope Garcia bounded in. "Come you guys, you're missing all the fun." She went over to the bed and slapped Reid's leg. "Get up. I have a bet on with Derek and Emily and I need your brain." She grabbed his arm and dragged Reid out the door. "Be there in a minute", Rossi managed to get out. Once they had gone he sat on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily. He was dying to stroke himself, but decided to see if he could use his new mental techniques to bring himself down. It took a few minutes but he got himself down to semi flaccid, no pant bulge. Happy that he at last seemed to be able to control his own body again, he went back and joined the party.

And five days later he ejaculated in his pants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Dave placed each of Spencer's fingers in his mouth, slowly, one by one, giving each slender finger a little lick, and sucking slightly..._

The Monday morning after his luncheon, was like every other morning for David Rossi. Get up, remove wet boxers, shower, eat, go to work.

The Thursday evening after his luncheon, David Rossi was in his favourite recliner with a glass of scotch in his hand, his favourite Dean Martin CD playing, gazing at the large wet spot on the front of his jeans. And trying to wrap his mind around how it had got there. David Rossi had 'creamed his jeans' as they used to so delicately put it when he was young. And why had he ejaculated into his jeans? Because for the first time in his 53 years on this great earth, David Rossi had kissed a man. He had KISSED a MAN. He had KISSED DR. SPENCER REID. His mind was yelling at him, as if that would help it to process the facts of the situation. Well, his mind processed, it wasn't actually a kiss. You couldn't even call it a peck. His mind decided on touch; David Rossi had touched lips with Spencer Reid.

When he got to work on Monday, he had received a fax from an FBI agent at a field office who thought she might have a killer in her area because some documents on female torture/bondage had been found in a storage locker. Hotch said he could drive up and look into it, then he said "Take Reid." Reid had been ecstatic. He immediately rushed to get his books-on-tape, and looked forward to having Rossi's undivided attention for hours. Rossi thanked his lucky stars that he had managed to discover some mental techniques that would bring down his Reid erections, as he called them, because when Hotch had said 'take Reid', his heart had filled with happiness, his soul had filled with joy, and his dick had filled with, well let's just say it was very happy with the news.

The drive up to the office had gone well. Reid had rambled about this and that, and Rossi had been able to keep himself in control. The case was valid and the rest of the team joined them at the office. There had been some tense moments due to the agent involved; she was determined to become famous through publishing the case, which did not go over well with Hotch. But they had caught the Unsub, and everyone was happy to be going home. Rossi was driving his car back, and Reid volunteered to keep him company. Rossi was a bit surprised, but they had worked very closely together on this case, and he was overjoyed that Reid was so comfortable in his company. During the trip back, Reid fell asleep and Rossi started to contemplate when he would proceed to step 3 of his plan.

He stopped his car in front of Reid's apartment building and looked over at the passengers seat. Reid was still sleeping; he had turned his body slightly towards Rossi, and his head was tilted to the left. The sun was setting, it shone through the window and made everything it touched glow. Rossi was stunned by how beautiful Reid was. He looked like a Renaissance angel. His hair had a golden sheen from the setting sun, and his face looked so peaceful. Dave found his eyes drawn to Spencer's full lips, they looked so soft. He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He leaned over, very slowly, and gently touched his lips to Reid's. It lasted for 2 heartbeats. It was just a touch. Reid never woke up. And Rossi's dick hardened to full capacity immediately. Rossi sat back, a little shaken at what he had done, and concentrated on getting his erection under control. He was just about to wake Reid up so he could go home, when it happened. Reid, still asleep, parted his lips and let out a soft sigh. Rossi sucked in his breath, felt his dick swell and harden once more, and felt his scrotum begin to tighten. He knew he was going to cum in seconds. He roughly grabbed Reid's arm, shook him awake, pushed him out of the car, yelled a quick 'See you tomorrow' and sped away; leaving a confused, half asleep Reid standing on the curb. Rossi raced down the street, around a corner, pulled over to the side of the road, and climaxed. Waves of pleasure flowed through him, and he trembled in his seat. He rode out his orgasm and drove home.

And now he was gazing at his wet jeans.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Spencer Reid was sitting in the doctor's office, contemplating oral sex. His nervous eyes had scanned the doctor's waiting room when he arrived, and he had noticed a poster on STD's. Once he found a seat, he had started to silently list various statistics about STD's and soon found his mind had wandered to fellatio. What he was pondering was 'why was it always referred to as a 'blow job'; nothing that he had read (when he was around 8) describing it had ever mentioned any kind of blowing. And if you logically thought it through, the part of the anatomy involved...' Reid's train of thought was interrupted by the nurse calling him back to the inner office.

Spencer hated check-ups. He had never gone to the doctor much as a youngster, his mother had distrusted them. She was convinced they worked for the government and would try to read her mind. The irony was, that this doctor was working for the government, he was the FBI physician-on-staff, and every employee was required to have a complete physical by him every 5 years. Although Spencer had worked for the FBI for 6 years now, when he was due for the exam last year he had been in the throes of his drug addiction. Somehow he had managed to get away with avoiding the doctor, but his file had been flagged and Hotch had insisted (and given Reid his lowered brow stare to show how serious he was). So now Reid sat on the examination table in a hospital gown that he hated, waiting for the doctor to arrive. It wasn't the actual exam he hated, he had always enjoyed pretty good health, no major issues going on. It was the embarrassing questions that went along with the exam that always had him nervous and on edge.

Dr. Campbell came in and quickly had Reid out of the gown. He poked and prodded and pressed. Once he was done he sat at his desk and started writing notes in Reid's file. Reid donned the gown again, and waited for the inevitable. "You're still very thin, your weight is very low." Reid stayed silent, he knew what he would be asked next. "Do you eat?" "Yes." "What would be a typical days menu for you?" Reid recited what he had eaten yesterday, carefully omitting the coffee and espresso. "Are you over exercising?" "No." "Are you anxious or stressed over anything?" Only your questions Reid thought, but he answered "No." All through this conversation the doctor had been taking notes. "Well the blood test will tell us if there is anything going on that needs medical attention." Then the questions that Reid dreaded began. "Are you currently married or in an exclusive relationship?" "No" "Are you practising safe sex?" "Yes" Well, thought Reid, abstinence is about as safe as you can get. "Is everything in working order?" "Yes." "How often do you masterbate?" "What?" Reid could feel his face flush deep red. The doctor repeated the question, "How often do you masterbate? Once a day, twice a week, what?" Reid could barely speak, he was so flustered and embarrassed. "Why do you want to know?" he squeaked out. The doctor lifted his eyes from the file, took note of the deep shade of red Reid's face was, took note of the slender hands frantically twisting in his lap, and decided to drop the issue. He wrote 'no problems' in the file, and stood up. "Well we're done here. I'll just send in the nurse to take your blood samples and you can be on your way."

Once he left, Reid took off the gown and got dressed. His stomach was still in turmoil from the doctor's questions, and he was more than ready for a caffeine fix. He rolled up his sleeve in preparation for the nurse, then let his mind return back to the doctor's questions. He had never worried too much about the lack of emotional/physical intimacy in his life, he figured when the time was right, it would happen. As for the other question, well, he was human, and he did 'self pleasure' occasionally, but that was nobody's business but his.

Back at work, Reid got himself an espresso (God bless David Rossi he thought) and walked towards his desk. Half way there he noticed Rossi walking towards him. Reid was a little wary, he still had no idea why Rossi had practically thrown him out of the car last week, but Rossi came right up to him and said, "Hey Reid, glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

David Rossi was known at work as being laid back, calm, cool and collected. So if his colleagues at the FBI could see him now, they would have been amazed. He was prowling around his house like a caged lion, too restless and excited to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to start step 3 of his plan. Rossi strode into his living room and looked at the decanter of scotch, but quickly changed his mind; he wanted to be clear-headed tomorrow, the Big Day. Tomorrow, for the first time in his life, he was going to ask a man on a date. Well, he modified to himself, technically not a 'date', more of an outing. He was going to ask Spencer on an outing; not only Spencer, but the rest of the team too (only Rossi would know it was a date). Rossi was counting on most of them declining, but he hoped at least one of the girls would accept, because he knew there was no way that Reid would go otherwise. Rossi realized that this 'whatever it was' (Dave did not even have a word to describe his current situation with Reid) would have to be a slow process so as not to pressure Reid, or make him in any way uncomfortable. He especially hoped that Emily Prentiss would accept the invitation; they had only returned from LA that morning and the case had really affected her, she and Rossi had spent the flight back discussing how fragile a persons' mental state could be, one minute normal and the next minute in a psychotic break. Rossi did another lap around his house, and then glanced at the clock. After midnight. David knew he needed to relax and go to sleep soon or he would be a wreak tomorrow, so he sat in his recliner and started the deep breathing exercises one of his ex-girlfriends had taught him. As he slowly breathed in and out, he let his mind wander; it wandered straight back to Reid asleep in his car, his handsome Renaissance angel, and soon his hand was rubbing the front of his boxers in time with his breathing.

Rossi walked into the office the next morning, and noticed immediately that Spencer was not there. That's strange, he thought, Reid is usually one of the first in. On his way to his office, Rossi paused at Hotch's door, "Morning Hotch." "Hi Rossi", Hotch replied, not looking up from his paperwork. "I see our resident genius is not in yet." "He's at the doctors." Rossi's heart clenched. "He's having his 5 year physical" Rossi's heart relaxed again. He decided to start step 3 with Hotch, "Hotch, there's a Renaissance art exhibit at the gallery and I'm inviting the team to go check it out, and then grab some lunch, my treat. Are you interested?" As expected Hotch declined, weekends were now spent visiting his son. Rossi repeated the invitation to the others; Prentiss and Garcia accepted, Morgan and JJ declined. Later, as he sat in his office waiting for Reid to show up he was glad that Reid had not been at his desk this morning. Firstly, it gave Dave the chance to ask the others first, and now he would be able to tell Reid that Emily and Penelope were going (he hoped this would put Reid at ease); secondly, he knew for an absolute fact that, if Reid did accept the invitation, he would need to visit the men's washroom, so he wanted to be in the hall when he spoke to Reid.

Rossi saw Reid leave the kitchen, large espresso in hand and walked over to him. He could tell immediately that Reid was hesitant around him, Rossi knew Reid was still confused about the whole car fiasco, but he plunged ahead with his invitation. As expected he could see Reid recoil from the invite at first, then visibly relax a bit when he heard that the 2 girls were coming. Before Reid could launch into a ramble about art, Rossi hurriedly excused himself and turned into the washroom; also as expected, the instant Reid had said yes, Rossi had hardened right up. What he hadn't expected was to enter the washroom and find Derek Morgan at the urinal. Rossi quickly entered a stall, dropped his pants and boxers, and sat down. Unfortunately, when he released his straining erection he moaned. Fortunately, at that exact moment Derek flushed, so he didn't hear it. Rossi held it together until he heard Morgan leave. He knew he didn't have much time, because the outer door was unlocked; he once again thought of Reid asleep in his car and relived the moment he touched Reid's soft lips with his own, and with 3 quick strokes he was done.

Kevin Lynch sat at his desk with a puzzled look on his face. He had just returned from asking Penelope Garcia on a date, and he could have sworn he'd seen SSA David Rossi go into the men's washroom with a hard-on.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, they are so appreciated.**

**Chapter 16**

David Rossi sat at his desk feeling overwhelmingly depressed. Kevin Lynch had just left his office, he had wanted to make sure Rossi would not make trouble for him and Garcia, due to the dating rules of the Bureau. Rossi had assured Kevin that he had no objections to two FBI employees dating, and really it had nothing to do with him (considering who Rossi himself wanted to date what other answer could he have given). Dave had been a bit uncertain what was behind the strange look Kevin had given him before he left, but he was in too low of a mood to ponder it. What had him so down and depressed was the case he had just wrapped up. His reason for returning to the BAU had been to solve the case that had tormented him for 20 years. Rossi had finally asked for a few days off and flown to Indiana. He had intended to solve the case alone, but Morgan, Prentiss and JJ had found out what he was doing, and joined him. Internally, he had been really very touched that they would do that for him; externally, he made out he wasn't happy to see them; together they had solved the murder, arrested the Unsub. David Rossi should have been relieved, he should have been dancing-in-the-streets happy. And he was relieved, the 3 young adults (as they were now) could finally have some closure, and Rossi had given them the house to sell so they could start new lives. He was extremely happy about that. But he himself wasn't happy. Far from it; he was sad and depressed. The Unsub had not turned out to be some wild maniac psychotic, but a severely mentally disabled young man with the mind of a young child. Rossi didn't think that he even really knew what he had done, and Rossi had felt sorry for him. Dave heaved a sigh. His spirits were so low. Maybe, he thought, he should just shelve this whole plan thing with Reid, ignore his heart, tell Hotch he was leaving, and go back to writing books. At least, he thought, you didn't get emotionally involved with books.

Spencer Reid sat at his desk feeling proud and excited. He was proud of himself at the moment because he had managed to save himself and Hotch from a dangerous confrontation with a serial killer. He and Hotch had gone to do a prison consult with a condemned killer, and this guy had planned to kill them. Reid had been the one to talk to him and keep his attention until the prison guards finally showed up. The amazing thing to Reid was that everyone else was proud of him too. Hotch had even opened up to him a bit about his divorce while they were driving back to Quantico. The 3 women had all hugged him when they found out what he had done; Reid felt himself blush remembering that. Throughout his life he had had only his mother to be proud of his accomplishments (and then only in her good moments), and he was overwhelmed with happiness that he now had other people to be proud of him too. He was also excited about going to the art gallery. He had never really had anyone to go to galleries/museums with before; he was looking forward to seeing the artwork and having someone there to discuss it with. Reid got up from his desk and walked to Rossi's office.

David Rossi sat at his desk with his head in his hands. What should I do, he thought morosely to himself, should I stay or should I go? Suddenly, his answer was in the doorway. "Rossi", Reid started tentatively. Dave raised his head and looked at Spencer. Rossi could see the happiness radiating from Reid. "I just wanted to let you know I'm really looking forward to the art exhibit, and to thank you again for asking me to go with you guys." "You're welcome kid, it should be a good time." Reid left and Rossi could have wept with joy. He could feel the depression falling away and being replaced with happiness and hope. Happiness because he knew that Reid was happy; and hope that maybe his hearts' desire would be fulfilled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

David Rossi was lying in bed, with his hand inside his boxers, thinking about Dr. Spencer Reid. The time had finally arrived; tomorrow he would be taking Reid out. They would be together, casual and relaxed, nearly all day. Rossi's heart and soul were filled with joy and happiness. He knew Reid had been really looking forward to this, and that increased Rossi's happiness tenfold. Rossi remembered how excited Reid had looked the other day in his office, and that memory caused his groin to start to twitching. Dave's hand was flat inside his boxers, and he was in such a positive mood he decided to continue playfully tormenting himself. He remembered how Reid had looked when he was in the doorway of the office, happiness radiating off him; Rossi felt himself beginning to harden. He said out loud, "Spencer is going out with me", and he felt heat race through his entire body. Keeping his right hand flat, he let himself remember when Reid had playfully stuck his tongue out at Rossi in the plane; that memory caused his dick to harden considerably, and when Rossi thought about what he wanted that tongue to do to him, he was forced to lower his boxers slightly. Rossi said out loud, "Spencer has soft, luscious lips that I want to kiss". His body was on fire with thoughts of Reid, and when he said out loud "I touched Spencer with my mouth", his erection was complete. He was rigid, his dick straining to release, so he took pity on himself, grasped his erection, pretended to himself it was Spencer's hand, and groaned loudly through an amazing orgasm.

Spencer Reid was laying in his bed thinking about the next day. He was so happy and excited about seeing the Renaissance artwork. He knew it was a passion of Rossi's, and Spencer was really looking forward to discussing it with him. Reid had a lot of knowledge about a lot of things, but he rarely got to share it with others. Sure, at work he was relied upon all the time, he always knew something about everything. But it was rare for him to have the opportunity to share his vast knowledge in a social setting. Reid was glad the girls were going, he hoped they would have a great time as well. He was too excited to sleep. He got up, went into the kitchen for a drink and decided maybe he could read for awhile to relax his restless mind. He chose the dullest book he had, but once he was back in bed his mind refused to cooperate. It insisted on returning to the next days' outing. Reid gave up on the book and laid back down on his pillow. He tossed and turned for a while, and remained wide awake. His mind flicked back to his appointment with the doctor, what the doctor had asked him, and he decided why not. Maybe it will relax me enough to go sleep, Reid told himself, and he slowly slid his hand under his pyjama bottoms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

David Rossi sat in his favourite recliner, with a glass of scotch in his hand, listening to Dean Martin sing about 'amore', and reflecting to himself about the best day of his life. Today had been the absolute best day of his whole life!! The best day of all the thousands of days he had spent on this earth (Reid could have given him the exact number, he thought wryly). He still could not understand, even at this late stage of the proceedings, how a MAN could have been involved with the BEST DAY of his life. But, there it was. He could honestly say, hand on heart, that he had had the best day of his life because he had been with Dr. Spencer Reid.

Rossi took extra care getting ready that morning. He had butterflies in his stomach, just like when he was 13 and getting ready to take Tina Marconi to the school dance. Before he left the house he made himself take some deep breaths to calm down. He would have to keep his cool, calm, detached exterior in place all day, so he couldn't afford to let his emotions get too high. He had said he would pick up the others and drive everyone to the gallery, so he gassed up at the corner station and drove to Spencer's apartment. As Rossi drove up, he could see Reid walking down the path to meet the car. As he neared, Rossi could see the excitement in his step and the beaming smile on his face. Rossi thanked his lucky stars that he had thought to wear his baggiest trousers today. He knew he would be mentally wrestling with himself all day to maintain control, and he was already 'firming up' before Reid had even gotten into the car. Dave was able to relax down again just as Spencer opened the door. "Hi Rossi." "Hey Reid. Ready to go?" "Let's do it", Reid replied. Ah, Dave chuckled to himself, the answer to my prayers.

The time the four of them spent in the art gallery was everything David had hoped for and more. Reid was in his element, moving slowly from picture to picture, rambling on about each one. Just as Rossi had counted on happening, the girls soon started going through the gallery at a much quicker pace, not listening to Reid for more than a few minutes at a time. Which meant, just as Rossi had hoped, he had Reid basically to himself for most of the day. Dave loved listening to Spencer talk; loved watching him talk, just like he did on the first day they met. At work he had to maintain a distance, not let Reid ramble too long because nobody ever did. But here in the gallery, he could let Reid discuss the paintings to his heart's content, which made Rossi's heart sing with joy. It also meant Rossi could stay by his side all day. He couldn't get too close of course, he didn't want Reid to feel uncomfortable; but he stayed close enough to see the various emotions flit over Reid's face and shine out of his eyes as he gazed at each painting, and explained them to Rossi. This, of course, meant that Dave was continually semi-erect, but it was a small price to pay for the happiness he felt being with Spencer. Around 1:00 they went to the gallery restaurant and Rossi bought lunch. They all chatted aimiably about the artwork and had a couple of laughs at Reid's expense. The only low point in the day for Dave, occurred when Garcia grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him over to the dessert cart to see the selection. Rossi felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. 'He wanted to hold Reid's hand. He loved Reid with all his heart and soul and he should be the one touching him.' Rossi excused himself and went to the washroom to cool down. As he washed his face and hands in cold water, he reflected to himself that he would get his chance, hopefully. If he didn't go crazy, if he followed his plan, he may be the one holding Spencer's hand. After all, so far all of his steps had been successful, step 3 was going extremely well. As Rossi walked back to the table he saw Garcia giving him a strange look. Then she leaned over to Emily and whispered something in her ear. Emily looked at Rossi, then she looked at Garcia and they both giggled like schoolgirls. Wonder what that's about, Rossi thought.

After he dropped off Emily and Garcia, he drove to Reid's apartment. Before he got out of the car, Reid turned to face Rossi. Spencer looked so happy and peaceful and relaxed. His fragile beauty was breathtaking; Dave felt his heart swell with love. He also felt himself hardening fast, and he knew he wouldn't be able to relax down this time. "Thanks for the great time Rossi. It was a fun day." "Glad you had a good time Reid. Good night." Rossi drove home and took care of his poor aching dick, which hadn't been flaccid all day. Then he poured himself a drink and reflected on the day. "I only wish I could have touched Spencer" he said out loud to no one. "I would love to be able to give him a hug, or even an arm around the shoulders."

The very next case he had his chance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

David Rossi was sitting on the jet, eyes closed, deep in thought. He was trying to decide which was the stronger emotion he was feeling, love for Spencer or anger at him. Right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to stroke Reid's face, or smack it.

When Rossi had exited the car, for the second time in his life his heart stopped. He could not believe what he was seeing. Spencer (HIS SPENCER) was standing in the middle of the street with his hands up, talking to the teenage Unsub. Who, Rossi's brain screamed at him, had an automatic weapon in his hands and had killed 8 people. Immediately his FBI training kicked in, Rossi drew his weapon and got in position. He still hadn't breathed yet. He had never been so petrified in his life; not even when he had had guns pointed at himself. Silently he started to recite every prayer he knew; he promised God everything he could think of; just please let Spencer stay safe. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Reid managed to talk the boy into giving himself up; Rossi could have wept with relief. Dave stayed back to speak to the sheriff and his men, assuring them everything was okay, the Unsub was in custody.

Now they were on the jet back to Quantico. Hotch was sitting with Reid and Rossi knew Hotch was mad. He knew that Spencer deserved to get it from Hotch, but he hoped Aaron wouldn't be too hard on him. The whole team had soon realized that this case was taking a toll on Reid, that Reid identified too closely with the Unsub and his unhappy life. Hotch had confided in Rossi, had debated removing Reid from the case. If things had gone bad in the street confrontation, Rossi would have never have forgiven himself for advising Hotch to let Reid stay on. And now Rossi was feeling angry at Reid for putting himself in danger, they all were; the whole team loved Reid in their own fashion and all would have been devastated if something happened to him. Sometimes Rossi wondered if Reid knew that.

Spencer Reid was sitting in his seat on the jet, listening to Hotch be very angry with him. Once Hotch left, he sat back and contemplated the days activities. Reid knew everyone was mad at him; he was relieved he had not been fired or suspended. He was feeling really low; he had done his best, had arrested the Unsub; but the team was disappointed with him. Spencer felt so depressed, he knew they would never understand why he done what he did; Spencer knew he could have so easily become an Owen Savage himself.

David Rossi saw Hotch return to his own seat. He knew Reid was probably feeling low, so he made up his mind. He loved Spencer, and hated to see him unhappy. Rossi decided to go over and have a few words with him, give him some positive feedback about the days events. He knew that Reid was very vulnerable and sensitive, figured he would need some extra support. Rossi had told himself since the art gallery excursion that he wanted to physically touch Reid in some way, and this seemed the opportune time. Dave walked over to Reid. "Reid, everyone on the team is very proud of what you accomplished today, getting an armed Unsub to surrender." Reid never raised his head, he kept staring at the window. "You did a damn good job today Spencer, and we're all lucky to have you on this team." As he made this last statement, Rossi leaned down slightly and clapped his hand on Reid's shoulder, giving a small squeeze, the way men do to each other instead of hugging. Reid turned his head and looked up at Rossi with big, beautiful puppy eyes. "Thanks Rossi", he said, and smiled. Rossi managed to smile back although his brain was screaming at him 'Get in that washroom quick. You have just touched Spencer and you are standing on the JET with the whole TEAM and your dick is completely RIGID and you are about to CUM.' Rossi continued up the aisle to the washroom. Once he opened the door he immediately stuffed the hand towel in his mouth to muffle any noise, dropped his pants and ejaculated before he could even touch himself. His body shook as he rode out his silent orgasm, his brain repeating 'I touched him, I touched him.' The rest of the flight he could barely contain his joy, he was so happy he could have burst into song.

Three days later he was summoned to Erin Strauss's office and she was not happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Dave trailed his fingertips lightly along Spencer's legs, his tongue traced small circles around Spencer's belly button. "Dave" Spencer sighed and let out a slight moan. Dave began stroking Spencer's legs a little higher, and tracing circles a little lower ..._

As David Rossi removed his wet boxers, he thought about the day ahead. He had been informed that he was to report to Erin Strauss's office at 9:00am sharp this morning. He was very curious as to why Strauss wanted to see him. They had both joined the Bureau around 25 years ago, so knew each other well; Rossi knew quite a bit about Erin and she was very uncomfortable in his presence. He enjoyed treating her with disdain just to piss her off. He was quite looking forward to the meeting; he had been in a great mood since the last case, and the thought of irritating Strauss filled him with delight.

At 10:15am Rossi knocked on Strauss's door, immediately opened it and walked in. Strauss looked up and followed Dave with her eyes until he sat down. "What can I do for you?" Rossi asked with a politely neutral tone. Strauss swallowed her irritation and asked, "Is there something I need to know?" Since Rossi had no idea what she was trying to find out about, he answered "No." "You are familiar with the Bureau's rules on fraternization?" "Yes", Rossi replied still in the dark (he knew there was no way she knew anything about Reid because nobody did, and he didn't think she would be asking him about Kevin and Penelope). "There are rumours going around the building." "Oh?", Rossi replied, with a slight eyebrow raise. Strauss was getting very peeved with Rossi's one word answers, just like he knew she would. "The rumours are about you." Rossi just looked at her, face neutral; he was having a good time. "I want to know if they are true.", Strauss was beginning to raise her voice a bit. Rossi stayed silent. He hadn't heard the rumours, but he refused to ask her what they were, he wanted to force her to ask him outright. Which she did. "Agent Rossi, are currently having an intimate relationship with one of the female Bureau employees?", she asked, with a face like thunder. Immediately David thought to himself, ahh, that's why I've been getting strange looks from Prentiss, Garcia and JJ. Rossi had to admit he kind of liked this rumour, it gave him an ego boost. He realized Erin was waiting for him to answer her, so he said "No", stood up, and walked out of the office. He noticed the looks he was getting from other agents as he walked back to his desk and chuckled to himself. He decided not to dispel the rumours; let them have fun, he thought, trying to figure out who the mystery woman was.

Rossi saw Reid working on a case file and he was feeling so happy he decided to let himself enjoy Reid's company for a while. He walked over to Spencer's desk. "Hey Reid. I heard you're a big Star Trek fan. I want to know what those round fur things were called, I forget the episode." "You mean tribbles", Reid looked up at Rossi, "Did you know...", and he was off on a ramble, just like Rossi knew he would. Rossi stood there nodding, listening to the love of his life talking away, enjoying the sound of his voice. Rossi was in such a good mood that he decided to live dangerously. After about 15 minutes he broke into Reid's stream of words, "Thanks kid, you've been a great help.", and he patted Reid on the back.

After he had stroked himself to release in the washroom a few minutes later, Rossi started planning how to begin step 4.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

David Rossi was on the phone all morning, making his plans for Friday night. He had decided to modify his step 4, because he wanted to include Hotch, who had been very depressed lately over his divorce. He and Rossi had been friends for many years and Rossi hated seeing him this way. He knew Hotch would have fun on Friday, if he would agree to come, and Rossi knew Reid would have a great time if his teammates were there (Derek would be invited also, of course, but Rossi knew there would be no trouble getting him to agree). Just as David sat down for some lunch Hotch called telling Rossi he needed to come in, it looked like they would be going to Miami, Florida.

Once Rossi arrived, Hotch gathered the team in the round table room. They went over the facts of the case, young men being strangled with a choke hold, and then left to board the jet. That was when one of Rossi's worst nightmares came true. As they walked across the tarmac to board the jet, JJ said, "Oh, I better warn you guys now. Strauss sent out an email saying the accommodation allowance was being cut slightly, for budgetary reasons. It means in some locations, depending on the price, we may need to share rooms, and Miami will be one of those locations. 'That bitch!', was Rossi's first thought. 'Oh my God', was Rossi's second thought. Once on the jet, after they had discussed the case in detail, and everyone relaxed, Rossi let his mind turn to his dilemma. He was in a panic. Whoever he shared his room with, he figured it would probably be Hotch, might see his wet boxers in the morning; even worse they might hear him having an orgasm in his sleep. Rossi lived alone, so he didn't know how much noise he made during his nightly 'emissions'. And what if he called out Spencer's name during it! Rossi's stomach was in knots. Maybe, he thought, I can use my own money to upgrade myself to my own room; he immediately rejected that idea, he didn't want the others to feel that he thought himself above the team. Rossi was so mad at Strauss right now he could have kicked a wall. She did this on purpose, he raged to himself, she did this just to irritate me, show me whose boss, who runs the show. Dave could feel his face getting red with anger, so decided close his eyes and put it out of his mind for now. Maybe, later he thought, he could think of a way to prevent his nightly wet dream from happening.

Once they got to the police station, they met with the lead detective and discovered that Will LaMontagne was there also. One of the victims was a friend and collegue of his and he was there to indentify the body. The team exchanged glances, wondering if JJ would finally admit she was dating Will. It was a long day and the heat/humidity in Miami was oppressive. Eveyone was glad to get to the hotel for some rest. Everyone except for Rossi. While busy with the case, he had been able to push his problem to the back of his mind, but now it came rushing to the fore. As expected, he was paired with Hotch, and they made their way up to the room. Once inside they both quickly got ready for bed and turned in.

Rossi lay in bed in a complete panic. He was afraid to fall asleep. He couldn't keep himself awake by watching TV or reading because that would disturb Hotch's sleep; it be unfair to ruin Hotch's much needed and well deserved rest just because Rossi's dick had a mind of its own. Dave felt his eyes start to close, it had been a long day. He snapped his eyes open again, then turned to lay on his stomach. Maybe, he thought, this would prevent him from getting an erection. He started to go over the case in his mind. He hoped that since the last thing he usually thought about at night was Reid, maybe if the last thing he thought about tonight was the case then that's what he would dream about.

_Dave gently stroked Spencer's face; he ran his fingers along Spencer's cheekbones, over his delicate nose and under his full bottom lip. Spencer's skin was soft and warm; Dave leaned forward and let his tongue slowly follow the same path as his fingers ..._

David Rossi woke up the next morning and the first thing he noticed were his soaking wet boxers. The second thing he noticed was Hotch sitting on the other bed, trying to keep a straight face. "Morning Dave" "Morning" "Sleep well?", Hotch asked, and Dave could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice. "Yes thanks. You?" "Not too bad", Hotch replied, "Considering the number of times I was woken up." Rossi stayed silent. Hotch tried not to laugh when he said, "Sounded like you were having quite a good time last night. Anyone I know?" At that question Rossi relaxed, he had not called out Reid's name. Rossi started to chuckle, which gave Hotch permission to start laughing out loud. They were both still snickering when they left the room, so Rossi figured this would be a good time to ask Hotch about Friday night


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Spencer Reid had been worried for the last few weeks. He had always known he wasn't 'normal', so to speak. Or at least society's version of 'normal'. His high IQ, his eidetic memory, his ability to read 20,000 words per minute, none of these were 'normal'. His home life had been anything but normal, his mother's mental illness had prevented that. And his school life had also not been normal, he had always been years younger than his classmates, right from kindergarten through college.

Now he was worried he had somehow missed out on some important information that most people would have learned from their peers. Ever since his medical exam, he had been worried about sex. Or rather, about masturbation. When the doctor had questioned him about frequency, he had been taken aback. Once a day? Twice a week? Were these the normal amounts? Did everyone follow these schedules? How could he find out? Once he had hit puberty he had, of course, read everything he could on the subject, but he couldn't recall any mention of frequency. While they had been in Miami he had shared a room with Derek, and he had considered asking him, Reid felt sure he would know what would be considered a normal frequency for 'self pleasure'. But he hadn't, he was too embarrassed, he didn't want Derek to think he was weird. Reid didn't even know why he was letting this issue bother him so much; he had so many other things he could be worrying about, why had he latched onto this?

Spencer decided that he would research the issue again and see if any new information had been written about it; maybe there had been a new study conducted recently. Reid spent all evening going through websites devoted to masturbation, but found nothing new. He finally went to bed, debated whether he should 'self pleasure' but decided he was too anxious, thought for a while about setting up some kind of pleasure schedule for himself, wondered if he might try again to ask Derek tomorrow at work, and fell asleep. An hour later someone began yelling in the street below, and he drowsily opened his eyes. He was still half asleep, his mind relaxed for a change. He slowly let his fingers start rubbing circles on his stomach. With his other hand, he lightly rubbed his chest; he felt his nipples harden and a feeling of warmth washed through him. He slid his fingers under his pyjama bottoms, and lightly stroked. Reid felt himself hardening; he grasped his erection and began to stroke in earnest. Waves of pleasure flooded his body as he climaxed. When his orgasm was finished, he changed into fresh pyjamas, and fell back to sleep wondering how often a 'normal' person did that.

Spencer sat at his desk, sipping his espresso. The dark circles under his eyes seemed darker than usual; he had woken up early, unable to shake his anxiety about this issue. Unfortunately, once Reid's mind had latched onto a worry, it was like a dog with a bone. Spencer knew he would have to find out what society considered a normal masturbation schedule, his anxiety level was too high. When Morgan arrived, Reid went to his desk and decided to just plunge right in. "Hi Morgan" "Hey Reid. You okay?" "How often should a person, um, what would be a normal amount to, uh, I'm okay", and Reid gave up. Morgan gazed at Reid for a minute, then figured the kid would ask him what he wanted to know when he was ready. Just then Rossi came over to Morgan's desk and extended an invitation for Friday. Both men accepted; Morgan readily, Reid nervously. As Rossi walked away, Morgan leaned over to Reid, "Did you hear the rumour about Dave?"

Two days later Reid asked Rossi his question.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

David Rossi, 53 year old Senior Supervisory Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, was chopping tomatoes in his kitchen, as giddy as a 12 year old going to their first dance. And the reason for this barely suppressed excitement? He was going to shake a man's hand; he was going to shake Dr. Spencer Reid's hand.

Just the thought of it made Rossi start to 'firm up' but he made himself relax down again, he had no time for any of that today. His mind returned to the handshake; Dave was going to clasp Spencer's hand for the first time. Maybe he would even make it a two hand shake, shake with one hand and clasp the back of the hand with the other. Rossi felt himself 'firm up' again, so he turned his mind to the rest of the evenings' events. Rossi had, over the years, hosted a semi-annual men's night poker game at his home. Some of the ones he had had in his younger days were legendary. He only invited current or former FBI agents, and a number of his guests tonight would be past BAU members. When Rossi had rejoined the BAU he had soon discovered that Reid loved playing poker; he often played on the plane with the others (when he could talk them into it because he usually won); when creating his plan, Dave had immediately known his poker game would be one of the steps. This poker night would give his team (especially Reid) another chance to socialize in Rossi's home; and also get a chance to share stories with other experienced agents in a friendly, casual atmosphere. Rossi knew Reid would love hearing the older agents tell stories about past cases (which all the men invited loved to do), and he knew for a fact that many of the men coming were anxious to meet Dr. Reid, the BAU's genius. When Rossi had called everyone to invite them to the game, he had subtly let them know that Reid liked to share his knowledge. He knew Spencer would get a chance to ramble a bit on a few subjects; Rossi hoped this would put him at ease in the group setting, and he knew that he, Hotch and Morgan would be there to cut him off (in a kind way) if he went on too long. And of course there would be the handshake. This alone was practically the sole reason for Rossi wanting the poker party to be a step in the plan. Since the first poker evening the tradition was that at the end of the evening (or whenever someone left), Rossi would shake each guests hand as they left the house. Since the evening always included alcohol, Dave had ended up on the ground many times when a drunken guest pulled him over during the handshake, or because Rossi himself was 'feeling no pain'. But there would be no drinking for Dave tonight, he intended to keep a sober head, if for no other reason than he knew he would be 'firming up' all evening with Reid in his house, and it would take all his mental gymnastics to keep himself in control; Rossi's house would be full of FBI agents and former profilers, there would be no hiding a pant bulge from them.

Thanks to his upbringing in an Italian-American home, Rossi knew no party was complete without a lot of food. Since they had returned from Miami, he had been cooking up a storm. Hotch, who had been to some of the poker game nights Rossi had held in the past, gave him the day off on Friday to prepare. Hotch was looking forward to the evening spent amoung fellow agents, past and present; he knew it would be a fun evening. Rossi also knew that red wine and liquor would be expected, although not as much was needed as in the past, now that everyone was getting older, and had placed an order earlier in the week.

The guests started arriving at 7:00pm. Soon the large house was filled to capacity with agents. Rossi was so busy getting drinks and arranging out the food on the buffet table that he didn't even realize the team had shown up until he saw Spencer make a beeline for the cheese sticks. Rossi had made them for the luncheon and Reid had practically finished the plate by himself; Rossi had made sure to make loads for this evening. "Hi Reid, welcome to poker night." Rossi was standing a few feet away, but when Reid turned and beamed a cheesy smile at him, Rossi felt himself start to harden rapidly. Dave gave a quick smile back and turned, frantically willing himself to relax down. He regained control and started handing out drinks. He knew the guests would socialize for an hour or so before they started to play poker. Rossi had the tables set up in 2 rooms, and everyone was free to play at their leisure.

By midnight, the 'joint was rocking' as they said in Rossi's youth. Some guests were playing poker, others just swapping stories. Jazz music was blaring out of the CD player and a couple of agents were drunkenly dancing around. Dave spotted Hotch deep in discussion with a former BAU member they had worked in the past; he saw Derek playing poker, and he had a decent size stack of chips at his elbow. The one person he didn't see was Reid. He knew Reid had been having a good time; he had had a chance to talk to him earlier and Reid's beautiful eyes had been glowing with happiness; Rossi had been overcome with joy at the sight (and had immediately hardened, causing him to move away rather quickly). Rossi had also observed him throughout the evening enjoying some red wine. He didn't think Reid was much of a drinker, and he hoped he hadn't overindulged too much; Rossi knew from experience that hangovers were murder. Rossi decided to try and find him, just to make sure all was well. As he walked past the guest bathroom, he heard the water running, and saw the door was ajar. He opened the door and saw Spencer wiping his face with water. When Reid turned to look at Rossi, his eyelashes sparkled with water droplets and his luscious lips were moist. Rossi struggled for control of his groin, and asked "Everything okay kid?" Reid, most obviously a little tipsy, looked at Rossi, widened his eyes slightly, smiled, and said, "Can I ask you a question?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

David Rossi knew Spencer was a little tipsy. He was glad Reid had let loose for once; he was relaxed and having a good time. Rossi, knowing the hangover poor Reid was going to suffer from in the morning, chuckled a bit when he replied, "Sure Reid, go ahead."

Spencer Reid had never been a drinker. When he was younger, he had never really had the opportunity; as an adult he would have the odd drink here and there if he was out with the team, more to fit in socially than anything. But tonight he had had 4 glasses of red wine. Hotch had driven Morgan and Reid to the party, and he had told them about Rossi's excellent, expensive wine he always had at his poker nights. So Spencer had decided to let himself be like everyone else and enjoy. As he listened to the other agents tell their stories he had sipped his wine. And each time he had rambled on to them on various subjects, someone would top up his glass. Now Reid was in the washroom, face dripping with water, and he knew he was a little drunk. Surprisingly he was okay with it, glad to be able to finally experience the freedom of thought and speech it seemed to bring on. So when Rossi said go ahead, Spencer didn't hesitate. "How often should I masturbate?"

Reid looked at Rossi, and David seemed a bit wavy, a bit blurry around the edges. Yup, Reid thought to himself, I'm drunk. This thought made him smile wider. He kept his eyes on Rossi, and the weirdest thing started to happen, it looked like Dave's lower stomach started to get bigger. Reid shook his head, hoping that it would let him focus a little better. Just then he heard Morgan call him. "Reid, where are you man. Come play some poker with us." Spencer decided not to wait for the answer to his question; he thought to himself, maybe Rossi is drunk too and it's made him mute. Reid walked out of the washroom, passing Rossi, and still wondering about Dave's stomach; he swayed just a slight bit as he made his way into the other room.

David Rossi had yet to make a sound. David Rossi had yet to move, to breathe. Somehow his mind, which had immediately flooded with images of Spencer nude on a bed masturbating (OH GOD), made him aware that he was standing in his hall about to cum this instant (OH GOD) with a roomful of FBI agents just yards away (OH GOD). For the rest of his life, Rossi would never know how he managed to take the 2 steps required to get into the bathroom and shut the door. He barely had time to shove his fist in his mouth to help muffle the noise when he ejaculated in his pants. His orgasm was intense, thanks to his mental images of Reid, and his legs buckled a bit. Tidal waves of pleasure ran through him, he heard himself groaning through his fist. Luckily the party was loud, he wasn't heard. When it was over he panted heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. Oh my God, Rossi thought, what the hell made him ask that? He tried to gather his scattered wits together. Glancing down he saw the state of his pants. Climaxing in jeans was bad enough, but in dress pants it was worse, they were soaked in the front. Thankfully Rossi's bedroom was near, and he managed to get in there without anyone seeing him. He changed, and returned to his guests, joking to a few about spilling a drink on his other pants.

About an hour later, Hotch was ready to leave. He would be visiting Jack on Saturday, so needed to get a few hours sleep. He rounded up Morgan and Reid, who were both a little drunk, and herded them towards the front door. He waved over to Rossi, indicating that they were leaving. The time had come, the moment he had been waiting for all day. Rossi went to the door to say goodbye. He shook hands with Hotch, and thanked him for coming. He shook hands with Morgan, and they joked a bit about how much money Derek had won from the other agents at poker. Then he turned to Reid. He looked into Spencer's beautiful hazel eyes, and reached for his hand; for the first time Rossi would be touching Reid's bare skin. It was everything Dave had hoped it would be; his hand was soft and warm and wonderful. The long, slender fingers clasped Rossi's hand and David felt his soul soar with joy. His heart filled with happiness, he shook Reid's hand and thanked him for coming. Reid, swaying the slightest bit, shook Rossi's hand and said," Why was your stomach growing?" Rossi froze momentarily (OH GOD), but Hotch leaned over and said with a smile, "Come on you drunkard, let's go." As Rossi waved them down the path, mentally forcing himself to relax down (as soon as he had clasped Reid's hand he had, as per usual, started to harden again), he prayed that Reid would not remember the bathroom incident.

As Rossi lay in bed later, he pondered to himself, 'what would have made Reid ask him that question about masturbation?' And as he recalled the way Reid had looked at that moment, his hand slid into his boxers.

Saturday morning found Spencer Reid sitting on his bathroom floor, clinging onto the toilet, and swearing off all alcoholic beverages for life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Dave stroked his fingers through Spencer's soft hair while Spencer ran his hand down Dave's bare chest and stomach. He stopped at the edge of Dave's pants, 'Please' Dave whispered…_

David Rossi was gazing at himself in the mirror. As he brushed his hair, he began a self assessment. The hair, he thought, was good, just a touch of gray at the sides, distinguished. His body was in pretty good shape for a man his age; Rossi turned to the side and sucked in his gut in a bit. His face, he thought as he leaned a bit closer to the mirror, was holding up well; he looked a bit lived-in but still handsome in a European sort of way. Yup, all things considered, he was still 'in the game' so to speak; if his plan worked out how he wanted, Reid should not be disappointed in what Rossi had to offer physically. And as far as what David could offer emotionally, well, he was sure that, besides Reid's mother, no one had cared for or loved Spencer as much as Rossi did. Rossi looked forward to the day when he could express his feelings to Reid, both verbally and physically. He had always been a man of action, he got things done; but he was a little frustrated right now; he'd had been pondering this issue all morning, working out how to best execute step 5 of his plan. David knew he had to proceed carefully with his plan to get Spencer Reid. Against regulations Rossi had profiled Reid, and that profile, coupled with what he had learned about him these last few months, told Rossi in no uncertain terms, that he could not rush anything. Spencer had to be approached carefully, or the plan would not work (if it works at all, Rossi thought, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind). The problem was, now that Rossi had felt Reid's skin, had held his hand momentarily, he wanted more. MORE his mind shouted. He had been in love with Spencer since minute one, but now his feelings were intensified. Rossi loved Spencer, was deeply in love with him, and wanted to share that love with him, emotionally and physically. He knew Reid had lacked both throughout his life; Rossi couldn't wait to change that, to envelope Reid with love and comfort. But it was becoming more and more difficult to wait. Rossi contemplated how he could ramp up the speed of his plan, without jeapordizing his chances with Reid.

As he concentrated on his dilemma, Rossi started to chuckle as his mind turned to last Friday night, in his bathroom. The other issue he intended to resolve concerned the question Reid had asked him. Rossi knew Reid must have been worrying for a while about something to do with masturbation if he had asked about it. Now that he was over his initial shock, Dave had decided to ask him about it when they all got back to Quantico; Rossi wanted to be the one to help Reid with any problems or worries he might be having. Hotch had told the others, who were currently working a stalker case, to be back at the office tomorrow. Rossi pondered how he could frame his questions to Reid in such a way that he would be able to get the information from him without embarrassing him. As Rossi remembered Reid asking him how much he should masturbate, he started to laugh. God, Rossi could just imagine what his face had looked like, good thing Reid had been a bit drunk. Dave started to picture Reid's face when he had asked the question, with his wide innocent eyes and his wet smile, and Dave started to feel warm, could feel himself start to harden. Just then his cell phone rang. He answered, and spoke to Hotch. "I'll be ready in 20", he tried to sound normal, which was difficult as he felt his dick begin to swell. He and Hotch had been conducting a presentation, and had been asked to stay longer to provide a consult for a lawyer. Rossi and Hotch had agreed, so had stayed another night. Now Hotch was waiting for him so they could go to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Rossi let himself remember Reid's wide sweet smile when he first saw the espresso machine, and he stiffened up considerably. He began rubbing himself through his pants, remembered how Reid's hand had felt in his, and soon he was rigid. Rossi lowered his pants, started stroking his erection, then remembered how soft Reid's lips had felt when he had touched his own to them, and that memory put him over the top. Rossi moaned loudly and trembled, as he rode out his orgasm.

As David got ready to meet Hotch, he thought about how he couldn't wait until he could share this wonderful experience with Spencer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk and rubbed his nose. Anyone looking at him would just assume he had an itch, but Morgan had known Reid for many years, and he knew that action meant Reid was nervous about something. He walked over to Reid's desk and sat on the corner, "What's up kid?" "Nothing." "What are you nervous about?" "Nothing." "Is there anything I can do?" "No", Reid said and swiped his nose again. Morgan knew from past experience that he wouldn't get a straight answer until Reid was ready, so he decided to bide his time. Emily came over, and she and Morgan got into a discussion about the novel, Slaughterhouse 5; Spencer sank back into his thoughts. Rossi had asked him to come to his office. Due to various work obligations, Reid hadn't really talked to Rossi since the poker night. He had wanted to thank Rossi for inviting him, tell Rossi that he had had a great time (even though he had suffered the next day with a hangover), but Reid was too embarrassed. He still could not believe that he had asked Dave about masturbation, it was so inappropriate. Spencer knew Rossi must be thinking he was weird, and rude, and not normal. Reid was anxious about talking to Rossi, and if he was honest, a bit scared. Reid decided not to put off the inevitable. He stood up, determined to apologize for his behaviour and deal with whatever Rossi wanted to discuss.

David Rossi was sitting in his office waiting for Reid to show up. He had just had a call from a friend, and it had presented him with a solution and a problem. Rossi knew that Reid felt a bit uncomfortable around him right now, and he hoped clearing the air this morning would alleviate that; his friend had presented him with a chance to add a step 4b to his plan, and Rossi was glad. Rossi was also glad he had thought to wear his loosest trousers again; as he watched him walk to the office, Dave noticed Reid was biting his lip a bit, another sign of nerves, and it looked so cute, and so sexy, that Rossi was 'firming up' already. Once Reid sat down, he started talking immediately, "I wanted to thank you so much for inviting me to your poker night, I had a great time. And I wanted to say sorry for, um, for asking, uh, for asking, um.." Rossi took pity on him and broke in, "Your welcome, it was a pleasure to have you and the team there. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And you have nothing to be sorry about", Rossi made sure his face and voice were neutral, "But I'm curious why you were asking about 'self pleasure'." Even though Rossi had tried to use a gentler term, Reid immediately blushed beet red. Rossi waited a bit, then asked, "What is it you are worried about?" Spencer decided to take a chance, "I'm trying to find out what the normal schedule is for, um, uh, that activity." Rossi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He realized just how abnormal Reid's life must have been to have him worrying at age 26 about this issue, worrying about being 'normal.' On the other hand, it was so funny that he would worry about this, and he was so sweet and naive about it. Dave, staying neutral, answered him, "There is no schedule, Reid, everyone is different. It's your own choice." Rossi could see the relief on Reid's face, and felt himself hardening. He decided this was a good time to change the subject. "By the way, I just got off the phone with a friend of mine, and he's holding a charity golf tournament for prostate cancer. I'm going to put together a team representing the BAU, and you get to be the first one asked. Will you come? It will be a morning of golf, then a lunch at the clubhouse." "I've never played golf, I'm not sure" "It'll be fun, and it's for charity. Come, we'll all have a great time." "Well,...ok, sure, for charity. Golf actually has an interesting history. Did you know...." and Reid was off on a ramble about golf. Dave listened happily, so content to sit and watch Reid talk. Rossi was glad he had accepted the invite and was looking forward to spending more time with Reid socially. As Reid rambled on, his face getting more animated, Rossi became aware that his dick was now rock hard, and soon he would be at the point-of-no-return. He forced himself to break into the flow of words, and asked Reid to start spreading the word about the golf game to the others.

While David mentally wrestled with himself to relax back down, he thought of his problem. He had suddenly realized he didn't know anything about having sex with a man.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and PM. Glad you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 27**

David Rossi walked down the same block for the fifth time, in total sympathy with Spencer Reid. The way he felt right now, he speculated, was the way Reid must have felt when he was worried about masturbation. When Rossi had realized he had no clue about gay sex, he knew he needed knowledge. The problem was, from where? Rossi had momentarily considered asking one of the gay men that he knew, but wouldn't have a clue how to start THAT conversation. Dave had actually started to key 'gay sex' into his computer, then thought about what Penelope Garcia was able to dig out of hard drives, and changed his mind. So now Rossi was trying to get up the nerve to enter the bookstore. After quickly looking around to make sure no one he knew was in the area, he entered. Rossi found the appropriate section and started to peruse the shelves; he found 2 books that looked promising; he only blushed slightly while he paid for them, using cash just in case.

Three hours later, David was lying on his bed studying a diagram in one of the books, and trying to put his finger up his own butt. Unfortunately his behind had not 'gotten the memo' so to speak, from his heart about Dave wanting to start a relationship with a man, so it was not cooperating. He finally gave up and put his book down. Rossi reflected on what he had discovered from the books; they had been a revelation. At the very least, Rossi had expected that he knew all there was to know about oral sex, as he had been the lucky recipient of this pleasurable act on numerous occasions over the last 30 years. But after reading the books he'd purchased, he realized that there was much more to enjoy; and the same went for masturbation. As he had read that chapter he had chuckled, remembering Reid's worry, and looked forward to the day when he might instruct Spencer how to get even more pleasure from that sexual activity.

Lying in bed that night, Rossi made a mental note to buy some of the lubricant that the books had mentioned. If he was being honest with himself he was a little scared about gay sex, he wasn't sure if he would be able to give another man a 'blow job' and he certainly didn't know about penetrative sex. But reading about it had given him a sexual tingle, and he was determined to try and complete some of the self discovery techniques that had been described. Rossi just hoped that if he was ever lucky enough to be with Spencer physically, that he would be brave enough to go through with it. Thinking about Reid had it's usual effect on Rossi's dick, he slipped his hand into the opening in his boxers and started to lightly stroke himself. He reflected on some of the activities he had read about earlier, imagined himself performing them with Reid, and hardened right up. Rossi decided to try one of the masturbation tricks he had read about, and he slipped his other hand into his boxers; he started to cum almost immediately. Recovering from his powerful orgasm, Dave thought to himself, 'Oh yes Dr. Reid, you are going to be one very happy man.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

David Rossi stood in the New York field office trying not to throw up. Word had just come through that an FBI vehicle had been blown up, and he was worried for his team. He heard a voice and turned; Reid came hurrying up to him and Rossi could have wept with relief. He wanted to grab Spencer into a bear hug and never let him go. But his mind soon shifted to the others, and his anxiety continued. Soon, they began calling in.

The flight back to Quantico on the jet was subdued. Hotch had been injured in the bomb blast and was not cleared to fly, so he was being driven by Morgan, who had been offered the Unit Chief position now that the original agent had been killed in the blast; Hotch had taken the news badly as she had been his friend. Spencer Reid sat in his chair, lost in thought. This case had been very difficult emotionally, especially when Morgan had driven off in the ambulance that contained the huge bomb. Reid had been in a silent panic the whole time, Morgan was one of his best friends. Thankfully all ended well; but now Morgan might be transferring to New York. Although it would a wonderful promotion for Derek, Spencer couldn't help but be depressed. Everything would change if Derek accepted and Reid liked things they way they were, liked the team as is. Reid sighed, his life always seemed about losing people he was close to. Spencer sighed again, and started worrying about Morgan's replacement on the team.

Rossi heard Reid's sighs. He looked at JJ, Prentiss and Garcia's long faces, saw that Reid was in major worry mode, and decided to try and divert everyone's thoughts from the case. "I spoke to Hotch before we left and he is still on for the golf tournament on Saturday. What about the rest of you?" "Sure," Garcia answered immediately, starting to perk up, "I've got these cool armbands everyone can wear to show we're a team. We're gonna kick butt." Everyone laughed and the mood began to lighten. They spent the rest of the flight discussing the tournament and who on the team could actually play golf. Although Reid joined in the discussion, Rossi noticed immediately that he never started on any rambles, so he knew Reid was still anxious, probably about Morgan's promotion. Rossi hoped Morgan would make his decision quickly, so Reid could either relax, or start adjusting to him leaving.

Spencer Reid lay in bed, that night, reviewing the case in his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he had tried to dissect it, but his thoughts returned to Morgan. He knew this would be a huge promotion for his friend, and he knew Morgan wanted to be a Unit Chief; Reid told himself that if Derek accepted, he would have to put aside his apprehensions and be happy for him. But, if he was totally honest with himself, he hoped Morgan would decline. Reid turned on his side, and thought about his other major anxiety at the moment, the golf tournament. He was terrified he was going to make a major fool of himself. He had never played the game and Reid knew sports were definitely not his strength. He began to absentmindedly rub the front of his pyjama bottoms. Reid thought about how he had imagined at first that Rossi didn't like him, and he smiled. He had been so wrong; Rossi was a great guy, very friendly and knowledgeable. Reid felt himself start to stiffen, he lowered his pyjamas and began stroking his erection. He remembered how nice Rossi had been about the whole masturbation issue, and was glad at least that worry had been resolved. He was soon rigid, Spencer began stroking harder, and he moaned loudly as he climaxed.

As his orgasm subsided, Reid wondered how it would feel to have someone else stroke his dick.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Dave sat in his office chair, Spencer in front of him. Dave leaned forward, lifted Spencer's shirt slightly, and started to press soft kisses on his stomach; Spencer began to slightly tremble..._

David Rossi drove to the golf course happier than he had been in weeks. He was on his way to play golf, which he loved, with Spencer Reid, who he loved, and it was all for a good cause. Dave's friend had told him that all the spots in the tournament had been filled, and the charity would get a lot of money for research. Rossi's heart and soul were completely filled with joy at the thought of spending the whole day with Reid in a relaxed, social setting; and the rest of the team too, of course. But most especially Reid, Rossi thought and smiled.

As Rossi walked towards the clubhouse, with his golf bag. He saw some of the team standing beside the building and started to join them. As he neared, his eyes turned immediately to Spencer, and he gasped. Reid looked so handsome standing there. The sun was beaming down and Reid's hair was shining with golden glints, fluttering gently in the breeze. His body was relaxed, and at ease (for once), even his hands were momentarily still; Rossi knew that Morgan had been giving Reid some pointers on how to swing clubs, and had also reassured him that he was not taking the Unit Chief position in New York. Rossi let his eyes focus on Spencer`s gorgeous face, his dimple flashing as he smiled. Reid turned his head slightly and saw Rossi, his big beautiful hazel eyes sparkling, and Rossi felt himself harden completely. Rossi had known he would be mentally forcing himself to relax down all day, just as he had at the art exhibit, but he was completely rigid; he made a snap decision to take care of it, and hoped it would mean he would stay down more easily later. He waved at the team and continued hurriedly into the clubhouse. Rossi turned into the washroom, sent up a small prayer of thanks that it was empty and locked the main door. He hurried into a stall, dropped his golf pants, grasped his straining erection, and started stroking quickly. He closed his eyes, pictured his gorgeous Renaissance angel as he had just looked outside, and climaxed immediately.

It was a glorious day on the links. The team had a great time together; they all wore the purple armbands with big yellow letters spelling BAU that Garcia had provided, and laughed throughout the morning. Reid trying to golf had everyone in stitches, he was so awkward, like his arms did not belong to his body. When Reid started to get frustrated, he was even funnier to watch. Finally Hotch took pity on him and directed him through each shot. At one point Hotch stood behind Reid, wrapped his arms around him and manoeuvred his hands into the correct position on the club. Rossi had to turn away, he couldn`t stand to watch Reid in the arms, so to speak, of someone else. As he chatted with the players who were behind his team, he thought to himself, someday that will be me with my arms around Spencer.

Ten days later, for all the wrong reasons, Rossi`s wish would come true.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

David Rossi sat in his favourite recliner, sipping his favourite scotch, listening to his favourite Sammy Davis Jr. record, and contemplating the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the last few days.

The golf tournament had been excellent, everyone on the team felt closer than ever; Rossi felt confident that Reid would be ready for step 5 of his plan. The team were called to assist in a case where it seemed that the current murders were being committed by a man who had been executed. It had been very interesting, and Rossi had made a mental note to include it in the FBI training manual he was writing. Once it had wrapped up, Hotch finally admitted he was suffering after effects from the bomb blast in New York; Rossi had known he was hurting, and was glad Hotch had accepted that he needed to take care of his ears. The rest of the team flew back to Quantico and during the flight Rossi began his plans for step 5. Three days later Dave's world was turned upside down.

Everyone's focus was on the television sets in the bullpen. They all watched as the reporter told the viewers about the hostage situation in the religious cult's compound. Rossi was numb with shock. Prentiss and Reid (HIS REID) were hostages, held by a cult that had just had a shoot-out with the state police. Rossi felt faint, could actually see his vision start to go black around the edges; he forced himself to focus, to move, to act. Once the team got to the command post set up on the perimeter of the scene, Hotch asked Rossi to be the lead negotiator. Dave tried to refuse, how could he keep his composure while the love of his heart was in such danger, he thought to himself, but Hotch insisted. When he spoke to Benjamin Cyrus on the phone and learned that one of the Social Services workers (Emily and Spencer's cover) had been killed, he actually felt the earth tilt. When Rossi took the medical supplies up to the compound and saw Reid sitting in the chapel with Prentiss, it took all of his self control to keep to the script he and Hotch had devised to get this issue resolved peacefully. Everyone suffered emotional pain while listening to Emily be severely beaten by Cyrus; Dave was ashamed that he felt relieved it wasn't Spencer (he found out later that the whole team had been relieved, including Emily herself). But, the worse time of the whole ordeal was at the end. They stood at the bottom of the steps, all waiting to see if Reid and Morgan had survived the blast. When they finally came into view, everyone was elated. Rossi felt his legs buckle and only a miracle from God kept him upright. He had been in such silent panic, silent pain throughout the whole ordeal, that he felt tears well up at the sight of Reid.

At the cars, Dave gave Emily a huge hug whispering in her ear, "Thank you." He knew she would know what he meant. Then Reid limped up and Dave gave into impulse. He went over to Spencer and embraced him. The happiness and joy that he felt over Reid being okay was overwhelming. Rossi held Reid in his arms, then he felt Reid hugging him back; their bodies were pressed together and they were both shaking a bit. Rossi knew Reid was shaking from shock and relief, and he knew he was shaking from relief and love. Rossi held the hug as long as he could, which was only a few seconds; he didn't want it to seem odd to the others. And because Rossi's body had been under so much stress for the last few days, his groin had stayed quiet, thankfully. Rossi stepped back, and Morgan took his turn to hug Reid. Dave felt tears seeping from his eyes but he didn't care. Spencer was safe, nothing else mattered. Rossi vowed, to God and his patron saint, that he would soon being letting Reid know just how much he loved him, showing him how much.

After Emily spoke to him on the plane, Spencer let his mind drift, and he wondered about the tears he had felt on his neck when Rossi had hugged him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

David Rossi was lying on his bed, once again trying to put his finger up his butt. According to Rossi's book on the subject of gay sex, he should practice this in order to one, get used to what it feels like to have something up there; two, know what it will feel like for his partner when Rossi does it to him; three, find where his prostate is. Apparently, Rossi found out, the goal in penetrative sex was to try to hit your partners' prostate, which seemed to act like a woman's G spot. Dave hoped the prostate would be easier to find than that elusive spot had been. Rossi's behind was still being uncooperative, even though he had purchased the recommended lubricant which was supposed to make it easier. The book had indicated that he needed to be relaxed for this to work, so Rossi visualized Reid trying to play golf. The happy memory made him laugh out loud, but his butt stayed closed. Rossi's dick, however, woke up and he started to stiffen. He decided to give up on the back and enjoy the front. As Dave began to stroke himself, he felt warmth flood through him; he remembered when Reid had laid on this very bed, and he became rigid. He climaxed to the memory of Spencer tipsy in the bathroom. As Rossi showered, he started to sing a little; he was full of happiness, today he would start step 5.

Rossi arrived at the FBI building with doughnuts for everyone. As hoped, as Dave walked through the bullpen he attracted Reid's attention. Reid, who had a huge, well known, sweet tooth followed Rossi into the kitchen. Reid refilled his cup with espresso, and selected his favourite doughnut. Before the other agents got wind of the treat and stormed the room, Rossi wanted to make his request. "Hey Reid, I know you're a big Star Wars fan, and I'm intending to go to the special showing of the original Star Wars movie this Saturday afternoon at the Odeon. It has been redigitalized and their showing it on the IMAX screen. Want to join me?" Step 5 had been to go out socially with Reid on his own, and Rossi figured a Saturday matinee would be ideal; just two friends enjoying a movie. After a slight hesitation, Reid answered, "Okay, that would be great. Thanks for asking." "Great, I'll pick you up around 1:00" Casually Dave left the kitchen, smiled at Garcia who had heard the doughnut rumour and was heading into the room, and headed straight for the washroom. As Rossi shuddered through his orgasm, he felt relief that Reid had agreed to go.

Spencer sat at his desk munching on his doughnut. Strange, he pondered to himself, he hadn't realized Rossi was such a big Star Wars fan. Reid started to wonder why Rossi had asked him along to the movie; maybe, he thought, no one else would go with him. Maybe, he had only asked to be polite, knowing that Reid was a huge fan and might have been upset that he had missed the opportunity to see the movie in IMAX. Maybe, Rossi didn't really want to go with Reid and was regretting inviting him. Maybe, Reid should have said no. Spencer was now in full panic mode, feeling he had done the wrong thing again.

From his office, Dave watched Reid at his desk, and read him like a book. Rossi could tell Reid was feeling anxious, so before Reid could change his mind, Rossi went to his desk. "Thanks again for agreeing to come with me Reid. I hate going to movies by myself, you're doing me a real favour." Rossi could see Reid visibly relax, then get excited, "Rossi, did you know....." As Reid rambled, Rossi smiled and daydreamed about Saturday afternoon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Dave sucked gently on Spencer's nipple. He slowly slid his hand down Spencer's bare chest, then across his ribs and down his back. As Dave's fingers started to slide under the waistband of his briefs, Spencer moaned softly, and Dave began to suck harder..._

David Rossi removed his wet boxers and stepped into the shower. Today was the day. He was finally going to take Reid out, on his own, just the two of them. Not a date, per se, but near enough. Just the thought of it made his groin start to tingle; Rossi knew he would be mentally fighting himself all day. He decided to wear his loose trousers and hope for the best. Dave also decided to sit in an aisle seat, just in case he needed to make a dash to the washroom for relief. Rossi was so excited he couldn't settle all morning. He tried doing some case work, he tried watching TV, he tried cooking, nothing worked. Rossi hadn't been this excited about taking someone to the movies since he was 13; Tina Marconi, the memory made him smile, he wondered where she ended up, maybe he'd get Garcia to trace her. Just as David was doing his fourth lap around his house the phone rang. Panicked it was Reid calling to cancel, Rossi hesitantly answered and was relieved to hear his sister's voice. He got comfortable on the couch (his sister tended to enjoy very long conversations) and listened to her complain about her husband and kids. At least, Rossi thought, it made him calm down.

Spencer Reid was roaming around his apartment, half excited and half panicked. He was excited to be seeing one of his all time favourite movies in IMAX; he was panicked because going out socially with someone was an unusual occurrence for him. Usually he went out with the team, and it was usually after work for dinner or drinks. Reid was worried that Rossi would be bored with his company, or even worse Reid would say the wrong thing. As his anxiety mounted he began to chastise himself, 'Why did I say yes. This is going to be a disaster. I should cancel.' Reid dialled Rossi's number but the phone was busy, and he decided not to leave a message. 'Maybe I should go', Reid continued his conversation with himself, 'It would be rude to back out now. Anyways, I really want to see the movie. And Rossi wouldn't have asked me if he didn't want me to go with him.' By 12:30 Spencer had managed to half convince himself that the afternoon would go okay. His other half stayed worried.

As soon as Reid got into the car, Rossi knew he was anxious. Rossi kept up a stream of idle chatter until he sensed Reid relaxing. Then, of course, Reid went into a ramble and Rossi was ecstatic that he could listen to Reid for as long as he wanted; today Reid was not going to be cut off for any reason. Spencer continued right up until they were in the candy counter line. Rossi bought the popcorn and liquorice, and they found their seats. As the movie started, Dave glanced at Spencer, who was gazing at the screen happily munching his popcorn. Rossi thought his heart would explode from the joy and happiness he felt; his sweet, adorable Spencer was sitting beside him, relaxed and happy. Rossi was in heaven. About 20 minutes in Rossi felt Reid's leg bump his. Due to the tight rows, and Reid's long legs, when Reid shifted in his seat, his leg pressed against Rossi's from just above knee. Rossi glanced at Reid, but he was totally engrossed in the movie, so Rossi let himself enjoy the contact. Since the start of the expedition Rossi had been a little hard, but when Spencer's leg moved against his, he became semi-erect. The theatre was dark, so Rossi didn't worry about anyone seeing. Dave opened the liquorice and offered him the bag. "Thanks Rossi", Reid whispered, and without taking his eyes off of the screen, he reached over for the bag. Unfortunately he missed. And plunked his hand down on Rossi's crotch. (OH GOD) "Sorry", Reid whispered and tried again, this time getting the bag. (OH GOD) Rossi didn't know if Reid had felt his semi-erection (OH GOD), but he did know he now had a full, throbbing erection and was going to cum soon. He mumbled the word washroom, and practically ran up the aisle. As Rossi locked the stall door, he hoped the 2 young teenagers at the urinals would not hear him; he just had time to drop his pants when he started to climax. Dave shoved his sleeve in his mouth hoping to reduce the sound of his groans; but as they left the washroom, he heard the 2 teens tell their friends outside some 'old guy' was in there jerking-off. Rossi chuckled into his sleeve.

As Rossi drove Reid home, and Reid rambled away about the movie, Rossi reflected on the afternoon. It had been everything he had hoped for and more. He thought about Reid's hand on his crotch and laughed silently. God, this kid. Rossi had never in his life been this sexually reactive to a mere touch. Then again, Rossi mused, he knew for a fact that he had never loved, or been in love, with anyone as much as this lanky kid. This tall, thin, awkward, adorable, sweet, handsome man. Dave glanced over at Spencer, who was still in his ramble, and felt such happiness and contentment that he had to grin. Reid caught the grin and grinned back; Rossi drove the rest of the way hoping Reid wouldn't notice his pant bulge.

The next day Rossi started to plan step 6.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Spencer Reid was in the shower thinking about love and sex. He wondered why, ever since his physical with the doctor, he had been masturbating more often. It was like his body, he pondered, was trying to get his mind more interested in physical pleasure. Sex and love, to Reid, had always gone together. He knew he wanted to have a loving, long term relationship, like Hotch had had (everyone knew he still loved his wife and didn't want the divorce). Reid had also always thought, that when the time was right an emotional/physical relationship, a loving relationship, would happen. Maybe, he thought, the time is coming. Reid didn't have anyone in mind, but he had read enough information about love to know that it could happen when you were least expecting it. Spencer hoped he would be able to recognize it, he had never really been in love before. Of course, he had had puppy love crushes as a teenager, he was only human, but the women had been so much older than him that there had never been any chance for reciprocation. As an adult, the people he met at work thought of him as an oddity, not a boyfriend. Funny, Reid pondered, that had never overly bothered him before; he was so busy with work and studying, even now he was completing another BA, this time in philosophy. But recently he had started to wonder about having a loving relationship with someone. Hopefully, Reid thought to himself, it will soon be my time. He suddenly felt a tingle of warmth run through him at that thought; he became conscious of the pleasurable sensation of his soapy hands rubbing across his stomach, and he let them slide lower.

David Rossi was in the shower thinking about love and sex. He knew he was deeply in love with Spencer Reid. He happily thought about how well his step 5 had gone; if it was possible he felt even more in love with Reid than ever. He was anxious to share his emotions with Spencer, and very excited about starting a physical relationship with him. Rossi wanted to show Reid how much he loved him, let him experience how wonderful sex was (Dave didn't know for sure, of course, but he suspected that Spencer was a virgin). But, Rossi considered, gay sex was new to him as well; he hoped he would get as much pleasure out of it as he had out of sex with women. Well, he decided, it will be with Reid and anything he got to do with Reid would be wonderful. With that in mind, Rossi resoaped his hands, and slid them behind his back, determined to complete the task this time. He relaxed his mind and body, he pictured Reid lying on his bed the afternoon of the luncheon with that big, sweet smile on his face, he imagined the pleasurable sensation of Reid's soft skin beneath his hands, and Dave finally succeeded in getting one of his fingers in.


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTE: Thanks very much for all the positive reviews.**

**Chapter 34**

David Rossi sat in his office finishing up his paperwork from the last case. A motel owner had been killing his customers; Rossi was surprised this didn't happen more often. It was the perfect set up for a serial killer because the victims came to him. Throw in the fact that many motels are in very isolated locations, and the fact that the customers would be in relaxation mode so not on their guard, and you had a perfect recipe for murder. Rossi decided he would get some statistics from Reid and write a paper on the subject. Once his mind turned to Reid, Dave couldn't help but smile. Last Saturday at the movies had been wonderful, everything Rossi had hoped step 5 would be. Remembering the feel of Spencer's leg pressed against his, Rossi felt a rush of warmth flow through him and he began to 'firm up'. One half of his mind started to make him relax down again; the other half turned to his plans for this evening. Tonight, if all went well, he was going to action step 6. Rossi wanted to take Reid out to dinner, in the evening, a more 'date like' outing, though not an official date. To make it more comfortable for Reid, he was going to take him to Reid's favourite Thai restaurant; the team had eaten there before and it was in walking distance from the office. Dave hoped these 3 things would convince Spencer to accept the invitation. Rossi had to wait until everyone else was gone, otherwise they would have all wanted to come along and there would be no way to object.

Spencer Reid glanced at his watch and saw it was 7:30pm. He looked around the bullpen and realized everyone else in the BAU had already left. He vaguely remember saying goodbye a few times, but he hadn't lifted his head from his paperwork and never saw who was actually leaving. Reid noticed the light in Hotch's office was still on, of course, and he saw that Rossi's light was still on too. Reid shutdown his computer, tidied his files, stood up, stretched, and grabbed his messenger bag. Just as he put in over his shoulder, he heard Rossi call to him from his doorway. "Hey Reid, I'm just heading over to that Thai restaurant 4 blocks down for some supper, care to join me?" "Well", Reid hesitated, "I'm not sure." Just then Spencer's stomach rumbled and he realized he was indeed hungry, and, Thai food was his favourite. He looked over at Rossi and smiled, "Okay, great, thanks for asking." "Thank you for keeping me company, I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." Rossi went back into his office, mentally made himself relax down, straightened up his desk and went to join Reid.

Hours later Rossi lay in bed, reflecting on the evening. It had gone perfectly. Spencer had rambled on about Thailand for the 4 block walk, the food had been delicious and Reid had enjoyed his supper (which of course had made Rossi enjoy his supper all the more). Over coffee and dessert Reid had actually relaxed enough to laugh at some of Rossi's anecdotes about the old BAU teams. Dave had been overflowing with happiness and joy the whole evening. Reid's ramble on the way back to the office had for, some reason, been about the human digestive system; Rossi had no idea how that topic had come up. But Rossi hadn't cared; listening to Reid's voice, his happy rambles, was heaven for him. As he drifted off to sleep, Rossi thoughts were on the success of step 6 and the hopes that step 7 would go just as well.

_Spencer's long, slim fingers stroked lightly over Dave's chest, pinching his nipples gently. Dave felt himself tremble as Spencer lowered his head, and heard himself moan when Spencer's tongue replaced his fingers and flicked out..._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Spencer Reid was in Penelope Garcia's office talking. Actually, he was being questioned, intensely, about David Rossi. "Reid", Garcia asked again, "Did Rossi mention any women to you?" "No, he didn't" "When you guys were at the movies, you didn't talk about anyone here at the office?" "No", Reid was starting to get very uncomfortable. "Reid, everyone knows Rossi is having an affair with one of the women here at Quantico. He didn't give you any hints?" Reid shook his head, then asked, "How do you know he's even seeing anyone here?" "Kevin saw him. Saw him going into the bathroom with..", Garcia glanced up into Reid's wide, naive, innocent eyes and changed her words, "Trust me, I just know. Now, next time you are talking to Rossi, try to bring up the subject of affairs, or girlfriends, and see what he says." Although the likelihood of that happening was slim to none, Garcia figured she would throw it out there anyways, because you never know. She had instructed the rest of the BAU to do the same (except for Hotch of course), and she hoped someone would find out something. Her curiosity as to the identity of the mystery woman was slowly becoming an obsession. Garcia had even thought momentarily about bugging his office, or hacking his computer, but had quickly regained her sanity; she didn't want to be fired, or get arrested. She had to count on someone on the team finding out something. Spencer, feeling that this invasion of Rossi's privacy was not right, left minutes later. Garcia immediately got on the phone with Kevin Lynch to see if he had heard any new Rossi rumours.

Reid returned to his desk, his mind in turmoil. It wasn't right, he thought to himself, to be spying into Rossi's private life. Rossi had been so friendly with him lately, taking him to the Star Wars movie, and asking him to the Thai restaurant; it made Spencer feel guilty to be talking about him behind his back. Well, he modified, I'm not really talking because I don't know anything about an affair, but I shouldn't be listening to the gossip, he chastised himself. He considered the issue, weighed things up in his mind, and decided that the correct thing to do would be to let Rossi know there was a rumour going around about him. Rossi was a really nice guy, Reid told himself, and he should be warned. Except what if he is having a love affair with one of the agents, he might get mad at Reid for mentioning it. Reid decided not to say anything. He opened the file on his desk, but his mind would not change topics, it continued to focus on Rossi. He's been treating me like a friend, Reid thought, and I should treat him like one; as a friend it is my duty to let him know of the rumours. But Garcia was his friend too, had been for many years, and she would kill Reid if she found out. Spencer's anxiety level was rising rapidly, he was worried about doing the right thing, his usual, life-long worry.

Derek Morgan looked over at Reid and could tell he was really fretting over something. He walked to Reid's desk to ask, "What's up kid?" He was astonished when he didn't get the usual 'Nothing' answer; instead Reid looked up at him and asked, "What would you do if you had a friend, and this friend was trying to find out about another friend, and the other friend didn't know that the friend was trying to find out about them?" "What?" "Nothing." Spencer grabbed his mug and went to the kitchen for an espresso. Morgan shook his head and went back to his work. On his way out of the kitchen, Reid made up his mind. He walked to Rossi's office, stood in the doorway, and said in a rush, "I just thought you should know people are saying you are having an affair with someone here at Quantico and I don't think it's anybody's business but yours, but I just wanted to let you know that the rumour is going around." Then he turned around and went back to his desk.

Rossi sat still for a moment, letting his mind process what he had just heard. His heart nearly burst with happiness that Spencer now thought so much of him, that he would warn him about the rumours. Rossi knew it had taken a lot of courage on Reid's part to do that, it must mean he considered Dave a friend. Rossi felt a wave of happiness flow through him, along with a wave of desire. Once his mind started to process how cute Spencer had looked in the doorway, talking a mile a minute, he hardened right up and had to stroke himself to release in the washroom.

Less than a week later, Spencer would need all of his friends.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

David Rossi looked at Spencer, who was hunched over in his seat on the jet. He looked so fragile and depressed. Rossi knew the last few days had been a terrible emotional ordeal for him and Dave was trying to decide how best to help. Rossi let his mind review the events of this last case.

The team had been in Las Vegas for a missing child case, and it had triggered some suppressed memories for Spencer. Apparently he was having dreams about a murdered boy; and in his childhood there had been a boy killed who fit the description of his dream. Reid had always thought that the name 'Riley' was an imaginary friend he had had, but apparently a 'Riley Jenkins' had been murdered when Reid was 4 years old. Rossi learned all this from Morgan; as they had been walking to the jet after the missing child case had been successfully resolved, Morgan had said he was going to stay behind with Reid. Dave questioned him and he shared what he knew; Rossi had no intention of going back to Quantico until Spencer's issues had been resolved. When Reid had told them he thought the murderer was his father, Rossi panicked. He knew Reid's vulnerabilities, the life he had had to endure; although he knew Reid had extreme inner strength (he had had to in order to survive and thrive), Rossi was afraid if this was true it might be the breaking point for Spencer. Rossi, Morgan and the rest of the team back at Quantico did all they could to resolve the case, supporting Reid as best they knew how; but Reid's internal rage at his father's abandonment coloured his view of the facts. When Reid decided to undergo hypnotherapy to recover some of his memories from his childhood, Rossi had jumped right in and insisted on going with him. Reid had been a bit taken aback, as he had naturally assumed Morgan would go with him, but he was extremely glad of the support. During the session, Reid was in obvious distress and Rossi could no longer hide his emotions. He had rushed to the sofa. "Wake him up" he pleaded with the therapist, "Wake him up." Rossi had wanted to hit her, she had made his sweet, gentle Reid relive a horrendous memory. During the meetings with Spencer's father, Rossi could sense the tension and hostility from Reid, it rolled off him in waves. Dave had kept his voice and demeanor neutral, professional, though all he wanted to do was yell at the man and ask him if he knew how much damage he had done to his son. Truth be told the whole team had felt the same way about William Reid, but they all stayed calm, and did what they had to do for Reid, to provide 100% support to their friend.

Now the case was over. The man who'd killed Riley's murderer was in custody (neither, thankfully had been William Reid) and Reid, Rossi and Morgan were on their way back to Quantico. Once again Reid was suffering silently, alone. Rossi couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his FBI windbreaker, walked over to the seat beside Reid, sat down and placed the jacket over his lap. "Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" Spencer turned his head and looked at Dave with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. Reid's usual dark circles around his eyes seemed nearly gray against his pale skin. The raw emotion Dave saw on Reid's face went straight to his heart. He took a chance; lifting his arm he gently placed it across Reid's shoulders. Spencer stiffened at first, unaccustomed to the physical contact, but then his shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back slightly so it rested on Rossi's arm. "Give yourself some time Reid. Let your mind process everything at it's own pace. Just remember, you did a good thing back there resolving Riley's murder, that's what you should try to focus on later, when the memories come. And always know the whole team is with you, you don't have to deal with anything on your own. My door is always open." Rossi hoped he was helping Spencer, even in a small way. He stayed as long as he could, but when Rossi felt his scrotum begin to tighten he knew he had to hurry. He gave Spencer's shoulder a little squeeze and removed his arm, "Take all the time you need kid, to work it all out. Try to grab some sleep." "Thanks Rossi", these were the first words Reid had spoken, and as he looked at Dave he gave a little smile. Rossi smiled back, then rushed up the aisle to the washroom as he could feel his orgasm beginning to build. He just closed the door and unzipped his pants in time. Rossi groaned into his FBI windbreaker as he climaxed, his body still tingling with pleasure at the physical contact with Reid.

As he cleaned up Dave was more determined than ever that Spencer Reid would soon have all the emotional and physical joy, happiness and love he could ever want.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Dave gently stroked his palm along Spencer's back, his caress causing Spencer to sigh a little. Dave's hand continued on it's path until it reached the back of Spencer's legs, then dipped between them… _

David Rossi woke up with an erection straining against his already soaked boxers. The dream he'd been having seemed so real that his palm was tingling from the feel of Reid's smooth, soft skin. Rossi, not fully awake, started stroking himself; his orgasm began to build as he closed his eyes and replayed his dream. He moved his other hand down, and when he climaxed, he called out Spencer's name. Dave dozed off again for about an hour; then made himself get up as today was going to be busy. Rossi had arranged to pick Reid up at 9:30am as they were giving a recruitment lecture at the college, and while they were alone he was going to use the opportunity to start step 7.

As Rossi got dressed he reflected on the success of his plan. It seemed to be taking forever to execute all of the steps. Each step had been a success so far, but work obligations forced them to be weeks apart. Unfortunately it could not be helped; Rossi chuckled, as it had been work that had forced the end of his marriages, and most of his previous relationships. This time, Dave would not let work interfere; if a relationship with Spencer got started, Rossi would quit the BAU if he had to rather than risk a break up. Meanwhile, he would just have to be patient, focus on the end goal. This time, though, the delay had been intentional as Rossi had wanted to give Spencer some time to recover from his emotional ordeal in Nevada. But today he would start step 7. Dave was so excited he started to sing, off-key, as he went to make his breakfast. Later, as he and Reid drove to the college, Rossi turned the conversation to his sister's birthday party that the family was throwing this Sunday at Rossi's house. "Reid I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour. I have to cook a pile of food for my sister's birthday party I'm throwing on Sunday, and I was hoping you would be willing to come over to my house on Saturday and give me a hand. I promise to teach you how to make the cheese sticks you love, and you can eat as much of the food as you want." Rossi knew the old saying was true, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, though in the past he had been the recipient. Rossi also knew that, contrary to what his thin frame told to the world, Spencer Reid like to eat. Reid hesitated, as Dave knew he would, but the thought of Rossi's excellent food was too good to pass up. "Okay, sure. I'd be glad to help." Reid was quiet for a few minutes, then said, "Did you know…" and for the rest of the drive Rossi got to enjoy a ramble about cheese.

Spencer lay in bed that night reflecting on the day. The lecture had gone okay; he really hated them but he always seemed to be sent to do them. Then, unbelievably, a murderer had approached him and Rossi and confessed to kidnapping 5 victims. The BAU had solved the case same day, and the man had been charged with kidnapping for the 5, and also murdering women previously. The day, Reid thought, had been very surreal. And so had Rossi's request. Reid tried to speculate as to why Rossi had asked him to help with the cooking, but he had no idea. The more Reid considered it, the happier he got that he would be learning how to make some great food, he would be helping Rossi (who was the nicest guy) and he could eat as many cheese sticks as his stomach could hold. Reid drifted off to sleep dreaming of cheese.

David lay in bed that night reflecting on the day, planning for Saturday's cooking projects, and thinking about the warm hug he intended to give Spencer.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

David Rossi spent the next 2 days fielding calls from his relatives. Previously, when there was to be a family celebration, family members would come over the day before to help with the cooking. None of them could understand why Dave was telling them not to come this time, and Rossi was getting tired of repeating himself, "No, you don't need to come, I've got help." "No, it's a friend of mine from work." "No, thanks anyways, but I'm good. Just come on Sunday hungry." And to his sisters and aunts, "No, it's not a girlfriend you don't know about." Rossi loved his big family, but sometimes they drove him a bit nuts. He vowed to himself on Saturday he would let his phone go to voicemail, because he knew the calls would be coming in all day.

Spencer Reid spent the next 2 days worrying. Going to someone's house socially was still a fairly new experience, and going alone was something Spencer did not have much experience with. On one hand he was looking forward to the cooking, and the food. On the other hand, he was nervous he would say or do the wrong thing, and make Rossi regret asking him. Reid was on the verge of cancelling three times, but somehow he made it to Saturday without changing his mind. Reid gamely walked up the front path and knocked on Dave's door, with only a few nervous butterflies in his stomach.

By 9:30 Saturday morning Reid was in Rossi's kitchen tying on a chef's apron. Rossi laughed to himself, because Reid had to cross the ties twice around his slim waist, and Rossi thought, 'God, my sisters would kill to be able to do that.' Spencer turned out to be quite good at cooking. He questioned everything, of course, but Rossi had expected that and was thrilled to be able to teach him. Reid's slim fingers turned out to be a real blessing when shaping the delicate pastries, and they both had a laugh at the shapes he made. Rossi asked him if he could fashion some of the pastry into Noah's Ark animals for the little ones that would be coming, and then got to enjoy a ramble about each animal. Unfortunately, once the stove top cooking began, of the main dishes, Reid's physical awkwardness emerged. They both had a few laughs over dropped pots, dropped spoons, dropped tomatoes which then got stepped on and tracked across the floor. Reid was starting to do more cleaning up than cooking. Rossi made sure he kept everything light and jokey so Reid would not get upset or embarrassed about his missteps. He just looked so darn cute everytime he dropped something, that Rossi had to use all of his self control not to kiss him. Rossi's dick, which had started to 'firm up' as soon as Reid stepped into the house, was hardening all morning, and Dave was thankful that his chef's apron hid his pant bulge; he was continually relaxing himself down, but could only achieve semi-flaccid. Rossi had never been so happy, and neither had Reid. Since it was nearly lunchtime, Rossi started to teach Reid how to make the cheese sticks he loved so much; they would have some of the first batch for lunch. Unfortunately, Reid dropped the bag of flour on the counter, it split, and Spencer's face and hair got coated. After a few minutes of belly-laughing, Rossi directed Reid to the washroom to get cleaned up. Rossi had been unable to control his rising erection when they had been laughing over the flour and he now moved into the living room to try and relax down before Reid came back.

And that's when it happened. The doorbell rang, and Rossi, without thinking, automatically took off his apron and went to answer it, his rigid erection that had been covered by the apron, straining against his pants. He opened the door, still smiling, and looked into the questioning eyes of his youngest sister. "I thought you said it was not a girlfriend" was the first thing she said. Rossi, completely surprised at seeing her on his doorstep, said "It's not.", and prayed Reid would stay in the washroom while he dealt with his sister. She looked pointedly at his crotch, raised an eyebrow, and said "Then why do you have a bulge?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

David Rossi stood at his door, looking at his sister, in a blind panic. 'How long have I been a member of my family?', his brain screamed at him, 'I should have known they would be suspicious, I should have known they would send someone to find out what the hell was going on. How could I have been so stupid?' While this flashed through his mind in an instant, his dick responded to the situation by finally relaxing down, quickly. Just when Dave opened his mouth to speak, although he was still not sure what he was going to say, he suddenly saw his sister's eyes grow big and round; he then became aware he could no longer hear water running. As his sister's jaw began to drop, Rossi turned and saw Reid heading down the hallway. Reid had never looked so gorgeous, his hair in the front still damp from having the flour rinsed out, his eyes big and curious at who was at the door, and slightly biting his bottom lip from nerves at having to meet someone unknown. Rossi's dick started to harden again instantly, Rossi turned back around, and trotted out that old standard line uttered by men around the world, "It's not what it looks like", then as he closed the door in her face "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." As Rossi retied his apron he reflected on the fact that he was going to pay heavily for this the next day. Looking out of his window, he could see his sister striding down the path talking a mile a minute on her cell phone. Rossi sighed heavily, thinking of the hassle he was going to get from his family the next day. Suddenly he heard a tentative cough, then "Rossi, uh, is everything okay?" Dave smiled as he turned around, "Sure kid, that was my sister. Family stuff, you know? I'll see her tomorrow. Now, let's get to those cheese sticks."

The rest of the day flew by and now it was time for Spencer to leave. Dave made up a container of food for him to take home, enough for 3 days. He carried it to the door, then laid it on the table while Spencer got his jacket. Finally, the moment Rossi had been waiting for all day, all week actually. "I wanted to thank you for the cooking lessons, and for the food. And thanks for inviting me to help you." "My pleasure, Reid, and thank you, you did me a huge favour today, and you're a great student." With that, Rossi stepped in front of Reid and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a warm hug. It only lasted a few seconds; Spencer stiffened slightly, but did not pull away. He never hugged Rossi back, but Dave wasn't expecting him to. This was enough for the first time. Dave revelled in the feel of Reid's thin frame, loved the feel of them chest to chest, breathed in the scent of his hair. Rossi had been careful to angle his lower body away from Reid and it was a good thing because his dick could not believe the sensations it was getting from the nerves in Rossi's arms and chest, and had stiffened up completely in joyful response. Too soon, Rossi backed up, handed Reid his container of food, and opened the door. "See you Monday. Have a good night."

Reid sat at his kitchen table around midnight, absentmindedly chewing on a cheese stick. He reflected on how much fun he had had today helping Rossi in the kitchen. He had learned a lot, and he knew he had helped Rossi tremendously which made him feel good, and a bit proud of himself. Reid thought about Rossi's sister, that had been very odd, but since he had never had siblings, he thought maybe this was normal behaviour. Then he let his mind wander back to the end of the day, the hug at the door. That had been very unexpected, but, Spencer reasoned to himself, Rossi was Italian and in many European cultures men do hug each other hello and goodbye. Maybe, he pondered, I was supposed to hug him back, maybe he'll think I'm rude because I didn't. As Reid started to worry, he decided to ask Prentiss on Monday, she had lived in Europe as a teen and would know the traditions. As Spencer remembered the hug, he recalled how nice it had felt, and he felt a little twinge in his stomach. Huh, Reid thought, I guess I must still be hungry, and he reached for another stick.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

David Rossi sat on the jet, feeling very tired and very old. The past few days seemed to have really worn him down. The Sunday of the birthday party had been as bad as he had thought it was going to be. The relatives had all subtly and not so subtly tried to find out about what had happened on Saturday, and who had helped him with the cooking. Dave's sisters had all been giving him funny looks and asking some very personal questions. Finally, when his youngest sister asked him point blank why Dave had had an erection with another man in the house with him, he had lost his temper. Rossi yelled at her that at nearly 54 years old, he could do anything he wanted in the privacy of his own home, if he wanted to have sex with 100 men and women it was his own business, and if she really wanted to know what had been going on he and his friend had been watching triple X porn DVD's and had had a very fun afternoon masturbating together. Rossi's sister had gone pale, then refused to speak to him the rest of the day. Now Rossi felt bad about what he had said, and would have to find a way to make up with her. On the Monday the team had then plunged right into the next case, which had involved an Unsub who picked up women in bars. The last victim had been a bartender, and to hear Morgan tell it, she and Reid had the hots for each other. Even now, Rossi could hear Derek regaling Hotch and the girls about how 'his boy' had picked up a 'hottie'. Rossi closed his eyes and heaved a big sigh. He actually felt a bit sick to his stomach, worried that he was the biggest fool in America.

Spencer Reid sat on the jet, absolutely red with embarrassment. Morgan was telling everyone about Reid and Austin, and adding his own descriptive embellishments. Sure she had been cute, and had seemed to like him, but Reid didn't think it meant anything; he was sure it was not the big deal Derek was making it out to be. Reid looked over at Rossi, and noticed his unhappy face. 'Should I go over there', he pondered, 'he looks kind of down.' 'Maybe Hotch will go over' Spencer looked over at Hotch, but his head was buried in paperwork. 'Maybe I should go over and try to find out what's wrong. Unless he doesn't want to talk. He might get mad if I go over and bug him.' As Reid continued to debate with himself whether to go sit with Rossi, he heard him give another big sigh. It sounded a bit sad to Reid, so he made up his mind. And as he walked over to Dave he got a brilliant idea. "Uh Rossi, mind if I sit here?" Reid asked. "No kid, go ahead. I thought you were telling the team about your romantic conquest." Reid felt himself blush beet red again, "No, Morgan's making a big deal out of it, but, um, well, you know, um..." Rossi took pity on him, "Did you need something Reid?" "Yeah, I wanted to ask you, that is I was hoping , uh, I was wondering, um, uh, so I was thinking.." Dave waited him out, a little intrigued about what he was trying to say. "I was wondering, hoping actually, if it would be okay to come over to your house again sometime so you could give me some more cooking lessons." This last sentence had been said in a rush, and Reid hoped it would cheer Rossi up, as the last time had been so much fun. Rossi couldn't speak. He was so touched, so filled with joy, that shy, awkward Reid (his beautiful Spencer) had gathered the courage to ask Rossi for more cooking lessons. Reid wanted to get together socially, at his house, just Reid and him, Rossi wanted to sing with happiness. "Sure kid, that'd be great. Why don't we say this Saturday morning. We'll cook some dishes for lunch."

David Rossi lay in his bed that night, brimming with happiness. Reid had initiated the get together; Reid was so comfortable and relaxed with Rossi that he had actually asked to come over. Rossi felt a rush of excitement run through him; he also felt a rush of warmth, and slipped his hand into his boxers. Rossi let himself remember how it had felt when he hugged Reid and he immediately hardened. As he stroked his erection, he recalled how cute Reid had looked dropping the kitchen utensils, Rossi climaxed to the memory of Reid coated with flour. As he recovered his breath, he let himself think about the hug he would be able to give Spencer this Saturday, and he let himself hope that this time Reid would hug him back.

Spencer Reid lay in his bed that night, brimming with happiness. He had gathered his courage and asked Rossi for another cooking lesson, and now he would learn more, which he loved to do; he would get to eat some marvellous food, which he loved to do; and he had cheered Rossi up, which he felt very happy about. Rossi was such a nice guy, willing to teach him to cook, always patient with his awkward mistakes like dropping everything, and the best thing was Rossi always let him talk, never cut him off (except at work of course). Funny, Reid thought to himself, I really like being around him. As Reid thought about Saturday, he felt himself get a little warm, and he got the uncontrollable urge to slip his hand into his pyjama bottoms. 'Huh', he thought, 'that's strange, why would the thought of cooking make me want to...', as he'd been thinking, he'd been stroking, and suddenly all thought left him, and he began to pant a little. As his pleasure built, and his erection built, he started stroking harder and faster. Reid's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and he groaned loudly as he climaxed. As he recovered his breath, he wondered if Rossi would give him a hug goodbye again; he had checked with Prentiss and European men did hug each other hello and goodbye; Spencer thought maybe he would try hugging Rossi back, maybe; the thought made him smile and suddenly he felt a little twinge in his stomach. 'Weird', Reid thought, 'I know I'm not hungry.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Spencer Reid was eating lunch at Rossi's kitchen table and talking about Italy. Reid had thought it would be nice for Rossi to know more about his ancestors native land, and had spent the last few days reading information on the Internet. Now, as they both enjoyed the fruits of their morning labour, Spencer was telling Dave some fascinating facts about Italy's history. As he talked Reid looked at Rossi's face, and thought to himself, 'He looks so much happier. I'm glad I came over for more cooking lessons.' Rossi had convinced Reid that a half a glass of wine would not leave him feeling bad the next day like he had last time, so Reid was enjoying his red wine. He took a sip, and glanced at Rossi over the rim of his glass; when he lowered his glass and licked the wine off of his lip with the tip of his tongue, Reid saw Rossi's face start to turn a bit pink. 'Huh`, Spencer thought, `The wine must be making him a bit warm.` And truth be told, Spencer was feeling a bit warm too. `This wine must be strong.` he decided. After Dave let him ramble for another 30 minutes on Italy, Reid reluctantly stood up to leave. It had been such a fun time this morning (he had only broken 1 dish, spilt 1 cup of milk and dropped the bag of sugar); they had made some delicious food, Rossi had let him talk about anything he wanted to for as long as he wanted, and he`d hardly been nervous or worried all morning. Reid didn`t really want to leave, but he had a huge project he needed to finish for his philosophy course, and although he could read 20,000 words a minute, he could only type at regular speed, so he had hours of work ahead of him this weekend. As Rossi started to pack a container of food for him to take home, Reid went to get his jacket and visit the washroom.

As Spencer walked towards the front door, he noticed that Dave was still wearing his chef`s apron. Reid suddenly realized that he had kept it on all through lunch as well, `Must be going to do some more cooking` he thought, and suddenly wished he could stay longer. But Reid had always been self-disciplined about his work and education responsibilities, so he put on his jacket. As Reid expected, Rossi stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around Reid`s shoulders in a warm hug; Reid only stiffened up slightly, and then screwing up his courage, wrapped his arms around Rossi and returned the hug. It only lasted seconds, and Reid only made the slightest contact with Rossi, but at least he had done it. Spencer had never really been hugged much in his life, his mother had never been comfortable with hugging, and he had only hugged a few people before. As they ended the embrace, Reid hoped he had done it right, he had been very nervous. Spencer looked at Dave`s face, and Dave looked sort of happy. In fact, Rossi`s face was turning quite red, and it looked as if he might be in some kind of pain. ``Um, are you okay Rossi?`` ``Sure kid`` Rossi`s voice sounded a bit strained, ``Just a bit of stomach gas. It`s been a great morning, come over again any time for another cooking lesson. See you on Monday`` As soon as Reid was over the threshold the door slammed shut. `Poor Rossi,` Reid thought, `I hope his pain goes away soon.`

Spencer Reid sat in front of his computer, thinking about the mornings activities. He never realized how fun cooking could be, never thought he would enjoy cooking lessons so much. And, he pondered to himself, who would have guessed that he and Rossi would be so friendly; I guess you just never knew who you`ll get along with. As Reid let his mind wander to the hug at the door, he felt quite proud of himself; as he remembered how it felt to hug Rossi, he suddenly felt very happy. Seconds later he experienced the twinge in his stomach again, and began to worry it might be some kind of medical issue. He turned back to his keyboard and started to search for stomach ailments.

Monday morning David Rossi went to work determined to start step 8 of his plan; Spencer Reid went to work determined to visit the FBI physician.


	42. Chapter 42

**NOTE: Once again, thanks very much for the reviews, they are always very much appreciated.**

**Chapter 42**

_David's fingertips gently grazed across Spencer's collarbone, then slid slowly down and lightly caressed his smooth chest. Dave flicked them across Spencer's nipples, then dragged them back up along his slender neck, and began tracing around his lips. Spencer moaned quietly and opened his mouth slightly; Dave stroked his fingers up and in, and Spencer started sucking slowly..._

David Rossi was awakened by his own moans. Thank God, he thought to himself, that the team all had their own rooms for this case. Ever since he had felt Reid's arms around him, his nightly orgasms had increased their intensity, and some mornings he was so tired it was a struggle to get out of bed. But Rossi didn't mind, he had been in heaven when Reid had hugged him back that Saturday morning; Rossi shivered a little recalling the feel of Spencer's thin arms around his shoulders; it was just for a moment, just a slight pressure, but it had been all that Rossi had hoped for; and the fact that Reid had initiated the get together in the first place had made it that much sweeter. Dave had been very excited about proceeding with step 8 the next week, but the Fates had decided to turn against him again. They had had back-to-back cases which had prevented Rossi from going forward with his plan. The one they were working on was proving very difficult to close, a man driving along the freeway, shooting blondes in luxury cars. Rossi knew from experience that the man would kill his family, if he hadn't already, and that it would definitely take its toll on the team. He sighed as he got out of bed, removed his wet boxers, and stepped into the shower.

Rossi had been right. The man had killed his family. And it did affect the team, especially Agent Jordan, who was JJ's replacement. Rossi had had a long discussion with her, reassuring her that nothing she did had caused the family's death. He wondered if she was going to stay with the BAU for the whole maternity leave. On the jet the team was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Dave thought about step 8 of his plan. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Reid yet, but decided to wait; the mood on the jet was to sombre, it was starting to feel almost oppressive. Rossi went over and whispered something in Hotch's ear; Hotch shook his head; Dave whispered something else, and they both looked at the other team members. Hotch nodded and whispered something to Dave, then spoke, "Dave wants to invite everyone to dinner and drinks at his house when we land. Before anyone says no, I think it's a good idea; we've all been under a lot of stress lately, and it will do us good to unwind and relax in each other's company. And", Hotch smiled slightly, "As you know from experience, Rossi is an excellent cook, and has an excellent wine selection." The mood on the plane instantly started to lighten. The team chattered away remembering the luncheon, and even Hotch joined in, telling the girls about the poker night and describing a drunken Reid, which made everyone laugh including Reid. As they piled out of their cars at Rossi's house the mood was definitely becoming increasingly happy and relaxed. Then Rossi noticed someone standing on his doorstep. As the team neared the house, Dave saw it was his youngest sister, and his stomach dropped; he hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the birthday party and wasn't sure why she was here.

David's sister turned as she heard them walking up the path, looked Rossi right in the eye, and said, "David Anthony Rossi you tell me right now, are you gay?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

David Rossi looked at his sister, willing himself not to faint from shock. The team stood behind him in stunned silence, wondering who in the world this woman was. Rossi wanted to immediately say no of course not, but he had been told all his life to always be honest with family, and he honestly didn't know what to say. Also, if he adamantly denied it, would Spencer ever accept his advances? Rossi could have killed his sister with his bare hands! Suddenly his sister spotted Reid on the path, her eyes narrowed, and she started stalking towards him. As the team realized who she was heading for they immediately moved to protect him from this crazy woman, nobody would ever be allowed to harm their youngest member in any way if they could help it; Garcia and Hotch moved beside Reid, Prentiss stepped in front of him and asked "Who the hell are you, and what do you think you are doing?"; Morgan immediately started towards her, glowering. Rossi grabbed his sister's arm to prevent her from walking closer to Reid; she instantly started to protest, but once she glanced into the irate face of Derek Morgan, who was in full 'protect Reid' mode, she stopped. Dave finally found his voice, "Sorry guys. This is my sister, we've been having a family thing, you know how it is, and I have no idea why she's here trying to embarrass me in front of my friends. Please, go in, make yourselves at home. Hotch, you know where I hide the good stuff, please make everyone a drink. I'll be just a minute. Please, don't worry, it's just a family issue." Dave pulled his sister onto the lawn, handed Hotch the keys and the team went into the house, still staying close to Reid. Rossi was so angry he actually shook his sister's arm before he let go. "Are you insane, what is your problem? Go home, I have nothing to say to you. My friends are waiting." At that Rossi turned and went in. He leaned against the door, willing his heart rate to go down. 'Oh God, what a mess. By tomorrow she'll have the whole family calling me.' Rossi felt bad about the way he was treating his sister lately, but there was no way he would jeopardize his 'relationship, or whatever it was' with Spencer, his completely overwhelming love for Reid was too strong. Rossi could hear Reid telling the team about how that same sister had come over during his cooking lesson, and had been acting weird then too. The team, of course, knew all about the cooking instruction Dave was giving Spencer; they had been the happy recipients of the first batch of cheese sticks he'd made. Rossi breathed a sigh of relief, the team would accept his explanation of family issues if they knew it had happened before. Dave sent up a prayer of thanks to his patron saint and went into the living room.

Rossi was in the kitchen with Reid and Garcia preparing dinner. He had insisted he was fine preparing it on his own, but Reid wanted to learn to make the dishes, and it was against Garcia's nature to not help with the preparations. Also, she was hoping that during the relaxed chitchat in the kitchen, some idle remark might be made that would reveal who Rossi was having the romantic affair with at work. As Dave stirred the sauce on the stovetop, he heard Reid clear his throat. "Uh, Rossi. Um, I just wanted to say, uh, I hope everything's okay, you know, with your sister." Rossi turned his head, and looked at Reid; the sweet, sympathetic look he had on his beautiful face was enough to make Rossi start to 'firm up' even more than he had been all evening. As Dave looked into Reid's big hazel eyes, his sad puppy eyes filled with worry for Rossi, Dave felt heart swell with love for this wonderful man. Rossi knew Reid was totally out of his comfort zone right now, and his soul was soaring with joy that Spencer had made that tremendous effort for him. His dick, of course, had hardened right up and Rossi was once again thankful for his chef's apron, especially with Garcia not 10 feet away. "Thanks kid. I really appreciate your support. But don't worry, family stuff always gets worked out in the end." Before Spencer turned to go back to helping Garcia make the salad, he lifted his hand and tentatively rested it momentarily on Rossi's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze, the way men do to show support. Dave thought his heart would burst out of his chest from happiness; Reid, his beautiful, shy, sensitive Reid had touched him on his own accord. Suddenly, he felt his erection begin to throb against his pants and his scrotum begin to tighten, and he panicked; he was standing in his kitchen, with Reid and Garcia (OH GOD), and his whole team in the next room (OH GOD), and he was going to cum, right now. His orgasm was building quickly, and he was paralyzed. Then the Fates decided to have pity on him, and his phone rang. He picked it up, and walked into the next room, knowing that Reid and Garcia would just assume he wanted privacy for his call. He closed the door of the formal dining room, glanced over at the other door to make sure it was closed (as it led straight into the living room), stuffed the end of his apron as far in his mouth as he could, undid his pants, and ejaculated into his boxers. His orgasm was powerful, his groans barely muffled by the apron, and he had to hold onto a chair while he shook with pleasure. As he caught his breath he realized 3 things; he had no idea who was on the phone; whoever was on the phone must be wondering what the hell was going on, and may have heard his groaning; and he was going to have to spend part of the evening sitting in wet boxers.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

David Rossi lay in bed thinking of the next day. It had been 4 days since the team had been at his house, and the fallout from the incident with his sister had been bad. Rossi knew he had a lot of explaining and making up to do with his family, but that issue had been pushed to the back of his mind, something to deal with later, much later. The fallout with the team had been minimal, just a few vague explanations about family troubles which everyone had seemed to accept. Except Hotch, who knew Rossi the best. The next day at work Hotch had gone to Rossi's office and questioned him a little deeper, asking some very probing questions. But Rossi had been prepared for that and he felt he had said enough to mollify Hotch, reassuring him that his sister's visit had been caused by family issues that would be taken care of; he would have to be careful around Reid at work though, because Rossi knew Hotch would be watching him a little closer. That was all 'done and dusted', as they say, and now Rossi was trying to go to sleep, but too excited about the next day to it. Tomorrow would be step 8. Rossi turned over, and smiled. Tomorrow he would be spending the whole afternoon with Reid wandering around the museum, which Rossi knew Reid would love; then dinner, just the two of them, at an Italian restaurant that Rossi knew, where all of the tables were built for two; then, at the end of the day, a special hug. Dave knew he would be taking a chance with the hug, which would be a little more personal than the 2 he had given Reid already. But Rossi wanted to get started with advancing his relationship with Reid; he had to get started, Rossi's relationship with his family was being sorely affected now, and if there was going to be no chance of him being with Spencer then he needed to know so he could start repairing his family ties. If, by some miracle, Dave was successful, and he and Spencer did get together, then he'd have to deal with his family in whole different way. Tomorrow, Rossi thought, tomorrow will be the first test.

Spencer Reid had had the best afternoon of his life. Rossi had invited him to go to the museum to check out a new Civil War history display. Reid never knew Rossi was such a history buff; Spencer was so happy he could share his knowledge with him, and Rossi got to enjoy numerous rambles about the different artefacts on display. Spencer, in his usual oblivious to his surroundings way, had started a ramble about the prostitutes who followed the troops to battle, just as a senior citizens group walked by. Rossi had to hold in his laughter as the oldsters glared at Reid, who carried on with his ramble unaware of his hostile audience, and was now describing the venereal diseases that had killed the soldiers. He looked so adorable that Rossi felt his dick, which had, of course, been half-erect all day, start to stiffen further, and had to retreat to the washroom to relax down. He had debated whether to take care of himself, but some of the seniors had followed him into the washroom and he figured they had been shocked enough by Reid.

The afternoon had gone just as Rossi had hoped it would. Now, they were waiting for their table at the restaurant. When they had first arrived, Reid had been a little reluctant, unsure about the dim lighting and the small tables. He had never eaten in such an intimate place before; usually he ate out alone, or in a group with the team at one of the bigger restaurants. But Rossi had reassured him that it was a nice place, and the food was great, so he relaxed. Once they were seated, Reid started to feel uncomfortable again; the table was made for two, but was very small, and they had to sit fairly close together. Soon, though, Rossi had him rambling away about electricity (of all things) and Spencer relaxed again. The meal was delicious, Rossi kept the conversation light and easy so Spencer wouldn't feel nervous or uneasy, and Reid thoroughly enjoyed himself. Rossi's undoing was the dessert course. Reid had ordered some pastry/cake concoction, that was covered in custard and whipped cream. When it was placed in front of him, Reid's eyes widened with excitement, which caused Rossi's dick to perk up. When he took a huge spoonful, Reid hummed with delight at how good it tasted; Rossi swallowed, and felt his dick hardening fast. When Spencer took another huge spoonful, and the whipped cream oozed a bit out of the side of his mouth, Rossi audibly gasped and felt his swollen dick start to throb; when Spencer's tongue flicked out to lick the cream up, Rossi was lost. He managed to squeak out "washroom", and walked as fast as he could to the back. Because it was such small restaurant, the washroom had no stalls, just the one toilet. Luckily, it was empty; Rossi raced inside, locked the door, dropped his pants, and climaxed with 2 strokes. Unfortunately, he hadn't had time to find anything to shove in his mouth except his hand, which had barely muffled his groans. The looks Rossi got from the patrons sitting near the washroom, and the waiter, told him that he would probably not be coming back to this place for a while. When he returned to the table, he took one look at the beautiful smile on Spencer's face and the embarrassment was all worth it.

When Rossi stopped the car at Reid's apartment, he got out too. He had managed to get Spencer to agree to loan him a book, which gave Rossi the excuse to get out of the car and go to the door with him. Reid left him at the doorstep while he went up to the apartment to get the book; Rossi knew he wasn't being rude, Reid had just never had a chance to learn the 'social niceties' and didn't realize he should have asked Rossi up. As Rossi waited, he thought about the hug, and hoped it wouldn't upset Reid in any way. He was still debating with himself whether to go through with it or not when Reid returned. "Here's the book. Thanks for taking me to the museum with you. And for the great meal" "My pleasure Reid. It was fun. And thanks for the loan of the book." Rossi looked at Reid's smiling face, and took his chance. He stepped in front of Reid and wrapped his arms around him; Reid, familiar now with this hug, wrapped his arms around Rossi. Then Rossi turned his face inwards slightly so his forehead rested ever so lightly on Spencer's ear, and he splayed his hands on Spencer's back and applied just the slightest pressure. It lasted 2 heartbeats, and to Dave's delight Reid never pulled away, stiffened up or flinched. Rossi backed up, smiled, said "See you Monday", and hurried back to his car. He drove sedately up the street, in case Reid was watching, then once he'd turned the corner he pulled up to the curb, undid his pants, pulled his erection out of his boxers, and climaxed immediately. His orgasm lasted for what seemed like forever, Dave was in ecstasy. He shook with pleasure, gasping for breath. He had done it, and it had been more than he had hoped for. Feeling Spencer's back through his hands and fingers, even through the layers of material, had been wonderful; touching his forehead to Spencer's ear, breathing in his scent, had been heaven. Rossi drove home, his cheeks aching from the huge smile on his face.

Spencer Reid lay in his bed reflecting on the day. It had been wonderful. The museum had been very interesting, and Rossi had let him talk as long as he wanted; that was one of the best things about being with Rossi outside of work. Spencer thought about the dinner; the food had been excellent, especially the dessert. He had been a bit worried about the restaurant at first, but Rossi always seemed to make things comfortable and relaxing for him; he really was a very nice guy. Reid turned his mind to the hug on his doorstep. He had been expecting a goodbye hug, kind of looking forward to it actually, but this one had been different. Reid hadn't quite known what to do about the 'extras' of the hug, but he hadn't felt like pulling away. And the funny thing was, as Rossi left, Reid had felt the twinge in his stomach again. He had gone to the FBI physician, but the doctor hadn't thought it was anything medical, maybe nerves. Reid knew he hadn't been nervous tonight; it was very odd, but Reid knew the human body was a strange thing sometimes. He rolled over, and as he drifted off to sleep, he found himself thinking about how Rossi's forehead had felt touching his ear.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

David Rossi lay in his bed holding one of his gay sex books in his hand, and trying to put 2 fingers up his butt. He had finally succeeded in putting in one finger a few times now, when he was totally relaxed and thinking about Spencer. Now, according to the book, he should be trying to put 2 fingers in; Rossi had been hoping this would be easier now, but his behind was once again uncooperative. Dave had still not found his prostate, and he was hoping that since his middle finger was longer, when he managed to get them in, he might finally be able to find that sensitive area; if it was everything the books said it was, Rossi fully intended to know where it was located so he would be able to find Reid's. He relaxed his body, breathed slowly, and tried again. Nope, not happening today. Rossi conceded defeat and rolled onto his back. He turned to the next chapter in his book, and read the instructions for his next self-discovery exercise. This one was designed to get his mouth prepared for giving oral sex to another man. Rossi was a bit worried about this. Although he had received it many times, giving it was a whole new ball game for him and he was unsure if he would be able to do it. Rossi knew from experience what a wonderful sexual experience it was to receive, and he wanted Reid to have that same enjoyment. But still. Rossi hoped if the time ever came where he had the opportunity to provide this pleasure to Spencer, he would be brave enough to go through with it. As for right now, Rossi reread the instructions, then bunched his 3 fingers together. He was supposed to put the 3 fingers in his mouth, which would get his mouth practising to open wide, and then he was supposed to lick and suck his fingers as if giving oral sex. Rossi put his fingers in his mouth, and immediately gagged. God, he thought, how do women do this? He tried again, this time only putting them in a little way, and took a few tentative licks. All of a sudden he started to laugh; a year ago if anyone had told him that at nearly 54 years old he would be lying on his bed trying to put the fingers of one hand up his butt, and putting the fingers of his other hand in his mouth trying to simulate oral sex with a man, he would have had that person commit to a psychological evaluation. And yet, here he was. Rossi hoped that Spencer would appreciate everything Rossi was going through in order to learn enough to pleasure him completely; then he started shaking with laughter at how utterly ridiculous life becomes sometimes.

And then, on Monday morning, Spencer Reid went to work and told Morgan he was thinking of going out on a date with a girl.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk Monday morning in a panic. Earlier he had been speaking to Morgan, and for some reason had blurted out that he had been thinking about asking a girl out on a date. All day Sunday Spencer had been feeling odd, his body had been feeling kind of weird; he couldn't explain it, and didn't really know what it meant. Then, out of the blue, he had the thought that maybe he would like to go out on a date. He had figured Morgan would be the right one to ask, as he was always taking girls out; but now Spencer wished he had kept his mouth shut. When he had told Morgan that he was thinking of going on a date, Morgan had looked incredulous. He had immediately asked which girl, and once Reid had answered he didn't know, the flood gates opened and Reid was washed away. Garcia and Prentiss were immediately summoned, and before Reid knew what was happening they had picked the girl, chosen an activity, decided on the place, picked the day, and told Reid what to wear. By this time Spencer was in supreme panic mode, so, afraid he would back out, Garcia actually called the girl and arranged the date for him. The girl, Cheryl was her name, worked at one of the coffee houses the team frequented; Garcia assured Reid that this girl liked him and had told Garcia that she thought Spencer was cute (actually, what she had told Garcia was that she wanted to 'jump Reid's bones', but seeing the worried look on Reid's face, Garcia decided to keep that information to herself). So now, because of a simple remark to Morgan, that Spencer was not even really sure about, he was now committed to meeting Cheryl after work tomorrow and taking her to dinner at the Thai restaurant 4 blocks down. Reid felt like he was going to throw up. Prentiss told him not to be nervous, he'd have a great time; Morgan began making jokes about Reid finally 'getting lucky'; Garcia made it her personal mission to make sure everyone at Quantico knew Reid had a date.

Rossi and Hotch were in the kitchen getting espressos when Garcia came flying in, squealing excitedly. "Did you hear the news? Reid finally decided to go on a date. Tomorrow he's taking out the blonde girl from the coffee house. Our baby's growing up" Hotch, looking very sceptical asked, "Reid actually asked this girl on a date?" "Well, technically no. But he did tell Morgan he wanted to go on a date, so I fixed him up with Cheryl, because I knew she liked him. He's taking her to the Thai place for dinner tomorrow after work. Isn't it exciting?" And with that she was gone. Hotch shook his head, "Poor Reid. He's probably wishing by now he had never said anything. Hope he's okay tomorrow; should be quite the experience for him." "Yeah" was all Rossi could manage. He stood in stunned silence, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. Rossi made himself follow Hotch out of the kitchen, walked to his office, then collapsed in his chair. He had to keep swallowing to keep from yelling, from raging, from sobbing. Rossi had never felt so much like crying in his life; he had a throbbing pain in his chest and stomach; breathing seemed to be difficult.

Suddenly, Spencer was standing at his door. "Um, Rossi, uh I don't know if you heard, but, um, I have a kind of a date tomorrow, and, you see, um, I was wondering, that is, I was kind of hoping you could give me some advice."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

David Rossi looked at Spencer Reid standing in his doorway and knew, for a fact, he was looking at payback. Life, Rossi knew from experience, adheres to the old adage, 'what goes around comes around'; Rossi had been treating his sister like crap recently, and now life had come around to bite him in the ass. Dave wished he could say no, he was too busy with work, but one look at Reid's sweet, panicked face and Rossi heard himself saying, "Sure kid, come on in." Reid sat down, twisting his hands nervously. "I hear you're going on a hot date tomorrow." It was only due to years of experience that Rossi was able to keep his voice and demeanour neutral, calm, controlled. Rossi waited for Spencer to start asking his questions, all the while wishing he could declare his love for Reid, but knowing he couldn't. Rossi wished he could tell Reid his heart had shattered when he heard about Reid's date, then thought wryly, Reid would probably go on a ramble about that being a physical impossibility. Spencer finally started asking his questions, pretty basic stuff about what he should do and say; information that a young teen would have asked his father. It made Rossi incredibly sad knowing that Reid had missed out on all of that during his teen years. Dave answered as best he could under the circumstances, always trying to keep in mind that Spencer's happiness was the important thing. After Reid had left, Rossi let his guard down, and felt tears prickling the back of his eyes. He knew Reid was going to ask the rest of the team the same questions, then analyze everyone's answers trying to figure it all out; Rossi also knew that Reid would be a wreck the rest of the day and all day tomorrow from worry and nerves. Suddenly, Rossi felt like someone kicked him in the stomach; he knew there was no way he could handle seeing Reid in that state, over a date with a girl. It would be too much. Rossi called Hotch, said he wasn't feeling well, and left the office.

Spencer Reid spent the rest of the day, and all of the next day, just as Rossi had predicted. He had barely slept and drank numerous espressos throughout the day. Reid had really wanted to ask Rossi some more questions, to ease his mind, but Rossi had called in sick. The team spent the day teasing him about his date. Morgan especially, felt it was his duty as 'big brother' to give Reid advice on what to say and do on his big date, the majority of which made Reid blush as red as a beet. Prentiss and JJ decided it would help him if they regaled him with all the bad dates they had ever had, saying after each incident "make sure you don't do that", or "make sure you don't say that.", which of course made Reid increasingly terrified about what he should say and do. Garcia kept coming to his desk to reassure him how much this 'Cheryl' liked him, which actually made him more nervous each time. Finally six o'clock rolled around, and it was time to go. With everyone's final encouraging words ringing in his ears, Spencer walked to the coffee shop. Cheryl was waiting outside, and gave him a big smile. As they started the 4 block walk, Cheryl tried to get Reid to talk, but his nervousness was apparent. Garcia had told Cheryl that Spencer was shy, so she wasn't surprised he was quiet; Garcia had also told her that once he was comfortable, he liked to talk, and Cheryl was going to do whatever she could to make him comfortable.

Cheryl had been admiring the gorgeous face of Dr. Spencer Reid for months now. While making his coffee she liked to fantasize about his long, slim fingers, and his full lips. She knew what she wanted, and was the kind of girl who went out and got it. And 'it' was Spencer Reid; more specifically what she wanted to get, was into his pants.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Spencer Reid sat on the jet, wishing everyone would leave him alone. They were on their way to Florida for a case involving an Unsub who was raping and killing teenage girls, the case had been discussed, and now everyone was giving him the 3rd degree about his date last night. Spencer was still trying to process the whole disastrous episode, and absolutely did not want to discuss it. "Come on Reid, give it up. How did it go last night, did you get lucky? Did you make it home or have a 'sleepover'" "Morgan, don't be such a dog, ignore him Reid. So how did it go? Did you have fun?" "I bet you put her to sleep in the first hour with your dazzling conversation." "Shut up Morgan. So, do you think you'll go out with her again?" "So pretty boy, will she be coming over for a booty call?" "You're such a pig, just ignore him. So, did you do what we told you and kiss her goodnight?" Hotch finally took pity on Spencer, who had kept his eyes closed throughout the onslaught of questions, "Enough, leave Reid alone already. If he wants to talk about it, he will. I suggest everyone try to get some rest, we'll have to hit the ground running on this one."

Spencer looked over at David Rossi, who was sitting by himself near the back of the plane. Rossi had been off sick, and looked really tired. Reid decided to go over and see how he was feeling. "Rossi, uh, do you mind if I sit here?" "Go ahead kid." Rossi kept his eyes on the window. "I just wanted to know how you're feeling now?" Rossi looked at Reid, saw the concern and was touched, "I'm okay Reid, just a 48 hour bug or something." Reid heaved a big sigh and closed his eyes, his face so downcast, that Dave felt sorry for him; he decided to question him gently about his date (even though it would hurt) and find out what went wrong, since it was so obvious that something had. "So, tell me kid, was the evening everything you hoped it would be?" Reid looked at Rossi, and suddenly felt relieved; Rossi always made him feel comfortable, it was so easy to talk to him. Reid thought about his date the night before, and actually shuddered. Rossi caught the movement, and discreetly smiled, 'poor Reid' he thought.

Reid met up with Cheryl outside of the coffee house where she worked. As they made their way to the Thai restaurant, Cheryl asked Reid questions about his job, trying to get him to talk. She could tell he was nervous, but knew from experience most guys loved to talk about their work. Reid gave short answers, and kept his eyes mainly on the ground. Cheryl chatted away, hoping he would relax. She fully intended to share some 'evening delight' with Spencer, so wanted him to start getting in the mood. Once they were seated in the restaurant, and had ordered, a silence descended. Reid suddenly had the overwhelming wish that it was Rossi sitting with him instead of this girl. Rossi was so easy to be with, and Reid felt so comfortable with him. When they had come to this place for supper, they had had a great time. But, Reid had wanted to go on a date (he supposed, maybe) and here he was. He decided to try to overcome some of his nervousness and talk, and promptly started spouting off statistics about this and that. Cheryl tried to prevent her eyes from glazing over, and concentrated on gazing into the handsome face, and soulful eyes, in front of her. Cheryl was a chatty girl, and when she started to talk Reid was completely lost; she used a lot of common slang, and made numerous social references that most people would know immediately; to Spencer it was like she was speaking a foreign language. He grew increasingly uncomfortable and nervous; he knew this had been a bad idea. Suddenly, Cheryl touched his arm, and Reid drew back as if bitten by a snake. She took this as a challenge, and all the way back to the coffee house, she continually made a grab for his hand. Reid ended up trying to walk as far away as possible, and fell off of the curb 3 times. 'Great' he thought, 'Go on a date and end up getting hit by a car.' When they reached the coffee house, Reid was relieved. Soon this nightmare would be over, and he was never going on a date again; what had he been thinking? Reid felt he should at least shake her hand, and the minute Cheryl felt his hand in hers she made her move. She pulled him towards her, pressed herself against his chest, raised her other hand up to the back of his neck, and started forcing his face towards hers, fully intending to kiss Reid until he gasped for breath. Reid instantly panicked,; she had only forced him down about 2 inches when he pushed her away so hard she nearly hit the window of the store. The look of sheer terror on his face was a definite blow to her ego. Reid turned and fled, and Cheryl spent the evening convincing herself she had only gone out with the 'scarecrow' to get a free meal.

While remembering the evening, Spencer had only told Dave bits and pieces, with a lot of ums and uhs, but Dave could fill in the rest himself. He wanted to laugh, but maintained control. "Why did you want to go on a date if you didn't have someone specific in mind?" "I'm not sure. I just thought, you know, maybe it's time. But forget it. What a nightmare." "You were just with the wrong person, Reid. You'll know when it's right."

David Rossi lay in bed listening to Hotch snore. They were sharing a room again, and they had both had a chuckle when Hotch pulled earplugs out of his go bag. Rossi thought about what Reid had said, and felt relieved the date had not gone well. He loved Reid with all of his heart and soul, and hoped he still had a chance. Rossi fell asleep wondering if he should go ahead with step 9 of his plan.

_Dave kissed gently along Spencer's stomach, just above the edge of his briefs. When he reached his side, he rolled Spencer over and continued the line of kisses, adding gentle bites..._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

David Rossi stood with the detective, listening to Spencer Reid explain how the 2 Unsubs communicated with each other. Even after all this time, it still impressed him how smart Reid was, how amazingly his mind worked. The other detective couldn't believe it, and made a crack, which Rossi responded to with another crack about Reid being left at the FBI office in a basket. Rossi turned back to Reid, who was so excited by his discoveries he could barely contain himself. God, Rossi thought, he looks so sexy. As Reid turned back to the board to continue deciphering the messages, Rossi let himself imagine walking up behind him and putting his hands on Reid's slim hips; this caused Dave to immediately start to harden, and he had to turn away and relax down quickly, before anyone noticed. As Rossi walked past Reid into the inner conference room, he glanced over and saw Spencer staring intently at the board, with the marker in his mouth, and he looked so 'smokin' hot', as Dave had heard the teens say, that Dave felt a wave of need rush through him. He needed Reid, he WANTED Reid. Next came a wave of desire, which left his legs a bit wobbly and his dick stiffening rapidly. Rossi stepped quickly into the conference room, sat down, and began once again relaxing down. Last night he had been wondering if he should go through with step 9 of his plan; these last few minutes told him he had no choice. He had to keep on and find out if there was any way he could have Reid; Rossi knew now that if the answer turned out to be no, he would definitely have to leave the BAU, he would have no choice.

They were on the jet back to Quantico, when Dave decided to speak to Reid and get step 9 started. "Hey Reid, I was wondering if you liked plays?" "I've never really been to one, why do you ask?" "Well, a pal of mine gave me a couple of tickets to the new production of 'Hamlet', and I thought you might like to go." "Um, sure, I guess so. Hamlet is one of my favourite Shakespeare plays. Did you know...", and he was off on a ramble about Shakespeare. Rossi was ecstatic; they would go to dinner first, then enjoy the play, it would be as close to a real date as possible, and Rossi intended to make sure the evening ended with another extra special hug. As he enjoyed Reid's rambling, he debated with himself how far to go with the hug; God, how he wished the evening could end in a kiss, but Rossi knew it was a little too soon for that. Just the thought of it, coupled with Reid's beautiful voice rambling about Shakespeare, was enough to have Rossi hardening up, and soon his pants began to bulge. Rossi was just wondering if he would have to make a dash for the washroom when Morgan yelled over, "Hey kid, quit chewing Rossi's ear off and come over and play some cards."

Spencer Reid lay in bed that night thinking about next Friday night, when he would go to the play with Rossi. He was excited about seeing his first play, and happy he was going with Dave. Funny, he thought, how much nicer this was to think about than the date with Cheryl. Reid laughed a bit to himself over that disaster. He thought about when he talked to Rossi about it, and remembered how much better he felt. It was so odd how Rossi always managed to make him feel happy. Suddenly he felt a rush of warmth run through him, and he felt that same twinge in his stomach. Reid still could not figure out what that was, but since he now knew it wasn't a medical issue, he decided not to worry about it at the moment. He tossed his blanket off, but still felt quite warm, and suddenly a bit tingly. Reid figured it must be thinking about the play, doing something he had never done before, causing these odd feelings, twinges and tingles; he let himself imagine the evening of going to dinner and the play, when he suddenly felt a rush of burning heat race through his veins and immediately slid his hand into his pyjama bottoms. As he stroked himself, and his pleasure built, he started to moan. When Reid was completely hard, and his scrotum began to tighten, he groaned loudly. Just before Spencer climaxed, his mind briefly wondered what had caused this reaction.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

David Rossi`s first clue that the Fates were against him tonight was the phone call he took while he was getting dressed for the evening. Hotch had generously let him and Reid duck out of work about an hour early so they could get ready for the theatre that night. Reid had been so excited about going to see Hamlet, that he had talked of almost nothing else since Rossi had asked him. At one point, Morgan swore he was going to pass an envelope around and collect enough money to let Reid stay home for the rest of the week and still get paid! Secretly everyone was pleased that he seemed to be getting out more socially, and hoped it meant he would soon try going on another date. When Rossi answered his phone, he had the fleeting thought it might be Spencer, cancelling, but didn't think this too likely. As he said hello, and proceeded to get an earful from his oldest sister, he almost wished it had been Reid cancelling instead; his sister, who had always been his second mother throughout his life, was laying into him but good. Rossi knew he didn't dare hang up, he knew his sister would be at his house immediately, like the 'Wrath of God'. Rossi withstood the onslaught, and in the end promised to go to her house and, as she put it, 'give a damn good explanation about what the hell was going on.' As he put down the phone, he hoped the Fates would leave him alone the rest of the night.

The second indication that the Fates were going to be having a laugh at his expense this evening, was the flat tire he got on the way to Reid's apartment. By the time he changed it, trying desperately not to dirty, or sweat too much in his dress clothes, he was nearly 30 minutes late. Which meant of course that Reid was on the curb worrying himself into a panic. Rossi had left him messages on his cell, but Reid's battery had died. Reid had talked himself into a near panic, thinking Rossi had changed his mind and he would not get to see the play. Rossi actually thought it was kind of unusual that Reid had not been worried that an accident had happened, as most people would have. Just another example of how Reid's life experience had shaped his responses to social situations, Rossi thought, Reid immediately assumed the person would let him down; Rossi could only imagine the number of times his mother had probably cancelled arrangements on Spencer as a child, her mental illness to blame. Reid had been so happy to see him show up, he had leaped into the car with a huge smile on his face, joy radiating from him like sunbeams.

The third incident the Fates decided to amuse themselves with at Rossi's expense was the worst. Rossi and Reid had enjoyed a delicious meal and were waiting for Reid's dessert. They had been having a great time, talking easily together, both relaxed and happy. Reid had had a couple of nice rambles about this and that which he enjoyed, and Rossi got to listen to them and watch Reid's beautiful face which he enjoyed. Then it happened, the Fates stepped in. And the form they took was his second ex-wife. "David, I thought that was you." He heard her voice coming up behind him, and he saw Reid's eyes grow wide. She came up to the table, with a man in tow. "Dave, what are you doing on this side of town? This is Bill, by the way, my date. Bill this is David, my ex-husband." The two men shook hands, and then all 3 looked at Reid, who Dave could tell was rapidly going into worry mode. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid, a colleague of mine from the BAU. Reid this is my ex-wife, number 2." Reid gave a little wave and a small smile, still looking and feeling very uncertain. Rossi's ex moved a couple of chairs over from the next table, and sat down. "So what brings you two handsome gentlemen here tonight? Bill and I are going to see Hamlet down the street. " "So are we. I got free tickets from Steve Downing, remember him... " As the small talk continued, Reid was sitting chewing his bottom lip, from nerves, and Rossi was relieved to see the waiter arrive with his dessert. Reid`s face lit up with happiness at the chocolate creation in front of him, and Rossi could tell his ex-wife noticed how handsome Reid looked at that moment. Rossi hoped she and her date would leave soon, it was a bit intimidating to have her at the table with the man he loved; she could read Rossi like a book and he didn`t want her to suspect anything because she wasn`t the type to keep quiet. As she chattered away, Dave made the mistake of letting his eyes drift over to Reid. Reid, in his special Reid way, was now totally concentrating on his dessert and oblivious to his surroundings. As Rossi watched, Spencer dipped his spoon into the chocolate pudding-like dessert then proceed to slowly lick the spoon, with his eyes half closed and a look of ecstasy on his face. Dave`s eyes saw this, his brain registered it and immediately sent the signal to his dick, which hardened rapidly in response. And, because the Fates are perverse, at that moment, Rossi`s ex-wife discreetly put her hand on his thigh and started stroking it upward. Rossi could feel his face going red, and hoped Reid and Bill did not notice. A moment later, her hand reached his bulging crotch and she suddenly broke into a wide smile. Rossi, at this point, was barely breathing, and trying frantically to relax down. "I just have to visit the ladies room Bill, be right back. " As she got up she gave Rossi`s leg a little squeeze. During their marriage they had often gotten `ìn the mood` at restaurants, and Rossi knew she would be waiting for him to come to the women`s washroom for some `randy action` in a stall. Dave knew there was no way that would happen, so he leaned over and said to Bill, "She`s waiting for you in the women`s washroom. She told me to tell you once she had left so she had time to get ready. Just go to the door and knock 2 times. " Bill, looking a bit sceptical, walked to the back. Rossi continued to relax himself down, keeping his eyes averted from Reid. Thankfully, the Fates decided to give him a break, and Reid finished eating before the others came back. Rossi threw money on the table and hustled Spencer out as fast as was respectable.

As they drove towards the theatre, Rossi prayed that his ex-wife would not be sitting anywhere near them.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

David Rossi sat in the theatre watching Spencer watching the play. Reid was fully engrossed, his facial expressions reflecting the dialogue, his mouth silently reciting the passages along with the actors. Rossi was totally entranced by Reid, he couldn't have torn his eyes away from him if he tried. 'Thank God', he thought for the umpteenth time, 'she is not sitting near us.' Rossi knew if his ex-wife could see his face, all would be revealed. Rossi started chuckling quietly to himself, imagining his wife's reaction when it was Bill, not Dave, who joined her in the washroom. Rossi had caught a glimpse of them in the foyer before they were seated, and his ex-wife did not look happy, she certainly did not look like she had just had a 'sweaty session' in the stall with her date. Rossi, being a man, had felt his chest puff out a bit with pride; his ex-wife had always been fully satisfied with Rossi's washroom prowess. Remembering this, Rossi chuckled again; he just realized he was still getting a lot of his sexual release done in washrooms. For a few seconds, Dave let himself imagine getting Reid into a washroom stall for some 'action', and then spent the next few minutes relaxing himself down.

Spencer needed a beverage during intermission, so he and Dave made their way out to the lobby. The crush of people was immense, and Reid was pushed up against Rossi's back continually. This, of course, meant that Rossi was having to concentrate on relaxing down, and could only manage to get down to semi-erect; this was enough to prevent a pant bulge, so it had to do. Unfortunately, this meant he wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, and when they reached the drinks counter, his ex-wife was standing only a few people over. Rossi felt someone glaring at him, and when he looked over at her, he saw she was pissed off. Reid, of course, was oblivious as he was rambling on about the first half of the play. When Rossi saw his ex-wife start to make her way in their direction, he grabbed Reid's arm to pull him away. Reid, holding his orange juice he'd just bought in his other hand, turned quickly, and sloshed a bit of juice onto Dave's pants. Reid froze, his eyes went wide, he started to stammer out an apology, and the fear on his face was plain to see. "No worries kid, I'll just rinse it off in the washroom." Relief flooded Reid's face, and he looked so sweet that Rossi felt his semi-erection growing. As he started to the washroom, glad to escape before his ex-wife made it over, Reid looked into Rossi's eyes, his own shining with gratitude and said shyly "Thanks Rossi, for not being mad." Now Rossi really had to get to the washroom, or he was going to embarrass himself in front of the whole theatre crowd. Thankfully there was an empty stall. The urinals and other stalls were occupied; Rossi knew he was going to be heard, he only had his hand to put in his mouth to muffle his groans, but sometimes 'a man's got to do what a man's got to do', so he put his hand in his mouth, released his rock-hard erection, thought of Reid's facial expressions he'd made watching the play, and stroked himself to release. Then, ignoring the stares and whispered remarks, he calmly rinsed the juice out of his pants, stood under the hand dryer to dry them and walked out, head held high. Spencer, who had seen Rossi's ex-wife coming over, had scampered back to his seat, and the worried look on his face when Rossi came back was almost comical. Finally the second half started; Reid resumed silently reciting the dialogue, and Rossi resumed silently drinking in the gorgeousness of Reid.

On the drive home, Spencer rambled on about the second half of the play, interspersing the commentary here and there with grateful thank you's to Rossi for inviting him to go. Rossi acknowledged the thanks with his own gratitude that Spencer had joined him; both men agreeing that it had been an enjoyable evening. Dave had been trying to think of an excuse to walk Spencer to the door of his building, but when they got there he decided to just get out and do it. Reid looked a bit surprised when Rossi got out of the car, but kept up his discussion of the play. When they reached the door, Reid turned towards Rossi, "Thanks again Dave, that was so much fun. I had a great time." "Me too kid, thanks again for coming." Dave stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders; Spencer, expecting this, wrapped his arms around Dave. Then Dave splayed his hands on Spencer's back and pressed slightly. This time Reid didn't stiffen up, so Dave slightly increased the pressure of his hands against Reid's back and also tightened his arms, which brought Reid even closer against him from chest to stomach (carefully keeping his lower body angled out), then turned his head inwards slightly, and again rested his forehead against Reid's ear, holding it a bit longer. Rossi breathed in Reid's scent, and even through Reid's jacket, could feel the muscles on Reid's back twitching slightly. Dave was in heaven. And then, to Rossi's astonishment and absolute delight, he felt Reid's hands slightly splay against his back, and he felt Reid's arms tighten a bit. Rossi held his breath, praying he wouldn't cum in his pants, then reluctantly stepped back, glad his jacket hid his pant bulge. "Good night Reid. See you on Monday." As Rossi turned to go, he noticed a confused look on Reid's face, unfortunately he was in no shape to stay and question it. He had barely sat down when his orgasm hit, and he cried out Spencer's name as he climaxed.

Monday morning, Spencer Reid asked Morgan if he knew anything about stomach twinges.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Spencer Reid sat on his couch, sipping a coffee, feeling too restless to go to bed. He reflected on the evening, and smiled. It had been a wonderful night. The dinner had been delicious, and Rossi was always good company. Reid thought about Rossi's ex-wife showing up, that had been really weird. Even Reid could tell her date was very uncomfortable sitting at a table with Rossi, the ex-husband. Spencer realized he had never seen them leave; he had been eating his dessert, and the next thing he knew he and Dave were leaving and the others had disappeared. Very strange. Reid remembered the play, and felt excited all over again. He had loved it. He had known every line, of course, and had imagined being on stage with the actors. Reid knew, for a definite fact, that he was going to be attending the theatre a lot from now on. He wondered if Rossi would like to come to some plays with him. Thinking about Rossi made him recall the end of the evening hug they had shared. That had been nice, very nice. Although Spencer had been expecting it, it had seemed sort of special this time. Reid had at first been surprised when Rossi had tightened his arms, and pressed his hands a little harder into his back. But, for some reason, he'd kind of liked it. Rossi's strong arms around him had felt kind of good, and he had had an overwhelming feeling of being safe. Reid had surprised himself, when he too tightened his arms, and splayed his hands. Recalling this memory, suddenly Reid remembered how Rossi's back had felt under his hands, it had been strange to feel the muscles moving a bit under Rossi's blazer. Reid had never really hugged someone like that before, he wondered if it was normal. Then the oddest thing had happened; he had gotten a twinge in his stomach again, stronger this time. Reid had considered asking Rossi about it, but Dave had rushed back to his car before he had a chance. Reid knew he was missing something, his brain was missing a piece of the puzzle concerning these twitches, and he was getting very frustrated with himself. It was at times like these, when something was happening that he couldn't explain, that he most resented the life he had been forced to have because of being a genius, and having a mentally ill mother. Reid knew if he had had a normal childhood and adolescence he might know by now what these odd twinges were. Oh well, he thought, Monday I'll speak to Morgan, he'll probably know what they are and what's causing them. Reid yawned, and decided to call it a night. As he changed, he thought again about the wonderful evening he'd had with Rossi, how nice the hug had felt, and he suddenly felt like having a little 'personal pleasure' before he went to bed. Spencer again recalled how he had felt when Rossi's hands were splayed across his back, and he began to slowly stroke.

_Spencer Reid could feel someone running their fingers through his hair, it felt very relaxing. Spencer felt another hand softly stroking down his bare back, and he trembled slightly with pleasure; the hand stopped at the waistband of his briefs, and Spencer heard himself whisper 'Yes...'_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Spencer Reid sat in front of Morgan on the jet reflecting on the last 2 cases. The team had been so busy, he hadn't had time to ask anyone about his stomach twinges. On the Monday after the play, they had been called to a case of murder/kidnapping, which ended up being a decades long tradition amongst gypsy families. Although the 2 kidnapped girls had survived, they were both now orphans, and apparently, the family that was caught was not the only one in America doing this. The whole team had come away depressed with the outcome. They had then had to immediately fly to their next case, which had involved a man kidnapping then murdering young girls, trying to relive a fantasy about his deceased nanny. This too had been a very depressing case. Now they were on their way back to Quantico, and Reid decided he had better ask Morgan now, before they landed and got swamped with paperwork. Reid tapped Morgan on the knee to get his attention, and Morgan removed his earphones. "Um, Morgan, can I ask you a question?" "Sure kid, what's up" "Uh, well, I have this thing going on with my stomach that I wondered if you might know something about." Morgan started to feel a bit worried; if Reid was talking about something physical going on it must be serious, Reid was usually a pretty private guy. "What's the matter Reid, is it something serious?" Morgan leaned a little closer in so he could keep his voice low. "That's just it, I don't know what it is, and it's driving me crazy trying to figure it out." "Have you been to the doctor?" Morgan was really getting worried now; Reid sick? His 'baby brother?' Morgan felt his own stomach start to churn. "The doctor said he doesn't think it's medical, he said maybe nerves." Morgan calmed down immediately, nerves was okay; and if anyone was going to get stomach trouble from nerves Spencer would definitely be the prime candidate. "What do you want to ask me about then, if you know its nerves?" "It's not nerves. Definitely not nerves. Or hunger." Morgan wondered why Reid had brought up hunger, and decided to try and start the conversation again. "Reid, what you are telling me is, you have pain in your stomach which is not medical, nerves or hunger, right?" "It's not pain, its twinges." "Twinges? What do you mean twinges?" "Like, you know, twinges. Have you ever had them? What causes them?" "Man I have no idea what you're talking about. Twinges? Stomach stuff can be caused by lots of things. What were you doing when you first had one." "Eating cheese sticks." "And the second time?" "Lying in bed", Reid decided not to divulge what had happened next during that twinge. "Well, I don't know kid. Could be like the doctor said, maybe you were nervous. Lots of people have issues with their stomachs when they're nervous." Morgan put his headphones back on and closed his eyes, effectively ending the conversation.

Reid sat back, totally unsatisfied. He knew it wasn't nerves. Reid hadn't had the chance to tell Morgan about the other times, about the last time while he and Rossi were hugging. Reid's brain kicked into gear, and he started to ponder it out, like solving a case. What if the twinges were not caused by just nerves, but by emotions? Every time it had happened he had been happy. He had been remembering a good time, or experiencing something nice when the stomach twinges occurred. Maybe, this was a new physical reaction to positive emotions. So, that would mean he had been looking at them the wrong way, they were a good thing; the more he had, meant the happier he was. Spencer decided to accept this explanation, for now, to relieve his anxiety about them. In the future, he may discover a different reason for his stomach twinges, but he was content to put them down to positive emotions for now. The only thing that still puzzled him was, if they were caused by positive emotions, then why did they only seem to occur because of situations involving David Rossi?


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

David Rossi closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He and the team were returning from a case in Cleveland, Ohio; a case that was extremely personal for Rossi. He had been doing a reading in a bookstore, part of his 10th anniversary book tour. Rossi hadn't really been interested in doing the tour, but he had signed a contract for it years ago, before he had rejoined the BAU. So he had taken some time off, and this was his fifth stop. Unfortunately, one of the attendees, Zoe, ended up as a victim of a serial killer; a killer she had tried to talk to Rossi about but he had brushed her off. The team had flown in, the case had been solved, but the whole episode had left a very bitter taste in Dave's mouth. Even the goodwill gesture he had tried to make, paying for the young girl's funeral had backfired and insulted her mother. Rossi sat on the jet sorry he had ever written the books, sorry that he had gone on this book tour (which he had now cancelled), sorry that he had not listened to the girl Zoe in the first place, sorry that he had offended her mother, and even sorry he had rejoined the BAU. Rossi had never felt so low and depressed; he desperately wished he had someone to hold close. He opened his eyes slightly and glanced at Reid, who was 'so close and yet so far', and felt sorry he had fallen in love with him; Rossi couldn't ask Reid to hold him close and comfort him; but because of how he felt about Reid, Dave wouldn't, couldn't, ask anyone else to. Dave closed his eyes again, and thought about the bottle of scotch he intended to drink when he finally got home.

David Rossi was still in a blue funk when he returned to work the next week. He had taken some time off to get his head together, but it hadn't helped. Having his eldest sister confront him about his recent behaviour towards the family hadn't helped either; she had commanded his presence and Rossi had had to go over to her house. Rossi had felt like a naughty five year old, and the visit had not gone well. Rossi had had to dodge questions, and talk around the truth, and it had made his bad mood worse. That night he had actually laid in bed with tears streaming down his face, too depressed to sleep. As Rossi walked to his office, he hoped no one could tell he had a slight hangover; he would have to start laying off of the scotch before it became a permanent crutch. Dave made his way into the kitchen and grabbed an espresso. The rest of the team was in there doing the same thing, and Rossi joined them in a bit of chitchat. Everyone could tell he wasn't himself; Reid kept giving him worried looks. As Dave returned to his office, he noticed Spencer was following him. Inside, Dave turned, "Can I help you with anything kid." "Yes. I want to conduct an experiment, to prove a theory I have about stomach twinges." And to Rossi's complete astonishment Spencer stepped up to him, threw his arms around his shoulders, and splayed his hands on Dave's back. Dave instinctively wrapped his arms around Reid and splayed his hands as well. Amazingly, Rossi then felt Reid's arms tighten and his hands increase their pressure, so Rossi followed suit. They held that pose for a few seconds, and Rossi let his eyes close while he breathed in deeply. Somehow, by some miracle, Reid (REID) had done exactly what Rossi had needed right now. What this had to do with stomach twinges Dave didn't know, or care; he just soaked in the closeness and felt his soul soar. Reid stepped back, put his hand on his stomach, and then proclaimed, "I was right, positive emotions, I knew it, thanks Rossi." Then he was gone. Rossi shook his head, chuckled a bit, and thought 'That kid's brain, it's too much."

David Rossi went to bed that night completely sober for the first time in over a week. After Reid's amazing hug at work, he had felt his mood gradually lift all day, and now he was excitedly thinking ahead to step 10 of his plan.

Spencer Reid went to bed happy he had proven to himself that his stomach twinges were triggered by positive emotions, he had had a really strong one in Rossi's office. Why they had all occurred because of activities with David Rossi still had him puzzled, but Reid knew he would eventually work it out. He drifted off to sleep feeling pretty proud that his experiment had worked.

_Spencer's eyes were closed and he felt someone giving him soft kisses along his neck. Suddenly he felt a warm tongue start to lick along his collarbones and Spencer shivered with pleasure... _


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

David Rossi sat in his favourite recliner, listening to Nat King Cole singing 'Unforgettable' and rapidly stroking his throbbing erection, which was the direct result of steps 10 and 11 of his plan. Dave hadn't intended for both to happen this evening, but sometimes emotions take over and refuse to be controlled.

The evening had gone as planned. Reid had been invited over for another cooking lesson, which they would then eat for dinner. Except for one broken plate and the carton of milk being dropped, the cooking part had gone well. Rossi and Reid enjoyed the fruits of their labour, and the conversation had flowed easily. Well, truth be told, Spencer spent most of the meal on a ramble about the vitamins and minerals found in each ingredient of the food, but since listening to Spencer talk was one of Dave's favourite activities, both were completely content. After the meal, they both cleaned up, and each time Rossi handed Reid a dish to dry, their fingers brushed together. Rossi once again thanked his lucky stars that he had kept his chef's apron on; by the time all the dishes were done he was so hard even the apron pooched out a bit. Luckily Reid never noticed, and Rossi quickly excused himself to the washroom. He didn't make it, only having enough time to stuff a hand towel in his mouth before he climaxed in his pants. As Rossi changed he hoped Reid wouldn't notice the difference, and the Fates were on his side this time.

While Rossi had been gone, Reid had moved into the living room and discovered Rossi's CD collection of oldies. Reid loved this type of music, and as soon as Rossi appeared, begged him to put one on. Spencer, completely oblivious to Rossi's new clothes, picked out a Dean Martin CD to start with, and the two men spent the next couple of hours listening to Rossi's favourite tunes, and enjoying each other's company. Rossi recounted some of the past cases the BAU had worked on 'back in the day', and Reid especially enjoyed hearing about Gideon's work. Dave could still not understand how Gideon could maintain absolutely no contact what so ever with Spencer, when they had obviously been close. If Dave ever met him again, he was going to read Gideon the riot act for treating this sweet, sensitive young man so shabbily. Eventually the evening had wound down, and it was time for Reid to leave.

As Rossi walked him to the door, he geared himself up for step 10. He was anxious, hoped it wouldn't make Reid uncomfortable. But Rossi was determined to go through with it; he was hoping he himself wouldn't get uncomfortable either. At the door, Spencer turned and waited. Dave stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Spencer, splaying his hands on his back; a moment later he felt Spencer do the same. This time Reid only had a shirt and vest on, no jacket, and Rossi could feel more of his body through his arms and hands. It felt so good, so right. Rossi could feel the muscles barely moving , he could feel Reid's ribs and spine a bit. Rossi laid his cheek against Reid's hair, and felt the softness. Scant seconds later, Dave moved his head back slightly, turned, then moved forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Reid's cheek. At the last moment, Rossi had realized this was the first time he would kiss a man's cheek in this way; of course, being of Italian background, kissing men's cheeks was accepted as a way of greeting each other. But this kiss was completely different, this was a kiss of love and desire. Rossi, being hyper aware, felt the very slight bristles against his lips first, but then his brain perceived the soft, wonderful skin that Dave was kissing. It only lasted a heartbeat, but to Rossi it felt like an hour. And the best thing had been that Reid had not stiffened in Rossi's arms, or attempted to pull away. Rossi's heart was filled with happiness and he was just about to step back when suddenly he felt Reid's lips against his cheek. OH GOD!! Rossi was completely shocked. Spencer was actually kissing his cheek. He felt the slight pressure of Reid's soft lips, quickly placing a gentle kiss on Rossi's cheek, and Rossi thought he would weep with joy. This was more than he had dared to hope for; Rossi had only hoped that he would be comfortable enough to do it, and that Reid would not pull away. Rossi hadn't even let himself imagine that Reid would immediately reciprocate. Dave's excitement about the success of his plan grew instantly. As Reid drew his head back, Dave looked at him and saw that Spencer's eyes had grown wide and dark. Whatever it was that Dave thought he saw in Spencer's eyes caused him to stop breathing, slowly move his head forward, and gently touch Spencer's mouth with his. It could barely be called a kiss, more a slight lip press, and it was amazing. Reid's soft lips were causing sparks of electricity to race through Rossi's brain. It lasted 2 heartbeats, Reid didn't respond, but, he had not pulled back either, and Rossi was beyond happy. "Goodnight Reid", was all Dave could manage to get out. "Night Rossi." Reid too, looked a bit shell shocked.

Rossi climaxed to Nat King Cole singing, 'Unforgettable, that's what you are' and cried out Spencer's name; it was the most intense orgasm he had had in years. He literally rocked in his chair, his breath coming in loud gasps. As he slowly regained his breath, Dave began to think about what had happened. This was real, his dreams were coming true. Tonight he had, for the first time in his life, kissed a man on the lips. It was all really starting to happen, his sexual activities with a man. At this thought, Rossi furrowed his brow. It was starting, and Reid had not pulled back. Dave began to wonder if he would be brave enough to continue forward, being physical with a man would be all new territory for Rossi. Rossi remembered what he had seen in Reid's eyes, or what he had thought he'd seen, and realized that he was embarking on an unknown journey with the most sensitive, fragile, vulnerable person he had ever met, and suddenly doubt started to creep in.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Spencer Reid stood at Rossi's door waiting for his goodbye hug. It still seemed strange to him that he kind of looked forward to this physical embrace, as he rarely let people touch him. But right from the beginning this hug had seemed nice, it made Spencer feel happy. And, it made his stomach twinge, which Reid now knew was a good thing. As expected, or rather anticipated, Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid, and Spencer followed suit. As he splayed his hands on Rossi's back he suddenly realized this was the first time he had hugged Rossi while he was only wearing a shirt. Spencer could feel Dave's body with his arms and hands, and it felt nice, firm but kind of soft too. Reid suddenly felt prickles in his arms and tightened them a bit. Spencer sensed, rather than felt, Rossi's cheek rest on his hair, and was actually pleased when this action seemed to trigger his stomach twinge. Reid felt completely happy, which was reflected in the strength of his stomach twinge; Spencer wished the hug could last longer. Suddenly, Reid felt Rossi gently kiss his cheek. Spencer was in such a relaxed, happy state he didn't even flinch at this new touch. He felt Dave's whiskers from his goatee first, then he felt Dave's soft lips. The kiss was light, and quick, and gentle. In an instant Spencer felt his stomach twinge move up to his chest; and he felt compelled to kiss Rossi back. As Reid pressed his lips swiftly against Rossi's cheek, he could feel Rossi stiffen slightly in surprise. Which, inexplicably, made Reid even happier. This was turning into a very unusual goodbye hug; Reid now had a chest twinge as well as stomach. Rossi moved his head back and looked at Reid. Reid stared back into Rossi's eyes, his mind in a muddle. Why had Rossi kissed his cheek? Why had he kissed him back? Why had his stomach twinge moved up to his chest? Why was Rossi moving his face closer? Part of Reid's brain started to direct him; turn your head, move away, get away. But a stronger part of Reid's brain wanted to feel Dave's lips on his, so he stood still and let Rossi's mouth make contact. It was a brief lip press, soft and gentle; Reid didn't respond, he couldn't respond. The instant Dave's lips had touched his, it felt like an electric shock had pierced his brain. Reid didn't know how to react; he hadn't felt anything like this when he had kissed Lila in the pool. Two heartbeats later Rossi pulled back, and the twinge in Spencer's chest became an ache. Reid was lost, he had no idea what was happening, or why. He had no precedents to compare any of this too; these weird emotional responses were completely alien to him. He managed to say goodbye, and started down the path. Finally his rational mind kicked in and began screaming at him. He had just kissed a man. He had just let a MAN kiss him. He had just let DAVID ROSSI KISS him. Why had Rossi kissed him? Was Rossi gay? Am I gay? When did I become gay? Did the stomach twinge mean more than he had thought? What did the chest twinge mean? Reid's mind was in turmoil. Then suddenly, for the first time in his life, Spencer's emotions overrode his mind for a few minutes. He relived how wonderful everything that had just happened had felt, he remembered how good it seemed to be in Rossi's embrace, and surprisingly, he felt his groin start to tingle.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk deep in thought, and worried. All weekend he had been going over and over in his mind what had happened at Rossi's house. Finally Reid had decided to ask some discreet questions, hoping that someone could shed some light on what was happening to him. Now he was just trying to build up his nerve to actually start.

JJ looked up from her files and saw Spencer standing in her doorway. "Can I ask you a quick question JJ?" "Sure, Spence. What is it?" Reid sat down, started fiddling with a pen, then cleared his throat. JJ wondered what could be making him so nervous, Reid was usually pretty comfortable around her. "Um, so JJ, uh, what I was wondering was, you see, I'm just curious, uh. That's okay, just forget it." Spencer stood up to go, but JJ took control, "Reid, sit down and just ask your question. You know you can ask me or tell me anything. You're one of my best friends." Reid relaxed, a bit, and tried again, "When you were seeing Will, how, uh, when, um, how did you know you, you know, liked him?" JJ wondered what this question meant, did Reid like someone? Unsure of what he wanted, she answered, "Well, on the plane going to see him, I would really be excited. And when we weren't together, I would always be thinking about him." Reid pondered this answer, still twirling the pen. "Tell me this JJ, did you feel funny at all?" "What do you mean funny?" "Well", Reid tried to explain, "Did you ever feel funny inside?" "Sure, when I would see Will waiting for me in the airport, I would melt a little inside." "Okay, thanks alot JJ", and Reid was suddenly gone. 'What the heck has been going on around here while I was away. Does Reid have a crush on someone?', JJ immediately left to see Garcia.

Reid grabbed an espresso and went back to his desk. Maybe, he thought, girls melted and guys twinged. It could mean the same thing. But Rossi was a man, and Reid wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was. He did get the stomach twinges though, and on Saturday it had moved to his chest when Rossi had kissed his cheek, then his mouth. Reid suddenly blushed beet red at the memory; then realized even the memory was giving him a little stomach twinge. Suddenly he stood up, strode to Rossi's office, opened the door without knocking, said, "I don't think I'm gay", closed the door, went back to his desk, and opened a file.

David Rossi had looked up when Spencer opened the door, but he stayed silent. Rossi too had been reflecting all weekend on what had happened. After Reid had gone, and he had climaxed, he had begun to have doubts and reservations about continuing with his plan. Rossi was so terrified of hurting Reid, that he had felt it would be best to not get in any deeper. But on Sunday, he had started to think about how deep he and Reid already were; Rossi was sure he had read some real emotions in Reid's gaze after he had kissed his cheek. Maybe it would work, they would learn how to be together, together. So, Rossi had gotten his sex manuals out again and had gone through some of the exercises. He once again bunched his 3 fingers and put them in his mouth to simulate oral sex. This time though, as he tried to suck them and lick a little, he began to feel a bit turned on. Rossi quickly spread lubricant on his other fingers, put the bunched ones back in his mouth, started sucking again, and moved his other hand to his butt. As Dave started to get warm again, he remembered the feel of Reid's cheek and the taste of his lips, then once more attempted to put 2 fingers inside; this time he was successful. It hurt like hell, but Rossi didn't care; to him it was a sign, a sign that maybe things were going to work out. So, when Spencer made his statement about not being gay, Rossi didn't respond. He knew Reid was going through some of the same thought processes he himself had at the beginning, and Rossi also knew that he himself had never been gay. But, Rossi had now fallen in love with a man, and, if he had been reading the signals right on Saturday, he thought maybe Reid was falling in love with a man too, him. At least Dave hoped so. He had decided to let Reid puzzle it out, Rossi would stay back, he would let Reid dictate the next step. Knowing the complexity of Reid's mind, Rossi just hoped Reid didn't take too long. Rossi's arms ached to hold Reid again.

Spencer sat at his desk biting his lip. He was fast approaching complete panic mode. What should he do? Did he like Rossi in that way? Why had Rossi kissed him? Were the stomach twinges like JJ's melting? Who could he ask? Suddenly Spencer stood up, strode to Rossi's office, opened the door without knocking, looked at Rossi with his big, puppy eyes, worry etched across his face, and asked "Can I have a hug please?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

_Dave watched Spencer bend his head down and kiss Dave's chest; he sighed with pleasure as he felt Spencer's tongue trace a line across his ribs, and up to his nipple, then Dave gasped as he felt Spencer's teeth…_

David Rossi lay in his wet boxers feeling excited. Today he and Reid would be going on their first real date. Dave couldn't believe how happy he felt at this moment; he hadn't even felt like this on his 3 wedding days. Rossi actually felt himself shiver with anticipation, then laughed out loud. The whole situation was just ridiculous. A 54 year old, Italian-American, heterosexual up till now man, laying in wet boxers caused by a sexual dream about a man, and actually shivering in anticipation because he might, just might, get to give that man a kiss.

Rossi smiled, he didn't care what it looked like, he was just happy it was happening at all. It had been 2 weeks since that infamous Saturday night, and until a few days ago, Rossi wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be. The Monday after that night, Spencer had come to his office looking for a hug, but Dave could tell immediately, from the worry written all over his sweet face, that what he wanted was a comfort hug, not a romantic hug. Rossi had been thrilled that Reid had asked him, especially when he knew any of the girls would have gladly hugged the stuffing out of Reid if he had asked them. But Reid had come to Rossi, and Dave had given him a warm hug, carefully keeping his lower body angled out, and his head up and away from Reid's. He did splay his hands though, and was happy to feel Reid reciprocate. It had lasted mere seconds, but Reid seemed a lot calmer afterwards, which was all Rossi asked for. Before Spencer had left the office, Dave had let him know that the next step was going to be Reid's decision, and there would be no pressure; Rossi wanted him to think it through, and if he decided he wanted to just stay friends, that's what would happen. The only thing Reid asked was if Rossi was gay. Rossi answered him honestly, that he never had been and still didn't think he was; and that Spencer was the only man he had ever had these feelings for. At first Rossi had been hesitant to answer that question, not wanting Reid to feel uncomfortable, but Rossi decided it was better to be upfront and honest from the beginning; if a physical and emotional relationship did start, there would be many instances where complete honesty was going to be needed. The following 2 weeks had been extremely busy at work; he and Reid had acted exactly the same way towards each other, none of the other BAU members would have noticed any difference. But Rossi knew Reid was worrying, contemplating, researching, deciding. Although Dave had said he would bide his time, and wait for however long it took, he was beginning to start worrying himself. He had even gone so far as to draft his resignation from the BAU, which he had worded so it would piss Strauss off royally, in anticipation of Reid saying no. You could have knocked Dave down with a feather, when 3 days ago Reid had opened his office door and hesitantly asked Dave if he'd like to go to the King Tut exhibit at the museum on Saturday. Rossi, taking a chance, had asked, "Are you asking me on a date?" "Yes", had been the answer, and then Spencer had beamed a huge smile at Dave. "Okay kid, I accept. I'll pick you up at 10:00", Rossi smiled back at Reid, watched him go to the kitchen, then hightailed it to the washroom, and stroked himself to release.

Now, Saturday had finally arrived. Rossi rolled out of bed and stepped into the shower. He was extra careful while he groomed his goatee, he wanted the end of date kiss to be perfect, so no stray whiskers. Dave had decided to let the day unfold as all the rest of their activities together had, and just make the goodbye the difference. He knew that Reid still had some doubts, so wanted to take things slow. And, to be honest, this would be the first full-on kiss with a man for Rossi as well, and he felt a little uncertain himself. But, at least Rossi knew he had kissed more than his fair share of women, so he hoped it wouldn't be too different. Rossi didn't know how many women Reid might have kissed, but he was certain it hadn't been many. Which actually puzzled Rossi, because Reid was such a handsome guy, and one of the sweetest people you could ever meet; the social awkwardness must be the reason, he pondered. 'Well, their loss is my gain', Dave thought to himself; and he started singing in the shower from sheer happiness.

Spencer Reid was in the shower, his mind working overtime. On one hand he was excited to be going to the museum with Rossi; he always enjoyed himself when they were together. On the other hand he was terrified of the goodbye hug; what would be expected now that it was a 'date'? Reid was sure there would be a kiss; and again, on one hand just the thought of a kiss gave him a huge stomach twinge, which he knew was a good reaction; but on the other hand Spencer had never kissed a man before and was extremely nervous. In fact, Reid had only kissed 3 girls before; one a quick peck at age 11, on a dare; one a college girl that thought it would be amusing to kiss a 14 year old genius, and had pressed her lips so hard against his that he had cut his lip on his teeth; and Lila Archer the actress, in her pool, which had been wonderful, but brief. Reid decided to turn his mind to the exhibit and worry about a possible kiss later. His very next thought was, 'will I have to use my tongue?"

So far, the date had been great. Rossi, as had been his intention, kept everything light and easy. The exhibit was excellent; Reid had, of course, researched everything he could on King Tut, and had kept up a ramble on the subject since he had gotten into the car. Since Spencer was in his 'totally oblivious to his surroundings' state, Rossi had to intermittently gently nudge him gently in the back to get him to move to the next piece. At one point, Reid nearly got them kicked out of the museum, because his running commentary was so informative, a passing tour group stopped to listen to him instead of their guide. Rossi especially loved watching Reid when he was like this; totally focused, voice going up and down like a roller coaster, eyes shining with excitement, face totally animated, hands fluttering and gesturing; Rossi wished the exhibit was 20 rooms bigger. Rossi gave Reid a small nudge, and when Reid gave him a small smile, he knew his gaze into Reid's beautiful face was full of love for this sweet man.

Then Reid and Rossi turned to go to the next feature, and stared straight into the scowling face of Rossi's sister.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

David Rossi felt the blood drain from his face, as he silently cursed God for blessing his parents with daughters. If looks could kill, he and Reid would be the BAU's next case. Rossi stood speechless, as his sister raked her glaring eyes up and down Reid. "Is this the boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically. And suddenly Dave got very angry; who did she think she was speaking to him like that, and totally embarrassing poor Reid. Rossi glanced at Spencer's face and saw that his eyes had grown wide, his expressive eyebrows had risen as high as they could, he was biting his lip so hard Rossi thought it would bleed, and he was quickly turning red. God, Rossi thought, he's so adorable! Rossi turned his own angry eyes back to his sister, put his arm lightly around Reid's waist to reassure him, and said, "Yes. Cute isn't he? Try not to let your jealousy choke you!", and guided Reid into the next room. As they walked away, Dave could feel his sister's eyes boring into the back of his head, and suddenly Rossi could feel the laughter bubbling up inside of him, 'I'm a dead man', he thought to himself, then actually started to laugh out loud. Reid, who had been tensed up as tight as a violin string when Rossi and the woman had been talking, now began to relax a bit. "Who was that woman?", Reid asked shyly, just now realizing that Rossi's arm was still lightly around him. "Unfortunately, she's my sister." "How many sisters do you have?" "Five", as Rossi answered he thought 'Three down and two to go.' "I'm sorry Reid, don't let her worry you", Rossi gave Spencer a small squeeze before he dropped his arm. Dave knew he would have to explain what happened, and what he had said to his sister, but he decided to wait until later, at lunch. "So, what can you tell me about this artifact?" he asked, and Reid's focus immediately reverted back to the exhibit. Rossi listened to Reid ramble on, and prayed that his sister hadn't ruined everything.

As they ate lunch in the museum café, Rossi decided to broach the subject of his sister. Clearing his throat, he tentatively started the conversation. "Uh Reid, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with what happened earlier. It seems my family has found out somehow that, well, that I, uh…" God, Rossi thought, this is so hard to say out loud. Reid, who had been looking intently at Dave, actually smirked a bit, enjoying someone else being tongue-tied for once. Rossi was completely surprised when Spencer calmly came out with, "Your family knows you have the hots for me." At that Rossi burst out laughing, then said, "I hope you didn't mind my calling you my boyfriend, that was to piss her off." "I know. It's okay", Reid replied. A few minutes later, Rossi chuckled again and asked "'I have the hots for you?' Where did that come from?" "Well, when Garcia made that date for me with Cheryl, that's what she kept saying Cheryl had, and I think this situation meets the criteria." Reid answered logically and began to eat his dessert. Spencer always seemed to surprise him, Rossi reflected, he had been sure that the encounter with his sister would have been a huge issue, and instead Reid actually seemed to have dealt with it quite well. Dave watched Spencer eat, thought about how much he loved him, admired how adorable he looked, and did his mental gymnastics to keep himself relaxed down.

Spencer Reid ate his dessert and thought about the encounter with Rossi's sister. He had quickly deduced that Rossi must have liked him for months in order for the sisters to suspect anything. This thought had given him a warm feeling. And, when Rossi had said Reid was his boyfriend, Spencer had gotten a little stomach twinge. Reid knew at the time that Dave only said that to get back at his sister, but knowing that Rossi might wish it was true, had made Reid feel happy, extremely happy. As he licked his spoon, he glanced at Rossi, and started to really look forward to the goodbye hug that evening.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Spencer Reid lay on his couch reviewing his first ever date. It had been wonderful!! The King Tut exhibit had been excellent, lunch had been delicious, walking around the rest of the museum all afternoon had been fun, and even the incident with Rossi's sister hadn't marred the day. He and Rossi had had a great time. And finally, there had been the end of the evening; that particular memory made Reid break into a wide smile, then wrap his arms around his torso and give himself a tight hug. He was still tingling from THAT goodbye.

The drive to Reid's apartment building had been quiet, each man lost in their own thoughts. Reid was still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He knew Rossi liked him in a romantic way, but Rossi had also told him he wasn't gay. Reid was also not gay, as far as he knew, and yet he too seemed to want to be closer to Rossi. Reid knew his stomach twinges were an indication of a positive emotion, of happiness, and that they only seemed to occur when he was with Rossi, especially when Rossi was touching him. Did that mean he was gay? Did it matter? Spencer's mind was whirling back and forth; along with some nervousness about what might happen when they said goodnight. Dave, too, was trying to figure things out. He already knew he loved Spencer, even though he'd always been straight. Rossi couldn't explain it to himself, and had long given up trying to. What Rossi was trying to figure out, was how far to take this first date goodbye. Rossi knew he wanted to kiss Reid, a full-on kiss, but he had never done that with a man, and Dave was worried he would hesitate and recoil. Dave's other issue was, if the kiss worked out, should he press further, with a French kiss? And how would that be like with a man? Would Reid get upset, or recoil? By the time they pulled up in front of the building, Rossi and Reid were both extremely anxious about what was to come.

They walked up the path, reached the door, and turned to face each other. "Thanks for the wonderful day Rossi" "Thank you Reid, it was your idea in the first place.. It was a great day." Rossi and Reid looked at each other, both wanting to hug each other, but both a bit shy at the new significance of the hug. It was Reid who actually made the first move; he needed to have Rossi's arms around him and felt the overwhelming urge to have his around Rossi. As Spencer stepped closer, Dave wrapped him in a tight embrace. Reid returned the hug, and leaned his head against Rossi's. This was new, and Rossi rejoiced silently that Reid felt comfortable with the additional touching. Rossi splayed his hands, and pressed into Reid's back, again carefully keeping his lower body away. Although Reid was enjoying the embrace, Rossi knew instinctively that this was not the time to be bumping his erection against Reid's body; his dick, of course, was as hard as a rock, and Rossi just hoped that when, if, they kissed, he wouldn't cum in his pants. Dave could feel Spencer's fingers against his own back, and it gave him little chills. The hug lasted a lot longer than usual, both men reluctant to be the one to step back and end the pleasure. Finally Rossi moved his head and upper body back, and looked into Reid's eyes.

Spencer looked into Rossi's brown eyes, and saw the emotion. He couldn't believe this was happening, someone actually wanted him. A wonderful man, who Reid liked, liked a lot, and respected, actually wanted, at this moment, to kiss him. Reid also couldn't believe that he wanted Rossi to kiss him, he wanted to feel Dave's mouth on his. For a moment Rossi hesitated, and Reid started to worry; which of course made him start to talk, "Rossi, um, did you know.." but before he could get started, Rossi immediately put his finger on Reid's mouth to prevent the flow of words. Spencer gazed at Dave with such want reflected in his big hazel eyes, that when Rossi moved his finger, he slowly replaced it with his mouth. As Rossi's lips gently touched Reid's, Spencer felt that same jolt of electricity shoot through his brain. Dave's lips were full, like his own, and Spencer could feel the whiskers from his goatee. Then Dave turned his head slightly, pressing his lips harder against Reid's, capturing his lower lip, and Reid felt a wave of happiness and pleasure pulse through him. Rossi moved his lips slightly, and Reid mirrored his actions; both men tightened their arms and pressed their bodies closer together. Dave deepened the kiss, slanting a touch more, and Reid followed suit. Spencer was in heaven and wished the feeling would never end. Rossi drew his mouth away, and gazed once more into Spencer's eyes. Rossi's eyes were glowing, and Reid knew his were doing the same. Reid wanted another kiss, his mouth ached for Rossi's lips, and more. When Rossi placed his lips on Reid's again, Reid tentatively touched the tip of his tongue against Rossi's upper lip. Dave immediately pressed his tongue against Spencer's full bottom lip, and Reid opened his mouth willingly. Dave entered Spencer's mouth slowly, letting Reid get used to the feel of his tongue touching his. Soon, both men were eagerly exploring each other's mouths; first Reid, tentatively at first, then with more confidence; Rossi, trying to stay restrained but losing the battle. Rossi began to plunder Reid's mouth, tasting every inch, roughly stroking Reid's tongue with his, until he could hear Spencer moaning with want. Rossi eased up and let Reid taste his mouth thoroughly, which Reid did slowly and gently; it felt so sensual that soon Dave was moaning quietly, lost in the wonderful sensations of his beautiful Reid's tongue. Finally Rossi forced himself to step back. Spencer smiled, his eyes glowing, his whole body singing with pleasure. "Wow, that was great." Dave smiled back, "You're a pretty good kisser Reid." Reid blushed, but felt pretty pleased with himself. "Well, I guess I better get going. Would it be okay if I take you on another date, soon." Spencer nodded, suddenly too overwhelmed to speak; he didn't know why. "Good night then.", Dave turned and started down the path. Reid watched him walk away, then suddenly stop, crouch down, and retie his shoe. What Reid didn't realize was that Rossi's orgasm had begun, and he crouched down as he started to cum in his pants. Dave had shoved his sleeve in his mouth to muffle his groans, and used his other hand to pretend to be tying his shoe; Rossi prayed Reid wouldn't notice his body shaking from the strength of it.

Now Reid was on his couch reliving the best memory he had ever had in his entire life. And as he did, he quickly slipped his hand into his pyjama bottoms and clasped his erection. As he relived the tender kiss, he stroked slowly; as he relived the eager tongue kisses, he stroked rapidly; and as he climaxed, he called out Dave's name.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

David Rossi, throughout his working life, had conducted numerous liaisons with his female colleagues. Rossi exploits were legendary, and most of the regulations regarding fraternization between agents were created because of him. Dave knew this was why the rumour of an affair had been so widely accepted, and he knew people were still trying to figure out who the lady in question was. Which is why it was imperative that Reid not show any signs that he and Rossi had gotten together, or at least, had started to get together. The pressure would be too great for the innocent, vulnerable young man. Rossi sat at his desk Monday morning watching for Reid's arrival; he wanted to talk to Reid before the others showed up just to make sure Spencer knew that he had to keep it quiet at work. Rossi was an old hand at hidden affairs with colleagues and he hoped Reid would be able to manage. But now it seemed it would be Rossi who might tip off the team; Rossi had been up since the crack of dawn, too excited about seeing Spencer again, to stay in bed, and as soon as Reid got to his desk, Rossi leapt up, almost running out of his office. Rossi was still a bit uncertain if Reid wanted to go forward with this situation, and hoped to have a chance to question him while the office was quiet. Spencer turned his eyes towards Rossi's door, and when he saw Dave, he broke into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up. Dave decided to take this as a positive sign, and tilted his head to indicate the kitchen. Reid rapidly removed his coat and bag, while Rossi walked to the kitchen, and got 2 cups of espresso. When Reid came in a few minutes later, Rossi handed him one of the cups, making sure to softly stroke his index finger down Reid's. Rossi heard Spencer's quiet intake of breath, and smiled into Reid's eyes. They stood silently gazing at each other, both with knowing smiles, conversation not necessary. The temptation to reach out and wrap his arms around Reid, (his sweet, gorgeous Reid) was becoming overpowering, so Rossi turned his head slightly and asked quietly, "Would you like to go to the movies tonight?" "Okay" Reid whispered back, just as Morgan and Garcia joined them at the espresso machine. "Hey guys, did Reid leave any espresso for the rest of us?" Morgan asked with a laugh. As they all chuckled, Rossi and Reid exchanged quick looks, both sets of eyes glowing, reflecting the owner's happiness. As they left the kitchen, Rossi made a turn into the washroom. When he had stroked Reid's finger, he had, of course, started to harden up; but he had intended to relax himself down in his office, Instead, when the team had left the kitchen, Reid, who had been walking behind Dave, pressed himself momentarily against Dave's back as they went through the doorway. Rossi prayed that Garcia, who was in front, wouldn't turn around and see his pant bulge. Dave silently cursed Reid for creating this situation, he silently rejoiced that Reid had taken the initiative to make secret contact, and he prayed the washroom was empty. As Rossi quickly stroked himself to release, he began to plan for tonight's date.

Reid went back to his desk, astonished at his own actions. He couldn't believe he had just pressed himself against Rossi's back, with Morgan right behind him. Reid smiled as he remembered how nice it had felt, Rossi's back against his chest, arm and stomach; Reid let himself imagine what that action would be like if they were both shirtless; Spencer felt his familiar stomach twinge and then, to his astonishment, Spencer actually felt himself begin to 'firm up' a bit.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

David Rossi and Spencer Reid held hands, fingers interlocked, as they drove to the movies. Both had tried to avoid each other at work, as much as possible without it looking odd; the temptation to touch was just too great. Now, in the privacy of Rossi's car, both were enjoying the feel of each other's hand and fingers; both were aware of how intimate this one act seemed to be; and both realizing this was the first time either had ever held hands with a man. Rossi let his mind wander to how Spencer's hand felt in his; it fit perfectly. Reid's slender fingers gripped Rossi hand tightly, as if he was afraid Rossi was going leave him; Reid's palm was quite smooth but under Rossi's fingers, he could feel every vein and muscle on the back of Reid's hand. Rossi glanced over at Reid, who was unusually quiet, to make sure everything was okay, and noticed a puzzled look on his face. "What's up kid?" "I was just thinking, I've never really held a girl's hand in this way before, and I was wondering what the difference would be." Rossi felt his stomach tighten a bit; if Reid was comparing their actions to the same actions with women, was he regretting getting involved with a man? Was Reid planning on finding a woman? Dave didn't let his thoughts dwell on this overmuch; if Spencer had changed his mind, then he would let Dave know; Dave decided he would treat every question (because he knew there would be more, lots more) as just curiosity, not as a sign that Reid wanted to halt the budding relationship. "Well, I've held plenty of women's hands in the past, and there wasn't much difference. Their hands were smaller, of course, and softer. But the feelings behind the hand holding are what count." And with that Rossi gave Reid's hand a squeeze. Reid turned his face towards Dave, giving him a small, tentative smile. Dave couldn't resist leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Reid's smile widened, he sighed happily, then began a ramble on the movie they were going to see. Unfortunately, they never got to the movie house. Just as they were parking, Dave's cell phone rang; it was Hotch, they had a tentative case and it involved Prentiss.

The case turned out to be a very difficult one, especially for Emily and Dave. A rogue priest from Italy, had come to the US with diplomatic immunity, and was conducting exorcisms that were killing the unwilling participants. The priest was under the illusion that these men had somehow caused the death of a priest in Spain, and right up until he was taken away to be deported, the priest maintained he had done nothing wrong. Emily's childhood friends had been 2 of the victims; one had been killed, and the other rescued by the BAU at the last minute. During the case she shared some intimate secrets from her past, and Rossi felt extremely sorry for her. He had always been close to Prentiss, they were often paired together in the field, and she was like another little sister to him. The emotional weight of this case on her, and on Rossi himself, was tremendous. Rossi had been raised a Catholic, still was, and any time the church was involved in criminal activity it hurt him. Because he and Reid knew their personal situation had to be put aside during a case, Rossi had no one to provide solace, when he desperately needed to be close to someone. Just before they finally tied up the case, Dave had even been considering going to one of his sisters, risking her wrath but craving the comfort. They closed the case late, so Hotch said they could do the paperwork first thing in the morning. Emily left to be alone for awhile, and the others went back to Quantico to gather their belongings and call it a night.

Rossi passed Reid's desk as he left, and gave Reid's shoulder a little squeeze. He wished he could do more, but Derek had just walked up to offer Reid a ride home. Since Reid's apartment was on Morgan's way home, he couldn't really say no. As Spencer watched Dave leave, his shoulders visibly slumped, and seeming so down, Reid made a promise to himself that the next time they were alone, he would make sure Rossi was well comforted.


	63. Chapter 63

**NOTE: Thanks very much for all the wonderful reviews. Glad you are still enjoying my story.**

**Chapter 63**

David Rossi drove to work with a heavy soul. Everyone, except Emily who had requested a few days off, came in to work the next day still looking downcast; Hotch immediately noticed that Rossi looked especially raw, shattered, and felt his friend might need to talk. He joined Rossi in his office, and the 2 men talked it through; being able to share some of his thoughts and feelings did much to alleviate some of Rossi's solemn mood, but only Rossi knew what he would need to restore him to normal. What Rossi needed, who Rossi needed was Reid; to feel Reid in his arms, to feel Reid's lips against his, to taste Reid's mouth again, that is what Rossi was waiting for. The Fates decided to take pity on Dave, and Hotch told the team, that once the paperwork was wrapped up, they could leave for the day. Everyone immediately bent their heads to their desks, and between the increased concentration and slipping some more files onto Reid's desk, they were out of the office by noon.

Rossi had invited the team to his house for lunch, feeling that the team needed to reconnect a bit, and they were soon in Rossi's kitchen and starting to relax. The red wine flowed, the conversation became loud, and the laughs were many. It was just what everyone had needed, and they all greatly appreciated Rossi's hospitality. Just after 3:00pm they started to trickle out, soon leaving just Reid and Rossi standing in the living room. Without a word, Spencer immediately moved into Dave's arms, each clinging to the other. Rossi had been wanting, needing, this hug for many days, and he squeezed Reid as hard as he dared, burying his head into neck and shoulder. Reid, for his part, was also squeezing as hard as he could, realizing Rossi needed to feel him close, needed to feel him. Spencer was just debating whether he should try to rub Dave's back a little, when Rossi stepped out of the embrace. Rossi looked into Reid's eyes, then slowly moved his arms around him again, but this time in a warm, gentle hug. Reid reciprocated, then, much to Dave's surprise, placed his mouth gently on Dave's, moving his lips slightly, hoping to convey to Rossi that he wanted to comfort Rossi more intimately. Rossi instantly responded, and soon they were exploring each other's mouths slowly and thoroughly with eager tongues. When they separated, each was panting a bit; they still had not spoken. "Whew, Reid, let me catch my breath a bit." Rossi was frantically trying to relax down, which was difficult with Reid standing there, his lips plumped up and red from the passionate kisses, face slightly flushed, hair mussed, panting lightly. Rossi forced himself to walk towards the kitchen, "Would you like another drink Reid, I thought I would make some espresso." "Okay. Rossi do you mind if I put on a CD?" "No problem, help yourself." Dave made the espresso and thought about how surprised he was that Reid seemed to be handling this budding relationship with a man quite easily, too easily if the kisses they had shared meant anything. Wow, Dave could not believe how hot they were, this kid was a fast learner; maybe falling for a genius was going to be a good thing. Dave was actually a little surprised at how easily he himself had slipped into a physical relationship with a man; he had been worried that he would recoil from kissing a man, but Rossi had not hesitated in the slightest, it had just seemed so right to him to be kissing Spencer. Rossi hoped any future intimate activity would go as well, but he himself was a novice too, so there was no way to tell.

When Dave returned to the living room with the coffees, Spencer was on the couch, reading the CD liner information. He had selected Nat King Cole, who seemed to be a favourite of his. Rossi joined him on the couch, and Reid immediately started on a ramble about the singer. As he got more animated, Rossi couldn't resist reaching out and slowly caressing his face; running his fingertips along Reid's cheekbone, along his jaw, dipping into the cleft in his chin, then stroking beneath his bottom lip. Reid finally stopped talking, and they shared a soft, gentle, lips only kiss. Reid's beautiful hazel eyes were glowing with emotion, and Rossi felt himself drowning in the warmth he felt flowing from them. As the next song started, Unforgettable, Spencer said, "This one's my favourite." "Mine too, do you want to dance?" Rossi stood up and held out his hand. "Um, uh, I've never really, you know, danced with someone before." Reid's extreme shyness instantly reappeared. "That's okay, I'll teach you." Rossi reached down, gently took Reid's hand and made him stand up. He placed Reid's hand on his shoulder, and placed his hand on Reid's waist. As Rossi clasped Reid's other hand, he realized this was the first time he was going to dance with someone taller than him, Reid being 6'1'' and Rossi only 5'11''. They started to slowly move, Reid's eyes glued to Rossi's feet. They were both soon laughing at Spencer's dismal attempt at dancing, which had turned into Dave's literally pushing him from here to there. Rossi leaned forward and started to place little kisses on Reid's mouth; then Reid leaned forward to do the same; each man enjoying the closeness, the gentleness of the contact, completely content. As the next slow song began, they continued their dance and butterfly kisses; Dave began to dart his tongue out when he kissed Reid, adding a little lick. Reid smiled, and instantly began to add his own little lick to his kisses. But then Rossi decided to up the ante, he slowly slid the hand that was around Reid's waist down, and cupped his butt. Reid was wearing thick cotton trousers, but he could still feel Rossi's hand a bit through the material and he let out a little sigh. Rossi took that as a sign to progress, so he placed his mouth on Reid's and deepened the kisses, while rubbing his hand slowly and firmly over Reid's behind. It wasn't long before Rossi could hear and feel Reid softly moaning into his mouth, which instantly caused him to become rock hard (he had been most of the way there anyways, so it didn't take much). Rossi, still enjoying the inside of Reid's mouth, and the feel of his small butt, started calculating how long he had before he would have to remove himself from this glorious position.

Neither man heard the front door open. "MR. ROSSI!!!???!!!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Spencer Reid had felt like he was floating along in a tide of sensations. He had made up his mind, after that first kiss with Rossi, that he was going to try and turn his brain down a bit. Reid knew that most of his social awkwardness was caused by him overanalyzing things, remembering every little thing he had read about it, worrying about his reaction to everything, anxious that he do or say what was 'normal'. But this time, for this experience with Rossi, Spencer wanted to let his feelings and emotions take the lead instead. He had been trying, and succeeding, as far as he could tell. Reid had let himself enjoy the feel of Rossi's arms around him, ignoring his usual aversion to touching; he had also let himself enjoy his own arms around Rossi, enjoy the feel of Rossi's body. Reid had had to work harder at relaxing his brain when it came to the kissing; but it had been so worth the effort, as the kissing left him breathless with pleasure. Reid had been so happy dancing with Dave, he'd let himself relax enough to really enjoy the kissing game, and had been overwhelmed with desire when Rossi had started to caress his behind. Reid was, for the first time in his entire life, letting his brain take a rest, and riding his emotions; really living through and experiencing all of the new and wonderful feelings and sensations that the mutual touching of arms, hands, mouths was providing. Spencer heard himself moaning quietly into Dave's mouth, and shock of shocks, he didn't care; he was determined to let his body and soul react how they wanted to, without worry. Then, because the Fates seemed to really enjoy tormenting Rossi, a voice broke through his brain barrier, a strident female voice full of shock and a little something else. Reid's brain fully woke up to the fact that he had Rossi's arms around him, Rossi's mouth covering his, Rossi's tongue deep inside his mouth, and Rossi's hand rubbing his butt; a lifetime of instinct kicked in and Spencer's whole body immediately stiffened up and he pushed Dave away.

One minute David Rossi was in heaven, the next he was in hell on earth. Rossi heard the voice, and immediately thought, 'Damn, how could I have been so stupid.' Then he felt Reid stiffen up in his arms, and begin to quickly pull away. 'Shit', Rossi hoped all was not lost and that this would just be another small bump in the road. During this whole wonderful afternoon, Dave had been a bit shocked at Spencer's acquiescing so readily to the touching and kissing; he had assumed Reid would be a lot more reluctant, and had rejoiced that Reid seemed happy to enjoy each new experience. Rossi knew his reaction to this interruption would set the tone for the whole relationship, and so decided to keep the mood light. When Rossi let himself think about the fact that he had just been caught with his tongue down a man's throat and his hand rubbing a man's butt, he actually started to chuckle. Dave looked at Spencer, who was beet red, eyes wide with horror, inching farther away, and he quickly spoke. "Reid" he started, with laughter still in his voice, "I'd like you to meet Mrs. Pisani, my housekeeper. Mrs. Pisani, I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, who is also a colleague from the FBI, Dr. Spencer Reid. I had forgotten this was your afternoon. Please, don't let us stop you, we'll stay out of your way." Neither Reid nor the housekeeper spoke a word. Reid lowered his eyes to the floor, and so missed the look of disgust that passed over Mrs. Pisani's face. She turned her nose up, glared at Dave with accusing eyes, and started into the kitchen. Dave knew he had to make his stand. "Mrs. Pisani, I want you to know that my friend, Dr. Reid, will be coming over quite a lot. He is a welcome guest in my home." This last sentence was said with a firm bite in Rossi's voice, and a steady stare into the housekeeper's eyes. The gauntlet had been thrown; either Mrs. Pisani accepts the situation, or she would have to quit. She nodded her head slightly and went into the kitchen. Rossi wasn't really worried she would leave; Rossi paid her well over the normal wage, and since he was away so much, she didn't have overmuch work to do. Unfortunately, she only worked part-time for Rossi and her other part-time housekeeping job was for one of Rossi's brothers. Which meant, he knew for a definite fact, that she would soon be discussing what she'd seen with his sister-in-law; which would send the news, in lurid detail, straight through the rest of the relatives.

Reid looked over at Rossi, a bit taken back by what he had said. Did Rossi just say he would be over a lot? Worry crashed over Reid like a tidal wave; it was becoming too much for him to process, he was too out of his depth, his brain was becoming frantic trying to make sense of the day. Dave could tell Spencer was heading towards panic mode, so decided not to push it. "You're welcome to stay if you want Reid. We could put on a DVD or something?" "No thanks Rossi. I, uh, I, uh, I'd better be going." As they went to the door, Reid was quiet. Rossi knew he was deep in thought, and hoped Reid wouldn't change his mind about them. "Well, thanks for coming over, and I'll see you tomorrow at work." As Rossi closed the door, he felt a sudden sadness descend.

As Spencer walked down the path, he couldn't understand how one minute he was enjoying everything that was happening, then the next he was questioning everything. 'This is what always happens,' he thought angrily. As he made his way home, Reid knew he had to try and make a decision by tomorrow, it was only fair to Dave. Either Spencer was in, or he was out!


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

David Rossi sat in his favourite recliner, still in shock over what had happened this afternoon, in this living room, on his couch. It had been unbelievable, a dream come true; part of Dave's brain still refused to believe it had been real.

The day after Rossi and Reid's encounter with the housekeeper, Rossi had been on pins and needles waiting to see how Reid was going to react. He knew Reid had been extremely worried when he had left Dave's house, and Rossi suspected he hadn't had a very restful night. Dave had been sitting at his desk, debating whether he should go and speak to Spencer, when his door opened, Reid stuck his head in, said "I'm in", then left again. 'In? In what?' Rossi had no idea what Reid was talking about, but decided to take it as a positive. A little while later, he saw Reid in the kitchen and decided to take a chance. Rossi went up to him and asked, "Hey kid, I was wondering if you'd like another cooking lesson. I have to bake bread for a family baptism and I could really use the help this Saturday." "Sure, I'd love to" Rossi's heart filled with happiness, he smiled at Reid, and gave him a wink. Reid beamed back a smile, and cheekily stuck his tongue out at Dave. Rossi, knowing what that tongue could do, immediately began to 'firm up', so he quickly went back to his office to relax down.

Saturday morning was a blast. Reid and Rossi laughed so much, it was a wonder any bread got made. Spencer's clumsiness seemed to escalate, and Rossi had to actually send him to the store for more milk and flour. The bread making also took twice as long as it should do to the fact that every time Rossi or Reid was kneading the dough, the other would come up behind, wrap their arms around, and give a big hug. This inevitably caused the receiver of the hug, to immediately turn and kiss the giver. At first the kisses were pecks, then lips only. By the last batch, the kisses were long, delicious French kisses that left Reid and Rossi slightly breathless.

Finally that last batch was left to rise, the first risen batch was in the oven, and Rossi put on a DVD so they could relax. As Reid started to head for the chair, Rossi called him over to the couch. "Sit here Reid, with me." Rossi had stretched his legs out on the couch, and he shifted so Reid could sit between them, with his back leaning against Rossi's chest. Although they were both in heavy shirts and jeans, the minute Reid leaned back into Rossi's chest, his dick started to harden. Luckily, with Reid being tall, he had to slide his bottom further down in order to rest his head against Rossi shoulder, and so he wasn't actually touching Dave's crotch. Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid, giving him a cuddle; Rossi used to love sitting with his girlfriends like this, now he enjoyed it even more with Spencer. Rossi nuzzled Reid's soft brown hair with his chin, and lightly rubbed Reid's arms. Because Reid was so thin, his weight against Rossi chest didn't feel much different than the women, but his flat chest and stomach under Rossi's arms did. "This is the first time I have ever sat like this with a man." Rossi told Reid, hoping that by sharing the fact that all this was new to him too, might help Reid to relax about it all and worry less. Reid tipped his head up a bit to look at Rossi and smiled, "Me too." Reid gave a sigh of contentment and began to watch the movie. Rossi, on the other hand, had to concentrate on relaxing himself down, because his dick, realizing that the love of Rossi's life was now laying on him and sighing, had decided to stay hard.

A little while later, Rossi realized that while his mind had been busy relaxing his dick down, his hands had decided to have some fun.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Spencer Reid tentatively leaned back against Rossi. He had never in his life sat like this, touching someone, and he was nervous. Once he had stretched out his legs, and laid his head on Rossi's chest, near his shoulder, he couldn't help sighing with contentment. Rossi had wrapped his arms around Reid and was lightly rubbing them; Reid had never felt so comfortable, and safe.

David Rossi had been rubbing Spencer's arms lightly, concentrating on relaxing himself down. Now, his brain registered that his one hand had ventured off of Reid's arm, and was now meandering in circles around Reid's stomach. Even through Reid's heavy cotton shirt and t-shirt he wore, Rossi could feel his stomach muscles react to the pressure of Rossi's hand. Dave had played this game before, with his lady friends, and it had always been fun, so he made the snap decision to go ahead with it, hoping that Reid would like it, and hoping that he himself would have the nerve to play it with a man. Rossi wasn't sure if Reid was conscious of Rossi rubbing his stomach since he seemed to be concentrating on the movie, so Dave rubbed a little harder and trailed his hand up to Reid chest. As soon as Rossi rubbed against Reid's nipple, he heard a soft moan. 'Oh yes, I definitely have his attention now.' Rossi smiled to himself, then let his mind and body enjoy the pleasure he was getting from touching Reid. Dave rubbed his hand over Reid's nipples, feeling them harden through the material. Reid was still moaning slightly, and wriggling a bit from the wonderful sensations racing through his body. Rossi wanted to undo Reid's shirt; although the game was played with clothes on, 2 layers was a bit much. He slowly began unbuttoning Reid shirt, he felt Reid's body stiffen immediately. Rossi stopped, not wanting to do anything Spencer was uncomfortable with; then he saw Reid's hands move to his own buttons and begin undoing them, so Rossi continued and soon had Reid's shirt open and pushed to the sides. Rossi resumed rubbing Reid's stomach and chest, with only the thin t-shirt as a barrier. Reid was wriggling a bit more, and when Rossi's palm swept over his hardened nipple he let out a louder moan. 'Ah, so he's sensitive there, good to know.' Rossi did another sweep of Reid's chest, rubbing with extra pressure over his nipples and enjoyed the pleasure of Reid trembling with desire. When Rossi moved his other hand up and pinched one of Reid's nipples, Reid arched his chest up and gasped. Rossi nearly climaxed himself then and there; he went back to rubbing Reid's arms while he relaxed himself down.

A few minutes later Rossi had himself back under control, somewhat, and decided to forge ahead. Rossi resumed rubbing Reid's stomach and chest, first lightly, then firmly. Reid began trembling and moaning again; then began rubbing his own hands along Rossi's arms, his slender fingers lightly stroking the backs of Rossi's hands, which caused Rossi to emit some soft moans of his own. Rossi could feel the heat from Reid's body start to increase, as desire flooded through him. Dave slowly rubbed his hands down Reid's sides and then onto his jeans and down the tops of his thighs. Rossi stopped, here is where it got a bit dicey. Rossi had never in his life touched another man like he had been touching Reid for the last few minutes, and he had absolutely never touched another man's crotch. Rossi was suddenly afraid, of what he didn't know. Was this right? Should he do this? As his mind tried to decide what to do, Rossi felt Reid's hands slide down his arms again and stop overtop his hands. Reid gave them a little squeeze, then leaned his head back and up so he could see Rossi's face. Rossi looked down into Reid's eyes and could see the desire reflected in their depths. Reid's face was slightly flushed, but he looked happy; then Reid whispered "Please touch me." Rossi took a moment to register this miracle, then slowly began to massage the tops of Reid's thighs. Reid turned his head back, closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasurable sensations. Rossi moved his hand slightly, hesitated again momentarily, and then slid his palm over Reid's crotch. 'I'm doing it' he thought to himself in amazement, 'I'm feeling another man's dick', even through the heavy jean material Dave could feel Spencer's erection. Rossi ran his hand over the bulge, and it immediately grew; Reid really started to tremble and he began to pant lightly. Rossi felt his own dick harden, but he did not try to relax down, he knew it would be impossible at this point. He decided to let things happen as they happened; he wanted to concentrate entirely on Reid and his enjoyment. Rossi continued to tease Reid¸ first rubbing his throbbing erection firmly, then letting his fingers dance lightly over the bulge. Reid squirmed and wriggled, sighed and moaned. Dave was overjoyed that he was giving Read so much pleasure, but he knew the best was yet to come. Rossi moved his other hand up to Reid's head, stroked his hair, then let it slide down the length of Reid's torso, down his thigh, and over. "Move back a bit" he directed Reid quietly, and almost climaxed when Reid hitched back and bumped Rossi's own rock hard erection. Reid, lost in feeling and emotion, didn't seem to notice, and his thick waistband rested on Rossi's crotch. Rossi groaned with pleasure, then went back to concentrate on Spencer. Rossi pressed slightly on Reid thigh, and Reid opened his legs, slightly bending his knee. Now Rossi could move his hand below Reid's hard erection, which Rossi continued to stroke with his other hand, and start pressing the seam of Reid's jeans into his scrotum. Reid groaned, and thrust his hips up into Rossi's hands, trying to increase the pressure and the pleasure. Rossi gave Reid's dick a gentle squeeze, rubbed his testicles harder, and then revelled in the feel of Reid shaking, twisting and rocking in his arms. Reid's moans were continuous now, his breath coming in heavy pants, Dave knew he was near the edge. Rossi bent his head towards Reid's ear, "Cum Spencer." he whispered, and increased the pressure of his hands. Dave watched Spencer's face contort, he felt him hold his breath, then Reid's whole body started to shudder, his hips arching back and forth, his groans of pleasure echoing through the living room. Feeling Reid's orgasm race through his body, tipped Rossi himself over the edge. He shuddered and groaned through his own orgasm, while he continued to stroke Reid. Finally both men lay still, both gasping for breath, both drained. Neither had ever gone through something like that with a man, or in Reid's case, with anyone; both men enjoyed the experience immensely.

Rossi could feel his fluids seeping through his jeans, and his hand that was still lightly resting on Reid's crotch could feel Reid's fluids through his jeans as well. Rossi knew Reid would want to leave to get cleaned up, and he was right. Too soon, Reid sat up. "You okay kid?" Reid looked at Rossi, his face a picture of complete happiness and joy. "That, that, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Reid's voice shook with emotion. Rossi stood up, and wrapped Reid into a warm hug. Reid hugged Rossi back tightly, and then went to get his coat, while Rossi went into the kitchen to take the bread out of the oven, thankful it hadn't burnt. Both men felt almost beyond words, both needing to process the new experiences they had just had. "See you on Monday Reid." "Bye Rossi. Thanks for everything."

Rossi sat in his recliner, unable to believe what just happened. It was like one of his wet dreams had come true. What amazed him the most was, he had only hesitated once. Yes, it was true they had both stayed fully clothed, but still, Rossi had been afraid he would balk at touching another man's privates so intimately. And to top it all off, it had been Reid, REID, who had encouraged him to continue. Rossi could hear Reid's voice again, asking Rossi to touch him. The memory caused a flood of warmth to wash through Rossi; his heart overflowed with happiness, and love for his extraordinary, beautiful genius. Minutes later, while in the shower, Rossi began to think of what game he and Reid could play next.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk Monday morning, in complete panic mode. The thoughts racing through his mind were the same he had had all weekend. What had he done? Why had he done it? Why had he let Rossi touch him like that? Why was he acting like this, so out of character? Why had he asked Rossi to touch him? Should he have done that? What should he do? Why had his stomach twinge become a flame in his stomach and chest while Rossi was touching him? Why did he, at this very moment, wish Rossi was touching him, kissing him? Why did he, Spencer Reid, for the first time in his life, want someone to touch him? No, not someone, Rossi, only Rossi. Reid bit his lip, and rubbed his nose, worry stamped all over his face. Morgan, who had been glancing over at Reid for a while, came over to find out what his friend was worrying about now. "Hey kid, what's up? And don't tell me nothing, because I know it's definitely something." Reid blushed beet red, thinking what he could tell Morgan; he knew Derek won't believe a word of it. "Well, I, uh, I did something, um, on the weekend, and I, uh, I'm not really sure, you know, if I should have, uh, you know, done it." Having no clue what Spencer could have possible done that he regretted enough to be in a panic, Morgan started to probe. "Was it illegal?" "No, of course not." Reid looked indignant that Morgan would even ask that. "Did anyone get hurt?" "No" "Did it involve someone else." "Yes, I mean no.", Reid regretted that answer immediately. "Reid, don't lie to me. You did something with someone and now you have doubts. Did someone force you to do something?" But Reid refused to answer anymore of Morgan's questions; he knew he wasn't a good liar, and that Morgan was more than capable of getting the whole story out of him. Reid would never betray Rossi like that. Prentiss walked up and Morgan told her, "Reid did something this weekend, and now is in a panic about it. Kid, you'd tell if you were in trouble, right?" Spencer nodded his head, feeling kind of good that Morgan was ready to protect him. Prentiss, looking at Reid's worried face, added, "We're all here for you Reid." "Thanks guys." Reid glanced up and saw JJ headed towards Rossi's office. She knocked, said something, then came down the stairs towards them. "We're gathering in the meeting room guys, we have a case." Reid watched Dave walk down the hall towards the room and suddenly something in his brain shifted and clicked. A light suddenly appeared in Reid's eyes; he wasn't sure yet, he wanted to contemplate, analyze, research; but Spencer thought maybe; and maybe that's why he was acting so unReid-like.

David Rossi had been sitting in his office wondering what to do. He had watched Reid sitting at his desk all morning in full panic mode. Rossi knew Reid was having doubts about what had happened on Saturday; he was trying to figure out the best way to proceed. 'I knew I went too far.' Rossi berated himself, 'I let myself lose control. I should have gone slower. I knew this would happen.' Rossi was so angry at himself, he had profiled Reid a year ago, he knew how sensitive, vulnerable and inexperienced he was. 'Now I've probably ruined everything.' JJ came to his door and called him to the meeting room for a new case. As Rossi walked towards the room, he was still mentally kicking himself.

Which was why Dave was absolutely stunned when, as Spencer sat down beside him, he tentatively, momentarily stroked his fingertips down Rossi's thigh, under the table.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

David Rossi sat on the jet, feeling drained. The case the team had just wrapped up in Boston had been a hard one. Hotch, especially, had had a hard time because the previous detective had asked for him personally, just before he died. At one point in the investigation, Hotch had had a mini breakdown, thinking he had caused the death of a busload of innocent people, and Dave had had to talk him through it. The mood on the plane was sombre, and quiet. Rossi hoped Hotch would be okay, and was intending on getting together with him to help Hotch through any lingering issues. Rossi was also worried about his tentative relationship with Reid. Before the team went to Boston, Rossi knew Reid was worried about what they had done. Then, Reid had touched him in the conference room, and Rossi had been hopeful. Ever since, Reid had kept his distance. During the case, this had been okay; but now Rossi was unsure where they stood. Rossi knew Reid had been working something out in his mind, Rossi could read the signs. And there was no way Rossi intended on rushing Reid in any way; this was a huge step, and Spencer had to be absolutely sure. But the unknowing is what bothered Dave, the waiting for a sign; Rossi knew how Reid's mind worked, but he hoped Reid would come to a decision soon. Ever since that Saturday, Rossi's desire for Reid had grown a hundredfold; he constantly ached to feel him, kiss him, pleasure him and he craved Reid's touch, kiss, tongue. The jet landed, Hotch told the team to leave the paperwork till tomorrow, and as they filed out of the office, Reid went up to Rossi. "Rossi, uh, would you mind giving me a ride home?" This is it, thought Dave, do or die time. "Sure kid, no problem."

The car ride was silent, both men lost in thought. Rossi knew Reid must have come to a decision on whatever had been worrying him all week; he hoped he wouldn't cry if Reid had decided it was all too much and decided to end the budding relationship. Rossi glanced over at Reid and saw him biting his lip from nerves; Rossi took that as a bad sign, and his heart sank. Rossi stopped his car in front of Reid's building, but Reid didn't get out. "Um, would you, um, walk up to my door with me please, I, uh, wanted to speak to you?" Reid made his request while gazing at Rossi with huge, puppy eyes, and a pleading look on his face. How Rossi managed to restrain himself from grabbing Reid and mashing his mouth frantically against his, he didn't know. Dave followed Spencer into the building and up to his apartment, where they stood outside the door. Rossi looked at Reid, wanting him to be the one to orchestrate this conversation, and was surprised when Reid asked him to take off his winter coat. Spencer took his off too, placed both on the floor, then walked up to Dave and wrapped his arms around him. Rossi, hoping against hope this wasn't a goodbye, hugged Reid back. The hug lasted a long time, arms and splayed hands pressing heavily into each other. Rossi let himself enjoy the feel of Reid's body in his arms, as he waited for Reid to speak. When Reid finally did, he surprised Rossi again, "Um, could you, um, could, uh" Rossi felt him heave a big sigh, then try again, "Could you, uh, please, uh, could you put your hands on my back?" Confused Rossi, replied, "I'm hugging you, my hands are on your back" "No, I mean, um, you know, um, under my, uh, shirt." This whole time Reid's head had been on Rossi's shoulder, facing away, so Dave could not see his face; but he knew Reid was probably blushing. Rossi couldn't believe how sweet Reid's request was, couldn't believe he had asked it, hoped beyond hope that this meant Reid wanted Rossi as much as Rossi wanted him. Slowly, Rossi moved his arms and hands down, lifted the bottom edge of Reid's sweater vest, untucked his shirt and t-shirt in the back, then moved his hands under the clothing. When Rossi's fingers first touched Reid's bare back he felt Reid flinch, unaccoustomed to the feeling of someone touching his bare skin. Rossi momentarily stopped, letting Reid get used to the feel of hands on his back, then slowly slid his hands and arms upwards. Rossi was in heaven, complete heaven. He stroked Reid's soft, smooth skin lightly, slowly, and felt Reid shuddering slightly in his arms. Rossi turned his head, and rested his forehead against Reid's neck, moaning a little against his skin. He pressed a little harder and rubbed small circles around Reid's prominent shoulder blades, down his spine, along his ribs, revelling in the wonderful sensations touching Reid's skin was causing. Suddenly, Rossi felt his own shirt being untucked, and groaned into Reid's neck when he felt Reid tentatively start to stroke his own bare back. Reid danced his slender fingers lightly over the whole of Rossi's back, then started again with slow strokes. Rossi felt Reid's forehead on his neck, and felt the vibrations of Reid's moans against his skin travel down his spine. The urge to throw Reid down on the floor and take him right this instant flashed through Rossi's brain momentarily, and Rossi chuckled a bit to himself. As the two men continued to hug and rub and stroke and enjoy the feel of warm skin, Reid finally spoke, his head still pressed against Rossi's neck. "Dave, I, uh, I'm pretty sure, um, at least I think I, um, I've been researching it and, uh, although, you know, I could be mistaken, but I, um, I think I, well, I love you."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

David Rossi didn't speak for nearly 10 minutes after Reid's pronouncement. Of course the fact that for the first few minutes Rossi tongue was dancing frantically in Reid's mouth, and that for the next few minutes Reid's was doing the same dance in Rossi's mouth, probably had a lot to do with the delay. When their mouths finally parted, Rossi gave Reid a huge hug. Dave gazed into the gorgeous face of his Renaissance angel, his beautiful Spencer, and felt tears behind his eyes. Rossi's heart had exploded with joy and happiness; he was almost too overcome with emotion to speak.

Spencer Reid looked into Dave's face, and could see the love reflected in his eyes. Reid smiled, proud that he had been brave enough to put into words how he felt; this was definitely out of character for him, he still couldn't believe he'd done it. Then Rossi told Reid how he had loved him for a year, how he had never felt this kind of love for anyone before, and Reid felt his heart swell with joy. Reid couldn't believe how happy he was right now, had never known this much happiness even existed. He and Rossi hugged and kissed for a little while longer, but by mutual agreement decided to take things slow. Reid had loved the feel of Rossi's hands rubbing his bare back, and he had also loved the feel of Rossi's skin under his own hands; but he wanted to enjoy each new experience, each new pleasure, so was happy that Rossi felt the same way. Both men also agreed that they would keep their relationship out of the office, at least for now. It was still too new to share, and it might make working with the team a little awkward. As Rossi left, he thought to himself, 'Well, maybe now I won't have to keep running to the washroom.' Rossi started to quicken his pace; he had to get into his car and get home to relieve his aching dick, which had been pressing uncomfortably against his jeans for the last 20 minutes.

David Rossi could not have been more wrong; if anything he was having to visit the washroom twice as much. Whenever Reid was talking, Rossi could feel his lips tingle, remembering the feel of Reid's lips on his, the taste of Reid's mouth. Whenever Reid waved his hands while explaining something, Rossi felt his body tingle, remembering how those slim fingers had felt stroking his back. Whenever Reid was bent over his desk, Rossi could feel his hands tingle, remembering the feel of Spencer's soft skin. Throw in the fact that Rossi now knew that Reid loved him too, and Rossi was screwed. At one point, Hotch even asked him if he felt okay, thinking Rossi might be having some intestinal or stomach problems; Rossi had had a good laugh to himself about that. Rossi's biggest problem was Reid himself. Consciously and unconsciously, Reid was always trying to touch Rossi; which made Rossi want to touch Reid too; which ended up with Rossi in the washroom stroking himself to release.

The fifth day was one of the worst. Rossi got to the office, and went into the kitchen for an espresso. Reid was already at the machine, and gave Rossi a huge smile, and handed Rossi a mug, stroking his finger along Rossi's. Then, as they left the kitchen, Reid made sure to walk behind, and pressed his body against Rossi's back as they went through the doorway, which seemed to be a favourite action of his. Rossi felt himself hardening up, and forced himself to relax down. He stayed in his office for the rest of the morning, hoping to avoid Reid, and daydreaming about what he wanted to do with him. The team decided to go out for lunch together, and Rossi sat across from Reid at the restaurant. Dave couldn't resist watching Spencer eat, every movement a torment to his groin; especially since Reid had gotten dessert. As they returned to the office, Reid walked beside Rossi and every time he swung his arm, he brushed Rossi's arm. Rossi's dick was semi-erect and growing, when, as they walked into the office, Reid once again pressed into Rossi's back. 'That's it' Rossi thought, and whispered to Reid, "I really need to kiss you, meet me in the washroom." Rossi knew he was taking an awful chance, but he was lusting after Reid so badly he was beyond caring. Rossi went first, followed moments later by Reid. Rossi pulled him into a stall, and immediately pressed his mouth on Reid's. Rossi sucked lightly on Reid's full bottom lip, and heard his moan. Reid licked Rossi's lip, and when Rossi opened his mouth, Reid thrust his tongue in, causing Rossi to groan with pleasure, and causing Rossi's dick to harden right up to the max. As they continued to ravage each other's mouths, Rossi quickly untucked Reid's shirts and slid his hands across Reid's bare back. Rossi knew he was going to regret this, he knew for a fact he was going to cum in his pants soon, but the temptation had been too great. Suddenly, Rossi heard someone come into the washroom. OH GOD!! He had FORGOTTEN to lock the door. OH GOD!! Reid had heard someone come in and had immediately frozen in fear, his eyes getting as wide as saucers. Rossi frantically indicated that Reid should stand on the toilet seat and crouch down so his head was not visible above the stall. Then Rossi quickly sat down in front of Reid's feet, lowering his pants in case the person noticed under the door, but keeping his boxers on. Rossi's heart was racing, he hoped Reid wouldn't panic too much. Dave started forcing himself to relax down, which wasn't easy with Spencer standing behind him; when suddenly he felt Spencer's hands on his shoulders. OH GOD!! NO NO NO NO Reid slowly started rubbing Rossi's shoulders and brushing his thumbs against Rossi's bare neck. OH GOD!! WHAT IS HE DOING!! Dave could hear the person in the bathroom finish and wash his hands. He prayed he could hold on, cursing Reid for choosing this moment to torture him. The Fates, chuckling, then sent a second person into the washroom, and the two men started to discuss football. Rossi knew he had scant moments, his body was reacting to Reid's shoulder and neck massage, his scrotum starting to tighten; when suddenly Spencer stroked his hands down the front of Rossi's shirt, massaging his chest and stomach. At the same time, Reid bent his head and began kissing the back of Rossi's neck, every now and then sucking slightly. The Fates, taking pity on poor Rossi, made the second man turn on the tap, just as Rossi climaxed in his boxers. Even with his arm shoved in his mouth, small groans escaped from his throat. Rossi shuddered, and trembled, with Reid's hands and arms holding him tight from behind. The men finally left while Rossi's orgasm wound down, and he tried to catch his breath. When Rossi was able to stand, he turned and faced Reid, who looked surprised at his own actions, and a little proud at having the nerve to do that; then Dave started to laugh.

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, hoping that Rossi would soon invite him into the washroom again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

David Rossi walked into work with one thought on his mind, 'revenge is sweet'. He was going to get that skinny, luscious, doctor and make him pay. Rossi had a plan, and the thought of it made him smile as he entered the bullpen. As usual, Reid was already hard at work, hunched over his desk. Rossi was glad to see the others were already there as well, it would make his efforts that much more uncomfortable for Reid. Chuckling to himself, he made his way towards the team; as he passed Reid's desk, he leant over as if to whisper something to him, then flicked out his tongue and licked along the edge of Spencer's earlobe. Rossi was rewarded when he heard Reid quickly suck in his breath, and shiver slightly. Rossi himself enjoyed that move, so knew the wonderful sensations it caused. Smirking slightly, as Rossi continued to his office he heard Morgan ask Reid if he was okay.

A little while later, Hotch called a short meeting to distribute the cases for referrals and consults. Rossi made sure he was in the room first, as he knew Reid would sit beside him. Reid gave him a small, sweet smile which Rossi returned; then once Reid sat down, Dave reached over and placed his hand down firmly right on Reid's crotch. Reid yelped, and stood back up. "Is something wrong Reid?" Hotch asked. Reid blushed deep red, and replied, "No, uh, I must of bent my, uh, leg wrong." Reid glared at Rossi, who turned an innocent face to Reid, merely lifting his eyebrows. Hotch actually provided the means of one of Rossi's plans when he assigned Reid and Rossi to both work on a case file that had a huge amount of data to sift through. The team all went into the kitchen to get drinks before they set to work, and Rossi made sure he walked behind Reid. As they went through the doorway, he reached down and squeezed Reid's butt, causing him to gasp loudly. Morgan turned and asked, "What the heck is wrong with you today kid. First at your desk, then the conference room, now here. What's going on?" "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Reid tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, and quickly got his espresso. Unfortunately he made the mistake of looking at Rossi, who smirked, then opened his lips a bit and slowly licked his bottom lip. Rossi saw the lust flare in Reid's eyes, and knew the wonderful sensations that now coursed through his veins; Dave knew because they were the same sensations he was having. Rossi winked, and then left the room, forcing himself to relax down so he could finish his revenge plan. Reid took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down a bit, worried about what might happen next, but also a bit excited at the thought.

For Rossi's plan to work, he had to wait until closer to lunch time to execute the next move. Hotch had assigned them a huge file, and they decided to use the conference room to spread out the material. There was a timeline that needed to be mapped, so Reid started to attach information onto the board. The door of the room and the blinds were open of course, which worked in Rossi's favour. As Reid stuck items up, Rossi stepped behind him; making sure he angled himself so he would not be seen from the doorway, he slowly stroked his fingers down Reid's back. Reid gasped, shivered a bit, and went to turn around. Rossi stepped back and said, "The sooner we get the information in place Reid, the quicker we'll finish." Spencer returned to sticking up the rest of the documents, and Dave stood behind him again. This time Rossi quickly untucked his shirt slightly and slid his hand up Reid's bare back, stroking his spine with his palm. Reid let out a little moan, and Rossi felt him tremble. Reid kept working, his hands shaking slightly; Rossi slowly slid his hand across Reid's back, and around to his stomach. This was the first time Rossi had felt Reid's bare stomach, and he was quickly starting to harden himself. God, Dave thought, I cannot believe how sexy this kid is. The sensations passing through Rossi's hand from Reid's smooth stomach were electric. As he was starting to rub small circles around Reid's belly button, JJ came to the doorway. Rossi felt Reid's body stiffen against his hand, but he knew JJ couldn't see what was happening. "Do you guys need anything, coffees?" as JJ asked her question, Rossi slowly trailed his fingertips up to Reid's chest. He could hear Reid panting quietly, and shaking slightly with desire. Rossi couldn't see Reid's face, but could imagine it, and it was causing strands of heat to course through Rossi's veins. "No thanks JJ, I think we're good." Just as JJ turned to leave Rossi reached up with the hand caressing Reid's smooth, soft chest, and pinched one of his nipples. Reid gasped loudly, arching his chest a little, and Rossi could actually feel the wave of desire wash through Reid. JJ turned back, and made to walk towards them, asking "Are you okay Spence?" "Yes, I just bit my tongue." Reid managed to get out, his voice not shaking too much. JJ looked a bit doubtful, but turned and left. She went to speak to Garcia, to see if she might know what was going on with Reid today.

Spencer turned his face to Rossi, looking so sweet, so sexy, and so desperate for relief, that Rossi decided to finish his plan. He checked his pockets, and said, "Meet me at the elevator."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Spencer Reid stood in front of the elevators, waiting for Rossi. He had grabbed his jacket on the way, hoping it covered his slight pant bulge. Reid was very nervous, and very horny; this all seemed like a dream, it was so far removed from his normal life. 'I guess', he thought to himself, 'This would be called my new normal.' As his brain clicked into gear, and he began to ponder that statement, Rossi came over. He too had grabbed his jacket to cover his bulge, and when he put his hand in the pocket, he jingled keys and smirked at Reid.

As they entered the elevator, Rossi made sure they stood at the back. They had to share the elevator with 3 other agents from their floor, and at the next floor, another 4; this fit in with Rossi's plan perfectly. He tormented Reid all the way to the garage, but the elevator was too full for him to move away. Dave moved his hand behind Spencer and rested it on his waistband. He felt Reid shifting, trying to avoid the contact in an elevator full of other people, and glanced at his face. Still looking at Reid out of the corner of his eye, Rossi slowly, slowly slid his hand under the back of Reid's shirts, just lightly skimming over Reid's bare skin. Rossi saw Reid bite down on his bottom lip to keep silent, but he also felt Reid shiver with delight. Then Rossi moved his hand back down, out from under Reid's shirts, and started slowly caressing his behind through his pants. Reid started to squirm a bit, but he had nowhere to move. Rossi then increased the pressure of his hand, and began really rubbing Reid's butt, and was rewarded with a small whimper that escaped from Reid's clenched jaw. A few people turned their heads, and Rossi kept his face neutral. Reid, on the other hand, was tomato red, and slightly sweating.

As they exited at the garage, Rossi quickly grabbed Reid's hand and hustled him over to one of the FBI's black SUV's, with the conveniently tinted windows. Years ago, during Rossi's first go around in the BAU, he often used the FBI cars for a little 'extra-curricular activity.' When he had picked up the keys to the car in slot 1A, the desk clerk, who had held that position for over 20 years, had given Rossi a knowing wink and reminded him that that lot would be empty from 12:00 for only 20 minutes. Rossi knew that meant he and Reid would only have 20 minutes of privacy before the security personnel did their rounds; Rossi set his watch alarm for 15 minutes, and opened the car door. Rossi quickly pushed Reid into the back seat, said, "Take your jacket off" then quickly did the same. Soon, both men had their hands and arms stroking the other's bare backs, mouths pressed together, tongues exploring and tasting, heat racing through their bodies. Rossi wished they could take more time, but there was no way he wanted to get caught in the SUV with Reid. It wouldn't have mattered to him, in fact one time he and a lady friend had been caught literally with their pants down, but Rossi knew there was no way Reid could handle anything like that. Dave reached up and ran his hand through Reid's soft hair, then stroked his cheek. He drew back and whispered, "Pull down your pants a bit, so they don't get wet." Reid shimmied out of his pants, lowering them to his thighs, but leaving his briefs up. Rossi could see Reid's throbbing erection straining against the white cotton and knew it wouldn't be long. He pushed Reid back to a semi-reclining position, then quickly leaned over him and covered Reid's mouth again with his. Rossi groaned, Spencer's mouth was hot with lust, his tongue frantically rubbing against Rossi's. Rossi pushed up Reid's shirts, and the air hitting his skin caused Reid to moan into Rossi's mouth. Rossi felt his own erection straining and wished he had lowered his own pants. Rossi ran his hand along Reid's stomach, up his chest, and over his nipples. Reid arched his body, starting to shake with need. Rossi moved his hand down, and lightly placed it over Reid's erection. Reid threw his head back slightly, groaning, and arching his hips. Dave, knowing he only had about 5 minutes or so left, bent his head to Reid's chest; he flicked out his tongue and licked Reid's nipple, knowing that this would bring him close to the edge. Reid started to thrash a bit, and when Rossi sucked Reid's nipple into his mouth, while stroking his erection lightly through his briefs, Reid climaxed. His orgasm was intense, he groaned loudly, twisted and shook, arched his hips and his chest, sweat covered his face, he gasped for air. Finally Rossi, who had kept licking Reid's chest and lightly stroking his dick, felt Reid calm down, panting heavily. Reid felt like he was in shock; he couldn't believe what Rossi had just done to him, and what he had let Rossi do to him; he felt absolutely wonderful.

And at that moment, there was a knock on the window of the SUV, and someone asked, "Who's in there?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Spencer Reid felt like he was drowning. He couldn't seem to take a breath, his ears had a weird whooshing sound echoing in them, and he felt lightheaded. Rossi looked at Reid and saw that his face was a mask of fear and panic. Rossi put his finger to his lips, indicating Reid to should keep quiet, he motioned with his hand that Reid should scrunch down, then he leant over and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Reid felt his thundering heart start to slow a bit. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of it', Reid let that one comforting sentence sink in. Reid suddenly realized that he had never heard that sentence before in his life; he had never been able to count on anyone 'taking care of it' so that he 'didn't worry'. Since a very young child, everything had rested on his shoulders; Reid was the one who had had to take care of things, who had had to worry about everything, deal with everything. There had never been anyone to help, never anyone he could trust enough to let them help. Suddenly, Reid felt bolts of joy and happiness shoot through him like lightening, and any lingering doubts he had had about if he loved Rossi were swept away. Reid loved Rossi heart and soul, this wonderful, wonderful man, who would 'take care' of things so that Reid would not have to worry so much. Reid gave Rossi a little smile, then scrunched down, while simultaneously trying to pull up his pants.

Rossi was surprised to see Reid suddenly smile, but was glad to know he had calmed down quickly. Rossi always chose the FBI vehicle in slot 1a, because that slot was located in a dark corner of the garage. Rossi knew whoever was out there would not be able to see in when he cracked the window open; the most they would see in the shadows would be an outline, and Reid's thin frame and longish hair would pass for a woman. Thankful that the FBI's SUV fleet had been outfitted with manual window handles as a safety precaution, he rolled down the window about an inch. It only took Dave seconds to peg the type A, macho personality of the garage security guy he saw standing there, so Dave knew just how to play him. Instantly he had an idea, and smiled up at the guard. "Hi, it's SSA Rossi, and a" here Dave paused for effect, "a friend." "What are you doing in this vehicle?" "Well officer", Dave knew he wasn't an officer, only a security guy, but played up to his ego, "My, friend, and I are discussing, uh, who will win the Superbowl." Then Rossi gave the guard a wink, as if to say, 'you know what I mean.' The guard smirked back, then said, "Well tell me who it is. I will need a name for my report." Rossi replied, "Okay, but my friend, is, well, not really unmarried, and so, as you can understand, my friend would really appreciate discretion. You know how it is." Again Rossi gave the guy a conspiratorial wink. Then motioned for the guard to come closer to the window, and whispered, "My friend would be able to help someone, like yourself for instance, who might want to rise in the ranks of the Bureau, and would be really grateful, really grateful, if you would keep this information to yourself." "Sure", the guard answered quickly, fully intending on sharing any information he got with his fellow guards, no matter what he promised this randy old guy. Rossi, also knowing full well that what he told the guard would spread throughout the building like wildfire, leaned closer to the opening in the window, and whispered, "My friend is Section Chief Erin Strauss." The guard's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, Strauss, that stuck up bitch; his eyes lit up, 'Wait till the guys here this, I found Strauss in a car with her ankles behind her ears.' Dave then said, "Could you give us about 15 minutes, you know how women are.", and another wink. The guard walked off, elated with his juicy gossip, and Rossi turned back to Reid, knowing they had about 10 minutes before the guard would come back and try to see Strauss leaving the car.

"What did you tell him?" Spencer asked, as he hadn't been able to hear the whispering. "I told him you were Strauss." Reid's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and then he joined Dave in laughter. "Well, we better get back, that guy will be around again in about 10 minutes", Dave reached for his jacket. Reid had finally gotten his pants up, and he sat looking at Rossi, brows furrowed, "But what about...?", and he waved his hand in the direction of Rossi's pant bulge. Rossi's erection, that had hardened right up while he was pleasuring Reid, had not receded very much through his conversation with the guard. "Don't worry about it kid" Reid looked at the man he loved beyond words, then leaned forward and placed his mouth on Rossi's. As they kissed, Spencer placed his hands on Dave's shoulders, and gently pushed him back to a semi-reclining position. "Pull your pants down a bit so they don't get wet." Reid whispered, mirroring what Rossi had said to him. He waited, then Reid touched his tongue to Rossi's lips, Rossi opened his mouth, and Reid slowly started to lick the roof of Rossi's mouth. Rossi felt Reid's hand push up his shirt, and start slowly rubbing his bare stomach and chest. Soon, Rossi was lost in the wonderful sensations flooding through his body; Reid, hesitating for a few moments, had tentatively stroked Rossi's nipple. Picking up confidence, Reid then rubbed it with 2 fingers, and Dave moaned with desire. Reid then moved his head back, and lowered it to Dave's chest. He stuck his tongue out and lightly touched Rossi's nipple with the tip; Dave groaned, arched his chest, and felt a rush of warmth, he knew he was getting close. Reid, happy with the results of his efforts, then started to give Rossi's nipple kitten licks, and hummed with pleasure when he felt Rossi's rapid heartbeat under his hand. Reid was so happy that he, Spencer, was the one giving Dave this pleasure. "God, yes, yes, God." Rossi moaned as Reid sucked gently, and then groaned and climaxed when Reid softly bit his nipple. Reid kept licking all through Rossi's orgasm, enjoying the feel of Rossi's chest as it heaved and shook and trembled. Finally, Rossi was able to breathe normally again and they quickly left the garage, both men completely satisfied with their secret session.

An hour later, Erin Strauss strode into Rossi's office, completely irate.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 **

David Rossi looked up at an obviously outraged Erin Strauss. Attempting at all costs to keep his enjoyment of the situation from reflecting on his face, he raised his eyebrow and questioned, "Can I help you with something?" Strauss went to answer, then glanced over and saw all of the agents in the bullpen gazing up at her in Rossi's office. She quickly closed the blinds and shut the door, apparently not realizing that this made the rumours look even more likely. Rossi, of course, did realize, and had difficulty restraining his laughter. "What have you been saying about me?" Strauss spit out through a tightly clenched jaw. Rossi, his face the picture of innocence, looked back at her, "Why do you think I've been talking about you?" "There is a rumour going around about you and I." Strauss spoke slowly, as if to a toddler, and glared at Rossi. Rossi just stared back at her, trying to keep his face blank. When she realized Dave wasn't going to speak, Strauss started to pace, "I do not appreciate false rumours being spread about me." "Are you trying to accuse me of something Erin?" Rossi spoke quietly, but made his eyes harden a little, as if he was highly insulted. 'God, this is turning into one of the best days of my life' Rossi thought to himself. "I just want a straight answer. Did you or did you not say something about me?" Strauss continued to pace, she was too agitated to stand still. "What is it that you think I said about you, Erin?" Rossi was determined to make her say it out loud, and hoped he didn't burst out laughing when she did. Strauss was silent, obviously weighing up in her mind how to phrase the rumour she had heard, the rumour she was disgusted at (and if she was being totally honest with herself, the rumour that 20 years ago she would have loved to have been true). Finally she stopped pacing, looked at Rossi with contempt, and said, "David, did you or did you not tell people that you and I were caught.." she paused, "That we are having some kind of physical relationship?" Rossi gazed back at her and replied, also with contempt in his voice, "Don't flatter yourself, Erin." Dave bent his head to hide his smile, then picked up his pen, opened a case file and started writing. Strauss, realizing she had been dismissed, was in a rage. How she longed to be able to fire him, or scream at him, or disparage him. But she knew she couldn't do any of these things, and she knew that he knew she couldn't, and why. When Strauss slammed the door behind her as she left, Rossi was surprised it didn't crack. As he started laughing, he felt a bit sorry for the first underling Strauss encountered; that poor person was in for a terrible time. Rossi wiped his laughter tears from his eyes and went back to work; he was glad she had closed the blinds as it prevented him from spending his time gazing at Reid down in the bullpen.

A few minutes later, Rossi heard a tentative knock on his door. "Come in" Reid opened the door and stepped in. "Um, are you okay? I, uh, saw Strauss leave here and she seemed, um, a bit upset." "Oh she was more than upset Reid, she was livid. But not to worry, she doesn't know how the rumour got started." Rossi smiled at Reid, and was rewarded with a beaming smile in return. Then they just looked at each other, smiling, remembering, until finally Rossi had to break off eye contact, and start relaxing himself down. "Well, I better get busy kid, I've got a deskful here." Spencer turned to leave, opened the door, then turned his head and whispered so only Dave would hear, "I love you." "Not more than I love you." Dave whispered back, with a wink. Rossi had heard James Cagney say that in a movie and this was the first time that he had been able to use it, the first time that it had been true. Dave sat back in his chair and let his mind wander to earlier; he had touched a man's bare chest and nipples for the first time, and he was surprised how much he had enjoyed it. This morning had also been the first time a man had touched Dave's chest and nipples, and the memory of that caused a flush of warmth to rush through him. Rossi put his hand to his mouth, remembering how it had felt to lick and suck Reid's nipples for the first time, how the hardened flesh had felt against his tongue; Rossi felt himself stiffen immediately, and undid his jeans. Rossi began to squirm in his chair, pleasurable sensations racing to his groin. He started to lightly stroke his dick through his still damp boxers, and once he remembered the electric bolts of desire that had shot down him when Reid had licked, sucked, then nibbled Dave's own sensitive nipple, he ejaculated, moaning loudly. He was still shuddering through his orgasm when Garcia opened the door. "Are you okay sir, I thought I heard a noise?" "I'm good" Rossi got out, through clenched teeth, "I just slammed my fingers in the drawer." "Ah, that would explain the red face then. Do you want some ice?" "No thanks Garcia." Rossi dropped his head to his desk as soon as she closed the door. If he didn't have a heart attack by the end of this day, he would be absolutely shocked.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Spencer lay in his bed pondering the conversation he had had earlier with Rossi.

The day after the car escapades, the team had been extremely busy on a case in Indiana; a small town was being terrorized by a murderous arsonist. For the next few days after their return, everyone had been overwhelmed with the paperwork that had suddenly flooded in; this had suited Reid, as he had wanted a bit of time to process all of the new feelings and experiences he had had lately. Reid knew Rossi would give him all the time he wanted, no pressure; this was one of the things Reid especially loved about him, he understood Reid's need to work things out and organize things in his mind. When Rossi had asked him to come into his office, Reid was more than ready to have a chance to talk alone with him again; actually, Reid had hoped they might sneak in a few hugs and kisses as well. Reid sat down and smiled at Dave, then waited to see what Rossi wanted him for. Rossi took a deep breath, this was more difficult than he thought it would be, but it needed to done. "Reid, um, since we seem to, uh, be starting a physical relationship.." Rossi paused, and Reid chuckled to himself, always happy to see someone else hesitating and stumbling when trying to say something, when it was usually himself. Rossi started again, "I assume that since we started to, uh, get close, you read up on gay sex." Actually, Rossi assumed Reid had read thousands of pages of information from the Internet, probably took him only a few hours; so he was extremely surprised when Reid answered, "No, I haven't." "Why not?" Rossi asked, his eyebrows raised. "Well, ever since I can remember that's what I've always done with new experiences. I research and read every scrap of information; the problem is I end up reading all of the bad as well as the good, which is why it makes it difficult to enjoy new things sometimes. I start to analyze and worry, never able to turn off my brain and relax. Having an eidetic memory is not always a benefit. So, I decided that I wouldn't read anything, I would just let myself experience things as they happen." Reid looked at Rossi with the sweetest, hopeful look on his face that Dave had to restrain himself from circling the desk and giving him a tender kiss. "Okay, I can understand your reasoning. But, uh, well, when I first hoped that we might one day get together, I did want to read up on things, so I bought 2 books on the subject." Reid looked at Rossi with astonishment, shocked that Dave had had the nerve to go to a bookstore and purchase books on gay sex. "And I think that you should read at least the first chapters of them, because it deals with the emotional, social side. Please?" Rossi didn't want Reid to do anything he didn't want to; and Rossi quite looked forward to being the one to guide Spencer through the new experiences, feeling it would be fun to be the one with the knowledge for once. But he felt it was important for Reid to at least be aware of the emotional and social side of gay relationships, especially as it would be the first relationship of any kind for him. Rossi gave Reid the 2 books, and waited the 3 minutes it took for him to finish the chapters; it still utterly fascinated Rossi to watch Reid speed read. When Reid went to hand him back the books, Rossi spoke up again. "Reid, I, uh, also think you should read the personal exercises you can do. I've been trying to practise 2 of them, and I think it's important for you to do them also." Rossi could not believe how uncomfortable he was with this discussion, but it needed to be discussed. Rossi told Reid the page numbers and waited. As Reid read through them, and looked at the diagrams, he went white as a sheet, his eyes widening in shock. He looked at Rossi, not believing that he actually did these things. Rossi, swallowing his own discomfort, explained to Reid which 2 he did, letting him know he was still trying to work through them, but recommending Reid at least try them.

So now, Reid lay on his bed, debating what he should try. He looked at his fingers, and was glad they were slim. Maybe, Reid considered, it won't be as bad as it sounds. Except, he thought, it wouldn't be his fingers in his behind, it would be Rossi's. Reid's stomach was twisting with sudden fear; this was becoming all too real, too overwhelming for him. Sure, he had enjoyed everything with Rossi so far, really enjoyed everything, but this was something different. Oral sex with a man. Penetrative sex with a man. Reid's mind began to rebel; it was just too far out of his realm of experience. At least Rossi had had experience with women; he had at least been given 'blow jobs.' Reid hadn't done anything physical with anyone before. Reid bunched his 3 fingers and tried to imagine them in his mouth; he couldn't even begin to imagine them anywhere else. It was too much, he couldn't do it, he would have to tell Rossi he'd changed his mind, he wasn't ready for a relationship, he was too afraid. The thought of that conversation with Rossi made Reid feel intense sadness, feel sick to his stomach. Reid turned his head into his pillow, and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Then, the case the BAU took the next day, would cause Reid to need Rossi's love and support more than ever.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Spencer Reid lay on his hotel bed, utterly defeated. His guilt over this current case was overwhelming, he could physically feel it in his throat, choking him. Reid should have known, should have read the signs sooner, he could have prevented the other victim. The Unsub had the same personality disorder as Tobias Hankle had had, Reid felt he should have recognized it earlier, could have maybe helped Adam; now the alter ego, Amanda, was in full control, and Adam was lost. Just like Tobias had been lost. Reid still felt the guilt of having to kill innocent Tobias, in order to kill his murdering alter egos; 2 years had not diminished Reid's negative reaction to something he had had to do to survive. Reid turned over, he longed to have Rossi's arms around him, comforting him, but he knew he would have to get over that, since he intended to tell Rossi he had changed his mind. Worry and sadness descended on him, alongside loneliness; all 3 more than familiar to Spencer.

Hotch had given the team permission to stay one more night, as the next day Reid was going to interview Amanda, hoping to get her to let Adam re-emerge. They were sharing rooms again, but Morgan had gone with the others to have dinner and grab a beer. Reid rolled over again. He'd declined the invite to join them, not hungry, and wanting to think things through. Reid heard a small knock on the door. As soon as Reid opened it, Rossi swept him into a tight bear hug. Reid flinched, and tried to back up, but Rossi was not giving him an inch. Rossi had been watching Reid all day, he knew something was really wrong, something had Reid desperately upset, and Rossi intended to find out what the hell was going on. Rossi held on, using his hands to rub small circles on Reid's back, hoping to physically relax him a bit. Spencer held himself stiff at first, then gradually allowed himself to feel the loving hug, and wrapped his own arms around Rossi, clinging to him. Rossi led them over, still hugging, to the edge of the bed and they sat down. Then, with his one arm still around Reid's waist, his other holding Reid's hand, he gently began questioning Spencer and soon the floodgates opened. Reid, taking a chance, let it all come out; the guilt about this case and Adam; the guilt about Tobias and how that guilt had helped to fuel his drug addiction; the worry that he couldn't do his job, shouldn't be a profiler. Rossi let Reid talk, asking a few questions; then he began to answer some of Reid's worries. Sharing his vast experience with Reid, he helped him to understand everyone in this profession felt as he did; he told Reid about Hotch's guilt during the Reaper case; he explained to Reid his own guilt about writing some of his books and glamorizing serial killers; he used examples of agents past to show Reid that he was not the only one to have addictions to deal with, and pointed out the strength of character it took to fight them. Rossi said everything positive that needed to be said, and it was all like a balm to Reid's emotional wounds. Then Rossi cupped Reid's face in his hands and said the most important words of the evening, the words that Reid most needed to hear and believe, "Just remember this Dr. Spencer Reid, you are not alone anymore. Do you hear me? You. Are. Not. Alone. You do not have to deal with anything on your own, you can share every worry, every emotion, every doubt, with me and we'll work it through together. I love you." Reid couldn't speak, the happiness and joy and love he felt completely filled him. Rossi leant forward and gave Reid a small, tender kiss. Reid tentatively smiled, then said, "Um, there's something else that I've been, uh, thinking about." Then Reid's worries and doubts about their relationship came out, their physical relationship. Spencer was completely taken back when Rossi began to chuckle. "Spencer, I had those exact same thoughts the first time I read the books and tried the exercises. Exactly the same. I was ready to give up trying to be with you, I was terrified of the unknown, the pain. And to be honest I still am. Remember, all of this is new to me too, I've never been with a man. So, don't worry. We'll try things together, and if they don't work, then they don't work, no problem. If we go no farther than what we have already done sexually, then I'm totally happy with that. I love you Spencer, I'm not going to give you up for any reason. So you had better be resigned to that!"

Reid gazed into Rossi's eyes, seeing the love beaming out at him. Suddenly he launched himself at Dave, mashing his lips against his and pushing him back so Reid was laying across his chest. Rossi starting stroking Reid's back, then quickly pushed his arms under Reid's shirt and started stroking his bare back from neck to waist. Reid was running his hand through Rossi's hair and massaging his shoulder and neck. Reid turned his head slightly, to feel more of Rossi's lips against his; and when Rossi opened his mouth, Reid thrust his tongue in quickly, exploring and tasting and rubbing frantically. Rossi moaned and felt himself hardening; he knew he would have to leave soon, as Morgan would be back at any moment. Reid pulled back, breathing heavily, love and lust reflected in his eyes in equal measure. As Rossi started to say he needed to leave, Reid began to slowly trace his finger around Rossi's face as if to memorize it. He trailed his finger along Rossi's forehead, down his cheek, along his jaw, across his goatee, and around his lips. Rossi, starting to pant a bit, opened his lips and Reid let his finger trace over Dave's lips and into his mouth. Rossi licked the tip, and then licked the length of Reid's finger; he started to suck softly and felt himself harden right up. 'God' he thought, 'this kid is so damn hot.' Rossi felt Reid's hardening erection bump against his leg, and knew he had to leave right now, or else Morgan was going to walk in on a live sex show. Rossi, unhappily, took his hands off of Reid's warm back and pushed himself up. Reid, also slightly panting, knew Rossi would have to go, but smiled at him, secure in the knowledge that there would be plenty of next times to explore and enjoy.

As Rossi left, he turned and asked, "Would you like to come over for another cooking lesson this Saturday?"


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

David Rossi stood in his kitchen enjoying a ramble about stoves. Well, to be more precise, he had been enjoying listening to Spencer's ramble on how human beings have cooked their food since before fire was invented; Reid was currently in his second hour of this subject and Rossi couldn't have been happier. Reid was always at his happiest when rambling on about something, and Rossi was always at his happiest listening to the sound of his voice, and watching the expressions of his face, not to mention the gesturing of his hands. Those wonderful slender hands, with their delicious slim fingers; Rossi felt himself start to 'firm up' remembering the feel of Reid's finger in his mouth, so he turned away to relax down. There would be plenty of time later for that, he knew, and he wanted to get the food prepared. Every month Rossi cooked up dinners for a few of his elderly relatives; they would freeze them and use a little at a time. Reid enthusiasm at helping Rossi was matched by Rossi's enjoyment of his company in the kitchen. The cheese sticks were just coming out of the oven when Reid finally ran out of information, which was perfect timing for him; Reid used a pair of tongs to pick up one of the hot sticks and started blowing on it quickly, hoping it would cool down fast so he could indulge. "Don't you go biting that while it's still steaming hot." Rossi warned, "I need that luscious mouth of yours to be in tip top condition later, not covered in burns." Reid playfully stuck his tongue out at Rossi; Rossi retaliated, then walked over to Reid and touched the tip of his tongue to Reid's tip. When they had to break apart to breathe five minutes later, Reid's cheese stick was cool enough to eat.

Once dinner was over, and the kitchen cleaned up, Rossi took Reid's hand and let him into the living room. "Can we watch a movie?" Spencer asked, looking at Dave with a smile. "Sure, of course, pick any one you want." Dave sat on the couch, waiting for Reid to come over and sit with him. He was pleasantly surprised when Reid came over to the couch and shyly asked if he could sit in the back. Dave felt his dick start to stiffen with excitement at the thought of Reid hopefully being brave enough to stroke it through his pants. Then Reid shocked Rossi when he asked, "Um, would it be, I mean, I was wondering if, would it be alright, um..." "Spencer, just tell me what you want." Rossi said quietly, then he stood up, walked close to Reid, put his forehead against Reid's, and asked very quietly while gazing into Reid's beautiful hazel eyes, "What do you want Spencer?" "Could you please take your shirt off, I want to feel your back against me." Reid asked in a soft, sweet voice and Rossi's dick stiffened up again. As he relaxed himself down, Rossi started to unbutton his shirt. Reid quickly began to help him, and Rossi could see his hands were shaking a bit; he wasn't sure if that was from nerves or excitement, but Rossi suspected probably a bit of both. Once it was unbuttoned, Rossi took off his shirt and placed it on the chair; then he turned to Reid and said, "Your turn." Reid went pale for a second, then blushed red, but began to unbutton his shirt slowly. Rossi debated whether he should help but decided to let Reid undress himself this time; next time would be a whole different story! Reid slipped his shirt off, placing beside Rossi's then started to lift up his t-shirt. "Um, no one's really ever, you know, seen me with no shirt." Reid nervously pronounced. "It's okay Spencer, if you've changed your mind. But I'd love to be able to see your beautiful body." Reid chuckled, a bit embarrassed, a bit excited, and totally happy. He lifted off his shirt and added it to the chair, then turned to face Rossi. Rossi sucked in his breath, Reid was absolutely perfect; his skin was pale white, and smooth as an adolescent; he was thin, but wiry not skeletal. With his shirt off, Reid's neck seemed even longer, and Rossi ached to run his mouth along its length; he settled for going over and giving Reid a warm hug, in heaven when their bare chests and stomachs pressed together. "You know Reid, this will be my first time sitting against a man like this, against a man's bare chest" "Me too." Reid smiled and sat down just as Rossi had done the last time, and Rossi sat in front, slowly leaning back to rest against Reid, his head near Reid's shoulder. Rossi being the shorter of the two, sitting farther back than Reid had, and he could feel Reid's partial erection against the back of his jeans. Rossi was curious what it would feel like when Reid was fully excited, and the thought had his own erection gaining steam. Rossi relaxed himself down again, not wanting to cum in his pants already and wreck Reid's opportunity for exploration.

Spencer Reid was in absolute heaven. He could not believe that he was sitting on Rossi's couch with a half naked Rossi leaning against his own naked chest. Suddenly nerves and worry hit Reid like a punch 'Oh God, what should I do next?'


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

David Rossi knew immediately that something was wrong. He could feel Reid tense up behind him, not moving a muscle. Rossi waited a few minutes, then spoke, "Reid are you okay?" "Um, yes, I, um, I'm just not, uh, I don't know..." Rossi realized that Reid had probably started to worry about doing the right thing, and his brain was probably rapidly firing information at him, causing him start panicking. Rossi knew if Reid could relax he would be fine; Reid had certainly known what do in the car, the hotel room, and the washroom; in each of those instances he had let his emotions take over, not his brain. Rossi decided he'd better remind Reid of what he had told Dave, "Spencer, remember what you told me in the office; you want to let the experiences happen, use your emotions and feelings, not your brain. Just relax, do what you feel comfortable with. There is absolutely no right or wrong, nothing to analyze or work out. Let's just watch the movie and relax, okay?" Rossi felt Reid's body calm slightly, and he too let his body relax a bit more against Reid. As Rossi shifted a little, to get more comfortable, his back rubbed against Reid's nipples just a tad, and when Rossi heard Reid's sharp intake of breath, he smiled.

Spencer knew Rossi was right, and started to relax down his brain; he watched the movie for a while, and then slowly began to acknowledge the feeling of Rossi's bare back leaning against his bare chest. The amazing thing to Reid was that instead of wanting to cringe from the physical contact, he felt warm, and safe, and loved; the feeling of Rossi's back against him, for some reason, seemed so comforting to him. Reid slowly moved his arms around Rossi's torso, laid them across his chest and stomach. He felt Rossi's muscles contract, and it spurred him on to start stroking Dave's stomach, full palm and then trailing fingers. Rossi moaned softly, and squirmed a bit. The wonderful sensations Reid felt when Rossi moved in his arms then prompted him to move one hand up and begin rubbing his chest gently, paying special attention to Rossi's hardening nipples. Rossi arched his chest slightly, groaning in the back of his throat. Reid felt waves of desire start to wash through him. "Dave, can we change positions?" Reid asked quietly. They stood up, then Rossi sat down with his legs along the couch, but instead of Reid sitting in front of him, like last time, Reid laid down facing him, his body covering Rossi's. Dave immediately reclined back a bit further and waited with anticipation, his body on fire from having Spencer's full body against him for the very first time. When Reid moved up a bit, in order to kiss Rossi's forehead, his body pressed the zipper of Rossi's jeans into his hardening erection. Rossi groaned and shifted a bit. Reid stopped, worried he had done something wrong. He looked into Rossi's eyes and saw the lust shining out, and knew his were the same. Reid felt fingers of pleasure radiate through his stomach and down to his groin, so he rubbed it against Rossi's crotch a little, eliciting further groans from him. Reid went back to kissing Rossi's face, little kisses along his forehead, down his nose, across his cheeks, dipping down to lick his earlobes. Rossi moaned with desire, and wrapped his arms around Reid, stroking up and down his back. Reid and Rossi were both now lost in pleasurable sensations, feeling each other's skin, and feeling each other tremble. Reid's mouth was burning with desire, wanting to taste Rossi; he slowly kissed Rossi's full lips, then licked all around the edges and across his mouth. Reid sucked on Rossi's bottom lip, which seemed to cause his hips to press harder against Rossi of their own accord. Ignoring his brain, which was beginning to analyse the correlation between his lips and his hips, Reid pressed his tongue against Rossi's lip and Rossi opened his mouth. Slowly sliding his tongue inside, Spencer began tasting Rossi's mouth, caressing Rossi's tongue and softly nibbling his lips. Rossi could not believe what an amazing kisser Reid was, and how hot his mouth felt against his. In the very back of his mind, Rossi knew Reid would give great blow jobs, and hoped he would be brave enough to try. Keeping his mouth sealed to Rossi's, Reid slowly ran his hand down Rossi's chest, swirling around his nipples and rubbing over his ribcage. When his hand reached the top of Rossi's waist band, Reid moved his mouth down to Rossi's chest and began to flick his tongue across Rossi's erect nipples. Rossi gasped loudly, twisted and moaned, moving one hand from Reid's back to run it through his soft brown hair. Reid turned his eyes up to watch Rossi's face as he started to suck, and was gratified to see the desire his actions were creating. Rossi turned his head from side to side, arching his chest a bit, and arching his hips against Reid's. Reid felt his dick hardening from the contact, and pressed his hips down against Rossi's to increase his pleasure. Rossi groaned loudly, and as he started thrashing said, "Please Spencer, I'm close." Reid lifted his head and looked down. He could see Rossi's erection pressed against his jeans and wanted more than anything to touch it. His hand shook a bit, this was his first time to actually touch a man's crotch, but need won out. Reid slid his hand down along Rossi's stomach, but this time did not stop at his waist. Spencer rubbed, very lightly, very slowly along Rossi's length; Rossi groaned and arched his hips, twisting his torso slightly, then continued panting as Reid covered his erection with his palm. Reid felt flames of desire and want course through his veins; Reid was moaning from need himself now, and Rossi slid his hand down to the front of Reid's jeans and began rubbing. Reid matched his rhythm, both men nearing the edge, their moans of excitement mingling. Suddenly Reid swung his leg over and now their crotches were pressed together fully. Between the arching of hips, and Reid moving his body in a rubbing motion, enjoying feeling Rossi's dick against his own, too soon both men were climaxing in their jeans, clinging together while they rode out their respective orgasms. Feeling each other shake and tremble, hearing each other groan and pant, holding each other tight enough to feel their accelerated heartbeats, made their own enjoyment levels increase.

Soon, they were lying quietly on the couch in each other's arms, still breathing a bit heavily; Reid's head was against Rossi's chest and he was softly stroking Rossi's stomach. Rossi had his arm wrapped around Reid's waist, and his other hand was gently stroking his face. He tilted Reid's chin up so he would look at him, then asked, "Now, isn't it more fun when you relax?"


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

David Rossi sat at his desk debating whether or not to try a game he used to play with his girlfriends at work. The problem was, with women it was easy, everything was hidden, so he could get away with a lot and no one would be the wiser. But men's anatomies made everything so much more challenging, everything was out in the open. Rossi knew he had to try something; neither man had been able to keep their hands to themselves all day.

Monday they had been called into a missing child case, which turned into a murder case. The Unsub had turned out to be the boy's own young brother; it had been one of the most unusual cases the team had dealt with. When they had returned to Quantico, the paperwork for the case, and what had accumulated while they were away, kept everyone extremely busy. So when Rossi had gotten to work today, he had not been surprised when, as he passed Reid's desk, Reid had given Rossi a wide smile and asked him a question so he would stop. "Morning Rossi. I was wondering if you could tell me something about this case picture." Reid pointed to a photograph and Rossi looked down. "It's right here, do you see it?" Rossi leaned over the desk so he could take a closer look, and Reid bent his head as well, moving his hand over so it was beside Rossi's. Then he unobtrusively started to caress Rossi's hand with his baby finger, and rested his head momentarily against Dave's. Rossi's smiled into Reid's eyes, and said, "Yes, it's definitely there." As he moved his hand off of the desk, he quickly rubbed it along Reid's shoulder. The rest of the day went the same way; fingers rubbed together in the kitchen, thighs touched and swiftly squeezed under the conference table, shoulders and arms rubbing when passing in the hallways, and Reid's favourite, pressing against Rossi's back while going through doorways. Rossi had been semi-erect for most of the day, and he figured that Reid had been in the same state. Rossi couldn't risk going to the FBI SUV yet; he knew people were trying to catch him with Strauss. He also knew that no one in the BAU believed the gossip about Strauss, they all knew exactly how Dave felt about her. Unfortunately this meant he was still under observation from his team, because they did believe the `action in the car` part of the gossip, which had been verified by Hotch who knew Rossi had done that before, and were anxious to find out who the mystery woman really was, especially Garcia. Luckily, Hotch had given him a huge pile of cases which were keeping him in his office most of the day, but it didn't prevent him from watching Reid through his window, and daydreaming about Saturday's fun.

Rossi decided to go ahead and try the game. It would be risky, as he would have to keep his blinds open to avoid suspicion, but he thought it could still work. He called down for Reid to come up to his office on the pretext of deciphering an Unsub's letter in a case, and hoped that Reid would go along with his plan. Reid knocked and opened the door, leaving it just under half way open when he came in. "Come around and stand here Reid, where you can see the documents better." Rossi spoke normally, just in case anyone was passing down the hall, and when Reid came to his side of the desk and leaned over, Rossi angled his chair a bit, to block Reid somewhat from anyone looking in his window. Reid had his hand on the desk, and Rossi quickly moved his over and began fingering the back of Reid's hand. Reid smiled, glanced at Rossi, then bent his head down as if he was examining a paper. Rossi bent his head too, flicked out his tongue, and slowly licked Reid's earlobe. Reid sucked in his breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he lifted his head back up, he snuck a kiss on Rossi's cheek. Reid moved his hand over on the desk, and started to rub the side of Rossi's arm. Rossi, glad that Reid seemed to be getting into the swing of things, then let his arm drop down and began running his hand up and down the side of Reid's leg. Reid gasped, and his breath got a bit heavier. Rossi felt his dick harden right up when he heard Reid gasp, and had to relax himself down before continuing. Rossi rubbed his hand up Reid's leg again, and this time continued up and rubbed his butt. When he glanced at Reid's face, he noticed Reid's eyes were closed, and knew the tentacles of pleasure that were running through his body, because Rossi was feeling them too.

Suddenly Hotch opened the door. Rossi quickly dropped his hand, asking "Hotch, what's up?" "I just wanted to give you these additional files. Not a big rush on these. Reid, what are working on?" Rossi knew Reid was probably starting to panic, having his boss walk in while Rossi was rubbing his behind, so Rossi replied for him, "Oh, he's helping me decipher some Unsub correspondence for this case." Hotch, knowing that was one of Reid's expertise made no comment and left. Rossi immediately returned his hand to Reid's butt, and whispered with a laugh in his voice, "Whew, that was close." Rossi was relieved to see Reid give a small smile. Rossi, wanting to return to the pleasure, started to untuck Reid's shirts a bit in the back, then thrust his hand up. Reid quivered under his stroking hand, his back warming up along with the rest of him. Rossi whispered for him to lean into the desk again, and moved his other hand across the paper as if he was drawing something. Reid leaned his head over, and Rossi began to suck on the bottom of his ear, then quickly licked along his neck. Trying to keep everything looking natural for anyone looking into the window, he had to motion for Reid to move back up again, although what he wanted to do was lay him across the desk. Desire was flooding through Rossi, and he knew Reid felt the same; Rossi could feel him trembling under his hand that was still stroking his lower back, every once in a while scratching gently with his fingernails. Rossi moved his hand down again, and Reid whimpered, missing Rossi's touch against his skin. Rossi resumed rubbing his leg and behind, then began to slide his hand over to Reid's inner thigh. Reid moved his legs a bit, parting them slightly, and Rossi's hand slipped in. Now he was rubbing Reid's behind and under to Reid's scrotum, pressing the seam of his pants into that sensitive area. Reid let out a moan, then quickly covered his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. Rossi kept his face neutral, but whispered "Lean over, put your elbows on the desk, and rest your chin in your hands." To anyone looking in, it just appeared that Reid was closely studying a document, but this position would help him muffle his moans. This position also made access easier for Rossi, who was now able to stroke right up to Reid's throbbing erection. After a few hard strokes, Rossi could feel Reid's legs wobbling, and knew he needed to hurry. Moving his chair again for better cover, he slowly undid Reid's zipper and thrust one finger through the opening. Reid jerked, moaned and shook slightly as Rossi began rubbing his finger along Reid's length over his briefs. "Dave, oh Dave." The need and desire in Reid's whisper nearly made Rossi cum in his own pants. He added a second finger into the opening of Reid's zipper, and rapidly stroked, feeling Reid stiffen momentarily, then climax. Reid's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, he rocked, his body shook, his hips arched back and forth against Rossi`s hand, his head dropped down, and he moaned through his hand that was shoved in his mouth. 'Thank God no one was walking by just then' Rossi thought to himself. He looked down and saw that Reid's pants were wet with his fluids, so he picked up his glass of water and poured it onto Reid's crotch. Reid yelped, as the water was cold, and looked at Rossi with uncomprehending eyes. "Sorry Reid" Rossi said in a normal voice, "I didn't mean to spill water on you. You'd better go to the washroom and use the hand dryer on it." Then Rossi winked. Reid's face lit up; before he left he leaned over and whispered, "That was fun." Rossi was surprised, but elated. It seemed his wonderful Spencer was enjoying his newfound sexuality.

Reid went to the washroom and began to dry his pants. He could not believe what he had just done. It was like an alien had taken over his body. Reid smiled at his bravery; he was proud he hadn't even freaked out too much when Hotch had come in. Reid laughed thinking about what Hotch would have said if he had known that Rossi`s hand had been on his butt when he came into the office. Suddenly the door opened and Rossi came in going straight into a stall, dropping his pants and starting to stroke himself to release. Rossi, hearing a knock on the stall door, pulled his boxers up and opened the door to Reid. As he turned back around, too far gone to be able to do anything with Reid yet, Reid laid against his back, reached around, and stroked Rossi through his boxers. Rossi leant his head back and climaxed, relishing the feel of Reid against him, holding him. They kissed quickly, and went back to their respective desks, both extremely happy and content.

The following evening Rossi opened his front door, and found his eldest sister on his doorstep, with his Aunt Teresa, the nun.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Spencer Reid sat on his couch watching a Star Trek rerun and thinking about the previous day. He still could not believe what had happened in Rossi's office, what he had allowed Rossi to do. Reid had a BA in psychology and was well aware of the fact that the sexual experimentation that he had been doing lately was what 'normal' people usually did throughout their teens and early twenties; his unusual life had prevented any opportunity for Reid to go through that developmental stage. But now, he seemed to be totally rebelling against his usual personality. He had actually enjoyed a powerful orgasm while Rossi pleasured him, in public, at the office, within eyesight of the whole bullpen. A sudden thrill chill of excitement ran through him at the memory and he shivered with delight, starting to harden just from the memory. God, he had felt so daring, and a bit wicked; 2 words not normally associated with shy, awkward, geeky Dr. Reid. Spencer figured, even if he told the team every detail, they would not believe it had happened, it was just too out of the realms of possibility that Reid would be so bold. Rossi's part, of course, they would believe in a heartbeat; Reid was sure he had played that game many times in the past, but it gave Reid a thrill to know he was the first man that Dave had ever played with. God, he loved Rossi so much, wished he was here right now so Reid could touch him, kiss him, hug him, lick him, love him. Reid rubbed his arms, feeling warmth building in his veins. Reid supposed he probably wouldn't have the nerve to do that again in Rossi's office; Reid knew for a fact that if Rossi had asked him first, he would have said no emphatically. But as soon as Rossi had touched his hand, he had been lost. Reid hoped that he and Rossi could play some more games at work, but decided he would tell Rossi that he wanted them to end in the SUV, or at least the washroom. Not in the office anymore, with the blinds and door open. Reid's brain started to calculate the risk statistics involved, but he made himself turn his thoughts back to Rossi. Continuing to wonder and ponder about Rossi and the office antics made Reid extremely happy, extremely warm, and extremely horny. He debated whether he should masturbate, but then decided to take himself to Rossi's instead for a little fun. Usually they didn't get together during the week, but it was Thursday, so practically the weekend. Reid decided to not to call first. He wanted Rossi to get a surprise. As Reid left the apartment he wondered what Rossi was up to this evening.

David Rossi sat in his recliner, sipping his scotch and reliving what had happened at the office the day before. He still could not believe that Reid had consented to the game, and my God, Rossi had had fun with him. Reid was so sexy when he had his orgasms. Remembering how Reid looked as the pleasure had washed through him, his face screwed up in extreme delight as red heat pulsed through him, his hair swaying with every shudder, made Rossi start to harden immediately. Rossi had intended on staying restrained, and only stimulating Reid through his pants, but the urge to touch more had been overwhelming and when he undid Reid's zipper he had felt the tremble of excitement run through Reid that had been running through Rossi. Rossi was shocked with himself actually, over how much he loved to stroke Reid's dick; he had been so worried that he wouldn't be able to do it, that he would recoil, but now Dave was desperate to see and feel the naked article, and hoped that the next time they got together in private he would be able to get Reid to go the next level of intimacy. Mind you, the way Reid had so willingly allowed him to stimulate him in public, all the way to ejaculation, would forever amaze Rossi, and gave him hope that Reid would be amiable to the next step. Rossi also knew that Reid's reactions recently to the new experiences were due in part to his stunted social development, and hoped that he himself would not step over boundaries that he should not be crossing. Rossi knew that he would have to be careful that he unknowingly did not take advantage of Reid's innocence and vulnerability; Reid's total lack of experience, which on one hand made everything even more exciting, also meant that he had never developed his own limits, and Rossi would have to make sure he kept himself in control enough not to abuse that. Rossi knew it wouldn't be a problem because he loved Reid, heart and soul, and would always have Reid's interests upper most in his mind and his heart. He had thought that he would never get to touch Reid at work, but so far so good. Starting to imagine all of the sexual games he wanted to play with Reid, Rossi felt himself hardening rapidly, and had just decided to slip his hand into his boxers, when there was a knock on his door. Odd, he wasn't expecting anyone. Rossi quickly did up his pants, left his shirt hanging loose to cover his pant bulge, and opened the door.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

David Rossi opened his door and stared straight into the smug face of his eldest sister, and stern face of his Aunt Teresa, who was a nun. 'OH GOD' his mind screamed and it might as well have been God, because Rossi was just as intimidated by his formidable aunt, the NUN, who was an old school, no nonsense woman. Though over eighty now, and only about 5 feet tall, everyone in the family trembled in her presence, whether guilty of a sin or not. She wasn't mean, but she was firm, no nonsense, and could sniff out a lie faster than a bloodhound. When she started questioning Rossi, as he knew she would, which had obviously been his sister's intention, he knew that he would have to tread very carefully; it would not be so easy to bend the truth with her,; she was very sharp and knew bullshit when she heard it, more than happy to lecture the person on the sin of falsehood and deception. Rossi loved her, of course, but he could have done without her on his doorstep while he boasted a definite pant bulge, caused by daydreaming about sexual activities with his much younger male teammate. Rossi, thankful his loose shirt covered him, recovering from his initial shock, quickly welcomed her into his home. Rossi could have happily strangled his sister; Rossi could not believe she had done this dirty trick to him. "Zia Teresa. It's great to see you, it's been too long. Please come in, make yourself at home."

He ushered his aunt into the living room, completely ignoring his sister. Rossi, out of respect, always addressed her using the Italian word for aunt; although she had immigrated to America in the 1950's along with Rossi's parents, the family liked to use Italian words and phrases, to keep ties with their roots. Sister Teresa was an old school nun; she still wore the traditional long black habit, the full black and white head covering, a Rosary around her waist, and a heavy cross around her neck. Rossi knew his sister had brought her because she knew he wouldn't be able to lie or even half lie to his aunt. His only saving Grace was he knew even his sister wouldn't have had the nerve to tell his aunt her suspicions. Rossi knew she would question him in front of Sister Teresa, and Rossi would have to think fast to gloss over the truth. He knew his aunt would be shocked, and would not accept his new relationship; he would never hold it against her, but it wouldn't change how he felt about Reid at all; only Rossi didn't want to hurt her, and it was extremely unfair of his sister to use his aunt this way. Rossi still had not acknowledged his sister's presence. "Please Zia, sit, and be comfortable while I make the coffee." While he put together the coffee and a few pastries on a plate, Rossi silently screamed every curse word he'd ever heard, all directed at his sibling. Rossi reentered his living room, and Sister Teresa patted the couch cushion, "Come David, please sit and let me see you" Rossi sat beside his aunt and she cupped his face in her small hands. "You are still so handsome, my favourite nephew" Sister Teresa said the same thing to all the relatives, everyone was her favourite and either handsome or beautiful. Even knowing this, it still made Rossi's heart happy to hear it. "You look tired David, are you working too hard?" "I'm fine Zia. We have been extremely busy lately." "Have you been attending church regularly?" "Yes Zia, every Sunday when we are not on a case." "Do you take confession also David?" Rossi was stumped, he knew he couldn't lie because his aunt would know; he knew he couldn't tell the truth, which was a definite no, because she would intensely question him as to why not. Suddenly he remembered what he used to tell her during his romantic heyday, "Yes Zia, when I feel I need too." Which wasn't exactly a lie, it's just that since he had fallen in love with Reid, he hadn't felt he 'needed' to. For the first time Rossi's sister spoke, "Maybe it's not only work keeping him busy Zia.." Sister Teresa looked into Rossi's face, "Is there something special in your life, someone special?" David, like every Catholic raised Italian man instantly reverted to a shy 7 year old in the presence of a nun, so blushing, he answered "Yes Zia there is." "What's her name?" His sister asked. Rossi was glad it was her, if his aunt has asked the same question he would have felt compelled to clarify, but since it was his sister, who had hoped he would confess in front of their aunt, he felt okay skimming around the truth, "Dr. Reid." "Ah, a professional woman, exactly right for a man like you David. Do you love this doctor?" "Yes Zia, very much. More than I have ever loved before." "Love is all that matters David. Are you happy?" "So happy Zia, and I agree, love is all that counts" As Rossi said this he glared at his sister. "What does 'she' look like Dave?" his sister asked sarcastically, emphasizing the word she. Rossi looked at his aunt, then answered "Brown hair, a bit wavy, big hazel eyes, tall, slender." He could feel himself smile as he spoke, his voice softening, Sister Teresa noticed immediately. "I can see she is a very special person to you." Rossi, fighting the urge to reveal the actual sex of his true love, agreed "Yes Zia, my heart and soul have been captured entirely." Sister Teresa smiled, and Rossi knew it was time to change the subject before he got caught out. He decided to turn his aunt's attention to his sister, and pleasantly asked her, "So how is your family these days?" Rossi knew his sister's husband had recently been fired for drinking on the job, Rossi had spoken to him privately and offered to pay for a rehab program, and smirked a bit when his aunt turned to his sister and began questioning her about her husband and children, enjoying watching her try to avoid her truths.

The visit lasted about 30 minutes, and to Rossi's great relief, his love life had not come up again. As Rossi walked the women to the door, he could tell his sister was struggling to say something; finally she gathered her nerve, looked at Rossi, then looked at Sister Teresa, took a deep breath and said, "Zia, we, the family, think, that is we are sure that, your beloved nephew is dating a man." The instant she completed that shocking revelation, there was a knock on the door.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

David Rossi opened the front door, on autopilot. He was absolutely stunned that his sister had, as they say 'thrown him under the bus', had tried to force him to confess something that was none of her business, had actually had the nerve to confront him in front of their aunt. He was afraid to look at his aunt, or his sister; his aunt, because he did not want to see anger, or upset, or disappointment; his sister, because he was afraid of what he might say or do. Then Rossi saw who was on the doorstep, and his heart stopped for a beat. OH MY GOD. The Fates, who had obviously decided to torture him, had seen fit to send Dr. Spencer Reid to his door, at the exact moment his sister had tried to 'out' him to his aunt, the nun. Reid, who had had a smile on his face, saw the 2 unknown women standing beside Rossi, one of them a nun, and instantly reverted to shy/nervous mode. Reid's eyes started to dart to and fro, he bit his bottom lip, he folded his arms around his torso, and he shifted his feet a bit.

Rossi was absolutely struck dumb, he couldn't speak to save his life, and couldn't turn around to face the women. Reid, looking absolutely adorable, was being scrutinized by the 2 women. Rossi's sister saw a young man that, while she had to concede was extremely good looking, had nonetheless dragged her brother into an unwanted lifestyle; her gaze contained anger and distain. Sister Teresa saw a young man, handsome, who looked extremely vulnerable and a bit lost; she recognized him instantly from Dave's description, although she wouldn't have believed it of her nephew if his sister hadn't just spoken up; her gaze contained confusion, and also some compassion. Sister Teresa hoped that her nephew would see the error of his ways soon, and she fully intended to counsel him in that direction. Rossi, of course, saw his beautiful Renaissance angel, his Spencer, the man he loved, the man he wanted, he needed. The man Dave always wanted to protect and care for; while he looked at Reid, he could literally see the panic fall over his face like a veil. His aunt was the first to break the silence, "David, turn around." Rossi, of course, did as he was told and looked into his aunts' face. Dave's skills as a profiler had completely fled, and he couldn't read her expression, he assumed it was nothing good. "David, when you spoke of love.." she began, in a firm voice. Reid had been studying the women quickly, assumed one was Rossi's sister, as she resembled him so much, and quickly surmised that they had found something out. As he had said before, Reid always did his best work when he was in a panic, so he decided to jump right in and try to help Rossi, the man he loved, who at this moment looked like he was going to pass out. "Love, that's an interesting word when it comes to the Bible. Did you know…" and he was off. Rossi couldn't help but admire his intellectual prowess. It was wonderful; he had essentially stopped Sister Teresa in her tracks, and was now on a ramble about the word love in the Bible; how many times it appeared, what passages contained it, what the interpretations of these passages were and not just the Catholic opinion, but also every Protestant denomination. Spencer's intellect was absolutely magnificent and Rossi was so immensely proud of him. Rossi knew this was just delaying the inevitable showdown with his sister, and the inevitable lecture from his aunt, but if he just succeeded in getting them to leave tonight, Rossi would be happy. Rossi stood a better chance against them if he was prepared beforehand. After 30 minutes of non-stop ramble, Rossi's sister had had enough. She broke into the flow of words, and said that they would be leaving. Rossi looked at his aunt, she had a curious look on her face; she was not sure what to make of this highly unusual young man, and this highly impossible, in her mind, situation. "We will need to discuss this David, soon." "Yes Zia, I know. We will." His sister started to speak, but he shot her such a dirty look, she paled and quickly turned away.

As the women walked down the path, Dave enfolded Spencer in a big bear hug, clinging to him like he was a life preserver, which in a way he was. Then Rossi decided to really piss his sister off. He gazed into Reid's beautiful big eyes for a moment, then dropped his head and placed his mouth over Reid's. As soon as their lips touched, love and lust, in equal measure, flared through Rossi's body; and when Reid parted his lips, Rossi quickly plunged his tongue into his hot, wet mouth. Before Rossi let himself get lost in the wonderful sensations he was experiencing there was one thing he wanted to do first. Rossi watched the women through his eyelashes, following their walk to the car, and seeing his sister help his aunt to sit. Then Rossi turned his head sharply to the side and started to turn slightly and move his hands. So, when his sister looked back at his door, which Rossi knew she would do, she was treated to the sight of her younger brother with his arms wrapped tightly around a man; one of his hands grasping Reid's neck, fingers entwined in his hair, the other hand firmly grasping his behind, and their heads slanted and moving in such a way that she knew they were engaged in a deep tongue kiss. As she entered the driver's side of the car, she saw Rossi kick the door closed with his foot; she immediately got on her cell phone.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

David Rossi had always been popular sexually with women, and the main reason for that was because, after the actual sex act, his favourite thing to do was snuggle. Rossi had always been more than content to spend time cuddling, enjoying the closeness of his partners' body. Now, with Reid, his enjoyment of snuggling was magnified a thousand percent. Rossi knew this was due, in part, to the fact that he knew Reid had never had the opportunity experience this in his life before; Rossi almost felt like he wanted to make up for all of Reid's lost years. The other reason, was that Reid actually seemed to melt into Rossi's body; no one who knew him would have imagined that Reid, who avoided physical contact as much as possible, would enjoy cuddling after orgasm so much. He wrapped his lanky arm and leg across Rossi's body, and Rossi could feel Reid's head and body just seem to collapse on him, totally relaxed. This was only the third time they had had any opportunity to do this; his heart and soul filled with happiness that Reid seemed to get so much pleasure and comfort from it.

As Rossi, softly stroked Reid's arm, and his hair, he realized they hadn't even spoken yet, and he had no idea what had prompted Reid to come over in the first place. Once Rossi had closed the door after his relatives left, there had been a mad flurry of arms, hands, mouths, lips and tongues; there hadn't even been time enough to remove their shirts all the way before both men had climaxed. They now lay on the couch in wet pants, shirts unbuttoned and untucked. Rossi knew Reid would not want to stay in his wet garments too long and would soon leave, so he got an idea and spoke up. "Spencer, why did you come over this evening, anyways?" "I, uh, I had been, uh, remembering your office, and, um, I wanted to, uh, I felt, well, I guess I felt, you know, kind of, uh, well the best word to describe it, would be horny." Rossi had to keep himself from busting out laughing, 'God' he thought, 'Reid sounds so sweet, and naive, with his explanation.' "That's funny, I was feeling the same thing, until my relatives showed up. That was my eldest sister, if you hadn't already guessed, and the nun is my aunt. Thanks, by the way, for rescuing me from them." Reid lifted his head from Rossi's chest, looked at him, smiled and replied, "I love you Dave, I would do anything in the world for you." "I love you too kid, more than you can imagine." Reid scooted up a bit, and they shared a tender kiss. "Dave," Reid looked into his eyes, with a puzzled look on his face, "Was your sister suspicious, does she know something?" Thinking of what his sister had witnessed, Rossi chuckled a bit and replied, "Oh she knows alright. But don't worry about it Spencer. My family had to find out eventually, maybe this happened for a reason. I can't avoid it now, and will soon meet with the others and explain. But whatever any of them say, Spencer, know this, you and me are we now. Nothing anyone says or does will make an iota of difference." They shared another sweet kiss, then Reid started to get up, to make his way home and change. Rossi quickly spoke up, hoping his plan would work and he would get a bit more time with Reid. "Um, I was thinking, you don't need to rush off just yet. Why don't I loan you a pair of boxers and pants, and I'll just wash your stuff; then when it's dry you can go. Please?" He added this last bit as he saw Reid start to shake his head. Reid realized he really didn't want to go home yet, and nodded his acceptance. Rossi went to his bedroom, grabbed some clothes and gave them to Reid; then he went back to the bedroom to change himself. Rossi called out, and Reid replied he was changed. When Rossi reentered the room, Reid looked so cute in his pants that were way too big; luckily they wear sweatpants with a drawstring which Reid could tighten. Rossi had removed his shirt, Reid quickly did the same, then Rossi put all of the clothes in the washer, and they resumed their previous cuddling positions on the couch.

Both men enjoyed the feel of bare skin next to each other, and both began trailing fingers, stroking and rubbing. They talked, and touched, for about 25 minutes, then Rossi changed the clothes over to the dryer. This time when he returned to the couch, Rossi pulled Reid right on top of him and began to stroke the length of his back. Reid started to kiss Rossi all around his face; then retraced his movements, this time with his tongue, ending at Rossi's lips. He flicked his tongue against Rossi's closed mouth, but Rossi smirked and shook his head. Reid at first looked taken back, then quickly realized this was a new game. So he raised one eyebrow, and tried again. He pressed his tongue against Rossi's bottom lip, but it would not move. Then Reid ran the tip of his tongue across the seam of the two lips, but Rossi made a chuckling noise and kept his lips pressed together. So Reid started placing little kisses down Rossi's cheek until he got to his ear, then Reid licked the edge of Rossi's ear, and sucked a bit on his earlobe. As soon as Rossi gasped in delight, Reid's mouth was instantly on his, and his tongue was making its way lazily around the inside of Rossi's mouth. Rossi marveled again at what an excellent kisser Reid was, and then let himself enjoy the electric sensations Reid's tongue was causing to shoot down his whole body. At the same time as Reid was enjoying Rossi's mouth, Rossi was rubbing Reid's back, stroking down the length, and rubbing in circles. Rossi felt himself hardening again quickly, and he could also feel Reid's growing erection pressed against his hip. Almost of their own accord, Rossi's hands decided they wanted to feel more of this gorgeous, warm, soft body, and Rossi slowly slid his hands down Reid's back, stopped momentarily at his waistband, then slide underneath. Luckily, Reid had not pulled the drawstring too tight, so Rossi was able to get his hands down. For a brief moment, he considered caressing Reid's butt over top of the boxers, but his own body's wants overrode his brain, and his body wanted to feel Reid's bare skin. Rossi slowly moved his hands under the waistband of the borrowed boxers and for the first time felt a man's bare bottom, felt Reid's bare bottom. Rossi's hands and fingers practically covered Reid's whole small behind. Rossi kept his hands still as he had felt Reid stiffen up, his mouth stop moving against Rossi's. "Please Spencer, let me feel you." Rossi whispered against Reid's mouth. After a moment, Reid resumed his assault on Rossi's mouth, and Rossi resumed the gentle caressing of Reid's butt. Rossi softly rubbed the tender skin; fully appreciating the fact that he was probably the first person to ever touch Reid's bare behind. He kneaded softly, then trailed his fingertips across and down. Reid had begun to tremble, and squirm, moaning into Rossi's mouth. Rossi slid his hands down to the sensitive skin at the junction between Reid's thigh and bottom, and began rubbing with a bit of pressure. Reid was really groaning now, he started to shake a bit, his breath coming in soft pants, and Rossi knew he was close. Rossi pressed his hand against Reid's thigh and shifted his own leg a bit; this caused Reid's legs to open wider, then Rossi slid his hand down Reid's butt, and between his legs, letting his fingertips just slightly brush against the sensitive skin of Reid's tightening scrotum. Reid cried out with pleasure, threw his head back, arched his body, ground his hips into Rossi's groin, and climaxed, waves of pleasure rolling through his body rapidly. Reid's grinding hips, triggered Rossi's own orgasm, and he grasped Reid's butt tightly as he shook, and arched his own hips. As Rossi waited for his breathing to return to normal, he felt Reid panting against his neck. "Dave, that felt, I mean that was wonderful. When you touched me on my.., well, it felt like a jolt of hot steam shot up straight through me." Reid spoke with awe in his voice, and Rossi again rejoiced in the fact that he was the one to help Reid experience sexual pleasures.

In the distance Rossi heard the dryer buzzer, and knew it was time for the evening to end. He didn't really want it to, wished he could ask Reid to spend the night and continue their desire adventure, but he wanted to give Reid time to process the new activities, the new touches. Rossi knew Reid would require time alone to think things through; and he knew the next time, Reid would probably want to reciprocate the new step. Rossi felt himself tremble in anticipation.


	83. Chapter 83

**NOTE: Thanks, happy to know readers are enjoying my story. It has been fun to write, and the reviews have been great to receive.**

**Chapter 83**

David Rossi and Spencer Reid were sitting in the car, holding hands, on their way to see a movie. They hoped this time to actually see the film, as last time a case forced them back to work before they had even gone inside. Once they parked, Reid leaned into Rossi and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Both knew once out in public, they would have to keep apart. They had agreed to sit in the back row, hoping they could at least hold hands without being observed. Reid made sure he stood behind Rossi in the candy counter line, and kept pressing up against his back; Rossi, while enjoying the contact, had to keep relaxing himself down, he looked forward to getting in their seats. Finally, both loaded down with junk food for Reid, they found 2 seats in the back, in a near empty row. Rossi was glad no one was close, maybe they could do a little more than hold hands.

As it ended up, they did a lot more; Rossi once again amazed at what shy, awkward Reid would let him get away with in public. Once the movie started, they both shared a box of popcorn, making sure to touch and rub their fingers together every now and again. Rossi opened a box of Junior Mints and popped a few in his mouth. Reid glanced over, and held out his hand for the box, but Rossi shook his head. Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise, then watched as Rossi took one and held it up. Reid was still unsure of what was going on, until Rossi opened his mouth slightly; Reid smiled, turned to watch the screen opening his mouth a bit. Soon he felt the edge of Rossi's fingertip on his lip, and a mint being put into his mouth. Reid grinned as he chewed, then opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed his next worm. Rossi put another mint into his mouth, this time letting his fingertip touch Reid's tongue momentarily. Reid was ready the next time, once Rossi had dropped the mint, Reid moved his tongue over Rossi's fingertip. Rossi drew in his breath, that had felt so good. For mint four, Rossi slid it along Reid's lower lip first, was rewarded when he saw Reid shiver. When Rossi placed the next chocolate mint into Reid's mouth, Reid quickly closed his lips, trapping the tops of Rossi's finger and thumb in his mouth, and began slowly licking the mint and both digits at the same time. Rossi felt himself hardening, unable to stop a small moan, his fingers in Reid's mouth were causing sparks of heat to flash through him. Reid finally opened his lips, and Rossi popped the rest of the mint into his own mouth, tasting Reid on his fingers. By the time the box of chocolate mints was finished, both men were panting quietly, bodies alive with pleasure, dicks almost rock hard.

Both men settled back to watch the movie, and cool down a bit. As they held hands, Reid began to stroke his thumb across the back of Rossi's hand. Rossi felt himself warming up again, his dick, which had stayed a bit firm, once again starting to stiffen. Forcing himself to relax down once again, Rossi quickly undid his cuffs, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. Reid, watching, immediately did the same; then they turned back to watch the film with their arms entwined, enjoying the feel of bare skin. Some late comers sat down in the back with them, and Rossi knew they would have to be more careful; thankfully they still had some empty seats on either side. Reid was soon engrossed in the movie, so Rossi let go of his hand and quickly moved his own hand to Reid's back. Reid leaned forward a bit as soon as he felt Rossi's hand on his shoulder blade, so Rossi untucked his shirts putting his hand underneath the material. Dave loved stroking Reid's bare back, it always made him hot, and he loved feeling Reid tremble with pleasure. Rossi started to lightly trail his fingers up and down Reid's back, could soon hear him start to softly pant with desire. Moments later, Rossi felt Reid's slim fingers making their way up his own back, rubbing in small circles, and gently scraping with his fingernails. Rossi gasped loudly from the waves of lust that started to wash through him, then reddened a bit when he saw a few of the patrons turn and stare at them. Rossi glanced over at Reid, and saw the smug look on his face; Reid was proud of the fact that he had made Rossi lose his control in public. 'Oh it's like that is it?' Rossi thought, smiling at Reid, 'Well, let's play then.'


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

David Rossi's goal now was to have Spencer 'begging for it' before the end of the movie. Glancing around to make sure none of the audience was looking at them, Rossi resumed stroking Reid's back, this time with a little added pressure. As he rubbed tiny circles along Reid's spine, he reached behind and grabbed Reid's hand that was currently on his own back. Raising Reid's hand to his mouth, Rossi slowly started to butterfly kiss across the back, across the palm, and down each slender finger. Peeking at Reid, he saw his eyelids half-closed; he knew Reid was starting to lose himself in the pleasurable sensations generated by Rossi's actions.

Dave continued to kiss Spencer's hand, then wrist, then all along his arm till he reached his elbow and his rolled up sleeve. Reid's arm shook a little, as Rossi, after checking again to make sure no one was aware of what they were doing, began to lick down Reid's arm, nibbling here and there, eliciting very quiet moans from his handsome boyfriend. Rossi himself was also quietly moaning in the back of his throat; licking Reid was causing rays of lust to shoot down to his groin. Rossi reached Reid's palm again, so began slowly, slowly licking the length of each long finger; at the same time he moved his hand over so he was now stroking Reid's ribs, following them around Reid's torso to his chest. As Dave started to caress Spencer's stomach and chest, he heard him quietly gasp, and suck in his breath, each time Rossi moved his hand over his sensitive nipples. Rossi, still licking Reid's fingers, then began to flick Reid's nipples with his fingertip, causing them to harden. Desire was building in Rossi, each pleasure he gave to Reid, echoed through him as well; he hoped he could last until Reid was ready. Rossi glanced at Reid's face, 'God, he looks so sweet and so sexy.' Spencer's eyes were closed now, he was resting his head against the back of the seat, his cheeks looked flushed, and he was gently panting through his slightly open mouth. Dave resisted, with difficulty, leaning over to kiss him. Instead he began to pinch Reid's nipples a bit; the shards of desire this produced causing Reid to arch his chest, and whimper. Reid's whimper went straight to Rossi's groin, and his erection started to press against his pants. Trying to keep himself under control, Rossi continued 'playing' with Reid. Placing one of Reid's fingers in his mouth, Rossi began to suck slowly, hoping it gave Reid as much pleasure as he had had when Reid had done the same thing to him. Then he moved his hand out from under Reid's shirts, and started to caress his thigh. Spencer jumped when Dave slid his hand over his crotch, then opened his legs a bit. Rossi ran his hand along the inside of Reid's thigh, over his crotch and down as far as he could. Reid gently moaned, lust coursing rapidly through his veins now, and slid further down the seat so he could open his legs a little wider. Rossi, put a second finger in his mouth, sucking harder now, moving his tongue rapidly over the 2 digits. Reid was visibly shaking now, his moans getting a tad louder. Rossi checked to make sure they were still not being observed, thankful that it was an action movie playing, so the scenes were all quite loud. Rossi moved his hand under Reid's leg nearest to him, then lifted it up and over so it draped across the armrest; now Rossi could really have some fun. He slowly stroked his fingertips down Reid's crotch, feeling his erection straining against his pants, continuing right down across his testicles. Spencer's panting increased, and his body shifted around, waves of desire coursing through him. Rossi increased the pressure of his hand, and rubbed again down Reid's length and over his swollen scrotum; after the third caress Rossi heard Reid whisper, "Please Dave, please." Rossi knew from experience that Reid was past caring about where he was, he just wanted release; but Rossi also knew Reid would be mortified if he had to leave the movie house in wet pants. So, he took Reid's fingers out of his mouth and leaned over, "Come on."

Grabbing Reid's hand, he quickly rushed him to the washroom and into a stall. Rossi quickly undid Reid's pants and let them drop, rapidly undoing his own next. Reid wrapped his arms around Rossi, his legs trembling, whispering Dave's name, his orgasm building rapidly. Rossi put his arms around Reid, and plunged his hands into his briefs, caressing and squeezing his bare behind, revelling in the feel of Reid's soft skin. Reid followed suit, and while Rossi realized that a man was caressing his bare butt for the first time, Reid arched his hips against Rossi's crotch and climaxed. Reid's orgasm was intense, his whole body quivered and shook, his groans of ecstasy barely muffled against Rossi's shoulder. Rossi's own orgasm was not far behind, triggered by Reid's body arching and pressing against his. Rossi groaned into Reid's neck, kissing it at the same time, biting softly. The two men stayed embraced in each other's arms for a few minutes, both spent, and totally blissful. Reid moved his head back, then captured Rossi's mouth and kissed him deeply, in thanks for that wonderful experience. "That was the best time I've ever had at the movies." Spencer said, smiling. "Me too kid." Dave started to chuckle, "But we've still never seen this movie yet."

The two men walked across the lobby towards the exit. They were quiet, each deep in their own thoughts, both anxious to get to the car so they could link hands. Suddenly Rossi heard a loud voice, "David Rossi". 'OH NO' Rossi thought. The voice belonged to one of his sisters, his fourth sister, his loudest and most hot tempered sister. Rossi turned and saw her rushing towards them, his brother-in-law in tow. Seeing Reid's eyes become the size of saucers, and his jaw drop a little, Rossi whispered "My sister", which was all Rossi managed to get out before she was standing in front of him. With fire in her eyes, she raised her hand, and slapped Rossi across the face as hard as she could; then she turned to Reid and raised her hand again.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Spencer Reid lay on his bed remembering one of the best days of his life, and pondering the strangeness of that day. For the most part, it been fun and exciting; then life had stepped in and slapped him upside the head, literally.

Reid had been shocked when Rossi's sister had slapped Rossi across the face; Rossi too had looked extremely surprised. Later, Reid figured that's why his and Dave's reactions had been slowed; neither man moved quickly enough when Rossi's sister raised her hand again and brought it down violently on Reid's face. She used such force that Reid's head had snapped to the side, and he had had a momentary flashback to Tobias Hankle's cabin. Spencer had instinctively covered his cheek with his hand, then looked towards Rossi; what he saw actually scared him a bit. Rossi face was beet red with rage, his eyes shining with white hot fury. Reid had unconsciously taken a step back; he had never seen Rossi like this. Dave, usually so calm and relaxed under any circumstance, took a step towards his sister with his hand at throat level; Spencer had thought he was going to throttle her. Apparently Dave's brother-in-law had assumed the same thing, as he had swiftly stepped in front of his wife and began to try to calm Rossi down. Rossi's sister at first had protested loudly, yelling at her husband to get out of her way, but once she got a glimpse of Rossi's face, she quickly quieted and began backing up, clutching her husband's arm. Rossi's brother-in-law, bracing himself slightly in case Rossi took a swing at him, continued to try and talk to Rossi, casting a quick, pleading glance at Spencer. Reid, taking the hint, also began to speak to Rossi, trying to break through the wall of rage that was building in his brain. "Dave, please, it's okay. I'm fine, please Dave, it was just a slap. Dave, come on, let's go. Dave, please, it doesn't even hurt that much, I've had worse in my life. Come on, let's just go. Please Dave, don't worry, its okay." Dave's face finally started to calm, slightly, and looking over his brother-in-law's shoulder to his sister, he said, in a terrible, low, feral voice, "If you ever lay your hand on him again, I won't be restrained." Then he turned to Reid, saw the harsh red mark on his pale cheek, and the rage flared up again. "Do you want me to call the police Spencer, so you can press assault charges?" Reid was taken back that Rossi would let his sister get arrested, and quickly shook his head. "No, Dave. It's fine. Please, let's just go." There was a crowd starting to gather around them, curious to see what the excitement was all about; Reid felt self-conscious and embarrassed. Rossi too, had finally realized that they were the centre of attention, and grabbed Reid's hand. Once they were in the car, Rossi turned to Reid, "I'm so sorry kid. I can't believe she just did that. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry she hit you, she had no right. Does it hurt much?" Rossi softly touched Reid's red cheek with his fingertips, worry in his eyes. "No, well, only a bit. But I've had worse, in high school. But what about you, she hit you too, are you okay?" Reid too, moved his fingers to caress Rossi's red cheek. "Oh yeah, you don't need to worry about me kid. Remember, I've got 3 ex-wives, and they all had fiery tempers. My cheeks are immune to feminine assaults." Rossi chuckled as he talked, hoping to lighten the mood for Spencer. Both were quiet on the drive to Reid's apartment; Rossi still consumed with anger over his sister, and Reid trying to make sense of it all.

They only shared a brief kiss good-bye; Rossi watching Reid walk up the path, felt sorrow and regret wash over him. His sister had had no right to hit Reid, no right. Rossi knew he would never forgive her; she had crossed a huge line raising her hand to Spencer, an unforgivable line. She was known in the family for her hot temper, had in fact slapped all of her siblings at one time or another while growing up; so Rossi could have handled it if she had just slapped him. But hitting Reid, no, Dave couldn't take it. His Spencer, his sweet, sweet Spencer, who was finally enjoying love, emotional and physical. Spencer, who had never hurt anyone in his life, but had had so much hurt himself. Rossi felt his rage rising again, and forced himself to drive home. He wouldn't blame Reid if he wanted to break things off; how could Reid want he stay in a relationship with a man who hadn't even been able to stop him from being hit? Rossi began to mentally berate himself for not being quick enough to stop his sister; for the rest of his days he would remember hearing that slap and seeing Spencer's head swing back. Rossi felt like throwing up, the guilt really starting to build. He was supposed to be taking care of things, taking care of Reid, protecting him. Reid should be able to count on Rossi, but Rossi had let Reid down, had failed him. Rossi began to wonder if it wouldn't be better all around if he just broke things off with Spencer, before he and his family did anymore damage to the man he loved with all of his heart and soul. David Rossi, educated FBI profiler, would know immediately he was being completely irrational, but, as the world knows, when in love, common sense is often overridden by emotion. As Dave walked into his house, he felt the tears on his reddened cheek.

Reid, reviewing the events of the day, turned his mind to the events in the lobby. Reid had felt a little afraid of Rossi's rage, but was gratified to see how quickly Rossi could regain control of his emotions. Reid knew this had been totally out of character for Rossi, he still couldn't believe how angry the usually laid-back Rossi had been. Spencer moved his hand up and cupped his cheek, it still hurt a little, Rossi's sister had really hit him hard. But Reid was more concerned about Rossi, he didn't want Rossi to be fighting with his family over him. Reid felt a tingle of warmth remembering how Rossi had immediately risen up to defend him, protect him; Reid had never felt more loved and cared for in his entire life. Spencer looked forward to talking it through with Dave, hoping he could explain why it had happened. Reid also looked forward to showing Rossi how much he appreciated Dave being in his life, caring for him and loving him. Turning his mind again to what they had done in the movie theatre, Reid decided he had better get busy trying to do the exercises from the sex books. Spencer had enjoyed every minute of their physical activities, knew he wanted to try to go as far as possible with Rossi, experience everything he could with the man he loved; with that thought in mind, he bunched his 3 fingers and opened his mouth.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

David Rossi had always been a man of intelligence and action. By Monday morning, he realized how unlikely it was that Reid would want to end things. Rossi knew his emotions had overridden his common sense; he also knew it was due to the accumulation of events involving his family, not just this last one.

Almost immediately after rejoining the BAU, Dave had realized that every member on the team felt protective of Reid. Once Rossi had learned more about him, what he had gone through, and his personality in general, he could fully understand how they all felt. Rossi, of course, being head over heels in love with Reid since the very start, had felt the urge to protect Reid even more than the others; it's like he wanted the rest of Reid's life to be full of love, joy and happiness, not pain or hurt. Again, Dave realized how unrealistic this was, especially with the job they had, but he certainly didn't want his own family members to be the cause of any hurt, emotional or physical. Rossi knew Reid's innocence and vulnerability, his social naivety, along with his uncanny ability to put himself in unsafe situations, made staying safe and happy a lot harder for Reid than your average person. But that's why Spencer was who he was; Rossi's beautiful Renaissance angel, vulnerable yet so strong, innocent yet so brave, socially awkward yet an intellectual genius, as well as the sweetest, kindest person Rossi had ever met; Spencer was Rossi's heart and soul and he had every right to be able to count on Dave to protect him as much as possible. Rossi still expected Reid to be upset with him for not preventing Reid getting hurt, he was still upset with himself over that; but he meant to take action, to minimize any damage it may have done to their relationship. When Dave got to work, the first thing he was going to do was talk with Reid and beg his forgiveness for letting his crazy sister get near him. As for his sister, Rossi sat down and wrote a scathing email; condemning her actions, mentioning anger management classes, warning her about repeating her action, talking about issues being none of her business, letting her know in no uncertain terms that she would have to accept Reid as his boyfriend. Dave read that line again, 'his boyfriend', it finally seemed real now that he saw the words written down. "Spencer is my boyfriend." Rossi practised saying it out loud, exactly how he intended to do it when he introduced Reid to his family and friends. Rossi grinned, sent the email, took the box of treats he had baked for Reid the day before out of the fridge, and headed to work.

That evening Rossi lay in his hotel room in Buffalo, debating whether to call Reid. When Dave had arrived at work, a case in New York had immediately been given to the BAU. A serial killer had actually sent the authorities a video of his crime being committed and showed him writing for help on a wall. Rossi ended up sharing out the baked goods on the plane, barely getting a chance to exchange two words with Spencer all day. Luckily they were not sharing rooms this trip; Rossi hoped Reid would agree to meet him here, so they could talk about what had happened Saturday; he knew Reid was probably worrying about it. Rossi pressed Reid's number on his cell, then realized he heard a phone ringing in the hall. He quickly went to the door, and saw Reid heading towards Rossi's room, with a huge smile on his face. 'God' Rossi thought, 'How did this gorgeous young man ever come into my life.' As soon as Reid got close, Rossi wrapped his arms around his waist, not caring if anyone could see them; Rossi's mouth pressed against Spencer's before the door was closed.

"Reid, I'm so sorry about Saturday. You must be extremely upset with me, and I don't blame you." Reid was stunned, "Why would I be upset with you? It was your sister at fault, not yours. You wanted to defend me. I'll always love you for that." Rossi raised his eyebrows in surprise, then began outlining what he had been worrying about all weekend. Spencer raised his own brows in surprise, explaining his own feelings about the incident. Reid made sure Rossi realized that he had felt happy about Rossi rushing to his defence; made sure Rossi knew that Reid was aware his sister was to blame not Rossi; and surprised Rossi by outlining the psychological reasons for his sister's reaction, along with the reactions they had been getting from the rest of the sisters. Both men were chuckling by the end of the conversation, amused that their thoughts of the same experience had been polar opposites. Then they spent the next hour discussing everything again, and Dave was able to allay Spencer's worries about how Dave's relationship with him was affecting his relationship with his family. The men continued talking it through for the next 30 minutes, until both were content that they had put it all into perspective. Reid lowered his head, suddenly feeling shy, then turned his eyes up towards Rossi's and said softly, "I love having you in my life." Dave felt his heart melt, and he leaned over to place a tender kiss on Spencer's soft lips.

While they had been talking, they had both been perched on the end of Rossi's hotel bed. Rossi, wanting Reid to stay for a while, suggested they get more comfortable, and propped up the pillows so they could sit back against the headboard and watch T.V. To Spencer's delight, the Classic Movie channel was showing a Star Wars marathon, and he was soon leaning against Rossi, fully engrossed in the first movie. Rossi watched for a while, but having Reid leaning against his arm and shoulder was just too distracting. Rossi felt himself starting to 'firm up' and had just decided to make a move, when he suddenly realized that Reid, without taking his eyes off of the T.V., had moved his one hand over and was using it to slowly unbutton Rossi's shirt. Rossi smiled to himself, shivered in anticipation, and thought 'Let the fun begin.'


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

David Rossi tried to keep his eyes on the television while Spencer undid his buttons one-handed, but he kept glancing down to watch his slender fingers. Once he was done, Reid moved back the material to expose Rossi's bare chest and stomach. Dave shivered as Reid started to lightly stroke his torso, trailing his fingertips up and down, then across in little circles; Rossi eyes were now glued to Reid's hand, fascinated to see what would come next. Unexpectedly, Reid reached up and pinched his nipple, hard, causing Rossi to gasp, and leaving his nipple tingling; then Reid resumed his light stroking. Reid changed the pressure of his fingers, and started rubbing swirls around Rossi's stomach. Rossi slowly shimmied down so he was half reclining, and Reid laid his head on Rossi's chest. He was completely enjoying Reid's massage when Dave suddenly realized Reid was rubbing E=MC squared, into his stomach and he started to chuckle. Rossi's quiet laughter made Reid's head jiggle; Spencer finally looked away from the television, turned his head, and began placing kisses along Rossi's chest. Watching, fascinated with the sight of Reid's mouth moving over him, Rossi couldn't resist whispering, "I love your mouth." Reid smiled and resumed his ministrations; soon he moved up to lick Rossi's nipples, biting gently now and then. Rossi was starting to heat up with desire, aching to reciprocate.

Spencer moved himself up a bit, and softly put his mouth over Dave's. Reid kissed across Rossi's top lip, kissed across his bottom lip, repeated the sequence with kisses that included little licks, then again with just his tongue. By the time he had progressed to nibbling Rossi's top and bottom lips, Rossi was breathing heavily, his body awash with pleasure and need. Rossi was forcing himself to let Reid have his way, wanting Reid to be in control, but it was difficult for him; he loved to watch Reid get excited, watch his orgasm build. All through the kissing, Reid had been stroking Rossi's chest, gently flicking his fingers across his nipples; Rossi had made himself keep to just stroking Reid's arm, but he was anxious to do more. Suddenly Reid bit down on Rossi's bottom lip, and the sudden pain sent a stream of desire shooting straight to his groin. Rossi gasped and Reid thrust his tongue quickly into his mouth, entangling it with Rossi's. Keeping his mouth on Rossi's, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny, Reid moved his hands up and started to push Rossi's shirt off. Rossi sat up and let Reid remove his shirt, then began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt; they broke the sensuous kiss long enough to slip Reid's T-shirt over his head. Dave stayed sitting up, and Spencer moved his legs so he was straddling Rossi's hips; their bare torsos pressed together, their hands stroking each other's back. Rossi felt Reid's fingers swirling around his back and to his amusement, realized Reid was once again rubbing Einstein's physics equation across Rossi's body. Dave moved his own hands up and tangled them into Spencer's soft brown hair that was quite long now. Rossi let the fingers on one hand lightly massage the back of Reid's neck, and forced himself to resist moving his mouth down to kiss Reid's throat. But he held back, Reid was leading this night, and Rossi wanted him to dictate what would come next.

Reid moved his mouth down to Rossi's shoulder, planting soft kisses along his collarbone. Rossi moaned, the warmth from Reid's mouth causing pleasure chills. Reid licked up Rossi's neck, and gently bit the sensitive spot behind his ear. Dave let out a small groan, pressing Spencer tighter against his chest, when suddenly Rossi realized that Reid's hands had stilled, and his mouth was gone. The next thing Rossi knew, unbelievably, right in the middle of their foreplay, he heard Reid say, "Dave, did you know..." and he was hearing a ramble about skin.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

David Rossi leaned his head against Reid's shoulder and silently shook with laughter. Only Reid could turn a night of passion into a college lecture. It was just so, Reid.

As his laughter subsided Rossi realized Reid must be extremely nervous about something, to have reverted back to his usual intellectual shield he hid behind. Dave wasn't sure what he might be worrying about, but knew he had to find out if he wanted Spencer to have any fun tonight. Rossi lifted his head up to look at Spencer, and lifted his hands to cradle Reid's face. Unbelievably, Reid kept talking, which told Rossi he was in extreme worry mode. "Spencer" he said softly, and Reid looked into his eyes, finally going quiet. "Spencer, tell me what's wrong." Reid lowered his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Please Spencer, what has you so worried?" Rossi let go of Reid's face and moved back a bit, to give him some personal space. "Well, um" Reid began, looking at his hands, "Well, I, uh, I was just, you know, a little uncertain, um, of what I'm, uh, supposed to do next. I don't really know, um, I'm unsure of the, uh, normal procedure." Poor Reid, thought Rossi, always anxious about being normal. Rossi again felt bad for Reid, missing out on all of the experiences he should have had before now. Reid looked so adorable, Rossi wanted to leap on him, but made himself stay still. "Spencer, there is no normal procedure. Each couple does what they want, what feels good." Rossi knew what he said now would have to reassure Reid enough to let him relax and enjoy leading their activities tonight and in the future. "When a couple is in a sexual relationship, which we are, then there is no right way or wrong way. Some things might be more pleasurable than others, and some things might need to be rejected because one of the partners doesn't like it. But each couple decides for themselves, does what they want, there's no rules. " "I just want to make you have the same pleasure you give me." Reid said quietly, turning his puppy eyes to Rossi. "I know Reid, and you do. Just holding you in my arms and rubbing your back makes me as hard as a rock, and if that was all we did I would be perfectly content. This evening, everything you've done has been perfect. Just do what feels good, what would feel good to you.. Just remember Spencer, it's not a race, and it 's not like a game of chess, you don't need to think 3 moves ahead, you just stay in the moment and enjoy the ride." Reid smiled, but when Rossi made a move forward to resume their previous position, Reid recoiled slightly. Surprised, Rossi took his hand and asked, while rubbing his thumb along Reid's wrist, "What else is worrying you?" "Well, um, I know it's stupid. But, uh, well, to be honest, um, I'm a bit freaked out about this bed." "What?" Rossi was astonished. He looked down at the bed, and then at Reid, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I told you it was stupid. It's just that, uh, we haven't really done anything in a, uh, a bed, and this one, in a hotel, makes me feel kind of, I don't know, weird." Rossi chuckled, and Reid did too; but Rossi didn't want to probe too deeply into what the problem with the bed was, Rossi wanted to resume activities. "Okay, so, then let's get off the bed. We have a whole room to work with. We don't need to stay somewhere you're uncomfortable."

Rossi slid off the edge of the bed, and pulled Reid to his feet. Then he put his hands on Reid's shoulders, rubbed them down Reid's chest and stomach, around his waist, moved behind Reid and slid his hands back to his stomach. Reid, happy to be in one of his favourite positions, leaning against Rossi, sighed deeply, leaned back slightly, and let his head drop back onto Rossi's shoulder. Rossi slowly ran his hands up and down Reid's torso, every now and then rolling Reid's nipples between 2 fingers until they stiffened up, and Reid was slightly panting. Then Rossi started to plant kisses along Reid's beautiful long neck, licking and sucking inch by inch. While his mouth was savouring the delicious taste of Reid's skin, his hands moved down and began to slowly unbutton Reid's pants, then slowly lowered his zipper. Reid stiffened up momentarily, but let his body relax back into Rossi's again, and Dave slowly started to lower Reid's pants. Once past Spencer's slim hips the pants dropped. Reid stepped out of them, turned and went behind Rossi so he could undo Rossi's pants. Reid was now in his absolute favourite position, leaning against Rossi's back; so he lingered rubbing Rossi's chest and stomach, stroking the back of Rossi's neck and his shoulders. Reid loved the feel of Rossi's skin, soft, but a bit weathered, firm. Reid lowered Rossi's zipper, and the sound made him shiver with anticipation. Dave felt Reid's shiver and smiled, 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'the good doctor is definitely in the mood again.'

Dave himself had hardened right up as soon has he had unzipped Reid's pants, had been continually relaxing himself down so that Reid could enjoy his night of control. But when he felt Spencer's fingers lower his zipper and start to pull his pants down, Dave started to shake with want, and his breathing got very heavy. Reid pulled Rossi's pants below his hips, letting them drop. Rossi stepped out of them, turned to face Reid and covered Reid's mouth with his own. Their tongues met and danced together, each man fully enjoying the taste of the other, and the electricity that the deep, sensuous kiss was producing. Dave moved his mouth down, kissing Reid's cheek and jaw, sucking his earlobe, before asking "Chair okay?" Spencer smiled and nodded his assent. Keeping his arms wrapped around Reid, he walked backwards until his legs bumped into the seat of the armchair. Luckily it had open wooden arms, so Rossi sat down and Reid slid his bare legs through the arms, straddling Rossi's hips. Sitting this way positioned their hardening erections against one another. Rossi relaxed back, allowing Reid to once again dictate what came next. Reid stared into Rossi's eyes, love pouring out of his gaze. Reid stroked Rossi's hair, then gently stroked his forehand and down the sides of his face. Next he began slowly licking Rossi's face, each cheek, his chin, his nose. Every square inch got tasted by Reid's mouth. Rossi felt bolts of desire shoot down his body during this activity, and every time he trembled with pleasure, his erection rubbed against Reid's. By the time Reid covered Rossi's mouth with his, pressing his lips harshly against Rossi's, both men were panting heavily. During this time, Rossi had been stroking Reid's back, lightly, then heavily, then with fingernails. Now he slipped his hands into Reid's briefs, and began to knead his behind. Reid moved his hands from Rossi's shoulders, running them down Rossi's chest. He tweaked Rossi's nipples into hard peaks, then lowered his head to gently lick each one. Rossi threw his head back and groaned, "God, I love your mouth so much." Reid smiled to himself and moved his lips up to Rossi' neck, which he began to suck and nibble. Suddenly Rossi realized that Reid's hand was slowly sliding down reaching the waistband of his boxers. His hand stopped and Rossi pleaded in a strained whisper, "Please Spencer." Much to Rossi's surprise, Reid moved his hand down, and curled his fingers around Rossi's throbbing erection. Even though it was through a layer of material, Rossi felt his grasp as if he were nude. Rossi gasped, groaned and arched his hips, his scrotum starting to tighten; when Reid stared to stroke him, his fingers grasping Rossi's length firmly through the boxers, Rossi let himself go, climaxing with a cry; his orgasm pulsing around his body with intensity. As he regained his breathing he realized Reid was still stroking, and that Reid was still hard. So Dave pulled forward and pressed him to his chest, causing Reid's legs, which were already spread, to open even further. Rossi rubbed Spencer's butt, then slid one finger down and began messaging this skin between his butt cheeks, circling his tight entrance, and running his finger down to Reid's scrotum. Rossi knew that area was super sensitive, he himself enjoyed having it massaged. In moments, Reid was climaxing against Rossi's stomach, his orgasm causing him to grind into Rossi's hips and shake in his arms.

Both men stayed still for several minutes, recovering and catching their breaths, Reid's head laid against Rossi's chest. Suddenly Reid sat up and asked "Dave, how am I going to get that in my butt?"


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

David Rossi stood washing his breakfast dishes, day dreaming about Reid. Dave loved that young man so much, every time he thought of Spencer, his heart and soul filled with happiness. He still couldn't believe that Reid had grasped his erection and stroked him to release. Reid's slender fingers had felt incredible around his dick, totally different than his own or any of the women he had been intimate with. They were slim, slender for a man, but with a firmer grip and stroke than a woman. Rossi couldn't wait until Reid wrapped his hand around Rossi's bare dick; Rossi felt himself 'firming up' just thinking about it. The other thing Dave couldn't get over was the fact that Spencer had allowed him to rub his sensitive skin around his butt, and his opening. Rossi knew Reid had been pretty far gone into his pleasure and desire by then, but still, he hadn't even flinched; Rossi hoped Reid would want to keep this move as a permanent part of their sexual activities. Rossi also couldn't believe he himself hadn't flinched either, touching another man in that way. But, as he had already told himself, this part of the human anatomy was the same for either sex really, so it had been a familiar move for Rossi, the only difference had been that he had ended up at a scrotum. Rossi chuckled as he thought about Reid's question afterwards, because Rossi too had been thinking the same thing. When Rossi had circled that small opening, he had wondered how his throbbing erection would ever fit in there; and how Reid would's fit into Rossi's since he still had difficulty getting 2 fingers in. Rossi knew that millions of gay men managed just fine, and countless women also, but Rossi had never 'entered through the back door', as they used to call it in his youth. Dave decided not to worry about it right now; they still had a lot of sexual exploring to do before they had reached that event. Rossi turned his mind to Reid's mouth; God that kid was a magician with that thing. He couldn't wait until they progressed to oral sex; Dave wondered what Spencer's dick would feel like in his mouth. Rossi hardened up again with the thought of his mouth tasting Reid; he decided to take care of himself in the shower, and try again with the 2 fingers.

Spencer Reid sat at his kitchen table, munching on toast, thinking about the other night in the hotel room. Reid had never felt so happy in his life; he was so proud of himself for pleasuring the man he loved. When Rossi had told him, twice, that he loved Reid's mouth, it had made his heart swell with joy. Spencer found it strange that he wasn't very nervous about sexual activities with Dave. When he had realized he had fallen in love with Rossi, Reid had assumed he would be more reluctant and reticent, due to usual aversion to touching, as well as his inexperience. Reid pondered the issue, considering that it might be because he tried to relax his mind when they were together, maybe that also relaxed his emotions. Mind you, he had worked himself up into anxiety mode pretty good that night; luckily for him Rossi was an understanding, patient man, always knowing just what to say and do to relieve his mind. Spencer still could not believe that this wonderful man had chosen him. Reid sipped his coffee, and looked down at his hand. He still marveled that he had actually gripped another man's dick. Even though Dave's erection had been covered by his boxers, Reid had been able to feel everything through the material; his slender fingers had felt every ridge and vein. When Rossi climaxed, Reid had held on, and felt every jerk and movement. It had felt surreal, his hand around Rossi's hardened dick, and Spencer had realized how different his was from Rossi's. Being a typical male, Reid had quickly calculated roughly the length of Rossi's erection, without actually seeing it in the flesh, and knowing how long his was, Reid figured his dick was actually a bit longer. This fact had definitely boosted his ego. He hoped Rossi would like his dick, wouldn't find it too long for his mouth, or other places. It was the 'other places' that had Spencer worried. Reid had read the pages from Rossi's books, but had yet to try the exercises concerning his behind. Even the fingers in his mouth one felt a bit weird to him, still he had persevered with that one. But, after Reid had gripped his hand around Rossi's swollen erection, he realized that Rossi was thicker than he was, meaning Reid would have to open wider than Rossi would. The thought made Reid shiver in fear of the pain he would feel, and also a touch curious about the pleasure. Reid remembered how it had felt when Rossi was rubbing his finger down Reid's behind, stimulating the skin between his buttocks, and rubbing around his opening. No one had ever touched Reid in these private places since he'd been toilet trained, he trembled with the delicious memory; it had felt AWESOME, Reid couldn't wait to do it again, and also reciprocate. Spencer looked at his finger and tried to imagine what it would feel like to rub it in Dave's private places. Then Reid started to wonder what it might feel like if someone were to kiss someone in these private places.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

David Rossi was sitting in the conference room, bored out of his mind. Rossi had come to work today brimming with happiness, anxious to have a few minutes with Reid. As it always seemed to do, work was once again interrupting Dave's romantic relationships. Once the team had returned from Buffalo, they had almost immediately boarded the jet again for Bend, Oregon to find an Unsub who was killing people with his car. They had shared rooms in Bend, meaning Reid and Rossi had had to stay apart. Today was the first time Rossi would have the chance to talk to him, and if luck was on their side, maybe snatch a kiss or hug; Rossi knew he had a desk full of files waiting for him, as did all of the others, so the team would be extremely busy today. Plus, since Dave didn't want his relationship with Spencer to only be about the physical, he had scored a couple of centre row seats for the new production of 'Othello' playing at the theatre. Rossi remembered how much Reid had enjoyed the last Shakespeare play they went to, and hoped he would like this one as much. Rossi had the whole evening planned; dinner at a nice restaurant, not of course where they ate last time as Rossi's reputation had taken a hit that night thanks to Reid's dessert, then the theatre, finally back to Rossi's for a little lovin'. Luck, controlled by the Fates, as per usual, was not on Rossi's side; as soon as he hit the office, before he had even had a chance to tell Reid about the play, Erin Strauss had called a meeting for the team. And now they were sitting around the conference table listening to her speak; while Rossi was trying to keep his eyes open.

As Rossi had passed Reid's desk earlier, he had bent down quickly, as if to whisper in his ear, and kissed his cheek, then flicked his tongue out, quickly licking his earlobe. The intimate act had felt nice, had tickled a bit so Reid chuckled, causing Morgan to look over and ask what the joke was. Hotch had immediately called them into the room for the meeting; as they had filed in, Reid managed to press himself against Rossi's back, then actually put his hand down and pinched Rossi's butt. Rossi jumped and started laughing at Reid's cheekiness, once again causing Morgan to ask what was so funny. They had sat together at the back, managing to clasp hands for a minute before the meeting started. But everyone was expected to take notes, so ever since Strauss started talking, all eyes were focused on her, or on their folders which they were rapidly writing in; meaning Reid and Rossi had to have their hands on the table. Well, everyone was taking notes except Rossi, who was extremely pissed off at having to suffer through this meeting, and was doodling pictures of the different ways he wished Erin could be silenced, permanently.

Suddenly, Dave felt Spencer slightly bump his arm. He glanced over at Reid's beautiful face, but he was looking down at his notes, so Rossi looked down and was shocked to see that amoung his notes from Srauss's commentary, Reid had written, 'Touch me.' Rossi again glanced at Reid's face, catching Reid's eye and raising his eyebrow at him. Reid gave a small smile, looked at Strauss, and wrote, 'Please.' Rossi was at a loss; he had to keep his hands on the table, so couldn't use them; his leg was pressed against Reid's under the table already, and there wasn't much more he could do there, especially with the team so close. Then Rossi had an inspiration, he remembered a game he once played with a girlfriend, that could be modified to fit this situation. Rossi knew he couldn't do too much, but touching a little bit should be okay. He wrote on his paper quickly, and then tapped his pen on the table quietly; Reid glanced over and read, 'Move forward on your chair.' Spencer raised one eyebrow in question, but Rossi soon saw him shifting around until he was perched on the edge of the seat. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Dave rolled his seat back a bit, quickly peeking under the table to see how Spencer was sitting. He rolled back, and wrote 'Turn left a bit.' Waiting while Reid followed his directions, Rossi then moved his own chair slightly to the right. Moments later, he again rolled back slightly, glanced over, then wrote 'Spread your legs.' Reid shivering in anticipation, moved his legs apart. Rossi rolled his chair in further, turned his leg, and pressed the side of his knee into Reid's crotch. Rossi glanced over and saw Reid's eyes light up with excitement; Reid also turned himself a little more, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

Dave had never enjoyed a meeting held by Erin Strauss so much. As he moved his leg up and down, he pressed his knee into Reid's groin, rubbing against his dick. Rossi heard Reid's breathing change as the pleasure of the stimulation began to build. Rossi saw Reid's hands begin to shake slightly as he wrote his notes, and could feel his legs starting to tremble. Desire was washing through Spencer; Dave's knee was rubbing along the entire length of his growing erection. Reid felt himself hardening quickly, was trying not to make a sound as lust pulsed through him. Rossi noticed Reid's eyes were beginning to flutter, so stopped his movement, which caused Reid's eyes to snap open instantly. Rossi moved back a bit, worried that if he went further, Reid would get too excited; they were, after all, in the middle of a meeting with all of the team surrounding them. Spencer made a whimper of protest, and then quickly lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth as the rest of the team turned at the noise. Strauss momentarily paused, glared at Reid for causing an interruption, then resumed. Reid, now as red as a beet with embarrassment, nonetheless, wanted, WANTED, Rossi's knee back against his crotch, so wrote on his paper, 'PLEASE!' Rossi moved his knee back, hoping a little longer wouldn't hurt, and resumed rubbing against Reid's rock hard length.

Then, the inevitable disaster happened. Reid, his ache for increased pressure mounting, moved still further forward in his chair. Dave, at the same moment, pressed his knee harder against Reid's crotch, hoping to increase Reid's pleasure. Spencer's dick sent sparks of intense need soaring through his veins with the increased stimulation, causing Reid to again press further forward for more. And this resulted in Reid's wheeled chair, suddenly flying backwards, causing him to crash to the floor in a tangle of flailing arms and legs.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Spencer Reid lay on the floor of the conference room, stunned. It was like he had awoken from a pleasant dream and found himself in a nightmare. Rossi looked down, saw Reid's pant bulge, and quickly reached down, yanking Reid's shirts out of his pants to cover him before anyone noticed. He was just in time, as JJ, whose mother's instinct and 'protect Reid' instinct had both instantly kicked in when she heard the crash, was just rounding the table. "Spence, are you okay. What happened?" JJ rushed to his side and helped him scramble to his feet. Spencer's face was so red from embarrassment it looked ready to explode; Dave could see he was actually shaking and knew it was nerves. Reid, afraid to look up, sat back down on the chair that JJ had retrieved for him, and bent his head over his file, totally humiliated. Morgan, of course, was laughing; Prentiss, too, was chuckling at his mishap. Strauss, with a face like thunder, and a pinched mouth that looked like she had just sucked a lemon, glared at Reid, "Is there a problem Dr. Reid?" she asked him in her snottiest voice. "Um, no. I'm, uh, sorry for the interruption." Reid voice was a bit shaky, and he barely glanced at Strauss, keeping his still red face down. Rossi, who had also laughed silently at the spill, took pity on him, deciding to cut Strauss done a bit, so said sarcastically, "Poor kid probably fell asleep from boredom." Everyone struggled to contain their laughter, even Hotch. Strauss, herself now turned a bit red, and quickly resumed talking.

Once Dave saw everyone once again concentrating on their note taking, he wrote 'SORRY' on his paper and tapped his pen on the table. Spencer, still red with embarrassment, glanced over, looking confused as he read the apology. Rossi knew it was his fault Reid had embarrassed himself at this meeting, in front of the team and Strauss; he realized a big part of Reid's humiliation was the fact that he had a raging erection which Rossi had caused. Thankfully no one had seen Reid's pant bulge, but Dave knew Spencer was worried someone might have noticed. Rossi owed Reid big time for this, and he meant to take care of him once the meeting was over. Unfortunately Strauss, who had intended to wrap up just before Reid's little accident, decided to talk longer in part to punish Rossi for his comment.

Strauss finally ended the meeting, and Reid fled. Morgan and Emily, who had some smart aleck remarks all ready to tease Reid with, decided instead to trade his wheeled desk chair for a solid chair, as the first of many digs they intended to give him, and went to the kitchen. JJ went with Garcia to her office, both women quietly discussing their worries about how Reid had been acting lately. Hotch followed Rossi out, preventing Rossi from checking if Spencer had gone to the washroom for release. "Dave, what happened with Reid?" Hotch asked as the two men walked towards their respective offices. "Not a clue. Maybe he really did nod off. Strauss is known to be an effective cure for insomnia." Hotch laughed, and turned into his office. Rossi quickly changed direction and headed to the washroom. The door was unlocked, the washroom empty. Dave went to the kitchen, but it too was deserted. Rossi, beginning to worry a bit himself, looked into bullpen, but no Spencer. Hoping Reid would show up soon so Rossi could speak to him, and hoping Reid wasn't still ultra embarrassed, Rossi walked to his office. As he approached the door, Dave noticed his blinds had been nearly fully closed. Hoping Strauss wasn't lying in wait for him, ready to retaliate for his insult, Rossi hesitantly pushed his door open and walked in.

Reid pounced on him.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

David Rossi barely had time to close and lock his door, before Reid pushed him forcibly onto his chair. For a moment, Rossi wondered why Reid had not chosen the leather loveseat, but all thoughts quickly retreated as Reid quickly straddled his hips and violently pressed his mouth against Rossi's.

Rossi knew Reid needed release, now! Spencer's soft lips were moving frantically against Dave's, so he opened his mouth and felt Spencer's tongue plunge in. Rossi lost himself for a moment in the wonderful sensations Reid's wild tongue was causing to shoot through his body, but he refocused, wanting to take care of Reid first. Rossi rapidly untucked Reid's shirts and stroked his fingers up Reid's back, then stroked down again, slightly scratching with his fingernails. Reid shuddered with pleasure, moaning into Rossi's mouth. "Sshh" Rossi whispered, afraid they might be heard by someone in the hall, or by Hotch, whose office was next door. Reid, who had had his hands around Rossi's face, now moved them down and began unbuttoning Rossi's shirt; his movements were so jerky Rossi hoped his buttons wouldn't be torn off. Dave moved his hands down and quickly undid Reid's pants, knowing he was rock hard. He felt Reid lift himself up slightly so Rossi could slide his pants down; when he sat back down, Reid began arching hips and grinding against Rossi's crotch. Rossi slipped his hands into Spencer's briefs, squeezing and kneading his butt. Reid quietly moaned into Rossi's mouth, desire totally overwhelming him now. Rossi felt Reid's hands rubbing across his bare chest and stomach, Reid's fingers roughly stroking his nipples. Dave took pity, knowing his poor, sweet doctor had been aching for his orgasm for nearly an hour. Dave pulled Reid forward, pressing him against his chest tightly, and slid his finger down between Reid's buttocks. Reid felt electric sparks shooting through his stomach, moving his head down to moan against Rossi's shoulder. Rossi, feeling Reid trembling in his arms, had quickly hardened himself, but held back, this was Reid's time now. Dave moved his finger rapidly, massaging the sensitive skin, and pressing against Reid's tight entrance. Spencer was really shaking with need now, rocking forward so Dave could touch further down. Rossi pressed harder now, stroking up and down, around Reid's entrance and down to his scrotum. The third time was the charm; as Rossi's finger stroked across the edge of Reid's testicles, Reid climaxed. He turned his head into Rossi's shoulder, biting on Rossi's shoulder trying to muffle his groans; his orgasm was intense, waves and waves of pleasure coursed through his body, he shook and arched in Rossi's arms. As his breathing began to return to normal, Reid laid against Rossi totally spent.

Rossi slowly rubbed Reid's back, revelling in the feel of his soft skin. He didn't worry about his own bulging erection, that could be taken care of in a bit. Dave heard Spencer sigh, felt his breath against his neck and Dave shivered with pleasure. God, he loved Spencer so much, Dave was almost overwhelmed with how much love he felt for this gentle young man in his arms. "Dave, why did you apologize to me?" "Because I should have known better, shown more restraint when touching you." Reid let his mind take over for a minute, pondering Rossi's answer. He knew, having sociology and psychology BA's, when a person first starts out a new relationship, or first starts having sex at all, the human mind and body crave sex all the time; this was a biological throwback from their Neanderthal ancestors. In that respect, Reid could say Rossi should have known better. But what had Reid more confused was why he himself seemed to want to be stimulated at inappropriate times, it was just so not him. "But that wouldn't explain my need for you to touch me during a meeting, in front of the whole team. That's not me, it's like I'm a different person." Rossi chuckled, "You are a different person then, Spencer. You told me that you tried to turn your mind down when we're together; so you, for the first time in your life probably, let other parts of your body lead you around. This is normal, especially for men. It's also because this is the first opportunity you've had to experiment with your sexuality. And it seems, my gorgeous boyfriend, that you are a little bit of an exhibitionist, you seem to get 'turned on' by the possibility of being caught. Who knew you would be a bit wild?" Rossi chuckled again, joined by Reid. Reid was glowing with happiness; one, Dave had said his behaviour was normal, and he wanted so desperately to be normal; two, Dave had called him his boyfriend, which had made his heart and soul sing.

Reid shifted himself a bit, and realized that Rossi was still hard as a rock. He had been so consumed with his own need, he had ignored Rossi completely. Reid moved his hand down to Rossi's crotch and started stroking slowly, at the same time moving his mouth to Rossi's neck and softly kissing and licking. Rossi sucked in his breath, as warmth spread through his body. Deciding to go take a chance, he softly whispered, "Spencer, I don't want to sit in wet boxers for the rest of the day." Reid lifted his head and looked into Rossi's eyes. Rossi smiled and lifted his eyebrows, questioning. Reid looked over his shoulder at the window; the blinds were nearly closed, but if someone stopped outside and looked straight into the window, they would be able to see what was going on. The thought of that possibility caused Reid to start hardening up again, and he realized Rossi had been 'right on the money', he did like the thought of possibly getting caught. Who knew? Spencer smiled back at Rossi, then began to slowly unbutton Rossi's pants. Reid stood up a bit, and Rossi lifted his behind off the chair, quickly pushing both his boxers and his pants to his knees. Reid sat down again, and stared at Rossi's throbbing erection that was pointing at his stomach. This was the first time he would touch another man's bare dick, his hand shook slightly as he touched the tip with his finger. Rossi groaned, shoving his sleeve into his mouth to muffle the noise. Reid leaned forward and began lightly kissing Rossi's mouth, then let his own mouth travel down Rossi neck to his chest. Lust crashed over Dave like a tidal wave as Spencer, gathering his courage, slowly wrapped his fingers around Dave's erection; after only 2 small strokes, Dave climaxed, the pleasure so intense he nearly bucked Spencer right off of his lap.

As Reid leaned against Rossi, listening to his heartbeat, feeling so much love for his 'boyfriend' he thought to himself that Rossi was right, he should have known to hold back during the meeting. Spencer smiled and plotted his revenge.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Spencer Reid lay in bed that night feeling excited, worried and still amazed at the day he had just had. He lifted his hand up, gazing at his fingers which were slightly illuminated by his nightlight. His magic fingers, Rossi called them. Reid felt a rush of warm flow through him at the memory. As Reid recalled the rest of the day, his excitement and worry intensified.

While Spencer had been resting against Dave, vaguely plotting revenge, Dave had told him about the tickets to the theatre and the dinner plans. Instantly all other thoughts flew from his brain and Reid had excitedly started a ramble about Shakespeare and Othello that lasted the entire time the two men rearranged their clothes, and walked to the kitchen for espressos. He had been so distracted by this fantastic news, that Reid hadn't even noticed his chair had been switched with a non-wheeled one, totally ruining Morgan and Prentiss's joke. Reid had loved the last play they had gone too, it had been one of the best nights of his life; this time would be even better because it would be an actual 'date'. Reid was a little surprised they wouldn't be eating at the same restaurant, the food had been delicious, but he speculated that maybe Rossi was afraid of meeting his ex-wife again. For the rest of the day, all he talked about was the play; Derek and Emily, who tried to make digs at him and tease him for crashing to the floor during the meeting where totally frustrated by his lack of embarrassed response. What they didn't know was that, as well as his mind being totally absorbed with his upcoming 'dinner and the theatre date', his embarrassment and humiliation during the meeting had been had been tempered by the amazing sexual activities afterwards.

Unfortunately, it was the sexual issues that were causing Reid to worry. Logically, he knew letting Rossi touch him during the meeting, begging him to touch him, was absolutely inappropriate, crazy actually. And yet, it had felt so right, so good, so HOT. Reid felt himself start to harden just from the memory of it. Reid knew Rossi had been right, it seemed he was a bit of an exhibitionist; the problem was he didn't want to be. Reid knew, had read enough about it in the past, that someone who liked to take those kind of chances as part of their sexual excitement, had to be strong enough emotionally to handle any repercussions. Reid knew he was a worrier, got embarrassed easily, was not overly confident, and was extremely shy; if they had gotten caught at that meeting, he would have been overwhelmed. Reid also knew how difficult it was for people to suppress their sexual inclinations; and truth be told he did enjoy the thrill sometimes, like at the movies the other day. Spencer decided he would have to try harder to ignore his libido during meetings, or any time the team was gathered.

Reid once again gazed at his hand in the semi-darkness. He had actually touched another man's dick; his mind was still in wonder over his nerve. When he had tentatively touched the tip of Dave's erection with his finger, he could see, hear and feel how much Dave had enjoyed it. This had given him the courage to wrap his fingers around Rossi's dick and stroke lightly; it had felt strange, but good. Reid, his own erection now starting to throb from the memories of earlier, slowly slid his hand into his pyjama bottoms and he began stroking himself. As he marvelled at how different it felt from Rossi's, his orgasm started to build and Reid let his mind fantasize about Rossi stimulating him till he climaxed during the meeting.

The case the BAU was assigned the next day nearly ended everything.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

David Rossi was quietly talking to the soldier who had accompanied him and Prentiss to the professor's work lab. They had hoped to find evidence there that would prove the professor was the one who had created the weaponized anthrax which had killed all those innocent people at the park. Rossi knew time was of the essence and that the team desperately needed to find the killer before he released another round of anthrax. He looked over at Emily who had gone as pale as a ghost. Wondering who she was talking to and curious about what they were saying that would cause the usually unflappable Prentiss to look so upset, he wandered over to stand next to her. "I'll tell him Derek. Keep in touch." Good, Rossi thought, Morgan and Reid must have found some evidence at the professor's house. Now that they knew who it was, hopefully they could find him quickly.

"Rossi." Emily's voice was thin and wavering slightly. Rossi looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question. The next word out of her mouth stopped everything. "Reid.." As Emily swallowed, trying to get the words out without breaking into tears, Rossi wondered what had happened to the air; all of a sudden there didn't seem to be any air, at least his lungs didn't seem to be able to find any. And isn't it strange, he thought, that my heart seems to have stopped beating, this odd heaviness pressing on my chest must be holding it still. Dave had not heard anything after 'Reid', his brain had gone on a little wander, not willing to focus and hear and understand what Prentiss was saying. After a few moments, Rossi's brain reluctantly refocused, it was too well trained not to, and he heard Prentiss saying, ".. the professor's partner has killed him." Rossi heard Prentiss as if through water; he knew he had to ask, was afraid to ask, but he had to know. "And Reid?" Prentiss swallowed again, "He offered to stay in the lab, to try and find the antidote. Hotch agreed, as he's already infected. Morgan's pretty upset about it." Rossi's brain had checked out again once he heard the word infected. Then it started silently screaming, shrieking, 'NO NO NO NO NO, REID, REID, WHY, WHY REID, NO NO NO' Rossi could see Prentiss's lips moving, so he forced himself to create an airtight, mental shield around his emotions. Dave had to focus and keep it together, be professional; at least until he was alone. Shield in place, his brain could now process what Emily was saying, "I think we should tell them what's going on, tell them it's about anthrax." "We can't," Rossi heard himself talking calmly, rationally, "It's against protocol." "Screw protocol, Reid's in trouble." Prentiss was getting pissed at the stupid rules they had to follow; she was really fond of Reid and just wanted to protect him, like the others. Rossi heard himself say he wanted to help Reid too, but they had to work within their boundaries. 'Who is this asshole?' Dave's brain asked itself, 'Who won't help Reid.' Every minute they spent in the lab after that was agony. Just before they left, Rossi mentally lifted his shield slightly. 'REID, MY REID, NO NO NO, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU CAN'T DIE, REID, REID' Rossi snapped the shield back in place, knowing it had to stay shut until Reid was safe. Prentiss answered her ringing cell phone, passing on the good news to Dave, they might have found the antidote, and Reid had discovered who the partner was. Rossi let his heart start to beat in a regular rhythm again while he and Prentiss hurried to the car, anxious to reconvene at Quantico to find out their next move.

As they drove back to Quantico, Prentiss's phone rang again. It was Garcia, telling them Reid had taken a turn for the worse in the ambulance. Rossi almost crashed the car as he felt the darkness start to descend over his brain.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Spencer Reid felt like he was floating on a cloud. Everything around him was dark, silent, odourless. He felt weightless, hazy, his brain slowed down to a snail's pace. 'What's happened?' he wondered, 'Did I relapse with the Diladid?' He found it strange that he couldn't seem to open his eyes. Then his brain had another thought, 'Why was I crying?' Trying to focus, remember, 'My mom made me cry.' Moments later another thought 'No, I cried for my mom. Did she die?' Reid felt like he was drifting away, on the wind. 'I think I was crying for Dave.' Then 'Where is Dave? Dave, where are you, I need you. Mom, I love you.' Reid's mind decided to sink back down to oblivion for a while.

David Rossi walked down the corridor of the hospital with legs as heavy as cement. He had had to hold it together all day, and he was near to his breaking point. Once the Unsub had been caught, Morgan had insisted on heading straight to the hospital. They had gotten the news that the antidote had been in the inhaler, but no one knew if it would work on the affected people, of which Reid had had the strongest exposure to the anthrax. Hotch had told the team to stay back; Morgan would let them all know as soon as something happened, good or bad. The team had gone back to Quantico and done all of the paperwork, sharing out Morgan's section. Rossi had followed orders up until he and Prentiss had parted ways in the garage at Quantico; then instinct took control, and he had headed straight for the man he loved. Knowing Derek had been there for hours Rossi hoped he could convince him to take a break, grab a bite to eat, go get a coffee, which would give Rossi some time alone with Reid. Morgan had told them that Reid was still unconscious, and that the doctors were keeping him sedated for now, hoping it would help his body and lungs to heal. Dave still felt compelled to see Spencer, just to reassure himself that his lover was still here. As he neared the door, Rossi steeled himself for the sight of Reid hooked up to monitors and sedated in a hospital bed.

"Hey Morgan, how's our boy genius doing?" "Hey Rossi, why are you here? I told Hotch I'd keep you guys updated." Morgan was surprised to see Rossi come into the room. "I know. I just thought you might want a break, grab a bite to eat. I knew you wouldn't leave Reid by himself, so I figured I'd take over for a bit. Go on, you must be hungry. I'll call your cell if anything happens." Rossi had kept his eyes on Morgan, avoiding looking at Reid. Morgan, at first going to refuse, felt his stomach rumble and realized he was a bit hungry; thanking Rossi, he made his way downstairs. Rossi bit his lip, took a breath, and turned to look at his beautiful Renaissance angel. Spencer lay completely still in the hospital bed, which was propped up at the head to aid his lungs. He looked so perfect, and so still. Rossi could barely see his chest rise with his breathing, not even his eyelids were moving. Rossi saw the monitors hooked up, saw the oxygen tubing in Reid's nose, saw how deathly pale his skin was, his dark eye circles looked almost gray. Rossi walked to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair; then he picked up Reid's slender hand and held it to his cheek. As he nuzzled Reid's hands, the shield was breached and the floodgates opened; Rossi wept.

Dr. Umera came to the door to check on Dr. Reid. She saw Agent Rossi holding Reid's hand to his mouth, and crying silently. Realizing this was a personal connection rather than just work colleagues, and assuming it was not public as no one had mentioned it, she silently left to have a word with the nurses about not revealing the men's secret. Soon Rossi was drying his face and blowing his nose; he knew Morgan would be back shortly and he had to be calm, detached Rossi again. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, Rossi quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Reid's softly. "I love you Spencer Reid. You will fight this, you're strong. I love you, you're my heart." Rossi backed away just in time, as Morgan came around the corner with a bag of food and a large coffee. "Thanks for staying with him Rossi." "No problem kid. Try to get some rest yourself. Reid's strong, he's a fighter, he'll be fine." Rossi patted Reid's leg, "Wake up soon kid, don't forget we've got a play to see." Then he patted Morgan on the shoulder, saying "Call if anything happens, or if you need a break."

By the time Rossi made it to the parking lot, his eyes were blinded by tears. What would he do if Reid didn't make it? Rossi forced himself to refocus, "Spencer will make it." Saying the words out loud made him feel a little better, "Spencer is a fighter, he's a survivor, he's going to be fine." Rossi decided to stop at his church on the way home, hoping a little spiritual assistance would increase Spencer's odds.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

David Rossi heard Reid all the way down the hall in the hospital. Morgan had called the team to let them know Reid was awake and would be fine. Dr. Umera had said he would need to spend a few days being monitored, and on the oxygen, but would probably be able to go home inside a week. Rossi had literally jumped with joy at the news, then felt the tears flow when he ended the call. Rossi knew only 2 people could visit at a time, but he raced to the hospital anyways, hoping he would be one of the first. 'Spencer made it, he made it,' repeatedly ran through his mind all the way there; and his constant smile made his cheeks hurt.

"But why?" Rossi could hear Reid asking someone, his voice still a little weak and tired sounding. "But what's the logical reason why?" Reid chuckled to himself, Reid's voice was the exact tone his nephew used when he wanted a second dessert; which was why when Rossi got to the room he wasn't surprised to see Reid actually pouting. 'God, he looks so adorable like that' Rossi thought as he gazed at his soulmate. Spencer's eyes were still puffy and a bit red, his hair was messy, his skin still pale; Rossi thought he had never looked so beautiful. "Hey kid, glad to see you're still with us. What's the trouble?" Reid's eyes had lit up at the sight of Rossi, and Rossi hoped Morgan hadn't noticed. Morgan was the one who answered Dave, "It seems pretty boy here, is not in agreement with his doctor that he should not be drinking coffee yet." Morgan could barely keep a straight face as he explained. Rossi laughed, which gave Morgan permission to laugh, and even Dr. Umera smiled. "Dr. Reid, now that you're awake, we'll move you to a private room." As she left to make the arrangements, Rossi moved to the side of Reid's bed. "How are you feeling Reid?" Spencer laid his head back on the bed, and sighed, "Not bad, but really tired. I have a wicked headache." Rossi knew part of that would be from caffeine withdrawals, but he kept that thought to himself.

Rossi and Morgan followed Reid's bed to his new room; both were glad he had a private room as they knew how uncomfortable he would have been sharing with a stranger. According to Morgan, who was always paired with him when they had to share, Reid wasn't even that comfortable sharing a room with him, one of his best friends. "Reid, I'm going to take off now. But I'll be back later." "Thanks Morgan, see you later." Rossi watched Derek leave, then sat on Reid's bed and took his hand. "Spencer, you had me worried for a while there, but I knew you'd be okay." Reid smiled at him, and tilted his head a bit, wanting a kiss. Rossi bent his head, softly placing his lips against Reid's; as they shared a tender kiss, Rossi heard a commotion in the hall. Standing up again, both men looked towards the door, and watched a colourful whirlwind blow in. "Reid, Reid, you had us all scared to death you bad boy. How's my junior G-man doing? I brought you some balloons, do you like them?" Garcia had arrived, with balloons, flowers, chocolates, a big homemade card, and a laptop computer. Dave stood back while she bustled around arranging everything, taking care to first confiscate the chocolates that Spencer was not allowed to have yet. Garcia gave Reid a big hug and 3 kisses on each cheek, leaving glossy red lip prints. Rossi couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but was glad she had come; Garcia always cheered up a room. "Garcia" Reid said in a sad little voice, "Do you think you could please get me a small coffee, please." Reid gave Garcia the patented puppy eyes with the last please. "Sure baby cakes, anything for you my little turtle dove. I'll buy an extra large." Rossi caught her by the arm just as she was heading for the door. "Nice try kid" he directed at Reid, "The doctor said no coffee yet, so just ignore him Garcia."

The three chatted for a while, but Garcia and Rossi could see Reid was getting tired. The nurses came in every once and a while to check the various monitors, and Dr. Umera came once to see how Reid was doing. Garcia got up to leave, and after hugging and kissing Reid goodbye, promised that as soon as the doctor gave the okay, she would buy him a bucketful of his favourite coffee. Rossi waited until she left, then sat again on Spencer's bed. He put his arm around Reid's shoulders and Reid laid his head against his shoulder. "I better go too kid, you still need a lot of rest." "Dave, I, uh, I just wanted to say I love you. I'm sorry you were worried." "I love you too Spencer." Rossi kissed his forehead and went to get up. Reid winced causing Rossi to sit back down, "What's the matter, should I call the doctor?" "No, my head hurts a bit, but I don't want to take any pain killers." Dave, of course, knew why he refused the pills, but wished Spencer wasn't in pain. He remembered what his mother used to do for him when he was young, and he softly started rubbing Reid's forehead and temples. Reid sighed, and relaxed against Rossi's shoulder; it felt wonderful.

Rossi's stroking began to send little sparks of happiness through him, and suddenly Reid had an idea. "Dave, my stomach hurts a bit too."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

David Rossi was on his way to the hospital before work to visit Reid. This was his fourth day, and Dr. Umera had told Hotch earlier that since Reid was doing so well, he might be able to be discharged the next day. Rossi knew both Reid and the staff at the hospital would be relieved.

Strauss, in one of her petty moods, had insisted that the team not have time off, so Hotch had set up a private rota, letting each agent slip out during the day to visit Reid for a while. No one wanted him to have to wait all day for visitors, and this set up meant that Dave could see Spencer on his own twice a day; once in the morning before he got to work, once in the evening on his own time. Rossi chuckled as he thought of the last four days. That first day Rossi had been shocked when Reid suggested he wanted to 'get a little action.' Rossi had called him his 'little horny hedonist, and laughingly informed him, in no uncertain terms, that there would be none of those shenanigans while Reid was in the hospital; for one thing, he had just been deathly ill with anthrax and needed his full rest; two, nurses, doctors and visitors were wandering in all the time and they would definitely be caught which would be embarrassing for Reid; and three, Reid was connected to a heart monitor, which meant half the hospital would rush in if his heart rate started spiking. The second day, Dr. Umera had given her permission for Reid to have a small coffee, knowing he was suffering from extreme cravings. So what had Reid done? Just gone and phoned each team member asking for coffee, and before Dr. Umera caught on to what was happening he had downed 5 large coffees, starting on his 6th that Rossi had just brought him. Reid had been absolutely wired, and Rossi had laughed watching Reid get lectured like a schoolboy; Dr. Umera had been going to ban coffee again, but Rossi talked her out of it saying he would tell the others not to bring any, then he himself would bring only one small one in the morning, and one in the evening. Reid had spent his entire third day researching medical facts on the laptop Garcia had left him, resulting in him spending the day harassing the doctors and nurses with rambles on his findings. All of the nurses thought Reid was cute, a real sweetie, but they were busy and didn't have time to listen to lectures, even if Reid was so nice.

Dave got to Spencer's room and knew immediately something was wrong. Reid was laying quietly on the bed, eyes closed, face downcast. He was no longer hooked up to the monitors or oxygen, and Rossi hoped he hadn't regressed in his recovery. "Hey Spencer, what's wrong?" Rossi leaned over for his daily morning kiss, but Reid barely responded; this had Rossi really worried, as Reid usually made the morning kiss last a good 5 minutes. Rossi also noticed that Reid hadn't touched any of his breakfast, which was odd because Reid was the only person he knew who ate every scrap of his hospital food, along with, of course, the food the team was bringing in for him; Rossi himself had a container of cheese sticks for him today. Rossi, trying not to panic, sat on the bed, picking up his Reid's hand, "What's the matter Spencer, tell me. Are you in pain?" Dave noticed Reid's face start to turn pink, which meant he was embarrassed. "Well, uh, well" Reid's voice was low, hesitant. Rossi leaned in a little closer to hear, relieved that it didn't seem to be a medical issue, "Well," Reid began again, and soon the story came out. Rossi tried his best not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't prevent himself from snorting a bit with amusement at his poor Reid's explanation. It seemed that when the nurse had come into the room this morning to check on him, Reid had still been asleep; when she opened the curtains, Reid had woken up and he noticed his sheet had been pushed off in the night. Just as the nurse turned around, his mind registered the fact that his dick was already awake and 'ready for action', so to speak, causing his hospital gown to resemble a pup tent. Reid had been totally embarrassed, slipping into humiliation when the nurse had joking said "Want any help with that?" Poor Reid, Rossi thought, what a thing to happen to the poor kid; Rossi knew the nurses really liked Reid, and momentarily wondered what she would have done if Reid had said yes. While Reid had been telling him the story, Rossi had actually started to 'firm up', secretly wishing he could soon be waking up next to Reid and taking care of his morning needs. Rossi said all the right emotion-soothing things, and soon had Reid cheered up a bit; feeding him some cheese sticks also helped. The only setback during the visit occurred when that same nurse came to take his breakfast tray away, and gave Reid a cheeky wink. Rossi had suppressed his laughter, and fed him another cheese stick.

The next day, as arranged, Rossi drove to the hospital at noon to pick Reid up. Being as it was a Saturday, Rossi had planned a surprise luncheon party for Reid and the team was gathered at his house waiting for his arrival, enjoying Rossi's wine collection. Rossi shivered with excitement and anticipation at getting Reid back healthy, happy and most definitely horny.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

David Rossi knew he was in trouble as soon as Reid got into his car. Before he had even closed his door completely, Reid was leaning over trying to reach his mouth. Rossi turned his head, letting Reid press his lips against his. The kiss was full of love, happiness and need. Rossi tilted his head further, enjoying the feel of Reid's full lips against his, pulling Reid's bottom lip into his mouth for some extra attention. As Rossi ran his tongue over Reid's plump lip, he knew he was playing with fire; he had a house full of BAU agents, their partners and their offspring, all waiting for the man of honour, who was currently engrossed in a very hot, wet kiss with Rossi. A kiss that he knew they both had longed for, had craved, all week. But also the kind of kiss that was definitely an indication of a raw need that would not be postponed for long. Dave heard Spencer moan quietly in the back of his throat, and forced himself to break the kiss off. "Well, let's get going kid. I bet you'll be glad to see the back of this place." Rossi kept his voice jovial; while his brain frantically began wondering what would be the best thing to do.

His answer came as soon as they were out of the parking lot of the hospital. Reid moved his hand to Rossi knee, rubbing in tiny circles, while saying "I've been thinking about your couch all morning." Then Reid turned his big hazel eyes, and a beaming smile, towards Rossi, and Rossi felt the car swerve as his heart swelled with love, and his crotch began to swell with excitement. A second later his brain reminded him that when he had left his house, that same couch had been occupied by Will and Morgan who were watching the sports channel on Rossi's flat screen TV. Dave, who was no stranger to pleasuring someone while he drove, that had been a favourite game of his first wife, figured if he at least took care of Spencer, he himself could relax down enough for the surprise party. Rossi took his right hand off the wheel, grateful his car was an automatic, and placed it on Reid's thigh. Rossi heard Reid sigh, and felt him slide down a little in the seat. 'Good' he thought, 'This might work well. At least he'll be relaxed at his party.' Rossi slowly slid his hand up, alternating between lightly rubbing, and pressing firmly. By the time his hand had reached Reid's crotch, he could feel Reid's erection gaining steam. Pressing firmly, Rossi rubbed along its length, as Reid gasped and moaned quietly. Then, to his utter joy, and absolute dismay, Rossi felt Reid's hand on his own thigh making the same journey towards Rossi's crotch. Rossi felt a wave of desire suddenly overwhelm him, and he knew he would have to come up with a different plan; there was no way his dick was going to cooperate with any mental gymnastics for relaxing.

As Rossi continued to drive, and rub Reid, his brain reminded him they wouldn't have much time; the team would get too curious about what had happened and start to ask questions. Just then Spencer's slender fingers reached their destination, and he began to stroke his fingers along Dave's hard length. Rossi moaned with want, and suddenly had an idea. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it would have to do; both men had ached for each other all week. Rossi turned at the next light, then drove into the crowded parking lot of a shopping mall. Parking at the very back, Rossi hoped any people walking past would be concentrating on their shopping, and not looking in car windows. "Why are we stopped here Dave?" "I just couldn't wait Spencer, I need you now." Rossi got out and into the back seat, quickly followed by Reid, looking very confused. 'Why would we stop here in a public parking lot, when we're headed to Rossi's house anyways?' he wondered. "Dave I.." his words were cut off by Rossi's mouth covering his own. Rossi, knowing time was of the essence, pressed his tongue against Reid's lip, swirling it frantically around Reid's mouth once he gained entrance. Keeping their mouths pressed together, Rossi swiftly undid his pants and Reid's, then he unceremoniously yanked both Reid's pants and briefs down to his knees, knowing Reid would be uncomfortable sitting in damp underwear all afternoon, then did the same to himself. Reid seemed to be oblivious to what Rossi was doing; he was drowning in Rossi's wild kiss, and rubbing his hands almost rhythmically across Rossi's chest and stomach under his shirt. Cursing the fact that the first time he saw Reid's bare dick had to be during this quickie, meaning he couldn't really enjoy it as much as he wanted to, Rossi firmly grasped an erection in each hand and started stroking rapidly. Groaning deeply into Rossi's mouth, Reid quickly started to ejaculate, his body flooding with the pleasure it had been craving all week. Rossi, part of his brain worrying about the party guests, took a bit longer; but once Reid moved his hand down replacing Rossi's, Dave too felt his orgasm explode. Both men sat back panting, recovering their equilibrium, waiting for their heartbeats to slow again.

And as they sat there, in the back seat of Dave's car, with their wet dicks drying in the air, their pants still at their knees, Reid looked at Rossi with his puppy eyes and asked plaintively, "Does this mean no couch?"


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

David Rossi sat on the end of his couch with his feet propped up on his coffee table, slowly savouring a glass of his favourite scotch. 'Today' he thought, 'had been a great day.' Rossi took another sip of scotch, and gazed at his sweatpants clad legs, then at his matching socks. 'Maybe I should start wearing mismatched socks too, for luck', his mind lazily wandering aimlessly. Rossi knew he was avoiding the inevitable, but he didn't want the day to end. Dave took another sip, and then let his gaze travel up to his lap, which was currently being used as a pillow by the man he loved more than anyone else in the entire world. Dave watched his own hand stroking through Spencer's soft hair, curling it around his ear in a soothing motion, and listened to his heavy sleep breathing. Rossi's gaze swept over Reid, whose nude body was curled up on the couch covered by a plaid blanket; he knew he had to wake Reid up and take him home, but his reluctance to actually do it was overwhelming. 'God I wish I could get him to stay the night' he thought, but knew it wouldn't happen. Even this far along in the relationship, Dave knew Spencer wasn't ready for an overnight, they hadn't even made it to the bedroom yet. Rossi didn't want to probe into Reid's reluctance about that too deeply; he knew Reid would tell him in his own time. Rossi took another sip of his scotch, sighed deeply, and thought again, 'Yes, today had been a great day.'

Spencer Reid had been absolutely shocked to find the team waiting at Rossi's house. Garcia and JJ had decorated the backyard with Welcome Home banners, streamers, and balloons. Emily had brought a huge cake decorated with Reid's beloved Star Wars figures, and even little Jack had made him a homemade welcome home card. Reid was speechless for a minute, overwhelmed with emotion that they would do this for him; even after all these years he still didn't realize how loved he was by everyone. Since Rossi had prepared the food in the morning, and Hotch had been manning the barbeque while Rossi went to pick up Reid, the food was ready to be eaten when they arrived. Because it was a beautiful June day, Rossi had moved another table outside, and soon everyone was enjoying the delicious food, laughing, and teasing Reid. "So, pretty boy, how did you like your sponge baths? Some of those nurses were pretty cute." Reid blushed crimson, the rest of the group laughed, and Hotch admonished good-naturedly "Please keep it clean guys, Jack's at the stage where he repeats everything he hears." This statement was proven when 30 minutes later, while they were finishing up dessert, Jack suddenly asked Reid, "You gave a sponge a bath?" Once lunch was done, everyone sat around chatting, relaxing. Hotch put Jack down for his nap on Rossi's bed, and JJ let Reid give baby Henry his bottle. Everyone again had a chuckle at Reid's expense, as he was all thumbs until JJ propped his arm up with a pillow to make it easier for him. Spencer loved his little godson and repeatedly kissed his forehead while he drank; watching him Dave's own heart overflowed with love for his gentle boyfriend.

Rossi was clearing up a few dishes, and watching the team start up a poker game in the backyard, when he suddenly felt Reid's arms slide around his waist. Reid kissed the back of Rossi's neck, "Thank you so much for this party Dave. I've loved every minute." "I'm glad you're happy Spencer. Everyone is glad your okay." "Dave, I want to kiss you" Reid whispered into Rossi's ear, and gave his earlobe a little lick. Rossi gasped slightly, and felt his groin start to stir. "It's too risky with all these people here.", and as soon as the words were out Kevin came rushing into the kitchen looking for ice for Garcia's drink. Luckily Reid had stepped back in time, so they weren't caught; but Rossi knew they had to keep apart for now, until everyone left. "Please Dave" Reid pleaded once Kevin had left, "Just one kiss, and hug." Against his better judgement, Rossi nodded slightly, and left the kitchen, quickly followed by Reid. Later, he deduced that the thought of kissing Reid had fogged his mind somewhat; that's the only explanation he could think of as to why, of all the rooms available in the house, he had led Reid into his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Rossi embraced Reid in a huge bear hug, sliding his hands up the back of Reid's shirts and burying his head into Reid's neck. Reid, following suit, sighed deeply and pressed into Rossi as hard as he could, wanting to feel Rossi against him as much as possible. After a moment, they both lifted their heads and looked deep into each other's eyes, seeing the love and happiness reflected there. Then Dave moved his head forward and covered Spencer's mouth with his own. The kiss was soft, gentle; Rossi moved his lips against Reid's, savouring the feel of them. Reid opened his lips, and Rossi slid his tongue in slowly, leisurely stroking along Reid's tongue and around the sides of his mouth. Reid moaned softly into Rossi's mouth and pressed his crotch a little harder against Rossi's. Rossi, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Reid's sweet mouth, froze when he heard a small sleepy voice behind him.

"Mr. Wossi?"


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

David Rossi could actually feel his mind kick into overdrive, while Reid jumped back panic-stricken. Rossi wasn't sure how much Jack actually saw, and being around kids his whole life, he knew not to assume anything. Turning around, he saw Jack sitting in the middle of his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 'Good' Rossi thought, 'maybe he didn't actually see too much.' "Mr. Wossi?" Jack was like a lot of 3 year olds and had difficulty pronouncing the 'R' at the beginning of words. "Hey little guy, I didn't mean to wake you up." Jack looked over at them standing by the door, "Why kissing Mr. Weid?" 'OH GOD' Dave glanced at Spencer's face, at his eyes, and saw panic mode building rapidly. 'OH GOD' Rossi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, Mr. Reid had a boo-boo, so I kissed it better. But, you know what?" Rossi knew, with little kids you might as well give them an answer because they were relentless otherwise; he also knew the best thing to do was divert interest immediately, and hope it overrode the first memory. Jack perked up immediately, his curiosity high, "What?" Rossi glanced at Reid, who was standing like a statue, his eyes wide with anxiety, and waved at the door; Reid turned, quietly slipping out of the room. Turning his attention back to the little boy, he smiled wide and said, "I have a genuine Civil War sword. A real sword. Wanna' see it?" Rossi spoke slowly, quietly, like he was sharing a secret; knowing this was a good way to build excitement for toddlers. "Yeah!" Jack whispered back, his eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Rossi took Jack's hand and they walked together out of the bedroom, into the den. Rossi took the sword off of the wall, letting Jack hold it while he pointed out various things about it to him. Hoping the crisis was diverted, Rossi soon led Jack back to his father and went in search of Reid.

Dave found Spencer sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of red wine, being fussed at by Garcia. "Rossi, would you please tell Reid he should not be drinking yet when he has just suffered an attack of anthrax and should be staying away from alcohol while his body recovers fully." Garcia was in full mother hen mode, and Rossi bit back a laugh. Only he knew why Reid needed that drink, he wished he had one right now himself. "Leave the kid alone Garcia. He knows enough not to go crazy, but one drink shouldn't hurt him." Garcia looked like she was about to start arguing with Rossi, so he quickly told her Jack was up; Garcia loved playing with kids and hurried off to steal him from his father. "Don't worry Spencer, I think we're in the clear. The sword worked like a charm." Reid remembered the Civil war sword Rossi had shown him on a previous visit, and hoped Rossi was right. The two men joined the others outside, and the party continued for hours. All though it was supposed to be a luncheon, no one except JJ and her family made any move to leave throughout the afternoon. They had all been munching throughout the day, making dinner unnecessary; but about 7:00, Jack started to yawn, exhausted from running around all afternoon with Garcia and Kevin. "Well, I guess I better get you home buddy." Hotch said to his son. "Thanks for the great day Dave. Tell Reid, Jack and I said good bye." Reid, still not 100% recovered from his anthrax ordeal, had gotten tired by late afternoon, and was currently snoozing on Rossi's couch. "No problem Aaron, always glad to have you and Jack over." Hotch picked up Jack, saying good bye to the others, when suddenly it happened. "Daddy?" "Yeah buddy?" "Mr. Weid had a boo-boo." Dave felt the blood drain from his face; 'Here we go' he thought, resigned to his fate. 'Thank God Spencer's asleep.' "Yeah buddy he did" Hotch answered, to Rossi's amazement. "He was very sick, but he went to the hospital and now he's better. That's why we had this nice party. But we have to go now, so thank Agent Rossi for his hospitality." "Fanks for hospity." Jack said, with a puzzled look on his face, a bit uncertain about his father's explanation. "You're very welcome Jack." As Hotch turned to go, his son thought of something else, "Daddy, know what I saw Mr. Wossi do?" Dave closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to his patron saint, convinced they were about to be 'outed' by a 3 year old. "What Jack?" Hotch asked curiously, "Have a real sword on a wall." Jack's eyes widened conveying his utter amazement that someone would have such a glorious thing on their wall. Everyone laughed and followed Hotch to the door, deciding it was probably time they all left. Garcia, who had had only one drink earlier, was the designated driver for Kevin, Prentiss and Morgan. When they reached the door, Hotch asked Rossi if he wanted him to wake Reid up and drive him home. "That's okay Hotch, leave him sleeping. I'll drive him home later, it's no problem." Just as Rossi opened the door, Jack, who had been resting his head on his father's shoulder, straightened up and asked, "Daddy, do you kiss boo-boo's?" 'OH GOD' Rossi, wondering why this kid continued to torture him, waited to see if he would have some fancy explaining to do. "Sure buddy, do you have one?" "No" Jack sighed and laid his head down again. Rossi sighed too, more than happy to finally close the door, and praying the kid was finished with that train of thought.

Rossi walked quietly into the living room, and saw Reid sitting in his recliner. Spencer looked at Dave with his hazel eyes wide, raised his eyebrow, gave him a small smile, and asked, "Do you want to kiss my boo-boo?"


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

David Rossi raised his eyebrows, "Oh, do you have a boo-boo?" Reid, starting to enjoy this game, smiled wide, "Yes, several. And they hurt." Rossi flipped the light switch so the room would be illuminated by only the small table lamp. "Well, Dr. Reid, I wouldn't want you to be in pain. Do they hurt terribly?" As Rossi spoke he moved to the recliner, pulling the footstool over to sit on. Reid sat up, saying quietly, his eyes shining with amusement, "Yes Agent Rossi, they do. Actually.." here he lowered his voice even further, and widened his beautiful eyes, "..they ache." An overwhelming wave of lust washed over Dave; he had to restrain himself from leaping onto Spencer and grinding his hardening dick against him. "Then I must certainly kiss them better. Where are they?" Reid moved to the edge of the chair, so Rossi could reach him, and pointed to his cheek, "I have a boo-boo here." Reid's voice was shaky with laughter; he had never had so much fun in his life.

Rossi leaned forward and kissed Reid's cheek with a loud smack. "Is there another?" Reid pointed to his jaw, and Rossi leaned forward again; this time he pressed his lips against Reid's jaw quietly, holding the kiss for a few moments. "Is that it?" Reid moved his hand and pointed to his temple, his eyes shining with something other than laughter now. Dave lifted his hand and softly stroked Spencer's temple before placing a small kiss on it, which included a flick of his tongue this time. Rossi saw Reid's hand trembling a bit as he pointed behind his ear; then felt him quivering under his mouth while Rossi kissed and licked that sensitive spot. Finally Reid moved his hand up to his mouth, resting his finger on his bottom lip. Rossi asked quietly, "Are you sure you have a boo-boo there?" Reid nodded, smiling slightly, then whispered, "It's throbbing." Dave leaned forward to tenderly place his mouth over Spencer's, kissing his lower lip and sucking it gently. Reid moaned, opening his mouth wider allowing Rossi's tongue easier access. Rossi moved his tongue slowly around Reid's hot, eager mouth, licking every inch, thoroughly enjoying the taste of him. Their moans of pleasure mingled as Reid moved his tongue forward, anxious to explore Rossi's mouth. When Rossi pulled back, both men were panting. Rossi glanced down to see matching pant bulges, then smiled at Reid. "Are there any more boo-boos to be taken care of?" Reid smiled back and pointed to his collarbone. "I suggest, Dr. Reid, that that one might be easier to kiss better if it were not concealed by material." Dave stood up, pulling Spencer up at the same time, then began unbuttoning his shirt. After the shirt, and inevitable t-shirt (which Rossi hoped Reid would abandon soon now that summer was upon them) were tossed to the side, Rossi, placing his hands on Reid's shoulders, bent his head forward and kissed along Reid's collarbone. Reid let his head fall back, allowing Rossi to slowly kitten lick along his neck back up to his mouth. As they shared another passionate kiss, Dave felt Spencer slip his hands under his shirt and begin stroking his back. Rossi swiftly removed the barrier, pulling Reid tightly against his chest. 'God' Rossi thought 'Every inch of him feels wonderful against me.' He moved his mouth down, leaving a trail of hot kisses along Reid's cheek and neck. "I, uh, I.." Reid gasped, trying to speak as delicious streams of desire were rushing through him, "I have another one, Agent Rossi." Rossi, who was currently sucking on the soft skin found at the juncture of Reid's neck and shoulder, raised his head while lifting his eyebrows in question. Spencer moved a shaky hand off of Dave's back where it had been rubbing circles, and pointed to his nipple. Rossi smirked, quickly moving over to the couch. Before they sat down, Rossi undid Reid's jeans, and as Reid took them off, he shed his own. Clad only in their underwear, Rossi guided Reid into a reclining position, then returned his mouth to Reid's luscious neck for a moment, before kissing down to the new 'boo-boo.' Rossi kissed Reid's nipple, which instantly hardened. He licked around it, before drawing it between his lips and gently sucking the sensitive flesh. Spencer was arching his chest, groaning, moving one hand jerkily through Dave's hair, as spears of pleasure shot straight down to his groin. Rossi could feel Reid's swollen erection pulsing against his stomach, his own rock hard erection following suit.

Just as Rossi considered finishing this session, and started moving his hand down to Reid's underwear clad crotch, he heard Reid whisper in a strained voice, "I have another one that aches."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

David Rossi moved his head up to whisper into Reid's ear, "Where do you want me to kiss you?" he asked as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the delicate ridge of Reid's ear. "Where do you need my mouth to touch you?" Rossi whispered huskily, and then it was too late. Reid groaned, as the waves of pleasure cascaded through him. Reid's body started to twist, his head turning from side to side, his hips arching, as his orgasm began. Rossi swiftly moved his body over him, grinding his swollen erection against Reid's, and covering Reid's hot mouth with his own. As their tongues danced frantically, they climaxed together, their moans reverberating down each other's throats straight to their straining groins. Panting heavily as they recovered, Dave got up and removed his wet boxers; Spencer didn't move, so Dave reached down and slid his off too, carefully drying his stomach; when Dave lay back down beside Spencer, they naturally moved into their favourite snuggling position. Gently stroking Reid's back, Rossi realized this was the first time they had laid together nude. Reid's body felt warm and soft against his; Reid's dick and scrotum, which were now resting against Rossi's hip due to Reid's leg being across his, felt odd but right. Rossi let his hand drift down to softly rub along Reid's butt and thigh, causing Reid to cuddle closer to him, and hum contentedly. Reid also let his hand stroke Rossi, across his chest and down his ribcage. Dave was just starting to doze a little, when Spencer suddenly lifted his head to ask, "Is there anything to eat? I'm starved!"

Rossi chuckled at Reid's hearty appetite while he slipped on his jeans and went into the kitchen; he had never been one to roam around naked, even in his own home. While he rustled up a plate of food for Reid, he heard the CD player go on, and Nat King Cole's velvety voice filled the house. Rossi smiled, that was 'their' CD; as Rossi carried the tray into the living room, 'their' song started and he sang the words to Reid as he put the tray onto the coffee table, _"Unforgettable, that's what you are…"_ He held out his hand, drawing Reid, who had slipped on his own jeans, up and into his arms. They swayed together, arms wrapped tightly around each other, both men completely happy and in love. Rossi, remembering how close he had been to losing Reid, softly sang the whole song to him, absolutely meaning every word; Reid was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and Rossi knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy. Once the song ended, Dave sat on the couch with his legs along it, pulling Spencer down to sit in one of his favourite positions, leaning against Dave's chest. Reid ate while Rossi told him about what had happened at the office, what cases they had been consulting on, while Reid was in the hospital. Once his initial hunger was satiated, Reid started to ask questions, which soon turned into a ramble about the history of Quantico and the FBI. Dave contently listened to Spencer, although he actually knew a lot of the information already; Dave had desperately missed listening to Spencer's rambles, hearing how excited his voice got, and watching his hands fluttering about to emphasis a point. Rossi reached over, picked up a cheese stick, and began feeding Reid little bites, in between sentences. His dick was starting to stiffen up due to Reid's leaning against his crotch; since he was never still, every time Reid wriggled around, he rubbed Rossi's zipper into his dick. Then there was Reid's bare back; every time his back muscles moved, they tickled Rossi's sensitive nipples. Rossi hoped once Reid had finished eating, he would be up for some more 'fun'. When he fed Reid the next cheese stick, Rossi let his fingers linger once it was finished, and was rewarded when Reid licked the tips; after the third cheese stick was done, Rossi put his two fingers against Reid's lips, which he parted so Rossi could slip them into his mouth. As Reid slowly licked and sucked his fingers, Rossi moaned quietly and pressed Reid back harder against his chest.

Suddenly Dave had a thought, "Spencer, where was it that you wanted me to kiss you?"


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

Spencer Reid loved the feel of Rossi's fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he moved his tongue around each digit, and then moaned in the back of his throat when tentacles of desire began to trickle down his body as he softly sucked them. Reid shifted, feeling Rossi's pant bulge against his lower back, smiling to himself when he heard Rossi's soft moan as he moved his back against Rossi's chest. When Dave asked him where it was Reid had wanted him to kiss, Reid suddenly felt shy. Spencer was a bit embarrassed at where he had been thinking of; he couldn't understand his own boldness. Reid's insecurities, never far from the surface, seemed to recede during their intimate times, causing him to say and do things he would never have imagined in a million years; yet he had loved every minute of everything, as did Rossi, which really surprised Reid. But, now, Reid felt kind of, well, uncertain about what he had wanted; truth be told he was afraid Rossi would think he was weird. "Please tell me Spencer." Rossi asked quietly, "You know you can tell me, ask me, anything, you never have to hold back. Please tell me what you want." As Rossi kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, and moved his fingers out of Reid's mouth, trailing them along his jaw, Reid decided to take a chance.

David Rossi had felt Reid's hesitation, could tell the way Reid shifted around that he was worried about voicing his desires. Rossi understood Reid's reluctance, knew Reid was completely out of his normal comfort zone with this relationship; but Rossi wanted Reid to experience every bit of pleasure he could and was determined find out what he'd been thinking about. As Rossi waited for Reid to reply, he trailed his fingers along Reid's jaw, down his neck. Dave traced Spencer's prominent collar bones, moving his hand slowly down Spencer's chest, stopping to circle his nipples, flicking his fingertip across their hardening peaks. Rossi heard Reid panting slightly, and moved his other hand over to caress Reid's thigh. Reid felt a wave of lust wash over him, as he opened his legs, allowing Rossi's hand to move down to stroke his inner thigh. "Dave" Reid whispered hesitantly, "Please, um, please, uh please.." Rossi took pity on poor Reid, who couldn't seem to say out loud what he wanted, "Just point Spencer." Rossi said, with a laugh in his voice. Reid smiling at his own shyness, moved his arm around his back pointing down in the direction of his behind. Dave, raised his eyebrows, and asked in mock horror, "Dr. Reid, are you asking me to kiss your butt?" Reid laughed, and nodded at the same time; feeling somewhat more relaxed about it now, he managed to say "Down a bit, uh, you know, um, where you, uh, um, touched before." Rossi marvelled at how ungenius-like Reid sounded, being reluctant to name his body parts. Once again, Rossi felt extremely sad on Reid's behalf, his total lack of experience made him think his request was unusual, when in fact, what Reid was asking for was something Rossi had very much enjoyed in the past, giving and receiving; Rossi had just never done it with a man before.

Dave moved his head so it rested against Spencer's, "Wonderful choice. I'd love to kiss you there." he whispered, then gently placed his hands on Reid's shoulders and pushed him forward so he was sitting upright. Rossi swept his hands across Reid's shoulders and down his smooth back, feeling Reid tremble at his touch. Rossi leaned forward to plant soft kisses down the back of Reid's neck, along his shoulders, and over his shoulder blades, continuing to stroke his hands across his back and ribs. As Reid's moaned quietly, Rossi dipped his head as he moved his hands around to Reid's chest; just when he reached Reid's sensitive nipples, he pinched them as he ran his tongue straight up Reid's spine. Spencer arched his back, groaning, as an intense longing for Dave's mouth on his body overwhelmed him. Totally consumed with lust, Rossi's hands shook slightly as they moved down to undo Reid's jeans. Pulling Reid off of the couch, Rossi quickly removed their pants. Rossi felt his desire increase tenfold as, for the first time, he saw Spencer completely nude; he took Rossi's breath away. "God Spencer, you're so beautiful." Reid, unused to being complimented, actually blushed with embarrassment, and a touch of pride. Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid, moving his hands down to cup, then caress Reid's bottom. Spencer moved his arms around Dave to mirror his movements. Rossi, his throbbing erection pressed against Reid's stomach, impossibly felt himself harden even further when Reid began to rub his butt. Rossi pressed his mouth against Reid's, swiftly plunging his tongue in once Reid parted his lips. Tasting Reid's mouth, licking along his tongue, caused both men to shiver with anticipation. Groaning into Reid's hair, he moved his fingers down to gently press against Reid's perineum; moving his fingertip so lightly across the delicate skin, he asked "Here?" Reid was beyond speech at this point, he was drowning in lust and desire, want and need. He groaned and bit Rossi's shoulder lightly. Taking that as a definite yes, Rossi grabbed a couple of pillows, and moved Reid onto the couch, not wanting to delay any longer. Once Reid was lying on his stomach, Rossi sat at his feet, then lifting Reid's hips, placed the pillows underneath, pushing Reid's cute little butt up towards Rossi. Dave squeezed Spencer's butt cheeks gently, enjoying the feel of the firm, soft flesh, then moved his hands between Reid's thighs and opened his legs a little wider. Reid's engorged dick rubbed against the cushions and he groaned loudly, close to the edge. Rossi spread Reid's cheeks a little, leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss, then a firm kiss on Reid's sensitive perineum, causing Reid to cry out Dave's name in ecstasy. When next, Rossi flicked out his tongue, licking along the entire area, including his tight entrance, Spencer's orgasm started, causing flames of heat to course through his veins. Watching Reid ejaculating, violently trembling and humping his groin into the pillows, Dave felt his own scrotum tighten. Moving along side Reid, Rossi climaxed while pressing against Reid's hip, massaging his behind, softly sucking on his shoulder. Minutes later Rossi was gently stroking a warm cloth down Reid's back, as Reid drifted off to sleep.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

David Rossi sat at his desk with a huge smile on his face, and his semi-erect dick pressing slightly against his pants. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he had seen Reid, and just the thought of finally seeing him again was making him very excited, emotionally and physically. After that wonderful Saturday, when Reid had been released from the hospital, the Fates had conspired against Rossi, as usual. Remembering that evening, Rossi felt a rush of warmth flow through his veins, and his dick stiffened up even more. That had been the most amazing experience; Dave had been a bit worried when he had ejaculated across Spencer's hip, but Spencer hadn't even flinched. He'd been perfectly comfortable with Rossi washing him off, had even fallen asleep during it. Rossi knew some of that was due to exhaustion, as he wasn't 100% recovered from the anthrax then, but still, being as it was Reid, Rossi had been happy it had not disconcerted him. Reid was supposed to have taken at least 2 weeks off to recover, but had pestered Hotch so much about coming back early, that Hotch had agreed, if the FBI physician and Dr. Umera both signed Reid's medical release, he could start back today. Now, Rossi impatiently waited for Reid to get to work, visit the doctor, and get together with Rossi.

Since that Saturday, work had kept them apart. Or rather Strauss, who was still totally pissed off that everyone thought she was sleeping with Rossi, decided to irritate him immensely by scheduling conferences for him and Hotch at various police departments and FBI offices. She had had the 2 men crisscrossing states for over a week. Knowing how Dave hated this much traveling for lectures, Hotch had offered to go alone to some, but Rossi had said no. Rossi was worried about his friend, ever since the divorce he had not looked or acted himself; Rossi, knowing how private and quiet about his problems Hotch was, hoped he wouldn't have an emotional breakdown like Gideon had had, and the added worry about Foyet escaping prison hadn't helped. Both men were on edge waiting to see where Foyet would start killing again, as they both knew he would, due to his profile. So, Dave had hardly been home at all. And when finally the travelling had been completed, Reid's mother had had a bad episode concerning his anthrax, causing Bennington sanitarium to request Reid fly down to help put her mind at ease. So Spencer had been gone for a few days, and had gotten back late last night. Rossi chuckled as he remembered the evening a few nights ago, when Reid was in Las Vegas; both men, being desperate to see each other, touch each other, had tried to resort to phone sex. Well, Rossi had suggested it, and Reid reluctantly agreed. It had been a hilarious disaster. Reid had absolutely no concept of the game, not a clue. "Dirty talk" may as well have been a foreign language. When Rossi tried to start off with, the usual, seductively asked "What are you wearing", Reid went through each garment; t-shirt, shirt, vest due to the air conditioning in the Las Vegas hotel, pants, belt, underwear, and socks; he also included the colour and material of each. Rossi was in hysterics, crying with laughter, by the time he got to his mismatched socks, it was just so Dr. Reid. The whole venture ended up with Rossi masturbating, while listening to Reid rambling on about the history of Las Vegas. But before the call was over, Rossi had promised to show Reid some masturbation techniques he had learned from his gay sex books, and he had a promise from Reid that when he had his shower, Reid would try the finger in his behind exercise. Dave, having seen how much Spencer had enjoyed having his butt rubbed, and licked, knew soon they would want to go even farther, and Spencer needed to be a bit prepared. Rossi had himself managed to get 2 fingers in three times now; next time fully intending to find his prostate.

However, finally, he would see Reid today. Rossi also intended to touch him, somehow. Rossi had originally hoped to get the FBI car keys again, but realized the team would want to take Reid out to lunch for sure; it would look suspicious if the two of them disappeared at any other time for long. Rossi knew they could try to wait until after work, but he knew for a definite fact that that would be a physical impossibility. Spencer wasn't even here yet, and just the thought of him had Dave sporting a pant bulge. No, Rossi would have to try a washroom visit and maybe a quick office kiss and hug; Dave licked his lips in anticipation of Reid's kiss, Reid's mouth. Rossi looked down into the bullpen noticing Morgan and Prentiss had both shown up early; Garcia was already there, had put welcome back balloons on Reid's desk; everyone was anxious to have their resident genius back, to see their 'baby brother' safely ensconced at his desk working away on files. They all felt the effects of the increased volume of work they had once Reid was not around to take over some of their files, so they all doubly appreciated him now. They had also all had strict instructions from Hotch, not to pass any of their work to Reid for the next week or two, as Hotch felt Reid was rushing back too soon, and didn't want him overworked.

Rossi heard Morgan, "Hey pretty boy, welcome back." Rossi stood up; when he saw Reid striding towards his desk, Rossi's heart and dick swelled simultaneously. 'God, I've missed him so much' Rossi thought, as hurried to put his jacket on to hide his growing pant bulge, and hustled down to see his love. "Hey kid, nice to see you back." Dave's usual calm, casual voice shaking just a teeny bit, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Spencer just looked at him and smiled wide, unable to speak; love radiating out of his eyes. Garcia came scooting over with an extra large espresso, and flung herself into Reid's arms. "Don't you ever scare us like that again Reid." Since she had said the same thing every time she had visited him for the last 2 weeks, Reid took it in his stride; he hardly even flinched when she hugged him. Even Prentiss gave him a small hug, while Morgan threw his arm around his neck. JJ was off that day due to Henry being unwell, but Hotch soon came over to welcome Reid back, also reminding him he wasn't officially back at work until the doctor had signed his release. Spencer said his appointment was at 10:00 but he wanted to come early and see everyone. Rossi, who had hung back, was just trying to figure out how to touch him, with everyone hanging off of him already, when Reid said "Excuse me guys, I have to, uh, to go to, uh, to the, um, the, uh.." "Same old Reid" Morgan laughed. "Just ignore him" Garcia grabbed Reid's arm, "Walk with me, cutie pie, as the WC is on my way." Dave turned and went back to his office, waited a minute to give Garcia time to get back into her office, then walked as calmly as he could with a completely rock hard erection pressing painfully against his pants, to join his lover in the washroom.

Just as Rossi passed the top of the stairs, he heard his name. "Agent Rossi?" Dave turned to see Erin Strauss standing in his doorway.


	105. Chapter 105

**NOTE: Many thanks for all of your kind reviews. Glad you're still enjoying my story as it meanders towards the end.**

**Chapter 105**

David Rossi's brain at first went blank, not believing that this was actually happening. Next it decided to silently scream 'OH GOD'. Then, it turned to Reid, hoping against hope he would not start worrying, wondering what had happened to Rossi. And then, a fierce red rage enveloped Rossi's whole body and mind, as he realized Strauss was, yet again, trying to demonstrate her authority over him, calling him back to his office when he was so obviously on his way somewhere. Luckily, it was mere seconds later that Dave's brain kicked into gear, realizing he could turn the tables on his nemesis. Luckily his jacket hid his pant bulge, which Rossi was trying to relax down. Everyone in the bullpen had heard Strauss call over to him; so he made himself smirk, turning his head slightly so most of the agents could see it, then called back in a voice that was a tad sexified, "Did you want me?" Rossi could see out of the corner of his eye, the other agents in the bullpen, whispering to each other, trying not to laugh. As the BAU members knew he was setting Strauss up, and the others thought she really 'wanted' him, Strauss suddenly realized what just transpired and she blushed with increasing anger. This, of course, was immediately misinterpreted by the agents, making Rossi smile wide as he walked back to his office. He prayed Reid wouldn't start to panic, and hoped, now that everyone had observed the supposed lovers connect, that they wouldn't keep trying to catch them, reducing the chances of them actually catching him with Reid. Dave also hoped Strauss would want to be quick about whatever it was she had originally come for, now that the eyes of the whole floor were on her.

Reid was, in fact, sitting on a toilet slipping quickly into panic mode, worrying he had done something wrong. What had happened? Where was Rossi? Reid had known Reid wanted to get together with him. Had Reid been wrong? Had he once again misinterpreted the situation? Was Dave mad at him, upset that the phone sex hadn't gone well? Did Rossi think he actually was weird for wanting that private place kiss, or because he seemed to be a bit of an exhibitionist? Reid's worried mind was spinning out of all reality, as people in deep love sometimes do. All of Spencer's insecurities and vulnerabilities rose to the surface, causing common sense to get drowned out. By the time Reid had decided to go back out, to find out exactly what had happened to Rossi, he had convinced himself that Rossi didn't want anything more to do with him because he was too sexually stupid and inexperienced. Reid left the washroom, with a sad face, his dick still semi-erect as his body still held out hope that he was wrong, and a pain in his chest from his heart breaking. As Reid walked towards Rossi's office, his mind expanded, and he began to get a bit angry. If Rossi wanted to end it, he should have told Reid, not let him sit in a washroom waiting. So, it was a very furious, non-typical Reid who opened the office door demanding "We need to talk.." Spencer's voice died down, and his throat tightened up as his eyes fell on Strauss; his jaw dropped, he blushed brick red, and his eyes widened as far as they could. Dave, standing in front of his desk next to Strauss, knew immediately, as he looked at the adorable Dr. Reid, who was so cute trying to be mad, that he was going to cum in his pants, in front of Strauss.

Unbelievably, as Rossi prayed that he would not ejaculate in front of this woman, rescue came from a most unlikely source. Agent Anderson moved into the doorway beside Reid and advised Strauss she was urgently required to sign off on an important document that needed to be couriered asap. Strauss shot Rossi a suspicious look, but Rossi was totally in the dark about the situation. As Strauss left the office, Reid stepped in, and before he closed the door, Anderson looked back, then winked at Rossi. 'What the hell?' Rossi thought, making a mental note to have a quiet word with Agent Anderson. All other thoughts few out of his head, as he realized he and his love were finally alone. They just stared into each others' eyes for a moment, as Dave assessed the situation; they were basically in plain sight of everyone, with the blinds fully open. So he moved forward, determining right against the door was the only place that could not be seen from the hallway or bullpen. Rossi held his finger to his lips as he neared Spencer, indicating they had to be absolutely silent so close to the door. He stepped so close to Reid, their matching pant bulges were touching; Rossi moved his finger from his lips to Reid's, tracing all around his mouth, then slanting his head, placed his mouth gently on Reid's. The open mouth, passionate French kiss they shared was sublime, both men silently as possible, reveling in the others heat. Rossi was again close to the edge, his scrotum tightening fast. He undid his pants quickly, let them drop along with his boxers, turned around, leaned back against Reid, and moved his hand down. Reid quickly reached around, clasping Rossi around the waist with one arm, pressing him back harder against his chest; Reid's other hand grasped Rossi's erection, stroking rapidly, knowing they had to be fast. Reid continued stroking as Rossi's orgasm began, his body shakings, his hips arching into Reid's hand, his groans muffled by his sleeve shoved in his mouth. When Dave was done, he felt Spencer's erection pressing into his back, so swiftly changed their positions. Reid leaned against Rossi, climaxing quickly, as Rossi firmly stroked his dick, while sucking on his neck. The whole encounter had only taken a few minutes. No one would have had time to wonder where Reid had gotten to, and Rossi hoped that their interest in seeing Strauss leave his office would have prevented them from realizing Reid had not left too.

The two men only had time enough to pull up their pants, and kiss quickly before Reid had to leave for his doctor's appointment. Once Reid was gone, Rossi made his way down to Agent Anderson's desk.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

David Rossi sauntered casually up to Agent Anderson's desk, so that the other BAU members wouldn't think something was up. Then he leaned against the edge of the desk saying "Agent, I think we need to talk." "Yes sir," Anderson looked up at Rossi, then indicated an empty chair. Rossi pulled it over, framing his first question carefully,"Why did you lure Chief Strauss out of my office?" "Well sir, I knew she was not the one you wanted in there." To say Rossi was surprised would be an understatement. "Rumour has it, she and I are 'friends'", the inflection Dave used for the word friends, implied what he actually meant. "Yes sir, I had heard that rumour too. But this morning I realized the rumour was only half right." Anderson had lowered his voice slightly, and Rossi responded in an even lower voice. "Which half are you unsure about." "Oh, I'm sure, sir, I am absolutely positive that your 'friend' is not Chief Strauss." Rossi, an expert at keeping his voice and demeanor calm, neutral, was in a quandary; how could Rossi find out what Anderson knew, plus how he knew it, without revealing anything he might not actually know? "What makes you say that Anderson?" "Agent Rossi, I also, have a particular 'friend' here at Quantico, and he looks at me exactly like your 'friend' looked at you this morning." Stunned Rossi realized that Anderson was gay, had a gay boyfriend who also worked here, and had recognized Reid and Rossi's attachment. Dave grasped that the only reason no one else had recognized the look of love passing between the two men this morning, was because they would never have been looking for it, never would have believed it was possible. But Anderson here, had, then had rescued him from Strauss. "I see. Well, I want to thank you for extracting Strauss from my office. I know I can trust you not to repeat any information about this situation." "Not to worry sir. I, too, am in a non-public alliance. I hope your morning went well." Anderson smiled a knowing smile at the senior agent. Rossi smiled back, feeling oddly happy that someone else knew the score, answering, "Quick but effective." As Dave left he heard Anderson chuckling. Rossi mused that it was like he and Reid had joined a secret society, men in love who had to hide their relationships at work. Funny, you just never know who would turn out to be an ally.

Spencer Reid was sitting in the doctor's office, in one of those embarrassing backless gowns, waiting for the physician, remembering the orgasm he had just had. It had been quick, out of necessity, but good. Feeling Rossi pressing back against his chest had been heaven for him, as had pressing back against Rossi while he himself climaxed. 'Man' Spencer thought 'That quickie in the office had been risky, with the blinds open and right against the door where anyone could hear.' As he contemplated the high risk of their activity, Reid felt his dick start to harden again. Reid laughed as he heard Rossi calling him 'his horny hedonist' in his head. Reid made himself clear his mind of all pleasurable thought, turning his mind to his last case file, so by the time the doctor finally arrived, he was calm and limp. "So, Dr Reid, how are you feeling?" "Fine, definitely well enough to return to work today." "Well, let's just see.." and so the examination began. During the medical exam the doctor noticed the red mark on Spencer's neck. "What's this mark here? When did this appear?" the doctor asked, looking at his notes from Dr. Umera. Reid wracked his brain, he hadn't had mark on his neck this morning; suddenly he remembered Rossi sucking his neck during Reid's orgasm. The memory caused Reid to blush across his entire face and chest; unfortunately, it also caused his dick to harden slightly, resulting in a slight bulge in his briefs; which the doctor immediately noticed when he moved the gown to listen to Reid's chest. "Oh, I see, this mark is not a medical concern. That's good." The laughter in the doctor's voice was barely suppressed, and it made Reid blush even redder. Praying that this torture would soon be over, Reid was horrified when the doctor asked, "What kind of birth control is your partner using; you should be using condoms, as conventional birth control, as you probably know, is not 100% guaranteed" Spencer stood mute with embarrassment, until finally the doctor pronounced him fit for the field. Relieved, Reid quickly dressed, rushing to the kitchen for an extra large espresso to calm his nerves.

As he sipped his coffee at his desk, Reid wished he could be lying in Rossi's loving arms, telling him about his appointment. Reid gazed up towards Rossi's office, and noticed the door was closed and the lights were off. Reid decided to take his form to Hotch. "Here you go Hotch, all signed and approved." "Good, we've really missed you around here Reid. How big a stack of folders do you want?" Reid saw the files on Hotch's chair, and picked up a hefty handful. "Where's Rossi gone?" Reid asked, trying to keep his voice sounding normal. "He said he had to step out for a few minutes. By the way, at 1:30 the team wants to take you to lunch, so be ready." As Reid made his way back to his desk, he pondered what Hotch had said, wondering where had Rossi had gone, what was he doing? Suddenly, Reid's cell rang, "Hi Babe, it's me, where are you" Spencer felt himself go pink at the endearment, Dave had just called him Babe, for the first time. Reid felt a warmth spread through him, feeling very loved; Babe, imagine, he was actually someone's Babe. "Spencer?" Rossi's voice broke into his reverie, and he answered "At my desk" "I'm in the washroom. Make an excuse so no one will miss you for a few minutes and get in here. I need to talk to you, and I want to hug you." Reid wondered what he could say as he returned to Hotch' office. "Hotch, before I get started with these files, can I just run down to the bakery for a few minutes to grab something to eat?" Hotch, mindful of Reid's immense appetite, gave his consent.

Reid headed to the washroom, his mind curious as to what Rossi needed to talk about, his body shivering with excitement at the thought of Rossi's strong arms around him.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

David Rossi had known Reid was going to start panicking when he heard about Agent Anderson, knowing their secret; and he was 'right on the money', Reid's anxious face stared at Rossi in horror. "He knows? How did he find out?" Reid's voice had risen 3 octaves, his hands doing their usual worry dance. "Calm down Spencer. He won't tell anyone, he's on our side. Literally." Rossi explained that Agent Anderson, it seemed, was also having 'fun' with another male agent at Quantico, that's why he recognized the love and electricity that had flowed between them this morning at Reid's desk. Slightly mollified, Spencer let himself relax a bit once Dave hugged him into his chest. Rossi asked about the doctor's appointment, and Reid had Rossi trying desperately to stifle his laughter over the birth control comment, and the 'hickey' on Reid's neck. Remembering how that had come about, the men soon began to kiss, both pressing eagerly against the other. Dave knew they didn't have time for anything major, but he still slipped his hands up Spencer's shirt to caress his back, trailing his fingers down Spencer's spine, then sweeping up with his full palm. Reid gasped loudly into Rossi's mouth, then rubbed his own hands across Rossi's butt. Realizing things were getting a bit too heated, and since they had spent so much time talking it was time to leave anyways, Rossi whispered, "After lunch." The two men shared a long hug, and a quick soft kiss, before leaving the washroom. Reid's worries about Anderson flared somewhat as the team left for lunch, when the Agent walked towards them, but was reassured when Anderson made no noticeable indications that he knew anything. Except, Rossi did see him giving Reid the once over, which resulted in a flare of jealousy to rise up in Rossi. Suddenly Rossi realized other men might start becoming interested in his Reid, causing his own worries about their vast age difference to bubble up to the surface. Rossi shook his head, laughing at himself, as it seemed he was becoming as bad as Reid.

Watching Reid eat, Hotch was astonished by the amount of food he got through, since he had just been to the bakery. Watching Reid eat made JJ and Garcia smile with maternalistic happiness, seeing him so happy, healthy and back to his old self. Watching Reid eat made Prentiss unbelievably jealous that the guy could pack away twice as much food as anyone at the table, yet stayed so skinny. Watching Reid eat made Morgan finally relax, finally convinced him that Reid was fully recovered, that his perceived neglect in keeping watch over his 'baby brother' had turned out okay; even though everyone, including Reid himself, had told him repeatedly that it had not been his fault, Morgan still felt it was; he still felt Reid was his responsibility, just as all the team and his family were, and he took that very seriously. Seeing Reid enjoying his food, laughing with the team, relaxing, as much as Reid ever relaxed, made Morgan extremely happy.

Watching Reid eat was making Rossi extremely horny. 'God, he's so HOT.' Dave thought, as Spencer used his fingers to eat his sweet potato fries. Rossi could barely restrain himself from reaching over to grab Reid's hand, and lick his fingers. Those long, slim digits had him mesmerized; Rossi began to fantasize about them in his mouth, stroking his body, inside his body. 'Whoa, where did that thought come from.' this was the first time Dave had seriously imagined Spencer's finger in his butt, and the thought sent a shiver of lust straight through him, causing his dick to start hardening rapidly. Rossi, watching Reid's fingers, knew he had to suck one, had to, had to, had to! He felt as out of control as a horny teenager, but Rossi didn't care; his mouth craved the feel of Reid's fingers, and it would not be denied. Rossi dropped his napkin to the floor, leaned over to retrieve it, moved his head closer to the hand Reid had in his lap, and flicked his tongue out to lick along the length of Reid's baby finger. Reid jumped, yelping slightly in surprise, causing the others to ask what was up. Spencer, embarrassed, and confused, mumbled something about his food being a bit hot, then resumed eating. When he looked over at Rossi, with a raised eyebrow, Rossi lifted one of his own fries up with his fingers, slowly putting it deep into his mouth, while his eyes sparkled. When next Rossi dropped his knife on the floor, Reid was ready for him, squirming in delight when Rossi swiftly put his baby and ring fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. Dave, knowing he couldn't get away with dropping anything else without raising suspicions, had to content himself for the rest of the lunch, with hooking four fingers into Reid's waistband, under the table, and pressing the backs of them against Reid's bare skin. Rossi moved them a bit, enjoying the feel of Reid's soft skin, causing Reid to wriggle with pleasure as darts of pleasure started to shoot across his stomach. "Reid man, what's up, you're shifting around like you uncomfortable." "I'm fine, just, you now, a bit restless, anxious to get back to my files." Morgan shook his head in amazement that anyone would be anxious to get back to paperwork, and Prentiss rolled her eyes.

As the team trooped back into the office, Reid managed to press against Rossi when they went through the doorway. Rossi took the opportunity to lean his head back and whisper 'Soon.' Reid felt a bolt of desire streak through his heart, and his dick started to harden in anticipation. Rossi too was sporting a fair sized erection by then, hidden by his jacket, as he recalled the feel of Reid's fingers in his mouth. Dave thought about how it would feel later in the bathroom, when Spencer's fingers would be roaming over his back and chest; and if he was lucky, lower. Rossi whispered "One hour" than went up to his office. Working away, the next 60 minutes seemed to crawl by; just like time had crawled when Rossi was a youngster waiting for the bell to ring for recess. Just as the clock reached the hour mark, Hotch came into Rossi's office to discuss the call he had just received from Canada.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

David Rossi dialled his phone, thinking about the case he and Hotch had just been discussing. Hotch was going to be gathering some more information from his Canadian contact; then they would possibly be going to Detroit in the next few days. Hotch had also handed him another file to dissect, meaning there would be no time to hook up with Reid before the end of the day; because the only thing Rossi intended to take home with him tonight was his beautiful Renaissance angel. Dave hoped Spencer had seen Hotch in his office, and had not waited for him in the washroom; twice in one day would have been really unfair to the poor kid.

"Hello?" Reid answered on the second ring. "Hi, sorry we couldn't get together. It looks like it won't be until after work now." Rossi could sense Reid's disappointment as he answered, "Uh, okay." "Don't worry Babe, I'll make it up to you. I love you." Reid smiled while answering "Okay, me too." Just before he ended the call, Rossi lowered his voice, even though he was alone, and whispered, "I can't wait to feel your fingers in my mouth again." He heard Reid's small intake of breath as he hung up. 'Hm, maybe we can have a little fun after all.' Rossi thought. Fifteen minutes later, Spencer's phone rang again. "Hello?" "I want to suck your fingers until you tingle all over." This time Dave heard a gasp as he put down the phone. Twenty minutes passed, and Rossi could see Reid at his desk, staring at his phone. Luckily Morgan decided to grab a coffee, and Prentiss was on her own phone, so Rossi knew he was safe calling Reid once again. As soon as Reid picked up Rossi told him to switch his phone to 'light only', then whispered "I want to feel your fingers stroking my butt." As Dave hung up, he saw Spencer involuntarily rub his fingers on his desk, and shift a bit in his chair. The next call, 15 minutes later, caused Reid to shift in his chair so much, Morgan asked him if everything was okay. Reid had answered fine, when in fact he was now feeling so hot he was tempted to take his tie off, and unbutton his collar. Reid had just managed to get himself calmed down a bit, had begun diligently working on his file, when the red light on his phone flashed again. With nervous excitement, he picked up the receiver, "I want to feel your mouth on my stomach, feel your tongue swirling in my belly button." Dave's husky whisper, as much as his words, sent shivers down Spencer, as he felt his mouth start to water in anticipation of actually doing the act, "I want to stroke your spine and feel you tremble" By the time the red light flashed again, Reid had to actually sit on his other hand, to prevent it from moving into his lap. "I want to feel your fingers stroke up my inner thighs." Rossi heard an audible moan through the phone, and wondered if he should end the game before Reid got embarrassed in front of the others.

Ten minutes later, Rossi answered a call, "Agent Rossi." "I want to feel your tongue lick my neck." Reid was whispering so quietly, Rossi could barely hear him. Dave could hardly believe that Spencer had had the nerve to make the call while surrounded by people in the bullpen, and was delighted that he did. "I want to feel your tongue lick my..., Bye" All of a sudden Reid hung up, after saying goodbye in a normal voice; so Rossi looked down at his desk, and saw Hotch talking to him. Rossi chuckled, 'poor Reid, just when he was getting into the spirit of the game.' Once Rossi saw Hotch leave, he got on the phone again, "Meet me at my car straight after work, we'll pick up some food for supper on our way, because we will definitely not be spending any time in the kitchen this evening. At least.." Rossi lowered his voice, ".. not cooking." Then Rossi chuckled and put the phone down.

For the rest of the afternoon, Reid's eyes flew across the pages of his files, as he forced his mind away from imagining what they might possibly get up to in the kitchen.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

David Rossi was taken aback when he met Reid at his car after work; he had leaned in for a kiss, but only received a peck on the cheek; then Reid sat staring out the front window with his hands folded in his lap. For a moment Rossi wondered what was wrong, but then saw Reid fighting a smile, so relaxed, curious to see what Reid had in mind.

As Rossi drove, he tried to make conversation, but was only receiving yes and no answers, so soon lapsed into silence. This was obviously what Reid had been waiting for, because it was only a few moments later that Rossi felt Reid's hand on his knee. When Dave looked down, Spencer immediately snatched his hand back. 'Okay, so that's the game is it' Rossi smirked and looked straight ahead; moments later Reid's hand was back on his knee. Reid squeezed it gently, moving his hand around Rossi's kneecap, rubbing down his leg a bit. After about a minute, Reid drew his hand back to his own lap. Moments later, it returned to Rossi's knee and Rossi smiled, as Reid's hand stroked down his leg again, back up and along his thigh. "Spencer.." Rossi started to say, causing Reid to snatch his hand back again. Rossi grinned, waiting for Reid's hand to return. This time Reid's fingers began stroking up and down Rossi's arm from shoulder to wrist. The touching stopped, resuming moments later; Rossi realized Reid was teasing him in much the same way he had teased Reid over the phone earlier. Again Reid stopped, withdrew; next Reid's hand shifted and began stroking across Rossi's stomach, first fingers only, then full hand, once more stopping after a few minutes. Dave's whole body was starting to tingle from this teasing, and he shifted slightly in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Spencer's face; he was smiling wide, looking very pleased with himself. Reid's fingers next trailed down Rossi's side and returned to his thigh. They traced patterns along Rossi's thigh, began stroking with pressure. Rossi couldn't prevent a little moan from escaping his lips, Reid immediately stopped, returning his hand to his own lap. Rossi moaned again, in the back of his throat, this time in disappointment.

A few minutes later Reid's hand was back on Rossi's knee, this time it stroked up the inside of his thigh, stopping just before Rossi's crotch. Rossi heard a whimper escape before he could stop it, and Reid's hand retreated again. Soon, Reid's hand again traveled up his inner thigh, stopping just before his crotch; this time it stayed there rubbing circles, the fingers sometimes stroking lightly, sometimes the palm pressing firmly. Dave was panting, silently praying Spencer would soon move his hand up and caress his bulging crotch. Unfortunately, he soon gave in to temptation, and spoke, "Please Spencer, please touch me." Immediately the hand was gone, and Rossi groaned with frustration. A couple of minutes passed; Rossi was wondering if Reid would keep going with the game, when suddenly he heard a small moan. Glancing over he saw Reid with his head resting against the seat, his eyes closed. Reid's left hand was up his shirt, and Rossi could see by the movement of the material, that it was moving around the vicinity of Reid's nipple. Reid's right leg had been bent up, with his foot on the seat, and his left leg had been moved as far as possible to the side; Reid's right hand was moving rapidly along his spread legs, rubbing down one inner thigh, pressing along his crotch, then up the other inner thigh. Watching Reid caress himself was exciting Dave even more than when Reid had been touching him. Rossi sucked in his breath sharply, as intense lust flooded through his veins, causing his dick to harden completely. As soon as he saw Reid move his hand down to his own zipper, while Reid's other hand rubbed farther back in the vicinity of his testicles, Rossi almost drove over the curb. "Spencer, please don't, I'm going to cum in my pants." Reid snapped his eyes opened and grinned.

Luckily they arrived at Rossi's house moments later. Both men bolted from the car, anxious to find release. As soon as Dave had closed the door, Spencer pushed him back against it, capturing his mouth at the same time. Rossi moaned into Reid's mouth, as Reid's tongue virtually assaulted Rossi mouth with its frantic movements. Rossi ripped off Reid's tie, then quickly undid his buttons, removing his shirt. Thankfully it was a warm day, so Reid had not worn a t-shirt, meaning they didn't have to break the kiss yet. Reid's hands too were been busy undoing Rossi's shirt; once shirtless, they simultaneously crashed their bare torsos together, moving hands across backs and over behinds. Rossi was too far gone to have time to remove his pants; he guessed Reid was in the same state judging by his moaning. Rossi moved his hand down, unbuttoned, then unzipped Reid's pants, and drew Reid's throbbing erection out of his briefs. Reid groaned, arching his hips towards Rossi's hand, trembling. Dave managed to gasp out, "Please Spencer", then felt Reid's hand undoing his zipper. Soon his own swollen dick was grasped in Reid's hand; both men started stroking in unison, moving their mouths down to each others shoulders. While Rossi sucked, creating another hickey, and Reid bit gently, they climaxed together; both shaking against the other, hips arching wildly, orgasms powerful, waves of pleasure drowning them. By the time their breathing started to return to normal, both men were covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

As they quietly held each other in a warm embrace, resting their heads on the other's shoulder, swaying a tiny bit as trickles of pleasure continued to run through them, Reid suddenly lifted his head, "Dave, we forgot to pick up food for dinner!"


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110 **

David Rossi closed the door and carried the bag of Chinese food over to the table. Spencer had laid the table, and Rossi smiled when he saw forks; he had heard about the disaster that had been Reid trying to eat with chopsticks. As they enjoyed their food, the two men chatted about their casework, enjoying a laugh over their failed washroom hookups. Once finished, they moved to the couch, where they reclined in their favourite position; Reid between Rossi's legs, leaning against his chest, Rossi's arms wrapped around him. If any of the team had seen them, they would have been astounded at Reid enjoying being touched, enveloped actually, by Rossi. Reid soon heard Rossi's breathing even out, then slow, and he realized Rossi was dozing. Reid snuggled against him, extremely happy and content. Spencer let his mind wander, thinking about why he was so against being with Dave in an actual bed; he just didn't understand his aversion, even though he had tried numerous times to analyze the reason. Reid picked up one of Rossi's hands in his, kissing it softly, thankful that Rossi seemed to be so understanding about the bed issue. Reid kissed Rossi's hand again, and then gave it a little lick; he loved how Rossi's skin tasted. Reid moved Rossi's hand back up to his mouth, this time licking the tip of Rossi's finger. Rossi shifted in his sleep, so Reid stopped. Once Rossi's slow breathing resumed, Reid opened lips, putting Rossi's finger into his mouth. As he licked and gently sucked on the digit, Reid wondered what it would be like to have Rossi's dick in his mouth. The thought caused a shiver of excitement, as well as a tiny spear of anxiety, to pass through him. Reid placed another of Rossi's fingers into his mouth. "Spencer" Reid jumped when Rossi started speaking, "I love when you suck my fingers." Dave's words had the desired effect; Reid started sucking a little harder, and felt his dick start to stiffen up again.

Rossi decided enact one of his ideas he had had earlier at work, asking Reid if he wanted a coffee. Reid, surprised at the request, nonetheless could never resist the offer of coffee so nodded, Rossi's fingers still in his mouth. Rossi went into the kitchen; minutes later, as he suspected, the aroma of brewing coffee drew Reid into the kitchen as well. Rossi turned, "Spencer, since it's a warm evening, how about iced coffees? Pass me some ice cubes." Reid walked to the freezer, returning with the ice cube tray. Rossi plopped a couple of ice cubes into each cup as he poured, then turned with an ice cube still between his fingers, and crooked his other index finger at Reid. Curious, Spencer moved closer, gasping when Dave suddenly touched the ice cube to his bare shoulder. Reid let out a yelp at the sudden coldness, but sighed a bit when Rossi immediately placed his mouth on the same spot, kissing it and touching the tip of his tongue against Reid's cold skin. Rossi's warm mouth over the cold area, felt amazing. Reid trembled, as Rossi stroked the ice cube across the crook of his arm and repeated the kiss lick. Rossi popped the ice cube into his mouth, then began moving his lips up and down Reid's arm; the mixed heat of Rossi's mouth and the cold ice cube touching his skin, produced an intense sensation that woke up every nerve. Reid was shaking slightly, breathing heavily, tremors of desire moving throughout his body. When the cube had become a sliver, Dave moved up to Reid's mouth, giving him a long, passionate kiss, slipping the ice into Reid's mouth with his tongue. Reid, more than a little 'hot and bothered', latched onto Rossi's mouth and began sucking on Rossi's bottom lip; Rossi moved back, grabbed another ice cube and indicated Reid should lean back a bit on the counter, which Reid was more than happy to do if it meant more of the intense pleasure he was getting from being touched with the ice. Across his collar bones, up and down his neck, across his chest, the ice leaving a trail of cold that was immediately warmed by Rossi's hot mouth, the sliver was once again fed to Spencer. The third ice cube was trailed down the middle of his torso, before Rossi once again placed it into his mouth, moving both around Reid's stomach, pressing against his belly button. Reid moaned, his stomach muscles trembling. Eyes closed, mouth open, Reid panted heavily as the ice/heat combination caused his senses to reel with an overload of delicious stimulation.

The fourth ice cube clasped between Rossi's teeth, was drawn across Reid's ribs and chest, then he felt Rossi circling around where he actually wanted him to touch, until Reid practically screamed with frustration. Dave let the ice drop out of his mouth onto the middle of Spencer's chest, then whispered, "Tell me what you want Babe, tell me what you need."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

David Rossi repeated his request, "Tell me what you want. Where do you need me to touch you with the ice?" "Please Dave, please." Reid's voice quivered with emotion. "Where Spencer?" Rossi whispered against Reid's ear. Reid's body shook with desire, and cold, as the ice cube on his chest began to melt, causing ice water to start trickling down the middle of his chest. "Dave, Dave" Reid pleaded, his eyes huge, shimmering with lust. "Say it" Rossi said firmly, refusing to move until Reid voiced his need. "Please touch, please touch.." Rossi, watching the stream of ice water getting closer to Reid's belt, waited until it was just above it, then hooked his fingers into the front of Reid's pants and pulled them, along with his briefs, forward. The ice water slid straight down; moments later Spencer gasped and cried, "There. Oh God, there Dave, please, please".

Rossi leaned forward and ran his mouth up Reid's torso, following the path the ice water had made, until he reached Reid's luscious lips. Rossi let his tongue thoroughly investigate the warm interior of Reid's mouth, before he picked up another ice cube and with the lightest of touches, swiped it across Reid's sensitive nipple. Reid gasped, arching his chest, then moaned as Rossi flicked his tongue against the now hardened flesh. Reid couldn't prevent a shout of ecstasy as his body was flooded with wonderful sensations; his dick pressing painfully against his pants. Dave repeated the action on the other side, causing Spencer to tremble as flames of desire ran through him. Before Rossi went to the freezer for more ice, he instructed Reid to take off his pants. Rossi returned to the counter to find Reid in his underwear. "Hop up onto the counter" Rossi instructed. "What?" Reid was surprised, but acquiesced and sat on the counter, his legs dangling over the edge. Rossi began stroking the ice cube along Reid's thigh, moving down to his knee, then to his ankle. After repeating the action on his other leg, Dave moved Spencer's legs apart slightly and ran the ice along his inner thighs. Reid groaned with pleasure, his thighs quivering with excitement. "Hop down" As Reid stood back up on extremely shaky legs, Rossi hooked his fingers under Reid's waistband pulling down his briefs. Reid's swollen erection bobbed free, and it took all of Rossi's willpower not to grasp it.

Rossi turned Reid around, pressing him forward. Once Reid was leaning over the counter, Rossi began running an ice cube across his shoulder blades, over the back of his neck, and down his spine, then he kiss licked Reid all the way down to his butt. Rossi could tell Reid was close, his moans and groans were now a familiar high pitch, his body was shivering, his legs were shaking a bit, his dick was slick when Rossi finally wrapped his fingers around it. "Spread your legs Spencer." Reid spread his legs wide, while Rossi crouched behind him, rubbing the ice cube on his butt, and kissing the cold away. "God Dave, please" Reid was shaking with lust, his erection straining against Rossi's hand. Rossi grabbed 2 ice cubes, knowing they would probably be the last, as Reid's hard dick was ready to explode. Rossi popped one into his mouth, moved forward, spread Reid's legs a little farther apart, then pressed his mouth lightly against the delicate skin of Reid's perineum; the other he used to stroke down the back of Reid's thigh, then up the inside. Reid groaned, his legs buckling, as darts of delight shot up his spine, his hips arching wildly against Rossi's hand. As Dave pressed his mouth hard against Spencer's tight opening, he rubbed the other ice cube along the underside of Reid's throbbing erection. Reid shrieked as a powerful orgasm overwhelmed him, his head felt like it was exploding with gorgeous sensations. The feeling of the cold ice and Rossi's hot mouth against his most sensitive areas gave Reid the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life; Reid gripped the edge of the counter tightly while he climaxed, crying Dave's name.

When his orgasm waned, Rossi pulled Reid into his arms, stroking his back as his breathing recovered. Reid finally got his scattered wits gathered together, and returned Rossi's hug. As Spencer pressed up against him, he realized Dave still had his pant bulge. Reid moved his head back and raised an eyebrow; so Rossi asked, "Would you care to join me in the shower?"


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

David Rossi had kept himself in check throughout Reid's exquisite orgasm, by keeping his eyes closed. Reid's cries of ecstasy were bad enough, but trying to keep his own orgasm from starting would have been impossible if he had actually witnessed Reid's physical reactions. When Spencer's hot fluids had dripped onto his hand, Dave had had a momentary scare, the warm sensation across the back of his hand, combined with the coldness of the ice in his palm, was almost his undoing. But Rossi was determined; he had been craving feeling Reid's finger inside of him since lunch, and he was going to experience it tonight if it killed him. Rossi's brain was aching from all of the mental gymnastics he had been doing, but finally he was going to get his release.

As Reid nodded silently at Rossi question about a shower, still glowing from his orgasm, Rossi held out his hand and led Reid, stark naked, through the house to the guest bathroom. Reid had assumed they would use Rossi's shower in his ensuite, but since he was still completely mellow, he didn't ask why they were using this bathroom instead; Rossi had his own reasons for wanting to use the shower that was in a bathtub. Ever since Dave had realized he wanted Spencer's finger up his bottom, he had been trying to figure out how it would be best accomplished. He wasn't even sure his body would cooperate, but Rossi was determined to give it 'the old college try' as the old saying went. Rossi had remembered that the first time he had been successful getting a finger in had been in the shower, so he hoped that this time would be as successful. Rossi figured it would be easier for Reid to penetrate him if his leg was up, so he needed the side of the tub to rest his foot on, as even though his age had not been a factor in their physical relationship as of yet, Rossi was well aware that his days of balancing on one foot were long gone. As Rossi undid his pants, Reid finally recovered his equilibrium enough to notice that Rossi was sporting a solid erection. His eyes lit up as he realized more fun would soon be ensuring in the tub, and pushed Rossi's hand away so that he could undress him himself. Reid softly kissed Rossi's lips, then trailed a line of small kisses down Rossi' neck as he undid Rossi's pants, pulling them plus the boxers down, letting them drop to the floor. Dave stepped out, standing before Spencer nude, his engorged dick aimed at the ceiling.

Reid's beautiful hazel eyes raked over his lovers' body, and he longed to grasp his erection, but he knew Rossi wanted to ejaculate in the shower, so instead stepped into the bath. Reid began running the water until it was a comfortable temperature. Rossi stepped in behind him, waiting patiently while Reid fiddled with the taps. Finally he said "Spencer, please, let's just turn on the showerhead, and adjust it later if we need to." Reid grunted, not completely happy with this arrangement, but he found the water was fine once it started. Rossi had always thought that Reid was absolutely gorgeous, but a soaking wet Reid took it up to a new level. How Rossi didn't cum as soon as Reid's hair was wet and hanging around his face, Rossi would never know. Spencer grabbed the soap, lathered his hands, then proceeded to run them over Dave's shoulders and down his arms. Rossi sighed, enjoying the feel of Reid's slippery fingers caressing his skin; he hoped he could hold on long enough to make his request. Reid, not wanting to end the pleasure too fast, avoided Rossi's stomach for now, concentrating on rubbing suds across the expanse of Rossi's chest. After he let the water rinse the soap away, Reid could not resist lowering his head, flicking out his tongue to lick Rossi's nipple. Rossi gasped, and moaned, running his hand through Reid's wet locks. Reid pushed Rossi's shoulder so he would turn around, sliding the soap across Rossi's back. As Reid started to massage the soap into his back, Rossi softy groaned, his head thrown back slightly; once Reid's hand moved down to his butt, Rossi cried out his name quietly and arched his hips once. "Not yet" Spencer whispered into Dave's ear, before licking the lobe slowly. Rossi, panting heavily, shaking with pent up lust and need, turned suddenly, pressing his lips against Reid's, thrusting his tongue into Reid's soft, warm mouth.

After mere moments, Reid made Rossi turn back around, and wrapped his arms around him, moving his lathered hands in circles over Rossi's stomach. After tickling Rossi's belly button for a minute, Reid started to slide one of his soapy hands farther down, intending to put Rossi out of his misery, realizing by Rossi's severe trembling and arching of his hips, that he was at the extreme edge. Rossi put his hand over Reid's, grasping his wrist. Turning in Reid's arms, he gazed into Reid's surprised eyes, and asked, "Spencer, would you please do something for me?" "Sure Dave, anything" Suddenly Rossi didn't know how to ask him, didn't know how to phrase the request. 'I'm dying for you to put your finger up my butt' sounded a bit much. Rossi looked into the questioning face of his wonderful, naked, gorgeous Renaissance angel, his hard as a rock dick aching to ejaculate, his orgasm building as he stood staring into Reid's eyes. Spencer was amazed to see Dave speechless, "What do you want Dave?" Reid asked gently, mirroring the way Rossi usually asked him, extremely curious to know what it was, and wondering what was holding Rossi back from asking. As warm water cascaded over their shoulders, Rossi pressed his forehead against Reid's, wrapped his arms around him, then opened his mouth to speak, to make his request for Reid to insert a slim finger into his body…

"Dave, why are you showing in your guest bathroom?" echoed down the hallway.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

'_Spencer lay naked on his stomach across the bed, his knees drawn up under him, his hips resting on his heels, his butt tipped up. He heard Dave approaching and wiggled his behind slightly in anticipation. He felt Dave's hands slide down his back...'_

Spencer Reid woke up with wet briefs, his limp dick still clutched in his hand. As he padded to the washroom to have a shower, Reid actually laughed out loud, as he remembered the shower he had taken yesterday at Rossi's house. 'Poor Dave', he thought to himself, then laughed again at the memory of that whole fiasco...

David Rossi closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rising panic in Reid's face. OH GOD, NOT HIM. Rossi's brain started scrambling, trying to rest on an idea of what to do; his throbbing erection, on the other hand, was not paying attention to the signals Rossi's brain was sending, so it twitched, anxious for relief. Dave felt Spencer's arms tighten painfully around his waist as Spencer's body started to react to this extremely embarrassing situation. Just as Rossi opened his eyes again, he heard "Davey boy, hurry up. What are you doing in there?" coming right from the doorway of the bathroom. Rossi closed his eyes again, it was worse than he thought. Rossi heard himself sigh out loud, as he wondered once again why the Fates seemed to enjoy kicking him right between the legs.

The voice belonged to one of Rossi's oldest and closest friends, James Duggin. He and James had met in college; James had become a homicide detective, before Dave managed to convince him to join the FBI. He was also one of the original BAU members, and now held an upper management position in the CIA. Rossi knew that once he and Reid decided to go public, James would be one of the first people he told; but he sure as hell did not want him to find out this way. Rossi knew it was going to be murder having to explain to James that he was now intimately involved with a man, he knew the intense interrogation he would have to endure. Rossi hadn't any doubts that James would eventually accept his new lifestyle, but explaining something calmly, over a couple of beers, in a relaxed atmosphere was the polar opposite of having James find him, naked, wet, dick hard a rock, pressed tightly against an equally naked, wet male teammate. Plus, the very fact that James had let himself into the house with the spare key he had in case of emergencies, and called Rossi, Davey boy, meant he was well on his way to total inebriation. "Why the sigh, Davey boy. You engaging in some self-love? You making yourself happy? You beating your meat? You flogging your log? You choking the chicken?" Against his will, Rossi chuckled; it always amazed him how after a few drinks, this man who held one of the highest positions in the CIA, reverted to a college frat boy, even now in his mid fifties. Suddenly Rossi heard a zipper go down, and water splashing as James obviously had entered the bathroom and was now ridding himself of some of the liquor he had drunken earlier. Just as Dave glanced up into Spencer's face, he realized he could hear only intermittent splashes, which meant his friend was so far gone, half the time he was missing the bowl; Spencer had obviously realized the same thing by the look of disgust on his face. The absolute absurdity of the situation caused Rossi to start shaking with laughter; moments later, Reid silently joined in.

Then it happened. Rossi's biggest nightmare came true. Suddenly, the shower curtain was pulled back a bit, and James stuck his head in. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD Rossi's brain nearly exploded with panic, while Reid thought he was going to actually pass out. "Davey boy, why didn't you say you had company? Shall I join you and your pretty lady for a threesome?" As he said the last bit, James started to lift his leg into the bathtub. Luckily, since Rossi was struck dumb, James was quite drunk, so promptly lost his balance, falling heavily against the toilet. Dave, finally recovering his wits, told his friend to take his drunken ass into the living room and help himself to some scotch, while he and his 'friend' finished showering. James shuffled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Rossi gazed at Reid, smiling at the upset look on Reid's face. "He thought I was a girl. Do I look like a girl?" Spencer whispered, feeling very insulted. Rossi hadn't the heart to tell him, that yes, with his long, wet hair partially covering his delicate face, with his thin forearms and slender hands, since that is basically what James saw because Rossi obscured most of the rest of Reid's body, someone whose eyesight was blurry with liquor could indeed mistake him for a female. "No way kid. You're all man. My man, and don't you ever forget it." Dave moved his mouth against Spencer's, pressing his pouting bottom lip with his tongue. Reid parted his lips, letting Rossi softly caress the inside of his mouth, while he grasped Rossi's weeping dick and began stroking him to release. Rossi, while disappointed that he didn't get to feel Reid, knew he still had the impossible job of sneaking Reid out of the house under his friend's nose, was extremely relieved that Reid wasn't in a panic. As his orgasm began, waves of pleasure washing over him, Rossi groaned into Reid's mouth as he arched his hips into Reid's pumping fist.

Minutes later, while both men were drying off, Rossi began to plan Reid's escape.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

David Rossi's plan almost worked. It would have worked except for 2 major things that Rossi had not taken into consideration; James insatiable curiosity, and Reid's extreme clumsiness.

Rossi had been trying to remember how he and James used to sneak out of the girls' dorm rooms while they were in college, when suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Could you two love birds hurry it up in there." Reid's eyes grew as big as saucers, while Rossi actually held his breath for a moment. "Davey boy, I really need to go." "We'll be right out." Thinking fast, Dave made Spencer wrap the large towel around his chest, like women do, instead of just around his waist like his own was. When Reid went to protest, not happy about having to impersonate a girl, Rossi whispered, "Please Babe" and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then Rossi threw a smaller towel over Reid's head and whispered for him to rub it like he was drying his hair. Hoping James was too drunk to see very clearly close up, Rossi opened the bathroom door, hurrying towards his bedroom, guiding Reid by the arm. Rossi planned to join James in the living room after first cleaning up the kitchen quickly, which Rossi had just recalled had Spencer's pants and underwear sitting in the middle of the floor. Also, Rossi hadn't wiped the floor up yet; that's all he would need, to have a high ranking member of the CIA, wipe out on the mixture of melted ice and bodily fluids that was currently spread on the floor. Rossi chuckled as he imagined having to write that up on an insurance form if James drunkenly slipped. Rossi intended to explain that his 'friend' had gone to bed early. Then he would put on the Nat King Cole record and by the time 'Unforgettable' came on, he would have moved James into the den to show him something, Dave didn't know what yet. That song would be the signal for Spencer that the coast was clear, to get out of the house. Rossi was counting on James passing out before he could question Rossi about why his 'girlfriend' wasn't joining them for drinks.

But, as should have been predicted, the plan went awry almost immediately. James, although he wanted to use the toilet, wanted even more to sneak a peek at Rossi's new girlfriend. Although James was now with the CIA, he still had a lot of friends at Quantico, so had been told about Rossi's office affair with Strauss. James knew that that was an absolute impossibility, he knew Rossi's feeling about Strauss, so James natural instinct was to discover which Quantico agent Rossi was bedding; because he knew his friend, and celibacy was not Rossi's style. James was actually kind of surprised Rossi hadn't confided in him yet, usually James knew all of Rossi's conquests as they occurred, but he hadn't had any news on that front from Rossi since he had rejoined the BAU. James was curious as to why all the secrecy. Which meant, when Dave hustled his 'friend' past him, James lurched forward, trying to see her face under the towel. This would have caused Spencer to jump even under normal circumstances, but in his state of massive worry about being caught, Spencer was even more startled, which caused him to jump, then lose his balance, fall sideways into Rossi, trip over Rossi's foot, and manage to pull them both down to the floor in a tangle of arms, legs and towels. James, his eyes blurry with drink, stood gaping at the two men, momentarily stunned and speechless. "Davey boy, do you have 2 dicks? You have 2 dicks! When did you grow 2 dicks? You should be on T.V.." James voice reflected his absolute awe at this amazing phenomenon. 'Thank God for alcohol' Rossi thought, as he tried to control his laughter. "Don't be stupid, you drunk fool. Two dicks. If I did I would have written a book about it before now. You've drunk so much of that cheap liquor you buy you're seeing double. Go use the bathroom, I'll be right out." Reid scrambled to his feet clutching all three towels to his midsection and scampered down the hall towards Rossi's bedroom.

Rossi, decided to take the opportunity to clean up the kitchen quickly while his friend was busy. A quick few minutes later he returned to his bedroom to find James pounding on the door, twisting the handle, and pleading "Come on sweetheart, we're all friends together. Let me see you. Come on honey, don't be shy." "James" Rossi's loud voice penetrated James foggy mind and he turned to see his naked friend descending on him like the wrath of God. "What are you doing?" Dave demanded, anger flashing in his eyes, irate that James was harassing Spencer. "Davey boy" James had a look of amazement on his face, "What happened to your other dick? Did it fall off?" Rossi laughed, he couldn't stay mad. "I left it in the scotch bottle like a tequila worm" Rossi joked, "Go see if you can find it." James, whose brain had registered the word scotch, shambled back up the hall. Rossi whispered, "Spencer, let me in." When Rossi went into the room, he instantly recognized Reid was in full panic mode. "Don't worry Babe, he's gone to find my extra dick in the scotch." Rossi chuckled, causing Reid to also began to see the funny side of the situation, and start chuckling too. Happy that Spencer was calmed, Dave hurriedly gave him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to go home in. "Do you mind waiting around in here for a while, until the coast is clear? Unfortunately, if I know James, now that he is determined to see who I have in here, he won't be lead out of the living room under any pretext, so you'll have to wait until he's passed out. Which I'm sure will be soon." Reid wrapped his arms around Rossi and gave him a kiss, "It's okay Dave, I'll wait. At least you have a T.V." As he watched Reid get settled on the bed to watch a Golden Girls rerun, Rossi lamented the fact that he finally had Reid in his bed, and he couldn't join him.

"Davey boy, I think I found your dick." Rossi rolled his eyes as he entered the living room; it was going to be a long evening.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

David Rossi opened his front door, dropped his briefcase on the floor and the steak he had picked up for his dinner on the side table, then headed straight for the decanter of scotch. It had been a very bad day, not helped in the least by the slight hangover he had been suffering through for most of it.

As Rossi gulped his drink, figuring a little 'hair of the dog', as they say, couldn't hurt, he carried his steak into the kitchen. He had woken up with a massive headache, a slight hangover, and his friend James throwing up in the toilet. He'd hit a major traffic jam on the way to work, which made him late; Hotch have given them a mountain of files to go through, causing everyone to work through lunch; Strauss had informed him she was expecting him to speak at a conference next week, so now he had to prepare a presentation; he hadn't had a chance to see Spencer alone all day, they had only managed 2 quick pecks, and a hand squeeze; and to top it all off, just as Dave was leaving, intending to ask Spencer to join him for dinner, Hotch had pulled Spencer into his office to help him on a file. Rossi, fed up to the eyeballs with the day by that time, didn't wait around; he drove to the grocery store, argued with the cashier, nearly had an accident in the parking lot when a guy pulled out without looking, stopped at the liquor store to pick up some more of his expensive scotch that James had been drinking like water, and finally arrived home ready to hit something. As Rossi poured his second glass, pondering if he should chance taking a couple of aspirins with the alcohol, the doorbell rang. Dave, fully expecting, considering how his day had gone so far, to find one of his irate sisters on his doorstop, was surprised to see Spencer standing there, flashing his dimple, holding a shopping bag in his hand. Reid smiled wide, held up his bag, raised an eyebrow, and asked "Shower?"

Rossi pulled Reid into the house and into his arms without a word. Burying his head into Reid's neck, he hugged him tightly. "You are just what I needed to see right now, Babe." Rossi voice was muffled as he pressed his face against Reid, inhaling his special Reid scent. Spencer tightened his arms around Dave's waist, kissing Dave's neck, then giving him a little bite. Rossi laughed, beyond happy to have Reid here tonight. Reid stepped back, walked into the living room and began pulling items from his shopping bag. First came 2 huge bath sheets, both a purple colour that would be absolutely hideous in Rossi's blue bathroom; then a bar of super fatted lavender soap, marketed to men so it wasn't too flowery; followed by a bottle of almond massage oil. When Rossi saw that, his dick began to harden in anticipation of the nights' delights. Reid turned around looking proud of himself and a bit bashful, "I hope these are okay." "They're more than okay, Spencer, they're exactly right. I love you so much Babe, I'm so glad you came over." "Me too, Dave" Spencer blushed a bit, happy to have cheered Dave up, and slightly nervous, "I've been reading about relaxing massage on the Internet today." "Well believe me, I can't wait to get started, I've had a hell of a day." Rossi smiled as he spoke, and gathered Reid into his arms again.

Rossi moved his mouth onto Reid's, kissing him softly at first, and then pressing his mouth harder against Reid's luscious lips. Reid parted his lips, letting Rossi's tongue slip in. Spencer sighed as Dave's tongue began swirling around his willing mouth, rubbing gently along the side of his own tongue. Suddenly, Reid's stomach rumbled loudly, he pulled his head back, and asked hopefully "Can we eat first?"


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

David Rossi watched Reid eat, his heart and soul soaring with happiness as he thought of the articles in the other room. Rossi's first reaction was shock that Reid not only got the idea, but had actually gone out and bought the bath and massage items for he and Rossi to use together. But Rossi had been around long enough to know, that people could sometimes really surprise you; who would have known that under all of Reid's shy genius, lurked a romantic soul. Rossi sighed, causing Reid to look up from his bowl of ice cream and smile. "Hurry up Spencer, my arms are aching to hold you."

As Rossi loaded the last plate into the dishwasher, he heard Frank Sinatra start to sing. When he walked into the living room, Reid had taken off his tie and was beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Let me do that" Dave said as he reached Spencer's side, "half the fun is getting to undress you." Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid, hugging him tightly, once again amazed at how perfect Reid felt in his arms. Rossi ran his hand through Reid's soft, brown waves, then stroked his fingertips down Reid's cheek. After touching the tip of his index finger to Reid's bottom lip, he leaned forward, gently placing his mouth over Reid's. Their kiss was slow, soft and sensuous. Breaking the kiss, Rossi stroked his fingers down Reid's neck, repeating the path with butterfly kisses, then again with kitten licks. Spencer began to pant slightly, getting a little heavier once Dave removed his shirt and began nibbling along his collarbones. As desire began to flood his body, Reid let out a small moan, his head leaning to the side as Rossi moved his mouth to gently bite up his slender neck. Reid's hand were busy trying to unbutton Rossi's shirt, but were trembling from the wonderful sensations beginning to shoot down from throat, which Rossi now seemed intent on licking entirely from ear to ear. Rossi licked around to the back of Reid's neck, then his tongue began burning a trail down Reid's spine. Reid shivered with delight, his need building, his dick beginning to press against his pants. Dave reached around Spencer's waist, as he softly bit, then kissed, Spencer's smooth shoulder, and slipped his pants down. As Reid stepped out of them, Rossi pressed his warm mouth along Reid's ribs, then up to his sensitive nipple. Rossi flicked his tongue out to swirl around the hard flesh, then sucked it into his mouth for a moment. Reid arched his chest, moaning loudly, his hands kneading Rossi's bare shoulders. When next Rossi gently bit his nipple, Reid cried out as intense pleasure sparked across his chest, and involuntarily jutted his hips towards Rossi. Stroking his hands lightly, across Reid's shoulders, down his arms, then across his chest and stomach, Rossi watched in fascination as Reid's erection hardened and grew in his briefs.

Suddenly a feeling of wanton abandon washed over Dave, and he decided to take a chance, to try something new. Rossi moved his hands to Reid's slim hips, gripping them firmly, knelt down and began kissing along the edge of Reid's underwear, pressing his mouth into Reid's stomach. "Dave, Dave" Reid cried, his head hanging down, then falling back, as lust and longing flowed out from his groin. Dave, kiss licked once more along the edge of Spencer's briefs, stopping to rub his nose gently against Spencer's belly button, asking, "I wonder what would happen if I give this bump a little lick?" He moved his head down slightly and flicked his tongue against the front of Reid underwear; hearing Reid suck in his breath sharply, Rossi licked completely along Reid s bulging erection, feeling the shape of his swollen dick through the cotton material. The feelings that action produced in Reid were electric. His hips thrust quickly towards Rossi's exploring tongue, his dick longing for more, his body shook with pleasure, his scrotum tingled. "Please Dave, I'm going to cum" Rossi quickly thrust his hand up the leg hole of Reid's briefs and began to massage his butt; Reid spread his legs, to indicate where he desired Rossi's fingers, which Rossi was happy to oblige him with. As Dave stroked Spencer's tender skin, and tickled his tight opening, he continued to lick Spencer's throbbing erection through the cotton. Rossi felt Reid's butt begin to clench and knew he was close, so he moved his hot mouth slowly along Reid's length, licking firmly, pressing his lips against the sensitive head of Reid's dick; as soon as he flicked his tongue against the tip, Rossi felt the moisture seeping through the material as Reid ejaculated. Reid's orgasm was so powerful, his knees buckled; his hips thrusting so rapidly, Rossi had a hard time keeping his mouth against his briefs. Reid fell to his knees, insanely intense pleasure still crashing over him, so Rossi transferred his mouth to Reid's, swallowing his groans and cries of ecstasy.

Finally Reid's breathing began to return to normal, his body stopped trembling, but still quivered with sparks of pleasure, as he sat on the floor, leaning across Rossi's chest; Rossi was propped against the couch, lightly stroking Reid's back, still amazed he had shown no hesitation at mouthing another man's dick, even if it was through material. "So, ready for our shower now Spencer?"


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

David Rossi sat in the theatre listening to Reid quietly echo the actors on the stage, furrowing his brow each time an actor got a word wrong. Rossi looked down into his lap, where Reid had just reached over and interlaced his fingers with Rossi's. Rossi raised his hand and softly kissed Reid's fingers; Reid's attention never wavered from the stage. Rossi was glad they had finally made it to the theatre to see Othello, as Reid seemed to really enjoy himself at plays. And after the joy and pleasure of the last few days, Dave was ready to indulge Spencer in anything he could possibly want.

As the two men made their way towards the foyer during intermission so that Reid could get a Coke at the bar, Rossi felt a tug on his arm. Reid, not realizing Rossi had stopped, continued on through the throngs of theatre-goers, as Rossi turned to find his second ex-wife standing beside him. Rossi could not believe his luck, both times he'd brought Reid here she had also been here. "Dave, so good to see you again. It's been a while." "Nice to see you too, are you here with someone?" Rossi asked praying she was. "My sister."

Rossi's ex-wife looked at him with a question in her eyes, but Rossi couldn't pretend to her anymore. He still really liked her and didn't want her to be getting her hopes up that they would be engaging in anymore bedroom antics; Dave was done with all of that now that he had Spencer. "I'm here with someone." He said smiling. "Casual?" she asked hopefully, intending to coerce him into bed if it was. "No, serious, very serious." "Lucky you", she answered, a bit of an edge to her voice. "Where is she?' "Getting a drink" Rossi replied, wondering how she was going to take his revelation. "Is it that blond in the miniskirt, which she is definitely too old to be wearing?" his ex-wife questioned, thinking she would have no problem tearing Rossi away from her. Dave shook his head, his eyes searching for Spencer in the crowd. Suddenly, he saw him, winding his way back to Rossi, apologizing left and right as he jostled into people, his face slightly red from nerves; Rossi knew walking in a crush of people was not Reid's favourite thing.

Rossi couldn't help the little smile that appeared when he saw Reid, and his ex-wife followed his eyes. "Where is she?" She demanded, craning her neck. "There he is, the tall one, with the beautiful brown hair." Rossi's ex-wife turned incredulous eyes to Rossi, "HE? Did you just say he?" Dave nodded and raised his hand a bit so Spencer could see where he was; Spencer's eyes lit up as they landed on Dave, his face aglow with love. Rossi's ex-wife turned to see the same love glow on Rossi's face, and her jaw dropped. "When..how..why?" she stuttered, stunned to discover Rossi was with a man. Part of her brain mourned the loss of the best sex companion she'd ever had, while another part refused to believe it. She knew this man, had known him intimately for years, and this man was definitely not gay.

"I don't believe it." She stated flatly. "It's not true." "Oh it's very true." Rossi replied, giving a very sexy sounding chuckle that made her feel a bit queasy. It didn't do much for a woman's ego to find out her sex partner of nearly twenty years, her favourite lover, now preferred men. "Are you going through some kind of mid-life crisis, or experimentation, or something?" she asked, her voice reflecting her confusion. "No, I just fell head–over-heels in love. Simple as that." Rossi replied softly, his deep love for Reid obvious in his tone. Having no retort to that simple statement, she gave one last ditch effort to try to find out why Rossi preferred that tall, gangly kid to her, preferred a man to her. She smoothed down her dress, that fully accentuated her plentiful cleavage, the cleavage that Rossi used to revel in, and practically purred, "We had some wonderful times Dave, some of the best, mind-blowing sex ever. Why would you prefer to bed that skinny man than a soft, adventurous woman like me?" Dave glanced down at her, smiled, and with a twinkle in his eye, replied,"It's the fingers, my dear, the magic fingers." Then he walked forward towards Spencer, took his elbow, and guided him the rest of the way back to their seats, as his ex-wife stared.

Rossi leaned back in the chair. Reid, once more engrossed in the play, was again holding his hand. Rossi gazed down at Reid's slim fingers, letting his mind wander back to 3 nights ago; which had been one of the most amazing nights in his entire life, thanks to this gorgeous young man…


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

David Rossi stood naked in his guest bathroom, waiting for Reid to get the water to his preferred temperature. As Spencer fiddled with the taps, Dave put his fingers up to his mouth, he could still feel Reid's cotton covered erection against his lips. That had been amazing, and he was overjoyed that Reid had not balked; Rossi was always on guard against pressuring Reid into something he didn't want to do, or was not ready for, but Reid had definitely been ready and enjoyed that experience. Rossi hoped next time he would have the nerve to repeat the action without the material barrier. Rossi refused to let his mind turn to thoughts of Reid giving him a blow job, because, one, he wasn't sure if Reid would want to, and two, he knew the mere thought of Reid's luscious lips wrapped around his hard dick would make him climax immediately, and he wanted to have some fun in the shower.

Reid, finally satisfied with the water, turned to Rossi, smiled wide, and held out his hand. Rossi may have taken the lead in the living room, but Reid intended to be the one in control in the bathroom. Both men stepped over the edge of the tub, then Reid pulled the shower curtain around them, switching the taps to the showerhead. As the warm water sprayed over them, Reid pulled Rossi closer, sliding his arms around Rossi's waist, pressing their bare torsos together in a tight hug. "I love you." Spencer whispered into Dave's ear and squeezed a bit tighter. Rossi gazed with love into Reid's eyes, then buried his face into Reid's neck, inhaling deeply. After a few moments, Reid pulled back slightly, lowered his head, and began planting small kisses around the outside of Rossi's lips. He trailed the same kisses across the middle of each of Rossi's lips, then once more around the edges. Rossi could feel the heat is his veins growing while Reid's mouth teased his, he hoped he could stay in control long enough to gratify his butt, which had been aching for stimulation since yesterday. Spencer began kissing Dave's temples, across his forehead, and the end of his nose. Rossi smiled, Reid smiled back, then moved his head forward to kiss Rossi full on the mouth, slanting his head, and moving his lips slowly over Rossi's. Rossi sighed with pleasure, as Reid flicked his tongue along his full bottom lip. When Rossi opened his mouth, Reid waited until Rossi's tongue moved forward into his mouth; he quickly closed his lips and began sucking gently on Rossi's tongue. Dave felt incredible red heat explode in his mouth at the sensation created by Spencer's mouth; when Spencer started sucking harder, Dave felt his hardened dick leap up, straining to be touched. 'Where did he learn that' Rossi wondered, just before all rational thought fled his brain, as Reid's hands began roaming from his waist up around his chest, his slender fingers, tweaking Rossi's nipples as they passed.

Reid parted his lips, tangling his tongue with Rossi's, as Rossi moaned deeply in the back of his throat. Reid's fingers stroked around and along Rossi's wet back, rubbing hard, fluttering lightly, skimming over this tailbone. Rossi wanted to request he go lower, he stroke over his behind; unfortunately his mouth was full of Reid's tongue, which he was reluctant to relinquish. Spencer slowly moved his tongue around Dave's mouth, lost in the enjoyment of tasting every nook and cranny. Reid could feel Rossi's hands dancing down his spine, caressing his behind, and his own erection was starting to build again. Reid stepped out of Rossi's embrace, took a minute to lightly flick his tongue against each of Rossi's erect nipples, then grabbed the bar of lavender soap. Rossi, who had felt a wave of intense lust as Reid licked his chest, moaned loudly, anxious for Reid to resume his ministrations, happy Reid was enjoying being in control.

"Turn around" Reid instructed. He soaped up his hands while Rossi turned, then bent to gently kiss the back of Rossi's neck before stroking his lathered hands across the width of Rossi's broad shoulders. Spencer's fingers began a gentle kneading of Dave's shoulders, providing a little taste of what was to come later with the massage oil. Rossi sighed, "That's feels great kid." Reid let the water rinse Rossi off, moving his mouth down to gently bite a trail across the same area; Rossi's skin tingled from the rubbing and nibbling, his body trembling with need. Reid once again lathered his hands, this time moving them in long strokes up and down Rossi's back, moving around his ribcage to once again fondle Rossi's sensitive nipples. Dave's groans of pleasure filled the bathroom, causing Spencer's dick to harden even more in response. Using his soapy hands, Reid turned Rossi around again, lathering his broad chest and stomach. Reid let his slim fingers swirl the soap across Rossi's torso, leaving a trail of heat where he touched. Rossi knew he was getting close, almost too far gone to keep himself relaxed down a bit, which he had been doing since they entered the shower.

Watching Reid's fingers circling his belly button, Rossi knew as soon as Reid grasped his rigid erection he would cum, so he decided he had better voice his request. "Spencer?" Dave said quietly, his voice trembling as his body shivered with intense desire and want.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

David Rossi gazed into Reid's eyes. He wanted to ask Reid to stroke his behind with his finger, feel it inside his bottom. But Rossi just couldn't find the words to express his desire, his want, his aching need. Dave was almost afraid to ask, afraid Spencer would say no, would recoil from performing such an intimate act, putting his finger into another man's body. Rossi, his body trembling with lust, his hard dick throbbing with the need for release, just could not voice his craving.

Reid gazed back at him, mystified; he had no idea what was the matter. Reid raised his eyebrow in question, then asked quietly, "What's wrong?" Rossi moved his hand down from Reid's shoulder, which he had been rubbing, slid it down Reid's arm, over his wrist, to his hand. When Rossi reached Reid's fingers, he held them up and used his other hand to fold down all but Reid's index finger. "Please Babe, I need you. I'm aching to feel you in me. Please Spencer." Dave's voice had been just above a whisper. Spencer stood silent for a moment, contemplating the request. Rossi was asking Reid to penetrate his butt with his finger. Could he do it? Reid tried to prevent his mind from worrying about the unhygienic issues; he knew that this was a part of sex and millions of people all over the world did this act. Reid looked down at his finger, still grasped in Rossi's, slightly shaking hand. Then Reid looked into the face of the man he loved above all others, except his mom of course, and knew that he would do anything this wonderful man required of him. If Dave was yearning to feel Spencer's finger in his butt, then that's where his finger would go. Reid smiled, as he realized the pleasure he would be able to give Rossi when he stroked his prostate, the location of which Reid had known since age 6, when he had read medical journals, then nodded his head. Rossi sighed, not even realizing he'd been holding his breath, and shivered with anticipation, hoping his body would cooperate. Rossi had managed to get 2 of his own fingers in there a few times, but this would essentially be a foreign object, and Rossi hoped his behind would not tighten up completely, in protest.

Reid grabbed the soap, lathering up his hands again. Dave stepped forward, pressing his stomach and chest against Spencer's, his erection squashed between them, then wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer's slim waist. He began stroking gently up and down Reid's back, full palm, then fingers, feeling Reid start to relax against him. Rossi knew if Reid was relaxed it would help him to stay relaxed too. Feeling Reid's own semi-erection pressing against his thigh, Rossi lightly scraped his fingernails down Reid's spine and was rewarded with Reid's erection growing against him. Rossi felt Reid stroking his own back, drifting a little lower with each downward pass, obviously still a bit hesitant. Reid resoaped his hands, and stroked down again, this time moving his full hands over Rossi's butt, cupping his cheeks for a moment, squeezing gently. Dave moaned, shivering in Spencer's arms, then lifted his leg and placed his foot on the edge of the bathtub. Feeling Reid trembling as well, partly with lust, partly with nervousness, Rossi whispered into his ear, "Please Spencer, please touch me." Reid moved his hand down Rossi's behind again, but this time he slid his finger between Rossi's cheeks and started to softly stroke his sensitive perineum. Rossi groaned into Reid's neck, his legs shaking a bit when the streams of pleasure started flowing through him. After a few moments, Reid hesitated, then moved his finger up, swirling it around Rossi's tight entrance. The sensations this caused in Dave were absolutely amazing, he arched his hips against Spencer, groaning loudly; his dick, rubbing between their two stomachs throbbed and jumped, Dave knew it wouldn't be long. "Please Babe, press it in, please try, I need to feel you." Reid once again resoaped his finger then put the tip right against Rossi's entrance. Pressing gently, he stopped when Rossi's butt stayed closed. Rossi, trying to relax his behind, urged Reid on, "Press firmly, don't worry, you won't hurt me, I'll let you know if I need you to stop." Spencer, relieved at the reassurance he wouldn't hurt his lover, pressed harder against Dave's tight muscle, managing to get his finger in up to his first knuckle. Reid stopped, surprised he had managed to get in. Rossi gasped at the slight pain, trying to relax, to adjust to having Reid's finger in there.

Moments later he told Reid, "Go in further." Reid slowly pushed his finger in until it was completely encased in Rossi. Rossi moved a bit, not feeling uncomfortable, but just a bit odd. Then Reid started to move his finger in and out, slowly at first, then a little quicker. Pleasure started to radiate from Rossi's butt, he started shaking, and groaned his joy. Soon, Spencer curled his finger and in 2 strokes found Dave's prostate. As soon as Reid swiped past it the first time, Rossi jolted with the intense feeling; Reid swiped it again with his curled finger tip, causing Rossi to cry out, "Oh God Babe" Rossi was rocking his hips back and forth, trying to get Reid's finger deeper into his body, each time Reid passed over this sweet spot, he cried "Oh God, yes, yes, Spencer, oh God, yes." and squeezed his arms tighter around Reid. Spencer's finger slid in and out faster, creating such extreme heat in Dave, he could barely keep his balance as his leg shook. Too soon, his orgasm crashed over him, Reid's slender finger pistoning in and out, Rossi's dick pumping between their stomachs, his body shaking violently, as he cried out Reid's name and bit his shoulder. Finally, Rossi's orgasm subsided and he leaned against his young boyfriend, exhausted. Dave moved around, so that his back was against the wall, and rested his spine against the firm surface, leaning slightly, so that Spencer was laying into him. Stroking Reid's hair with one hand, he reached down, quickly stroking Reid to his own climax. "Thank you. That was one of the most amazing orgasms I've ever had" Rossi told Reid, still sparking with pleasure. Reid puffed out a bit with pride, happy he'd been the one to give Rossi so much pleasure.

As they moved under the spray of the shower to rinse off, Reid smiled thinking of the sensual, relaxing massage he had researched earlier, that he was going to give Rossi; and Rossi smiled as he planned how to have Reid experience this same delightful act.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

David Rossi stared at Reid perplexed. Both men were dressed only in their underwear, and standing in the middle of the hallway. Rossi had assumed they would have the massage in the bedroom, on the bed; it would be the easiest way for Reid to move around Rossi to work his magic. But Reid had shaken his head, he did not want to engage in any sexual activities of any kind in the bed. Dave made a mental note to start gently probing what the issue was with the bed. Hopefully it was something he could help Spencer with, help him work through and get over. In the meantime, he wondered where Reid had in mind to give him the massage. Reid had not thought about where they could do it, he had assumed the couch. But he would need room to move around and straddle Rossi properly, in order to do all of the steps that he had discovered on the Internet and wanted to share with Rossi; the couch was too narrow, plus the back of the couch would get in the way. Reid wracked his brain, starting to worry they wouldn't be able to do it after all; he just could not agree to the bed, the mere thought of it made his stomach turn over. Dave, reading the panic beginning to surface on Spencer's face, had a brainwave. "I know the perfect place" he stated, as he went to the linen cupboard and began pulling out fluffy towels.

Linking his fingers through Reid's they first went into the living room to retrieve the almond massage oil, then headed through the kitchen, and down the basement stairs. Reid had never been in the basement, which was divided up into 3 parts; wine cellar, laundry room, and games room. Leading Reid through the farthest door, Rossi switched on the light to reveal his game room. Another huge flat screen T.V. like the one upstairs and 2 leather recliners were the first thing Reid saw. There was a wet bar set up, a dart board, a fuse ball table, and smack in the centre of the room, a regulation size pool table. Rossi had a large family, with plenty of children coming to the house on a regular basis; the games room was always a huge hit during celebrations and family parties. Dave smiled wide as he quickly removed the balls and cue sticks. Spencer's eyes widened in astonishment. "You want to have our massage on a pool table?" he asked. "Sure, why not? It's fun to be adventurous Spencer, haven't you learned that yet?" Rossi gave him a soft kiss on the lips, spread the towels in the middle of the table, moving a footstool over so he could climb up onto pool table. Rossi had spread 4 layers of towels, not wanting his pool table felt to get wreaked, so when he sat down, it was very soft and cushy. Spencer slowly climbed up onto the table, still reluctant, but seeing how perfect it would be. It was large enough for him to get around all sides of Dave, finally his brain decided to relax and enjoy the new experience. 'On a pool table' he thought, 'If only the team could see me now'. Rossi, who had had 'fun' on a pool table before, although not a massage smack dab in the middle, was looking forward to the new experience too.

Reid directed Rossi to lie on his stomach, then began to slowly rub his shoulders with his oiled hands. He stroked down Rossi's arms, back, and each leg, going back each time to knead his shoulders and neck. For over an hour Reid circled around and straddled Rossi rubbing and stroking, pressing and manipulating with his slender fingers. Rossi felt like a puddle of soft mud. Dave sighed, grunted and groaned softly as Spencer relaxed each muscle. Reid's fingers were magic, absolute magic. He had memorized a variety of relaxing massage techniques and Rossi was extremely enjoying every one. When Reid indicated he should turn over, his body was almost too relaxed to respond to the request. While Reid helped him turn over, Rossi snuck in a long, soft kiss during the proceedings. Lying on his back, staring at his basement ceiling Rossi was beyond happy. This evening had been full of experimentation and absolute pleasure. And it wasn't over yet. Dave closed his eyes as Spencer began gently stroking the tips of his fingers across Dave's forehead then down his throat. Over each of Rossi's shoulders, down his arms and legs again, across his chest and stomach, Reid rubbed and stroked Rossi with his almond oiled hands, reveling in the soft sighs and moans of delight Rossi let out. Reid's dick had gradually started to stiffen as he rubbed his lover's body with the oil, massaging it in thoroughly, relaxing and soothing Rossi. As Reid massaged circles around Rossi's belly button, he leaned over to begin placing small kisses against Rossi's cheeks. Dave, whose eyes were still closed as he enjoyed the warm feeling of calm waving softly through his body from Spencer's ministrations, smiled, knowing where this was probably leading too. When Reid's soft lips landed on his, he opened his mouth, letting Reid's tongue slip in to lick the sides of his mouth; Rossi was almost too relaxed to participate, almost. But Rossi's tongue, getting a taste of Reid, came to life and started to rub gently along Reid's tongue, swirling around it, pushing it back so that now Rossi was licking Reid's inner cheeks.

As the heat began to rise in each of them, Spencer's slick hands began to stroke lower and lower, until finally his fingers found their way under the waistband of Dave's boxers. Moving his mouth away from Reid's, Rossi murmured, "Maybe it's time we got rid of these" as he hooked his fingers into Reid's briefs and began to move them down.


	121. Chapter 121

**NOTE: Thanks for the great reviews, they really keep me motivated.**

**Chapter 121**

David Rossi watched Reid remove his briefs, marveling again at how gorgeous he was. Rossi lifted his hips off of the pool table in order for Reid to take down his boxers, then settled back onto the towels to see what Reid had in mind next.

Spencer took a minute to just look at Dave laying spread out on the towels, glistening slightly with the almond oil. Watching Reid's face and eyes, Rossi could tell almost the exact instant Reid's intellectual side of his brain kicked in. Reid always tried to keep this intellect subdued when they were enjoying each other, it helped him get more pleasure out of everything emotionally and physically if he could keep his brain relaxed, just accepting things as they came without trying to figure them out or over-explain them to himself. But this was the first time Reid had ever seen a man, fully naked, under a bright light, and suddenly his brain decided to take this opportunity to observe, analyze, learn more. Reid shuffled on his knees over to Rossi's left hip, and began softly prodding Rossi's lower stomach, just above his groin. Propped up on his elbows looking down, Dave could see Spencer's lips moving silently as he repeated to himself everything he had ever read about human anatomy. Rossi laughed silently and tried to relax, as Reid continued his investigation.

Reid's slender fingers moved across Rossi's stomach, his eyes following their trail. "Hmm" he murmured to himself. Then his index finger moved down to Rossi's hardening dick and he ran it along Rossi's length. Rossi stifled a moan, knowing Reid had not sated his curiosity yet. Dave wondered if Spencer would make him ejaculate for 'scientific' research. Rossi shook his head, amused at the turn the evening had taken; it was just so, Reid-like. He felt like a bug under a microscope. Reid's eyes were mere inches from Rossi's erection as he once again traced his finger down Rossi's shaft. Reid gently touched his fingertip along each individual vein, then watched the reaction he got when he stroked a little harder up the sensitive vein underneath. "I thought so." Reid said to himself, as Rossi's dick jumped and hardened even further with the stimulation. Spencer moved his finger across the seam at the tip, grasped the head of Dave's dick with two fingers and pulled it up slightly, causing Dave's scotum to stretch a bit. Reid slid his other index finger down the underside of Rossi' dick and straight across his testicles. Rossi's moan echoed around the quiet room, his body starting to really tremble now as the heat began to run through his veins. Reid lowered his head, so his nose was practically touching Rossi's swelling scotum, then he released his dick and began prodding the thin skinned sac. Manipulating the sensitive skin, Spencer moved it in all directions, before finally finishing his explorations. Sitting back on his heels, he looked at Dave and stated, "Absolutely fascinating. It really makes sense when you can see it up close."

Reaching back, Reid grabbed a couple of towels, asking Rossi to turn over. Rolling up the towels Rossi turned, draping his hips over the rolls, allowing his butt to be propped up. "Spread your legs" Spencer commanded, and Dave realized the exam was not completed yet. Reid brushed his fingers right along Rossi's spine, then pushed Rossi's knees further apart when he got to his tailbone, allowing him a better view of Rossi's behind. Prodding gently with his finger, Reid moved his head down and began his visual and manual investigation of Rossi's perineum and back entrance. Drizzling some oil on his finger, Reid started to press against Rossi's tight opening, going slowly, carefully watching the reaction of Rossi's erection and scrotum. Dave forced his body to relax so that Spencer could have his fun. Reid watched his finger enter Rossi, absolutely entranced. As he began pumping it slowly in and out, Reid watched Rossi's dick jerk, then when he curled his finger and began swiping Rossi's prostate, Reid made mental notes of the response from Rossi's body, his lips still silently moving in a continuous monologue. Rossi, in the meantime, was filling with lust; he needed to cum, wanted to feel Reid's fingers stroking him firmly. "Spencer" Dave's voice held a note of pleading, "Spencer, I'm nearly there, Babe" Reid seemed to snap out of his intense intellectual trance for a moment, and finally realized that Rossi's whole body was shaking, his butt pushing back towards his hand desperately, his throat emitting deep moans. Moving his other hand, that was still a bit slick with oil, Reid quickly grasped Rossi's pulsing erection and began stroking. Rossi groaned his pleasure, then cried out "Please" as desire shot through his body like lightening. Rossi was pushing his butt back seeking more stimulation. Spencer watched intently, as his finger moved in Dave's bottom, making sure he consistently swiped his prostate. Rossi started to climax as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave; Reid moved his head right down for a bird's eye view of the action. Reid could feel Rossi's walls gripping his fingers in time with his ejaculation pumps. "Fascinating" Reid said loudly in a voice filled with awe. Rossi laughed while he rode out his orgasm, with Reid's face only an inch from the tip of his dick.

As the feeling of intense pleasure started to wane, Dave's groans quieted and he rested against the towels, Spencer's fingers still in his butt. Finally, Reid moved up to lay beside him, gazing with love into Rossi's eyes. "Are you happy Babe?" Rossi asked him, as he saw Reid's eyes sparkle. "Dave you should have seen it, it was so interesting. Did you know…" And suddenly Rossi was listening to a ramble about human anatomy, orgasms and blood flow. Dave smiled, turned over, and drew Spencer across his chest. As Reid talked, Rossi stroked his back, hoping Reid would soon agree to let Rossi give him the same pleasure; and wondering how it will feel when Reid pressed something bigger inside of him.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

David Rossi was in the kitchen, pulling apart lettuce leaves and wondering where the hell Reid was. He was nearly an hour late, and there was still so much left to do. The team was coming over for a barbeque, since the last get together had been so successful; Reid was supposed to be here bright and early to help with the cooking. Rossi had entertained the idea that they might have a little 'fun' before they started preparing the food, but now there would be no time for anything except a quick hug and kiss hello. 'Where is that kid?' Rossi wondered, vowing he would 'kill him' if Reid had stopped for coffee.

Rossi smiled as he remembered the night before; they had gone to see Othello and had met his ex-wife. Dave had told her about him and Spencer, and it had felt good to talk about it openly. His sisters had found out by accident, Rossi had yet to actually discuss this new life with them. So last night had been the first time he had calmly explained it; it had gone well, he thought, although he had not hung around to find out any different. Rossi smiled widened as he next remembered what had happened after the play, on the way home. The two men had barely made it in Rossi's front door; Rossi laughed as he pictured the neighbours witnessing a live man/man sex show on Rossi's front lawn. 'God I love that kid.' Rossi thought, as he started chopping tomatoes. Except he'd love him a lot more if he were actually here, assisting with the cooking, like he was supposed to be. Dave again wondered what was up, as Spencer was known for his punctuality, in fact he was usually early. Rossi heard someone at the front door, and prayed it was Reid.

Rossi pulled open the door to be greeted with the sight of a beaming Reid, holding the sorriest looking bush he had ever seen; this sad excuse for greenery made the Charlie Brown Christmas tree look good. "Surprise!" Reid said, with glee. "Do you like your present?" "Uh sure, Spencer, thanks." As Reid came into the house he placed the pot on the floor, reached out and squeezed Rossi with happiness. "I knew you'd like it, the Victorians used to plant it to show their enduring love, the legend goes as long as the bush is healthy the relationship will be healthy." Rossi eyed the straggly looking scrap, hoping this wasn't a bad omen for their relationship, because if that plant lived longer than a week, he'd be shocked. "Thanks Babe, I love it and I love you." Rossi gave Reid, who still had him in a tight hug, a soft kiss, then pulled himself out of Reid's arms. "But you're late, and we have a lot of cooking to do before the team gets here." Spencer widened his eyes, pouted out his bottom lip slightly and gave Dave his best sad puppy look. "But I want to, you know, do stuff first." Reid stepped forward, and Rossi made himself step back, even though his dick, which had heard Reid's voice started to perk up, ready for some 'action'. "Sorry, Spencer, we have no time for any of those shenanigans." Turning quickly, Rossi hurried back into the kitchen, closely followed by Reid, still protesting.

Rossi had asked Reid to continue making the green salad, but within moments he felt Reid lying across his back. Closing his eyes, taking a moment to savour the feel of his handsome young lover leaning against him, Rossi had to reluctantly shake him off, "No Spencer, we don't have any time to waste." Dave took great pride in providing a lot of delicious, made-from-scratch food at his parties, and his reputation was at stake; his dick, though, knew Spencer was close by and was pressing insistently against Dave's pants. Glad he was wearing his chef's apron, Rossi began relaxing himself down. He knew, if Reid saw Rossi's pant bulge, he would definitely not be taking no for an answer; Rossi also knew if Reid got insistent, his resolve would crumble like feta cheese. Rossi, knowing he had to divert Reid, had a brainwave. "Spencer, why don't you start making the cheese sticks." Rossi had said the magic words. Reid's love for Rossi's famous cheese sticks knew no bounds, and he was soon happily measuring the ingredients. Dave, missing the feel of Spencer pressed against him, shook his head at his own foolishness, and continued preparing his first sauce. He had chicken, steaks, chops and ribs for the barbeque, so he had a few sauces he wanted to make for them. Once Reid put his first batch of cheese sticks into the oven, he sidled up to Rossi again, running his fingers up and down Rossi's spine, softly kissing his ear lobe. Rossi, who had gotten himself relaxed down as much as possible, which truth be told was never completely limp when Reid was in his house, hardened right up again. "Dave, come on, please?" Reid coaxed, "We have some time while my first batch bakes." Spencer lowered his voice, pressing his mouth against Dave's ear. "I want to bite you" he whispered, causing a chill of lust to race down Rossi's spine. Stifling a moan, and using all of his will power to keep his hands on the bowl in front of him, Rossi, without turning to look at Reid, because he knew he would be totally lost if he did, said again, "No Babe, there's no time. Why don't you choose a spot in the backyard for that pathet…pretty bush you bought." "Okay" Reid, finally giving up, for now, went out the back door. Rossi, let out a sigh of relief, resumed stirring, and resumed relaxing himself down.

Spencer came in 10 minutes later claiming to have found the perfect spot; Dave promised they would plant it together after the team left. Reid started wrapping his arms around Rossi's waist, hugging his back, when the timer went off on the stove. Rossi, once again starting to relax himself down, sent up a small thank you prayer to his patron saint, and continued to stir his tomatoes. A few minutes later, he nearly stopped breathing when he turned around to see Reid, his mouth open slightly and his tongue sticking straight out, slowly bringing a long cheese stick, that he held with a pair of tongs, towards his mouth, trying to touch the tip of his tongue to the end. It looked so incredibly hot and sexy, Rossi thought he was going to cum in his pants right then and there. Turning back quickly, he closed his eyes, praying he could get relaxed down again. A moment later he heard "Ouch, shit." Dave chuckled as he said, "Don't you burn that luscious mouth of yours Spencer, or there will definitely be no 'fun' later." 'Serves him right for being so damn gorgeous' Rossi thought, smiling.

A few moments later when Rossi turned around again, he saw Reid, with his mouth wide open, trying to put the full length of the phallic shaped cheese stick into his mouth, seeing how far he could get it in. Rossi turned back around, rolling his eyes; it was going to be a long day.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

David Rossi had been trying to keep away from Reid all day. The problem was, Spencer was frisky; and when Spencer was frisky he wanted to touch and be touched by Dave. Adding fuel to Reid's friskiness, was the fact that the whole BAU team was currently at Rossi's house for a barbeque, so Reid's hedonistic tendencies were on high alert.

There were no children around, as Haley had Jack this weekend; and JJ's parents were up for a visit and babysitting Henry, enjoying some alone time with their grandson. Which meant that there was quite a bit more drinking going on this time, as everyone relaxed and enjoyed Rossi's wonderful wine collection. Dave hoped Spencer wouldn't drink too much because, one, Dave had some plans for tonight's 'fun' and a drunk Spencer was not in the equation; and more importantly, two, if Spencer imbibed too much, he would most likely lose the rest of his natural inhibitions and be jumping Dave's bones in front of the whole group. Rossi had actually talked to Reid last night about telling the team, but they certainly didn't want it to be announced that way. Reid had started to worry immediately, and since Rossi himself wasn't sure if he was quite ready for the disclosure, he had quickly assured Reid they could wait. Rossi knew Hotch would, technically, be required to transfer one of them out of the BAU, though Rossi had decided long ago, if it came to that, he would retire again. But those thoughts were for another time; right now Rossi had to find a way to get Reid to keep his hands to himself. Rossi smiled, actually he loved that Reid was horny for him; the boost to his early-fifties ego that a late-twenties, gorgeous person was 'warm for his form' as they used to say when he was in high school, made Rossi's chest puff with pride. He still had 'it' and Spencer wanted it. Dave actually chuckled, and Garcia, who was beside him at the barbeque, asked him what the joke was. "Oh nothing, just a happy thought" Rossi turned his mind back to cooking the meat.

All morning Reid had tried to convince Rossi that they had time for some fooling around. He would wrap his arms around Rossi's waist, press up against his back, stroke Rossi's arms, kiss his ear, he'd even put Rossi's two fingers in his mouth. At that point Rossi had folded, as Reid sucking on his fingers always got him incredibly hot. But just as Rossi replaced his fingers in Reid's mouth with his tongue, the doorbell had rung, announcing the arrival of Will and JJ. Now Reid had to be more careful, but he wasn't deterred. Every time he passed Dave, which seemed to be quite often, Spencer would pat or pinch Dave's butt, stroke his hand, rub a finger across his wrist, or press his leg against him. A couple of times Reid had even swiped his hand across the front of Rossi's pants, making Rossi glad he had kept his apron on. The other thing Reid had started to do was ask Rossi, whispering in his ear, to touch him. And Rossi, against his better judgment, was giving him little touches here and there. Rossi knew it was stupid, knew he was taking a huge chance, knew he was playing with fire; but he was only human, and when a sexy young man keeps asking you to touch him, it is virtually impossible to resist. Rossi just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass too badly.

Relaxing himself down from Spencer's last pinch of his butt, Dave called Hotch over to man the barbeque. Hotch was in a bit of a sad mood today because Haley had taken Jack to see her parents, meaning Hotch was missing out on his weekend visit. Rossi hoped having something to do, would cheer him up a bit, and he knew Hotch loved to barbeque. "Thanks Hotch, I just want to get some of the pots washed up before lunch." Rossi made his way to the kitchen; Reid, seeing Rossi go into the house, immediately followed him, hoping they could sneak in at least a kiss. Dave was running the water into the sink when he felt Spencer's arms wrap around him. "I love you." Reid whispered into his ear, softly licking the lobe. Rossi sucked in a breath, a trickle of desire beginning to run through him, "I love you too Babe, but we don't want to get caught, so you'd better go back outside." "Kiss me" Reid whispered, his breath warm against Rossi's ear. Rossi, as if on autopilot, felt himself turn around, lean his head slightly, and press his lips against Reid's waiting mouth. Reid pressed his tongue insistently against Rossi's bottom lip, Rossi opened his mouth, and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance, while their hands were rubbing and stroking each other's backs. SQUEAK. The hinges to the back door, which thankfully Rossi hadn't gotten around to oiling yet, announced the arrival of one of the team, and they sprang apart just in time, as Garcia was soon in the doorway, "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Spencer blushed tomato red, but Dave smiled, "Just washing up a few dishes, want to dry?" "Love to help you Rossi, but I just came in to use your facilities." Garcia laughed, making her way to the washroom. Reid announced, loudly so Garcia would hear, "I'll be glad to dry for you, Rossi." Rossi felt his dick cheer up at that news, and he groaned a little with frustration. 'This kid is going to kill me' he thought as he picked up the dish cloth.

Reid waited for Garcia to rejoin the party in the backyard, then he started. "Dave, let's kiss." "No Spencer, it's too risky. You don't want them to find out this way do you?" "No" Reid sounded a bit dejected, so Rossi added "Anyways, we'll have plenty of time this evening for some 'fun'. I can't wait." As Rossi said this last sentence he turned to Reid and gave him a wink. Reid, felt a thread of happiness shooting down his spine. But his acceptance of waiting didn't last, Reid was too horny today. "Dave just touch me. No one will see." "No, just dry the dishes" Spencer tried to grab Dave's hand, but he moved it away. Reid stepped closer to Rossi, "I want you to lick my mouth Dave. Please." Rossi groaned, his want for Reid starting to build. Rossi decided he was going to have do something drastic; maybe taking care of Reid would be the quickest way; he could then concentrate on keeping himself relaxed down until this evening. Rossi dried his hands, opened the drawer, pulled out a spare chef's apron, then folded the top over, and tied the 2 layers of material around Reid's slim waist. Spencer's eyes widened, beginning to sparkle.

Staying beside Reid, with his head up in case anyone glanced at them through the window, Rossi moved his hand under Reid's apron, undid his zipper, reached in, and slid his fingers through the opening in Reid's briefs. As Rossi wrapped his fingers around Reid's growing erection, Reid sucked in a breath, and sighed, "Dave." Rossi felt his own dick starting to harden, but tried to ignore it. Moving his fingers, Dave quickly pulled Spencer's dick through the two openings. When his erection was released from his pants, Reid jerked his hips forward a bit, as the cool air conditioning gave his hot erection a bit of a chill. Rossi, his eyes on the team outside, began to run his fingers up and down, occasionally circling the head of Reid's now rock hard dick. Reid's breathing had become heavy, he gave a quiet moan in the back of his throat. Rossi decided to tease Reid a bit, as he had been doing to Rossi all morning. "Spencer, just imagine if one of them came in here right now?" Rossi felt Reid's dick jump in his hand. Rossi smiled, "What if Hotch walked into the kitchen and saw your hard dick in my hand?" Reid was panting now, his eyes huge, raw lust beaming out of them as he turned his head to look at Rossi. "Keep your eyes on the window Babe, let me know if anyone is coming." Dave leaned over and began kissing Spencer's neck, enjoying his soft skin, and his special scent. Rossi licked the length of Reid's neck, feeling it tremble under his tongue. "Imagine Morgan walking in and seeing me tasting your delectable neck." Rossi whispered in Reid's ear, and again felt his dick jump against his palm. Rossi slowly stroked Reid's erection, then shivered, as he bit Reid's earlobe gently, "What if Emily came in and saw me stroking your hard, throbbing dick." Spencer groaned, his hands now gripping the edge of the counter, his panting gradually increasing. Suddenly, he stood stock still, and whispered frantically, "Dave, Morgan's getting up." Rossi glanced out the window and saw that, indeed, Morgan was heading towards the back door. Rapidly stroking Reid's now slippery erection, Rossi said urgently, "Better hurry up Spencer, or Morgan will catch us." "Dave, Dave, Morgan's coming closer." Reid's eyes were popping, his body was shaking with the incredibly intense sensations racing around his veins; he felt lightheaded as he watched Morgan nearing the house. "Morgan's going to see my hand wrapped around your long, hard, swollen dick, Spencer. Morgan's going to see it throbbing in my fingers." Spencer groaned loudly and Dave knew he was close. Reid, his legs shaking, craved release, yearned to feel the pleasure of his orgasm. "Morgan's coming, Dave, he's coming. I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Reid cried, his neck muscles straining, his stomach tensing. Rossi stroked Reid through his orgasm, reveling in Reid's body shaking and trembling with desire as waves of pleasure flowed though him. Suddenly, Rossi's own erection, which he had been trying to ignore, had hoped he would be able to control, could not withstand the stimulation of witnessing and feeling Spencer's climax; Dave ejaculated in his pants and had just stopped shaking from his own orgasm when Morgan stepped into the kitchen.

Seeing the two men, standing there, still slightly trembling, red in the face, Morgan asked quickly, "What's wrong?" Rossi shook his head, "Nothing, we've just both been coughing from the strong perfume in the dishwashing soap." Morgan seemed satisfied with that answer and said, "I just came in to grab some more wine. Hurry up in here, you guys are missing all the fun."


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

David Rossi, as always when he laid above Reid gazing into his eyes, wondered again how he had gotten so lucky having this handsome, kind, sensitive man fall in love with him. As he stroked Spencer's long hair, he smiled down at him, "Happy?" Dave asked. Reid, enjoying Rossi's gentle touch, smiled and nodded, then moved his own hand up to brush his knuckles along Rossi's cheek...

As soon as the door had closed behind Morgan, the last to leave, Reid had bounded out of the back door with his bush in his hand. Dave produced a shovel, then unrolled the hose as Spencer began to dig. Reid had wanted to do all of the work himself, as part of his present to Rossi, but after a couple of minutes, a look of incredible pain appeared on his face. Rossi rushed to his side, held him in his arms, and comforted him while Reid hesitantly explained that he had had a flashback to when Tobias Hankle had forced him to start digging his own grave. Rossi rubbed his back, crooned in his ear, said all the little comforting things he could think of, wishing he could erase that whole episode from Reid's memory. Rossi knew some of what had happened, mostly getting his information from Hotch and the rest of the team; but every once in a while Reid would relive a memory like this, which Rossi would help him through. Dave told Spencer to go and make them some espressos, while he finished the digging. Once Reid returned, they quickly planted and watered the bush; then sat sipping their espressos, holding hands with their fingers linked, Rossi listening to a ramble about the Victorians and their romantic symbols. As the sun continued to move down in the west, Dave pulled one of his loungers, with the big, soft cushion, under his maple tree, calling Spencer over to join him in a cuddle.

Now Rossi, who had propped himself up on his elbow, moved his hand from Reid's soft hair, and began stroking the side of Reid's face. Reid moved his hand also, using his fingertip to trace around Rossi's lips. "I love you Babe." Rossi whispered. Reid, his eyes shining, whispered, "I love you too Dave" then pressed his finger against Rossi's lip; Rossi opened his mouth and Reid slid his finger into Rossi's mouth, sighing as Rossi began licking along his slim digit. Dave trailed his fingers along Spencer's neck to the top of his collar, starting to unbutton Spencer's shirt one-handed. Reid, anxious to feel Rossi's hand on his body, used his free hand to unbutton also, sliding a second finger into Rossi's hot mouth at the same time. Reid sighed as he felt Rossi's hand moving across his chest and stomach, he moaned and arched when Rossi lightly flicked, then pinched, his nipples. Reid unbuttoned Rossi's shirt, stroking his own hand over Rossi broad chest. Rossi suddenly started sucking heavily on Reid's fingers, causing a flash of desire to shoot straight to Reid's groin. He groaned, and twisted his body as Dave moved his hand down to cover Spencer's growing pant bulge. Still sucking Reid's fingers as hard as he could, Rossi began rubbing across Reid's crotch; Reid bent his knee so Rossi could reach farther down to his testicles, loving the wonderful sensations it was creating. Finally releasing Reid's fingers from his mouth, Rossi scooted down in the chair, so he could reach Reid's nipples. Lapping his tongue against each hardened peak, Dave quickly started to undo Spencer's pants.

Suddenly, Reid stopped his hand, "Dave, everyone can see us here." "No they can't Spencer, I have a 7 foot wood fence, and the tree hides us from above. It's completely private." Rossi bent his head down again, sucking up one of Reid's reddened nipples into his mouth. Reid stroked the back of Rossi's neck while he moaned each time Rossi pressed the seam of his jeans against his swollen scrotum. Moments later, when Dave could tell Spencer had relaxed into the experience again, he resumed undoing Spencer's pants, sliding them over hips. Now stroking Reid through his cotton briefs, Rossi licked across his chest, up to his shoulder, then down the inside of his arm. Reid moaned loudly, his soft, sensitive skin tingling under Rossi's tongue. Reid trembled with lust as Rossi kissed, then nibbled his inner elbow, trailing small bites down to Reid's thin wrist. Reid's erection was rock hard and throbbing against the thin cotton, Reid moaning and shivering, needing release. Dave raised his head, gazed at Spencer for a moment, gathered his courage, then sat up. With hands that were slightly shaking he slowly moved Reid's briefs down over his hips. He looked at Reid's swollen dick, jerking against his stomach, then looked into Reid's lust filled eyes. "Please Dave, lick me." Spencer gasped, his hips arching up, straining for stimulation. Rossi licked his lips, partly with anticipation, partly with nerves; he had wanted to do this, but now didn't seem to know where to start. Rossi knew he probably wouldn't be able to do much this first time, but he at least wanted to try.

Reid groaned, wanting to climax, moving his own hand down to his dick. This seemed to spur Rossi on, as he pushed Reid's hand aside, grasped Reid's hardened dick in his own hand and slowly lowered his head. Rossi stuck out his tongue, touching it lightly against the tip of Reid's dick; Reid gasped, jumped a bit, arching his hips towards Dave, as for the first time in his life someone had touched Reid's dick with their tongue. 'I love blowjobs' Reid thought instantly. Dave stroked Spencer's erection twice, working up his nerve, before touching his tongue to the side of it and tentatively licking up to the head. Reid cried out from the pleasurable sensations, turning his head from side to side. Rossi, emboldened by Reid's reactions, once again stuck out his tongue, this time licking all along up the underside. When he reached the tip, Dave planted a small kiss, and gave it a lick. It was the last lick that finally brought Spencer up and over the edge. He cried out Dave's name in complete ecstasy as he started to climax; waves upon waves of pleasure crashing over him, his body arching, twisting, shaking with desire. Rossi quickly put his mouth over Reid's to muffle his loud excitement, no sense alerting the neighbours to the fun and games going on at Rossi's house. Their tongues twisted together, Reid's groans making them vibrate, as Reid rode out his intense orgasm.

Finally, Reid was spent, his breathing still coming in soft pants. Rossi, his own erection straining against his zipper, looked lovingly into Reid's beautiful eyes that looked almost black in the waning light. "Dave, I love blow jobs." Spencer stated happily. Rossi chuckled, "Well, kid, it wasn't really much of one, to be honest, but I loved giving it to you." Rossi snuggled his face against Reid's neck, waiting for him to recover his breathing and begin taking Rossi to his release. 'I have never been happier in my whole life' Rossi thought, and sighed with utter contentment.

Four days later Reid told him it was over.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

David Rossi walked into his house, dropped his travel bag on the floor, and went over to his sideboard to pour himself a large scotch. He had had one hell of a day, and all he wanted was a stiff drink, a hot shower and his bed. He could have also done with Reid's warm, lithe body cuddled up against his, with his soft lips pressing firmly against Dave's, but he knew there was no chance of that. It was too late for Reid to come all the way over here, especially since he still seemed hesitant about staying overnight. Rossi hoped that would change soon; he would love to wake up beside his heart's desire, share a leisurely early morning orgasm or two. Rossi chuckled, as he recalled Saturday evening, and the 'blow job' he had given Reid. Geez, if that truncated attempt got the kid excited, wait until he received a real one.

It was Wednesday, and work had kept Dave away from home since Sunday night. He and Hotch had flown out Sunday evening to give lectures at various police precincts Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday morning. So, he hadn't seen Reid since Saturday and hadn't talked to him since Monday night. Rossi laughed again, as he remembered that call. Rossi had convinced Reid to try phone sex again, and this time things had gone a lot better. Spencer had somewhat got the hang of it, although still seemed embarrassed when he tried to talk 'dirty'; twice Dave had had to cut Spencer off when he started to divert to a ramble; one on Alexander Graham Bell who had invented the telephone, and one on the origins of hotels. Rossi's intense 'dirty' talk had made Reid climax quickly; hearing Reid panting, moaning and groaning over the phone had been what put Rossi over the edge. Reid said he would research it, so that he would be better next time, but Rossi had no idea where he would find information on telephone sex, or talking 'dirty'. What Dave did know was, Spencer would find it, if it was out there. Rossi glanced over at his phone and saw his voicemail flashing red. As he went over to hear his messages, the thought crossed his mind that he hadn't heard from Reid at all yesterday. Rossi had tried to phone him Tuesday night, but had gotten only voicemail. Maybe this message is from him, Rossi thought as he pushed the button, hoping to hear Reid's beautiful voice. Dave wondered if he and Spencer could engage in a little phone sex tonight. After the day he'd had, that included a horrendous flight, Rossi could do with a Reid-induced orgasm to help him relax.

An hour later, Rossi sat in his favourite recliner in a state of shock. The message had been from Reid alright. It had been Reid telling him that their relationship was over, he didn't want to be Rossi's boyfriend anymore. Dave, his original glass of scotch still clutched in his hand, was frantically trying to think of what could have possibly happened to make Spencer want to break up. They hadn't had a fight; in fact they had never even had a real argument yet. And the last time they had talked on Monday night, they had both been happy when they finished the call. So what was the reason? Rossi had listened to the message 3 times, before he could start breathing again, his lungs struggling against the weight that seemed to be crushing his chest. He had tried calling Reid back, but continually got his voicemail. Rossi contemplated driving over to Reid's apartment, but instinctively knew Reid wouldn't let him in anyways, would probably not even answer the door. Dave knew he would have to wait until work tomorrow, and try to catch Spencer alone. Rossi refused to believe that it was over; he knew Reid loved him, as much as he loved Reid, and there was no way they were breaking up. No way. Rossi, his anger at this insane situation starting to bubble up, slammed his glass on the table, cracking the bottom; then he sat watching his expensive scotch start to stream out and drip off of his table.

Dave did some of the deep breathing exercises that his old girlfriend had taught him, and soon, he head felt clearer. He consciously switched his brain over to BAU mode, trying to analyze the call, seeing if he had missed something that would tell him why Spencer had done this. He knew something had happened, he didn't have a clue what, but it had obviously been after their call Monday, and most likely before Tuesday evening, when normally Reid would have talked to him again. Rossi had noticed when he listened to the message that Reid's voice had been curiously flat, no inflections or emotions. That was highly unusual for Spencer, his voice always held emotion, even during rambles on extremely boring subjects; Dave wondered if it was because Spencer didn't believe what he was saying. For a minute he wondered if Reid was playing a head game like some of Rossi's other girlfriends had liked to do, but that thought went as quickly as it came. Reid didn't do head games, he wouldn't know how, wouldn't understand the concept of them really. No, Reid was a honest, direct talker, which sometimes caused great amusement amoung his teammates, but at least you knew where you stood with him; when Reid's words or sentences had double meanings he usually didn't realize it.

Rossi stepped into his shower, intending to get to the bottom of this whole situation; but one thing he did know for absolutely sure, there was no way in hell that he was breaking up with Dr. Spencer Reid, and you could put cash money on that!


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

David Rossi sat at his desk in his den, completely broken-hearted. It had been over a week since he had listened to Reid's voice message telling him it was over, and in that time, despite his best efforts, Rossi had not been able to get Reid to talk to him about it. Now, Dave had had to force himself to admit that it looked like their relationship was, indeed, over. Rossi's eyes were swimming with tears, as he tried to compose his letter of resignation from the BAU.

The day after Rossi had gotten Reid's brief message, he had intended on speaking to Reid at work, get him to explain to Rossi why he thought he wanted to break up, tell Rossi what had prompted this decision. But, Reid had called in sick. This was so unusual that by the end of the day, each team member had called Reid to find out if he was okay. Hotch confided to Dave that even during the height of Spencer's drug addiction, he had never missed work. When Reid had come into work on the Friday, he had looked like death warmed over. The others assumed it was from the flu that Reid had claimed he had, but Rossi was not fooled. To him, Reid's gray pallor, nearly black circles under his unfocused eyes, his hunched body, all indicated that whatever had happened to cause him to reject Rossi was still affecting him deeply, and that he needed Rossi's comfort more than ever. The problem was, Reid would not talk to Rossi, in fact not even let Rossi get anywhere near him. Of course, Spencer spoke to Dave concerning work issues, it would have been too suspicious if he hadn't, but as for anything else, no way. In actuality Reid had stopped really talking to the others too. He was so quiet, just working away silently on his files, that the others became extremely worried about him. Each team member seemed to be continually beating a path to Reid's desk, trying to engage him in some light conversation. But Reid would only give short, perfunctory answers, quickly bending his head once more over his work. Hotch had called Reid into his office twice, but couldn't get him to talk.

Dave tried to get Spencer alone, but Spencer always managed to have someone with him whenever Dave went towards him. When Rossi called down on the phone, Reid would just mumble, "It's over" and hang up. Rossi tried everything he could think of; he left dozens of messages on Reid's home and work voicemail, he went over to Reid's apartment and banged on his door, he sent him letters by courier. But still Reid would not respond, would not explain. Rossi had driven over to Reid's apartment on Saturday, intending to stay until Reid spoke to him, but Reid wouldn't answer the door. Dave sat in his car, waiting to see if Spencer would leave for grocery shopping or something, until the superintendent of the building came over wanting to know why he was staking out the building. On Monday, Rossi had started to realize he might never find out what was going on; Reid had had such an unusual upbringing that he was well equipped to keep everything very close to his chest, it was only these last few years in the BAU that Reid had really started to open up with people, so it was second nature for him to remain quiet and closed up about what was going on now. Dave, himself, was beginning to look pale, tired, sickly. Every night he would sit in his recliner, slowly getting drunk, tears of heartbreak no longer being held back.

Thursday, Rossi had come to work late. He told the team he thought he might have caught the flu that was going around, but in fact he was extremely hung over. Spencer, watching Dave slowly walking to his office, felt his heart squeeze painfully. Because JJ and her family were actually sick with the flu, Rossi explanation was not questioned. Rossi went into his office, sat down and put his head in his hands, regretting coming into work today, but unable to miss the opportunity to at least see Reid. His love for Reid had not diminished in the slightest; Rossi didn't think it ever would. But if they were indeed permanently broken up, would he be able to handle only being able to see Reid, after everything they had shared? Knowing he would never be able to hold Spencer in his arms, touch him, kiss him, love him; could he accept a new distant role with the man he loved with all his heart and soul? Dave's brain ached as these questions continually circled around in his head. Rossi had never been a quitter, had always did everything he could to get what he wanted; but this time he had hit a brick wall. His messages he'd left for Reid had run the gamut from calm, cool, reasonable requests for Reid to discuss the situation, to begging and pleading with Reid to at least give him a reason for the split, so that Rossi could understand. One call Dave had completely lost his temper, raging that he knew Spencer still loved him so why was he acting this way, being so selfish, not even telling Dave why they were over, telling Spencer it was totally unfair after all they had shared together. Rossi had spent 2 hours just gazing at Reid through his window, remembering each of their physical encounters; then had told Hotch he was too sick to stay at work, and had gone home, drinking scotch until he had passed out in his recliner.

Now, it was Friday. Rossi had booked a sick day, which had been true as he had spent the better part of the morning throwing up in his toilet. And now, he was at his desk, trying to think of a plausible excuse for his imminent departure; he didn't think 'Spencer, my lover, broke up with me' would go over particularly well, although he suspected Strauss would get a laugh out of it. It took all afternoon, and 3 strong cups of coffee, but finally Dave composed his letter, spell checked it, and pushed Send. It was 5:00pm, so Hotch was probably still at the office, although the others would have already left as the team got to leave a bit early on Fridays during the summer, when not on a case. Rossi knew Hotch would call him immediately, so decided to go out, avoiding the inevitable. Before he left Dave decided to leave Reid another message; he poured his heart out, stating his love, saying sorry for anything he might have done to upset Reid, stating they could pull back on the physical side if it had gotten too much for Reid, pleading for an explanation. It was the same message he had left countless times before, but Rossi felt the need to try again, one last time.

When Rossi returned 4 hours later, Reid was standing on his front step.


	127. Chapter 127

**NOTE: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. It is so encouraging to know people are still enjoying this story.**

**Chapter 127**

David Rossi walked up to his front door, and instinctively put his hand out towards Reid. As Reid cringed away, Rossi's hopes plummeted. Dave saw immediately that Spencer was in extreme worry mode; his face was pale and drawn, his fingers twisting and tangling together. Rossi, keeping his voice and manner calm, cool, neutral, thanked Reid for coming and asked him into the house. Rossi wanted nothing more than to either wrap his arms around Reid and give him a tight hug, or put his hands on Reid's thin shoulders and give him a good shake. But he did neither; he controlled his emotions, and waited for Reid to start the conversation.

Except Spencer wasn't talking; he stood in the front hallway, his haunted eyes, darting back and forth, which Dave deduced was nerves. "Spencer, why do you want us to break up?" Rossi asked quietly. Reid focused his eyes on Rossi, bit his lip, then suddenly went completely pale; Rossi knew instinctively that Reid was going to throw up. Ignoring Reid's cringing, Rossi wrapped an arm around his waist, and literally, hauled him quickly to the washroom. Rossi held Reid's long hair out of his face, as he vomited into the toilet, all the while wondering what in the hell was causing this whole situation. When he finished, Reid stayed on the floor, leaning against the toilet bowl, trying to catch his breath. Rossi passed him a glass of water to sip, then plunked himself down on the floor too. "Spencer, what's happened? Please tell me, maybe I can help." "It's over" Reid whispered hoarsely, his throat raw from the bile. "But why do you want it to be over, Spencer? What's happened? Have I done something to upset you? Was it something we did?" Rossi, although trying to keep his voice calm, like he did at work, could hear it shaking a bit, his emotions threatening to explode. Reid nodded, hesitantly replying, 'When we did the…phone sex…" Dave waited, but Spencer just sipped the water, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Finally Rossi's temper gained control, "You want to break up because of phone sex? Are you crazy? I love you. You love me. Why would phone sex, which we both enjoyed, I thought, want to make you throw everything away?" Reid, who had started shaking during this tirade, stayed silent, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Rossi immediately regretted his outburst; he knew Reid, knew it had to be something deeper than that one sex game that was causing the problems. "I'm sorry" Dave apologized, "I didn't mean to yell, but I love you Spencer. I don't want to lose you. What was it about the phone sex that upset you?" "The memory it brought back." Reid finished his short sentence, got back on his knees, and vomited once again into the toilet.

Rossi passed Reid another glass of tepid water to sip; then he wet a facecloth with cold water, sat back down on the bathroom floor, and pulled Reid against him, so that Reid's back was leaning against his chest. Reid at first flinched, tried to move away, but soon let Rossi press his head back against his shoulder, as Rossi began gently stroking the cool cloth across Reid's forehead. Feeling Spencer starting to relax a bit against him, Dave, his mind starting to imagine the worst scenarios, gently asked Reid to explain. Rossi hoped he wouldn't hear what he had been suspecting ever since Reid had been in the therapist's office in Las Vegas, during the Riley Jenkins investigation. When Reid had shown an aversion to sexual activity in beds, Rossi began to seriously consider that Reid's father may have done something to him; Reid's reaction when the therapist had walked him back in memory to his father being in his bedroom, had been extremely negative. And now, a memory was causing him to become physically sick. Dave had been around long enough to know what that usually meant. Gently he spoke again, "Please Spencer, share your memory with me. I want to help. Just remember it's only a memory, it's long over now. Whatever it is, I want to help you with it." Reid finally started to speak, quietly, haltingly; what Reid told Rossi, surprised him, and left his heart aching for Reid.

When Dave and Spencer had engaged in the phone sex, Spencer had climaxed while lying in his bed. Reid's brain, recognizing that a shared sexual activity had occurred, decided, just as he was falling asleep, to reveal a painful memory that he had successfully suppressed for 15 years. It had been the summer he was twelve. Reid had just graduated high school, and would be leaving in September for his first year of college. His mother became very anxious about Reid leaving her, all her anxieties about being alone surfaced, and she fell into a severe episode. Reid had tried his best to help her, but when she was having an episode, he could only go along with it as much as possible, until it was over. Reid never tried to get help from another adult, because he didn't want his mother to be taken away, Reid wanted to protect her. So he endured during each episode, hoping some day he would be able to help her get better. This episode was one of her worst, propelled by fear. It lasted for over 3 weeks. Spencer had been wondering if he would even be able to go away in September. But the one of the last days was the worst.

As Reid got to this part in his story he began to shake, his body coated with sweat. He knelt up suddenly, his back arching painfully over the toilet, as once again he threw up. Rossi held his hair, and gently stroked his back, pulling him back into his lap once Reid was done. Spencer, trembling, continued in such a quiet voice, Dave had to strain to hear. Rossi wondered if he should tell Reid to stop, take a break, but realized it was better if he finished, get it all out in the open quickly.

One night, his mother had been ranting for most of the evening, terribly agitated. Reid had gone to bed early, hoping the episode would soon be finished so his mother could help him start packing for college. Around midnight, Reid had suddenly woken up, saw his mother standing in his doorway, the nightlight revealing that she seemed calm, her face blank. She had walked over to his bed and sat down, ignoring Reid's questions. Her eyes were shining intensely, and she started talking, but Spencer hadn't understood what she was talking about. Then she had folded down his sheet, and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Reid had been too afraid to move, worried it may send her into a panic, so he had laid there, quiet, completely still, as his mother, still talking had looked down at his naked lower body. She had started rubbing Reid's penis, and crooning nonsense words. Reid hadn't hit puberty yet, but his body had started to react to the manual stimulation. To young Reid's horror, his penis had begun to stiffen up. Spencer had closed his eyes, concentrating, willing his body to stop, but his mother had continued, and to his utter shame, his body had begun to tingle and get warm. As suddenly as she had come into the room, she had stood up and left, leaving 12 year old Spencer alone in his bed, his pajamas at his knees, his mind and emotions in utter confusion. He had pulled up his pajamas, rolled on his side, and cried himself to sleep. Reid had never blamed his mother in the least; he knew it was her mental illness at fault, not his beloved mother. She never mentioned it and Reid had made himself bury the memory, just like the memories of his father. Spencer didn't think his mother even knew it happened. The memory had been suppressed, but his body and mind had rebelled at sex in a bed. When Reid and Rossi had enjoyed the phone sex, the memory had been unleashed.

Both men had tears streaming down their faces by the end of the story. Neither man blamed Reid's mother, and both men cried for young Reid, what he had to go through, completely alone. Dave also cried for adult Spencer, who felt he had to give up on a loving relationship, because of something that had happened in his childhood that was totally out of his control. Knowing the truth, Rossi silently vowed to always let Reid know he loved him more than anything else in the world, and made a promise to spend the rest of his life finding ways to say it, and prove it, every single day.

Later, Rossi stood in his kitchen slowly stirring the pot of chicken soup he was making for Reid, who was currently lying on the couch totally exhausted. Dave was turning over in his mind everything Spencer had told him tonight. Rossi added some chopped celery and continued stirring; luckily, since it was the end of the month, he had had his chicken stock ready in the refrigerator for the soup he would make for his elderly relatives. But Reid currently needed the nourishment of homemade chicken soup more than his relatives; nourishment for his body and his soul. Dave, still processing what had been revealed, hoped that because Spencer had finally told Dave why he had tried to break up with him, which included his fear that there were other suppressed memories that might come to the surface, Spencer would now finally listen to Dave's reasons why they were absolutely staying together; the best reason being they were both still madly, deeply, completely in love with each other.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

Spencer Reid woke up feeling better than he had in quite a while. For the last two weeks, Reid had had Rossi's unwavering, solid support, while he had been coming to terms with what had happened when he was 12. Rossi had let Reid discuss the issue as much as he wanted, he had provided what insight he could, and had encouraged Reid to call his mother. Not to discuss what had happened of course, but just to hear her voice, and have the chance to chat about work and his life. The calls had gone well, his mother was very calm and together. Those calls, more than anything, helped Reid to put the horrific memory into perspective. Rossi had asked him if he wanted to speak to someone professional, but Reid knew he had most likely already read all of the literature the therapist would have; besides he was used to dealing with his personal issues by himself, as well as being very uncomfortable discussing his private life with anyone. Rossi was the exception, and Reid felt he would be okay just having Rossi to discuss things with. And it had helped, tremendously. Reid, not used to having support like this, was told in no uncertain terms by Rossi that if anything ever came up again, anything, he needed to talk to Rossi immediately, and they would work it out. Reid smiled as he remembered Rossi telling him that, it had made Reid feel so warm and loved and safe.

For the past few weeks, Reid and Rossi had spent all of their free time together. Every night Reid would ride home with Rossi, Rossi would cook a delicious meal, and they'd spend the evening snuggled together on the couch watching T.V or DVD's. Twice they had gone to the movies and held hands in the dark. Nearly every day, Rossi invited the team out to lunch, and they pressed their legs together under the table. The lunches were especially fun, as everyone relaxed, cracked jokes, had some laughs. On Sunday, Rossi had taken Reid to the museum, his favourite place; they had spent the whole day wandering through the rooms, discussing the exhibits. Reid laughed as he recalled Rossi's astonishment when they came to an item on display that Reid knew nothing about. Of course, once back at Rossi's place Reid had immediately got on the computer and looked it up. Last night they had gone to their favourite Thai restaurant for dinner, they had sat in the corner, and Rossi had leaned over and kissed him when no one was looking. Reid had been a bit embarrassed, but also completely happy. All this time, the two men had done nothing more intimate than hug and gently kiss. Rossi knew Reid was a bit worried about what would happen, how his mind and body would react when they did more, but he was more than happy to wait until Reid was ready. Then last night, for the first time in a long time, Reid had masturbated when he went to bed. It had been nice, he'd had no other reaction except pleasure.

This morning, Reid had woken up feeling very cheerful, very relaxed. And exceptionally horny. It had been nearly a month since he and Dave had been together sexually, if you counted these last 2 weeks, the week they were 'broken up,' and the week before when that when Rossi had been away. Thinking of the last time they had been intimate together, in the backyard, Reid felt a flash of lust pass through him and his dick started to harden. Reid suddenly had the thought that he wanted to try practicing his 'dirty' talk. "Dave, I want to kiss your mouth" he hesitantly said aloud, and his body filled with desire. Reid smiled, sliding his hand under his pajama bottoms, slowly stroking his growing erection. "Dave, I want to lick your chest. And lick your hard nipples" Reid felt himself blush, but also felt his dick surge upward, completely rock hard. Reid curled his fingers around his swollen erection and began moaning while he whispered aloud, "Dave, kiss my mouth. Dave, lick my mouth. Dave, touch my body. Dave, suck me, suck me!" He gasped the last few words as they brought him to climax; as he rode out his orgasm, he cried Dave' s name, wishing his arms were around him.

As Reid stepped into his shower, he realized that although he had ejaculated, he still felt 'frisky'. Knowing Rossi was attending a charity function straight after work that evening, and had to give a lecture in the morning, Reid began trying to figure out how he could get Dave to find time to 'play' with him at work.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

David Rossi drove to work trying to stick three fingers into his mouth every time he stopped at a red light. Ever since he had attempted oral sex with Spencer, Dave had been trying to do this practice exercise without gagging. Reid had absolutely loved the little bit Rossi had done that night in the lounger, and Rossi had discovered that he seemed to really like it as well. Rossi remembered the odd feel of Reid's dick against his tongue, so different than anything Rossi had ever licked before. But good, in a way, interesting, kind of velvety. Rossi wasn't sure when Reid would be ready to 'resume relations' as they say, but he wanted to be ready. Dave licked his lips in anticipation of getting to taste Spencer again. Then he began to wonder what Reid's fluids would taste like and if he would have the nerve to taste them at all.

Rossi walked towards his desk with his tuxedo over his arm. He was leaving straight after work for an annual charity ball held by the Bureau's Association. Rossi went every year, even while he had been retired. He didn't have a date, of course, and once again he wished he could bring Spencer. Rossi smiled slightly as he imagined him and Reid, dancing around the ballroom, or rather stumbling around as Reid hadn't quite got the hang of slow dancing yet. Dave realized it had been ages since they tried dancing; he decided that tomorrow night, when Spencer came over for his dinner, he would definitely try to talk him into dancing again. Rossi sighed, and it must have been loud, because Morgan looked up and asked him if everything was okay. "Yes, thanks. Just thinking about the long evening ahead, dancing with all the bigwigs wives'" Morgan laughed and returned to his file folder. Rossi had immediately noticed Reid's desk was empty, but saw his satchel hanging on his chair so didn't start worrying.

Rossi dropped his tux and his briefcase into his office, then made his way into the kitchen. Spencer was standing beside the espresso machine, and as soon as Dave went over to fill his cup, he knew something was up. As his cup filled, Reid sidled up to him as close as he could and laid his forehead for a brief moment on Rossi's shoulder, since they were alone in the room. Rossi turned to look at Reid, and could tell instantly that he was 'ready for some action' by the lustful twinkle in his eyes. 'Oh God, what a day for him to be ready' Rossi groaned inwardly. Right after work he had to leave for the charity event, this morning he had to give a lecture to the new FBI recruits, he had a working lunch planned with Hotch, and he had to plow through some consults this afternoon that were due asap. Rossi couldn't believe the Fates once again seemed determined to make him suffer. Spencer had stepped back when some other agents entered the kitchen, and was now smiling at Dave, licking his full bottom lip. Rossi felt his dick begin to perk up. He had been waiting what seemed like forever for Reid to get 'frisky' again, and now it would be basically impossible for them to hook up until tomorrow.

Rossi had just opened his mouth to quietly say how hopeless it would be for them to try and get together today when Reid leaned over, and whispered into Rossi's ear, "Thinking of you licking me made me cum this morning." Rossi, gasped, his completely hardened dick now firmly pressed against his pants, throbbing painfully, when Reid added, "I called your name and imagined your arms around me while I did it." 'Screw it, I'll be late.' Dave thought, and whispered "Washroom" to Spencer as he headed towards the door. Just as he reached the threshold, Hotch walked up saying, "I've been looking for you Dave. I need to have a word with you before you go to your lecture." Hotch gave Rossi a searching look; ever since Rossi had sent his resignation email then called him at home the next day to say he'd changed his mind, Hotch had been trying to find out what was going on. He knew Dave didn't usually make snap decisions like that, and he certainly wouldn't turn around and change his mind so quickly about something as serious as resigning. Something was definitely up; Hotch wondered if it had to do with his supposed office affair.

Dave, glad he had left his jacket on, because it covered his pant bulge, threw a regretful glance at Spencer and started to relax down as he followed Hotch to his office. Reid silently watched them leave, then stood gnawing at his thumbnail, his brain in overdrive. Suddenly Reid's eyes lit up, and he hurried out of the kitchen.


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

David Rossi sighed as he neared the door to the lecture hall. He still could not believe what terrible timing he and Reid had. Rossi laughed to himself as he remembered how frustrated Hotch had gotten in his office, trying to explain an important item about a case file, while Rossi had been lost in thoughts of Reid. 'Serves him right' Rossi decided, 'Messing up my washroom visit with my horny, handsome, young genius.' Rossi sighed again, thinking of the long, Reidless, day and evening ahead.

Normally, Dave enjoyed giving this particular lecture. Every new FBI recruit has to attend, and Rossi liked to see the young, eager men and women who had chosen to work for the Bureau. He always made a game for himself, trying to pick out which people he figured would be in it for the long haul, and who would likely burn out in a year. He was pretty successful with his decisions; so far he was winning the yearly pool held amoung all of the tenured agents who gave this lecture. Dave also didn't mind this one so much, because it was held at Quantico, in one of the old lecture halls from back in the day, before the new training facility was built. Today, though, he just could not build up any enthusiasm for it; all he wanted to do was hold Spencer. And kiss him. And taste his mouth. And nibble his chest. And ...Rossi forced himself to stop fantasizing about his gorgeous boyfriend, and turn his mind to the class waiting for him.

As he opened the door to the platform where he would stand, he took note of the crowd. As per usual, when a group attends a lecture, the back and middle seats were full, while the front few rows were empty. It was stadium seating, with long tables and individual chairs. As Rossi entered, he noticed there was one person in the second row, near the end; he was writing furiously on a yellow pad, with his head down. It took Rossi's brain a few moments to realize who it was. OH GOD. Rossi's brain started to protest, while at the same time his heart, and dick, soared. As Dave walked to the middle of the platform, Spencer finally lifted his head and beamed a huge smile at him. Rossi's heart melted, but he knew if he didn't get himself relaxed down again immediately, he was going to cum in his pants in front of 90 FBI recruits.

Rossi returned Reid's smile, then focused his attention on the rest of the class. As he began to speak, he wondered how Reid had talked Hotch into letting him attend the lecture. As Dave talked, he glanced over at Spencer, who held up his yellow pad. All of the other attendees were in the rows behind Reid, so no one could see what was written except Rossi. I LOVE YOU was the message. Rossi gave Reid a tiny smile; hoping the others wouldn't notice since he was currently discussing arsonists. A few minutes later, Rossi again glanced over at Reid, and was shown the message YOU HAVE SEXY EYES. Dave stopped talking for a moment, as his brain processed that message; feeling glad Spencer thought so, but hoping he wouldn't write any more, because Dave was having an extremely hard time relaxing down as it was. Vowing silently to himself to not look at Reid, he almost immediately broke it and walked in Reid's direction on the platform. Flicking his eyes over, he saw the yellow pad go up again, I LOVE YOUR MOUTH. Rossi felt himself blushing, his heart swelling with happiness that Reid loved him, and his dick swelling with lust. Rossi's jacket hid his growing pant bulge, but still, it was very hard to hold a lecture in front of a room on budding FBI agents with your groin aching with need for the slender agent only a few feet away.

Rossi made himself turn and walk to the other side of the room, relaxing himself down, as he started to discuss the serial killer Jeffrey Dahlmer. And he managed to get himself relaxed down pretty good; the sombre topic keeping his mind away from what he wanted to do with Spencer, and he kept his eyes focused at the back of the room. Then, Dave dropped his gaze, letting his eyes wander to the left, and saw I WANT TO STROKE YOUR BUTT. Rossi would have sworn he could actually hear his dick spring back up. 'This kid's going to kill me' he thought, as once again he had to start his mental gymnastics. 'Damn that Hotch' Rossi thought, knowing if he and Reid had been able to get to the washroom for a little 'fun' this morning, he wouldn't be getting tortured during this lecture. Dave licked his lips, trying to remember where he was in his lecture speech; he had stopped talking completely for a minute when he read that last message. Unfortunately, when Rossi's eyes, which seemed to be totally out of his control, rolled over to look at Spencer again, he saw I LOVE WHEN YOU LICK MY LIPS.

Rossi stopped talking once again, swallowed hard, went to the nearby table and took a sip of water that had been put out for him, and resumed talking about sexual sadists. Rossi got himself down to just below semi-erect, and was on a roll with his speech, when, once again his eyes decided to take a wander over towards Reid. And he saw Reid gazing at him with desire in his eyes, holding up his yellow pad that said TOUCH ME.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

David Rossi read TOUCH ME and instinctively stepped towards Reid. Luckily for him his brain kicked in, stopping him from advancing further; then his brain began to scream 'TOUCH HIM, TOUCH HIM? HOW THE HELL CAN I _TOUCH HIM_ IN THE MIDDLE OF GIVING A LECTURE?' Dave turned to focus his eyes in the other direction and continued talking to the class. 'I have no one to blame but myself' Rossi's brain continued to berate him, 'I'm the one who introduced Reid to physical delights. I've created a monster.' This last thought made him silently chuckle, and he resolved not to look in Reid's direction again for the rest of the lecture.

Rossi lasted nearly 15 minutes. He had finally gotten himself relaxed down, and was on a roll with his speech, even cracking a few jokes. Then, he heard a noise from Reid's direction. Glancing over he saw that Reid had dropped his Sharpie marker over the edge of the desk. Some of the other agents were looking down in that direction, having heard the marker hit the floor as well. Rossi couldn't just ignore it, with the others looking on, so, while continuing to talk, he walked over, picked up the marker, and placed it back on the table. At which point, his fingers stroked down Spencer's, causing a warm flush to start making its way up Dave's body. Reid, quickly moved his other hand over to run his finger tips along the back of Rossi's hand; it only lasted a moment, and caused both men to gasp slightly as their longing for each other flared up like a flame.

Rossi quickly resumed his position in the middle of the platform, took another sip of water, and started to discuss Charles Manson and cults. His eyes, once again betraying him, flicked over to Reid, and saw I WANT TO SEE YOUR TONGUE. Rossi wanted to laugh out loud, this kid was too much. Dave quickly looked away, and just as quickly looked back, just in time to see Spencer open his mouth slightly and slowly run his tongue along his bottom lip. Shocking even himself, Dave found himself mirroring Reid's action, albeit faster so as not to appear too obvious to the others in the room. Resolving to finish his lecture without anymore shenanigans with Spencer, Dave strolled over to the opposite side of the platform, and kept his eyes trained on the back row.

And then the Fates, who liked to taunt Rossi with their power, decided to have one of the FBI recruits raise their hand to ask a question about cults. And where was that agent sitting? Three rows directly behind Reid, of course. Dave turned his head, the girl asked her question, and before Rossi had time to answer, the yellow pad was held up once more, I WANT TO LICK YOU. Rossi's poor swollen dick was pressing so hard against his zipper it ached. Rossi, his throat suddenly gone dry, took a sip of water before he answered. As he reached the end of his explanation to the agents' query, he saw written on the yellow pad, I'M HARD. Rossi felt himself stop breathing for a moment. OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD Dave prayed he wouldn't cum; promised God and his patron Saint everything he could think of, just don't let him ejaculate in his pants right here on the platform. Rossi's hand shook as he reached for his glass of water again. "Sorry about that folks, throat seems to be a bit dry this morning. So, as I was saying..." Rossi, once again turned his attentions to the back row, hoping he would make it till the end of the lecture, vowing to kill Reid when he got his hands on him.

A few minutes later, Dave suddenly had the urge to look at Spencer again. 'Why do I want to torture myself?' Rossi pondered, but knew the answer lay right beneath his belt buckle. Rossi couldn't help it, he was totally besotted by Reid, loved him with his heart, soul and body; the temptation was too great. As he moved his eyes towards Reid again, Rossi decided to turn the tables on his horny hedonist. Rossi read Reid's message I ACHE TO KISS YOU. Rossi felt exactly the same way, but there was no chance of that right now. Dave smiled slightly at Spencer, then dropped his eyes below the desk. Reid furrowed his brow, not sure what was going on. Rossi, still talking to the class, again dropped his eyes to Reid's legs under the desk, keeping his gaze there for a few moments. Reid looked at Rossi, raising one eyebrow, questioning Rossi silently.

Dave swept his eyes around the room, making sure the others were not aware of the extra attention he was paying to the agent sitting in the second row, then returned his gaze momentarily back to Spencer. He flicked his eyes once more under the desk, stopped talking for a second, and quickly mouthed the word, OPEN. Rossi once again let his gaze travel around the lecture hall, before landing on Reid's legs. This time when he silently mouthed the word, OPEN, Reid understood his meaning.

Smiling, his eyes sparkling, Reid slowly spread his legs wide.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

David Rossi watched Reid slowly spread his legs, and realized he had never been so turned on by anything his previous lady friends had done, as he was right now. Reid looked so damn sexy; his eyes wide and bright with desire, a little smile on his face, and a pant bulge that was taunting Rossi so badly, Rossi felt his body start to quiver with need. Rossi felt an overwhelming ache to be pressed against Reid, wanted his hips to be arching between Reid's open legs, wanted his throbbing erection to be pressing into Reid's body. At that last thought, Rossi felt a huge flame of pure lust race up his spine. Dave decided he had better start talking again, before he totally lost his concentration and leapt over the table at Spencer.

Just as Rossi opened his mouth, RRRRRRRING echoed around the room. The fire alarm was pealing away, and all of the FBI recruits looked at Rossi for direction. 'Yep, that's just about right for my luck.' Rossi thought, 'Just ready to start 'playing' with Reid and now the damn fire alarm goes off.' "Okay folks, looks like we'll need to head out. It's probably not a real fire, but best not to take a chance. The nearest exit staircase is straight down the hall to the right. I'm tight for time today, so I'll reschedule this lecture, and let you all know the new time and date." Rossi went to the door, and watched everyone get up and leave. Everyone that is, except Reid, who stayed in his seat. Rossi raised his eyebrows, "Spencer, come on, we have to leave." Dave was astonished that Spencer, of all people, was ignoring a fire alarm. "There's no fire" Reid said calmly. Rossi walked over to stand in front of the table. "I know there's probably not, but we still should leave." "It's a fire drill." Spencer said, smiling at Dave. "How do you know that?" Rossi furrowed his brow, confused. Reid's smile widened, his eyes shining with pride, "Because I arranged it."

"What?" Rossi asked, starting to feel chills of excitement. "I spoke to Agent Benson, the fire warden, and explained that everyone knew the fire drill schedule so it wasn't a surprise, and that he should do it today, so he could better judge the evacuation time, then I gave him some statistics to convince him that this was the best day of the week, and that this was the best time of day to have it, and mostly they were true. So now we have approximately 18.5 minutes before they make the all clear announcement ." Spencer had said that whole speech in one breath, and was now gazing at Dave, looking both proud and a bit surprised at his own actions. Rossi, who was absolutely stunned at Reid's actions, gave Reid a huge smile saying, "You thought of this?" Reid, smiling shyly, nodded, asking "So, do you like my plan?" "I love it. And I love you Babe. And I love you even more naked." Rossi said this last bit with a fake leer, moving his hands up to take off his tie.

Spencer quickly joined Dave on the platform, removing his own tie and fumbling with his buttons. Rossi began undoing Reid's buttons for him, quickly pushing Reid's shirt down his arms, then tightly hugging him to his bare chest. "I can't believe you did this for us Spencer." Rossi said into his ear, unable to whisper due to the loudly ringing alarm. "No one will be able to hear us either." Reid said, still sounding a bit surprised at himself. Rossi hugged his tighter, revelling in the feel of Reid's back against his arms, loving how soft and warm his skin felt. Reid's hands were roaming across Rossi's back, his fingers rubbing up and down Rossi's spine. Dave moved his mouth to Spencer's, kissing Spencer's soft, full lips urgently. Reid moaned in the back of his throat, and pressed his tongue against Rossi's bottom lip. Rossi opened his mouth, letting Reid's tongue move into the warm recesses of his willing mouth. Feeling Reid's hands starting to slide down under his pants, Dave moved one of his hands down and undid his pants, letting them drop to his feet with his boxers. Reid's hands now began to stroke Rossi's butt, squeezing and kneading. Rossi undid Reid's pants also, and soon his own hands were caressing Reid's small behind. Both men were groaning into each others' mouths, as their tongues tangled together, and their hands roamed freely.

Too soon, Dave knew they would have to finish, so he moved his right hand around to Spencer's erection, which was pressed between their stomachs. Grasping Reid's hard dick, Rossi began stroking; at the same time he moved his other hand between Reid's cheeks, sliding his finger down to rub around Reid's back entrance. Reid was panting heavily now, but managed to say in Rossi's ear, "I've been practising Dave." Rossi groaned, wishing he had some kind of lubricant handy, but then realized he didn't want Spencer's first time to be in a lecture hall with a fire alarm blaring away. Licking Reid's neck, sucking his collarbone, then licking down Reid's chest, Rossi soon had Reid's sensitive nipple between his lips, alternating between sucking and nibbling. A few short moments later, Spencer was crying out Dave's name as he climaxed, his body shaking, his knees buckling slightly as tidal waves of intense pleasure overwhelmed him. Reid slumped against Rossi for a minute, catching his breath; but soon began kissing Rossi again, moving his own hand to Rossi's raging erection. Using his other hand to pinch Dave's hard nipples, Spencer quickly stroked Dave to his own satisfying orgasm.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as long as they could, neither man wanting to be the one to step away. But the alarm eventually stopped ringing, signalling the end of their 'playtime.' Just before Rossi opened the door, they shared a last tender French kiss. "I love you Spencer. Thanks for planning this." "I love you too Dave." Rossi turned to head towards Hotch's office.

Reid hurried towards the bullpen, smiling to himself as he thought of how Rossi would like Reid's next plan later that day.


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

David Rossi undid his tie, and then shrugged off his tuxedo jacket. As he flung it on the nearby chair, he began to reflect on the wonderful day he had just lived through. Rossi slowly unbuttoned his tuxedo shirt, remembering how happy he had been when he originally buttoned it up; at the time he had still been enjoying the 'hot' memory of the lecture hall that morning, when Reid had carried off an ingenious plan that included publicly teasing Rossi, and culminating in wonderful orgasms for both men.

Dave dropped his shirt on the same chair as his jacket, and moved his hands down to undo his tuxedo pants. He still couldn't believe that Spencer had thought it up and actually executed it. Shaking his head, Rossi thought about how much Reid had changed since they had fallen in love and started their relationship. Rossi realized, now that Reid was in a warm, safe, loving relationship, he was able to move out of his protective shell a bit more. Dave knew that the life Spencer had been forced to live due to his genius, and family life, meant that he had developed very sturdy protective walls around himself, mentally and emotionally. This contributed to his social awkwardness; better to stay safe behind his walls then dare to venture out and do the wrong thing. But now, knowing Rossi would always support him, love him, Reid was seemed to be starting to enjoy moving out of his 'comfort zone', so to speak. The Spencer that Dave had fallen in love with coming up to 2 years ago, would never have thought of planning that lecture room scenario, never mind carrying it out. Rossi laughed out loud remembering how far gone he had been as Reid held up that yellow pad; Rossi had been close to ejaculating in his pants more than once.

Rossi was also enjoying the way Reid seemed to be becoming more comfortable with 'dirty' talk. Rossi knew that was something completely alien to Reid, his first few times trying to use it had been disasters. But now, Reid seemed to have the hang of it, and surprisingly, seemed to be enjoying it. This was excellent news for Dave, as he had always enjoyed a little 'dirty' talk while having sex, but he had been holding back, unsure of Spencer's response. Now, Rossi felt comfortable introducing some into their future physical hook-ups; he knew Reid's sexual enjoyment would be enhanced, as his own was, when a heated voice cried out, or whispered softly into an ear, the words that made his body tingle, tremble, harden.

But as wonderful as Reid's morning plan had been, his next plan, later in the day had been even better. Rossi licked his lips, as thoughts of what had happened earlier that evening began to flood into his mind. The lunch with Hotch, and his heavy workload in the afternoon had gone as he had expected they would. The difference had been that his mind had been filled with memories of the morning, so everything after that didn't seem as onerous. Even when Erin Strauss had come to his office to deliver the news personally that Dave would be expected to double his amount of out-of-state lectures for the next year, which she knew would piss him off royally, Rossi had just smiled, said okay and asked politely when he could be expecting the travel schedules and itineraries. Strauss had been speechless for a moment, then extremely annoyed that she had not gotten the rise out of Dave that she had wanted. Rossi had chuckled after she left, actually not very happy at the extra work away from the BAU, but still too full of sexy Reid memories to care at the moment.

Rossi had been very disappointed not to see Reid at the end of the day. He had to leave for his event straight from work, so had changed into his tuxedo in the washroom. Dave had been hoping that maybe Spencer would join him in the washroom for a few stolen hugs and kisses before he had to leave. But Reid had disappeared from the bullpen, without even saying good bye. 'Odd', Rossi had thought, 'not like Reid to leave without at least waving through the window'. Rossi knew he would be seeing Reid the next day, as he was coming over to Rossi' house to help with the monthly meal preparations for Rossi's elderly relatives. But still. Once Rossi had changed his clothes, suffered through the smart aleck remarks from the rest of the team as they gathered their things together and left for the weekend, spoken to Hotch who reminded him to dance with the wife of the Accounts Manager because Hotch wanted to ask for an increase to the BAU budget, and called for his taxi, Dave had headed towards the main Reception desk located at the front doors, to wait. Rossi always took a taxi to these types of events, because he usually needed a couple of stiff drinks to get him through the evening. Yes he enjoyed seeing some of his old friends, and they always had a good laugh, but the obligatory dances expected from him were a real pain in his ass.

Rossi was completely undressed now, except for his boxers, and he fell back onto his bed. Letting himself remember every detail of Reid's second plan of the day, Rossi closed his eyes, sighing, as he slowly pushed the front of his boxers down.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

David Rossi was standing in the foyer at the main reception desk waiting for his taxi to take him to the gala. He was flirting with the cute receptionist, not because he was in anyway interested, Reid was the only one for him these days, but because Rossi had always stroked his ego by flirting with women to see if he still had 'it', and old habits die hard. Just as he made the comment that his taxi seemed to be taking a long time getting there, a white stretch limo with tinted windows rolled up to the door.

'Wonder who that's for' Rossi thought, as he watched the driver come inside. "Agent Rossi?" the driver asked. Rossi couldn't believe it, had someone had ordered a limo for him by mistake? "I'm Rossi" he answered. The driver handed him an envelope, then went back outside and stopped next to the long passenger door of the car. Dave stared for a moment at the sealed envelope, totally mystified, then tore it open and saw written in Spencer's messy handwriting "Do you like my plan?" Rossi smiled, feeling a warm tingle flow through his body, starting from his groin. Rossi quickly said goodbye to the receptionist, who was itching to get on the phone to her good friend in the payroll department and tell her about the stretch limo Strauss had picked up Rossi in. Rossi walked to where the driver was now holding the door open. Dave slid into the seat, right into Spencer's waiting arms. After a brief hug and kiss, Rossi smiled, "I love your plans kid, they're always absolutely perfect."

"I rented a stretch limo, since it has the long seat lengthwise, in case, we, uh, in case, we want to, you know, lie all the way down, or something." Suddenly, Reid's natural shyness surfaced, as he realized how bold he had been. Then he continued, "And we'll have quite a bit of time too, because I calculated how long the drive across the city to the hall where the gala is would normally take, then figured out the longest, slowest route, calculating the time it takes to travel on side roads as opposed to highways, factoring in the time of day and the likely volume of traffic, also taking into consideration the number of red lights, and the length of time it would take to …" he got no further with his explanation, because Dave, who had guided Spencer over to the longer leather seat while he was talking, and had been quickly removing his tuxedo jacket, tie and shirt, now pounced on Reid, fastening his mouth to Reid's like a suckerfish. As their lips moved passionately and their tongues embraced, Rossi quickly undid Reid's shirt, flinging it to the side with his own. Now bare-chested, the two men wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their mouths together even harder. Rossi drew back to get some air, and gazed into Reid's sparkling eyes. "You, my, as Garcia would say, gorgeous piece of manflesh, are just full of surprises today" Dave murmured, placing small kisses along Spencer's temples, and down to his jaw. Reid sighed with contentment, letting his eyes close and his head fall back slightly, as Rossi continued his line of kisses down Reid's slender neck.

"I just wanted to be with you." Reid said, "I wanted to touch you so much." Rossi kissed back up to Reid's mouth, and softly bit his bottom lip. Reid parted his lips, and this time Rossi's kiss was soft and tender, his tongue gently probing the interior of Reid's moist mouth. 'God I love the taste of this kid' Rossi thought, moaning in the back of his throat. Spencer moved his head back, saying "Dave, I uuhhh.." Reid's groan of desire interrupted his sentence, as Rossi, denied Reid's lush lips, had attached his mouth to the sensitive flesh under Reid's ear, and was currently nibbling and sucking the soft skin, breathing in Reid's special scent, and rubbing his hand firmly across Reid's pant bulge. Reid felt Rossi slowly lowering him down on the leather seat, and reveled in the feel of Rossi's full body length pressing against him. Dave, kitten licking down Spencer's neck towards his collar bones, asked quietly, "What do you want Babe?" Reid, his eyes closed, panting gently, stroked his hands down Rossi's strong back, thinking what was happening now seemed perfect to him. Spencer's lithe body was being flooded with streams of lust emanating from where Dave was enjoying his neck. He twisted slightly, shivering with pleasure, trying to move his neck closer to Rossi's lips, and his groin closer to Rossi's hand. Feeling Reid moving under him, Rossi was suddenly aflame with desire and longing. He wanted to feel every inch of Reid, taste every inch; his rock hard erection strained against his pants, anxious for release.

Then Reid's brain reminded him that he had wanted to do something with Rossi here in the limo, part of his plan. "Dave, I want to, uh, Dave…" Spencer moaned with pleasure, as Dave unzipped Spencer's pants, slipping his fingers inside to stroke Spencer's growing erection through his briefs. Arching his hips towards Rossi's fingers as they rubbed along his length, Reid turned his head, when Rossi began gently biting up his neck. That's when Reid noticed there was a privacy curtain separating the back of the limo from the driver, which was open. Reid stopped moving, "Dave, the driver can see us. Can he hear us too?" Dave, hearing the worried tone in Spencer's voice, moved over to close the curtain, assuring Spencer that the driver would be too busy navigating the city streets to be watching them, and the separator was soundproof, so not to worry. Rossi didn't know if it actually was soundproof, but better to let Reid think it was, because Rossi was primed and ready for action.

As Rossi returned to the seat, Reid sat up. He slid his arms around Rossi's neck, kissing his gently on the lips, then nipping Rossi's bottom lip. Gazing into Rossi's deep, chocolate brown eyes with his own beautiful hazel eyes widened and flashing with passion, Reid whispered, "Dave, I want to lick you." Dave's eyes sparked with joy, while a chill of anticipation caused his whole body to shudder. "I want to lick you in your, um" Spencer lowered his eyes for a moment, still retaining the inherent shyness he had, even after all they'd been through together, "I want to lick you in your private place." Reid whispered hesitantly, looking up at Rossi's eager face through his lashes, a small, sweet smile on his face.


	135. Chapter 135

**NOTE: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate your comments.**

**Chapter 135**

David Rossi raised his eyebrows in surprise for a moment. So far in their physical relationship, Reid's mouth had never been below Rossi's bellybutton; while he was more than excited to have Reid venture lower, he was shocked that Reid would pick now as the time to further their sexual explorations, in the back of a limo driving through the city. But, if that's what he wanted do, Rossi certainly wasn't going to object. Rossi smiled, as he answered, "I'm at your mercy Dr. Reid."

Spencer undid Dave's pants, then Dave lifted his hips up so that Spencer could pull them off. Rossi wondered why Reid had left his boxers in place, but this was Reid's experience, so Rossi was content to follow his lead. When Reid removed his own pants, Rossi felt his mouth water slightly as he saw Reid's stiff erection bulging out beneath his briefs. Suddenly Dave had the overwhelming urge to wrap his lips tightly around Spencer's dick and completely fill his mouth with Spencer's hard flesh. Rossi wondered for a moment if he would have the nerve to taste Reid's fluids; then all thoughts were swept away by Reid moving his head forward, and running the tip of his tongue down the side of Rossi's face.

Reid moved his hands to Rossi's shoulders, gently pushing him back so he was half reclining on the leather cushions that had been piled on one side of the seat. Now lying across Rossi's body, Reid moved his hand down, letting it stroke up and down Rossi's torso, occasionally rubbing over his hardened nipples, giving them a sharp pinch. Every time Reid pinched him, Rossi arched his chest and moaned; the feeling was intense, a little burst of pain that seemed to head straight to his rigid erection. Dave moved his own hand over, stroking his fingers lightly down Spencer's long back, enjoying every shiver this action produced. Reid's tongue in the meantime, had licked a trail along Rossi's neck and back up the other side of his face, leaving Rossi's skin tingling. Reid moved over to Rossi's mouth, licking around his soft lips, teasing him for a moment by licking along the seam, but not entering when Rossi opened his lips, wanting Reid to taste him. Finally, after what seemed forever to Rossi, Reid plunged his tongue in, whipping it back and forth, dragging it along Rossi's tongue, thrusting it in and out of Rossi's mouth as fast as he could. Rossi groaned with pleasure, it felt amazing, his mouth felt like it was on fire from the assault. Spencer made a contented sounding hum in the back of his throat, thrilled that he was giving Dave so much enjoyment.

Too soon, in Rossi's opinion, Reid moved his mouth down, kitten licking a path to Rossi's nipple. Using the flat of his tongue, Reid licked each nipple, also giving each one a little suck. Rossi, his chest heaving as he panted with lust, grabbed one of Reid's hands and brought it up to his mouth. Dave slowly licked the tip of each finger, then licked down the length of Spencer's long index finger. When he sucked it into his mouth, Rossi heard Reid gasp and moan. Reid looked up at him, grinning, saying "No fair." Then he suddenly bit down hard on Rossi's sensitive nipple. Rossi yelled with pain, and desire, while Reid snatched back his hand, as a rush of heat flooded through him. Rossi relaxed into the pillows, watching Reid's head move further down, and feeling the tension rapidly building in his body, the delicious feeling of need that only Reid could ease.

Reid trailed his mouth down to Rossi's bellybutton, thrusting his tongue in and out, mirroring what he had done to Rossi's mouth. And just like his mouth, Rossi's bellybutton began to tingle, his erection starting to twitch in time with Reid's thrusts. Dave hoped Spencer would remove his boxers soon; he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight his urge to release. Reid, mouth still attacking Rossi's belly, slid his hand up Rossi's inner thigh, trickled it lightly over his engorged dick, then slid it down his other thigh. "Spencer, please" Rossi heard himself beg, his ears filled with the sound of his own increasing heartbeat; he was getting close and Reid hadn't even gotten to do what he wanted to do yet. Rossi made himself concentrate on relaxing down a bit, wanting Reid to finish his plan. Spencer moved back, indicating Dave should sit up, then grabbed a few pillows. Assuming the position Reid had, the first time Rossi had kissed him down there, Rossi made himself comfortable lying on his stomach along the seat, his hips resting on top of the piled cushions.

Reid moved over top of him and began licking down Rossi's spine, stopping every now and then to nibble Rossi's soft skin. By the time Reid reached the edge of his boxers, Rossi's was unconsciously bucking his hips gently into the pillows, while trying to keep his orgasm at bay. Reid swiftly pulled Rossi's boxers down, causing Rossi's throbbing erection to spring up against his stomach. "Spread your legs" Spencer whispered; Dave could hear the slight shake of nervousness in his voice, along with intense desire. Rossi parted his legs as far as he could, and waited, trembling with anticipation. He felt Reid's warm breath against him first, as Reid's mouth got closer. Rossi realized he was holding his breath; which he let out in a loud groan when Reid's tongue tentatively gave Rossi's ultra sensitive perineum a tiny lick. Trying desperately to keep his backside still, so Spencer could continue his exploration of this new sexual experience, Dave gritted his teeth, wanting to bellow out his pleasure, but worried it would bring on his climax. He couldn't stop his body from shaking though, beads of sweat starting to form, as the most intense feeling of raw pleasure and lust and want radiated through him, originating from his butt, which one gorgeous Dr. Reid was currently lick-kissing. Reid drew the tip of his tongue straight along Rossi's 'private place,' right up to his back entrance. Then he started again, this time little licks all the way up.

Spencer pressed the flat of his tongue against Dave's small entrance, then kissed it firmly; Rossi cried out, "I'm close, Babe, I'm close." Rossi's body was shaking violently now, his torso twisting, his hips pressing against the pillows, his orgasm nearly overtaking him. Reid pushed his hand into the pile of pillows, grasped his lovers' throbbing erection and began firmly stroking him to release, all the while circling his tongue around Rossi's behind. Rossi's powerful orgasm drowned him with pleasure, he ejaculated into the pillows, his body shuddering for a long time after he was spent. Reid moved the pillows, crawling up beside Rossi, wrapping himself into Rossi's arms, resting his head against Rossi's still heaving chest. Once Rossi had caught his breath enough to speak, he murmured, "That was one of the best orgasm I've ever had Spencer. You were great." Still breathing heavily, Dave asked, "Are you okay, Babe? Was the new move good for you too?" Reid lifted his head, his eyes shining, "I loved it Dave, I love everything we do. And I really love giving you pleasure"

Rossi tightened his arms around his young boyfriend, and then realized, Reid's own swollen dick was rubbing against his hip through Reid's cotton briefs. "Now it's your turn." Rossi said with a smile and a sexy growl in his throat.


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

Spencer Reid was surprised at himself. When Reid had first decided that tonight in the limo he would try putting his mouth down in Rossi's private area, he had thought for sure he would chicken out.

He, of course, had immediately closed his mind before it had reminded him of risks, statistics, etc... And Spencer had hoped that his natural aversion to any kind of touching, which usually didn't seem to apply to Dave, wouldn't suddenly resurface while he was attempting this new method of stimulation. Reid had been determined to see it through, for two reasons: one, Rossi had done it for him and Reid had loved how it felt, the sensations it produced; two, because Reid knew Rossi would love it done to him. Then, as he made his first tentative little lick, Reid discovered it wasn't so bad. It was a weird sensation, the skin in that area seemed to be a different texture against his tongue; so he had let himself go, just 'went for it', as they say. When Dave had told Spencer that he had given Dave one of his best orgasms ever, Spencer's ego soared. Reid had been speaking the absolute truth when he told Rossi he loved the new experience, and loved to pleasure Rossi, the man who had changed his whole life.

David Rossi hugged Reid against his chest for a minute, then moved his hand slowly down Reid's side. Stroking Reid was one of Rossi's greatest pleasures, and he wished he had more time to enjoy the feel of Reid's slender body and soft, warm skin. Rossi knew they would be at the gala soon, and he still had a deep urge to feel Reid in his mouth; so Rossi shifted himself off of the couch, grabbing one of the clean pillows to kneel on. Rossi, not being as thin and flexible as Reid, knew he wouldn't be comfortable squashed up at the end of the seat, under the limo's low roof, so he knelt beside the seat and quickly removed Reid's briefs. Spencer moaned as his hardened dick was released; he arched his hips slightly, needing Dave to touch him. Rossi wrapped his fingers around Reid's erection, rubbing very lightly as he moved his mouth across Reid's chest, tongue flicking against Reid's nipples. Spencer chest heaved up towards Dave's mouth, panting as he whispered, "Dave, please." Rossi nibbled one of Reid's nipples, and was rewarded with a groan, Reid's torso twisting as strands of desire flared out from the stimulated area.

Not wanting Reid to cum too soon, Rossi quickly moved his mouth down towards Reid's groin. Moving his hand away, Rossi watched Reid's swollen member bob and jerk, as if searching for Rossi's hand. But it wasn't his hand that Rossi intended to wrap around the engorged flesh, it was his mouth that was yearning for that honour. Rossi shifted himself into position, then leaned forward over Reid's lower half, and lightly touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Reid's weeping dick. Dave tasted Spencer on his tongue, wondered briefly if the other fluid would taste the same, then opened his lips and slipped them over the head of Spencer's firm member. Not wanting to rush, and most likely gag, moved his mouth off again, letting his tongue drift down the underside of Reid's length. Reid, who had stopped breathing for a moment when his erection had been in Rossi's mouth, now moaned continuously, his body shaking with need, his head twisting as pleasure flooded through him. Rossi used one hand to move Reid's nearest leg up, and slipped his fingers between Reid's cheeks. Caressing Reid's sensitive perineum, and circling his fingers around Reid's back entrance, Rossi felt a wave of desire as he remembered Reid's oral ministrations a few minutes earlier.

Dave licked back up Spencer's stiff shaft, and once again placed his lips over the top of Spencer's erection. This time he lowered his mouth even farther, getting at least 2 and 1/2 inches down before he felt his gag reflex slightly. His mouth was full of Reid, just like he had wanted, and Rossi was in heaven. Reid was beyond heaven, he had never felt anything as good as Rossi's mouth felt wrapped around his engorged erection. Rossi swirled his tongue around Reid's throbbing flesh, and started to suck gently, his fingers still rubbing Reid's behind. Spencer cried out with pleasure, his hips arching towards Dave's mouth, his body quivering, every cell in his body seeming to be on fire from Dave's actions.

Unfortunately, between Rossi concentrating on how magnificent Reid felt in his mouth, and Reid lost in a cloud of wonderful sensations, never man realized the limo had stopped. A few moments later, Rossi felt a warm breeze waft across his back. Rossi became aware that he currently had his fingers stuck between the cheeks of Reid's behind, his mouth wrapped around Reid's dick, while kneeling forward with his own bare butt waving in the breeze, and was now mooning all of the guests that were milling around on the sidewalk and had bent down to see who would be coming out of the stretch limo. Which, by the sounds of the gasps, seemed to be quite a few. Rossi heard a few very feminine "Oh my God's", and a masculine "Holy shit" before the driver finally woke up to what was going on and hurriedly closed the door again. Dave glanced at Spencer's face, but he was still moaning, with his eyes closed, and didn't seem to have even realized what had happened. Thankful for that at least, Rossi started to suck on Reid like a straw, hard, wanting to bring Reid to climax quickly. Rossi felt Reid start to shudder and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking firmly. Spencer cried out Dave's name, feeling like he was going to explode in ecstasy, as his orgasm drowned him in intense pleasure.

Praying no one recognized his butt, Rossi didn't even stop to cuddle with Reid. As Reid lay along the seat, trying to catch his breath, Rossi spoke into the driver's speaker, telling him to give them about 10 minutes. Then Dave quickly started to get back into his tuxedo, as Spencer watched him silently, his eyes reflecting the utter contentment he felt. "I'm so sorry to have to rush Babe, but I can't arrive too late." Rossi felt bad, wanting nothing more than to lie back down beside Reid to snuggle. Reid gave him a slow smile, his skin still glowing, his brain still off kilter from the pleasure he had just had. "I love you Dave" was about all he could manage at the moment. As the limo headed towards the building again, Rossi asked the driver to let him out down the block, hoping no one would notice him getting out of the limo. Dave kissed Spencer softly, reminded him to get to his house early the next morning, double checked his tux was okay, confirmed his dick was more than half flaccid which was the best he could do while he was still with Reid but he knew would completely soften once he was at the gala, and prepared to step out of the limo.

"Dave, can we make cheese sticks tomorrow?"


	137. Chapter 137

**NOTE: Just thought I'd let you know that my Q/A is up in the Forum 'Chit Chat in Author's Corner.' This is an excellent forum, full of information.**

**Chapter 137**

David Rossi was so happy he was practically dancing between his countertop where he was chopping tomatoes, and his stove, where he was preparing one of his tomato sauces. Yesterday's delights were still causing his body to tingle every time he recalled them. And momentarily his Renaissance angel would be here, ready to 'play.'

Even though he had gone to bed late, and half drunk, Rossi had been up at the crack of dawn. Once he had downed a couple of extra strength aspirins to combat his slight hangover, Rossi had showered, shaved, ate and been out of the door by 9:00am. Yesterday, Spencer had been more than ready to have Dave penetrate his body with his finger; unfortunately they had not had any kind of lubrication handy. Today, Rossi was going to make sure this was not an issue. Rossi knew the extreme pleasure he had felt the two times Reid had massaged his prostate with his slender digit, and Rossi wanted to give that same pleasure to Reid, his wonderful young boyfriend.

As Dave drove towards the nearest shopping mall, he reflected on the length of time it was taking to get to the 'main event,' so to speak. Rossi had known from the start that the physical side of their relationship would be taken slowly; in fact Rossi himself had been glad, as being with a man was totally alien to him as well. But now, now that their love for each other was solidly established, now that Rossi was totally comfortable with sharing his body with another man, now that Reid also seemed happy giving his body to Rossi and was becoming a little more adventurous, Rossi hoped they would soon progress to full-fledged genital/orifice sex. He had absolutely loved everything they had done so far, as he knew Spencer had, but Dave also knew nothing beat the bliss a man felt as he stroked his pulsating erection into a warm, tight enclosed area. Thinking about it, trying to imagine what it would feel like when Reid's willing body slowly encased his hard length, Rossi felt his dick start to stiffen. Forcing himself to relax down, Rossi turned his thoughts to the food he was preparing today for his relatives. Then he smiled as he remembered Reid asking about cheese sticks, while he recovered from his orgasm. 'That kid and his stomach' Rossi thought, shaking his head.

Now, Rossi considered his earlier purchases. Dave, not wanting to have to break the spell of the moment later, when he and Spencer got intimate, had decided to buy some extra containers of lubricant, which he placed discreetly in every room of his house. Except, of course, the bedrooms, these still being no-go zones. Rossi wondered if that barrier would ever be breached, now that he knew what caused it. He didn't really care, as they certainly didn't need a bed to have their 'fun', but Rossi eventually wanted Reid to move into his home, sooner rather than later if it was totally up to him, and he knew it would be an advantage if Reid would sleep in his bed with him. Dave suddenly made up his mind to give it another couple of months, and if Spencer still was averse to sharing a bed with him, Dave would ask him to move into the spare room. That way, at least they could enjoy every minute together, except for sleeping. Rossi also knew it would make the transition easier if the team knew about them. That issue would have to be handled very delicately, more for Reid's sake than his. Rossi, still a bit hesitant himself about the big reveal, at least had the option of leaving the BAU and resuming his literary career, or becoming a lecturer; but Reid lived for the BAU and his close friends he had made there, so Reid would have to be 100% certain he was ready for exposure before they told their teammates.

Glancing at the kitchen clock, Rossi realized Reid was due at any moment. He quickly set up his espresso machine, mixing the two types of grounds just the way Reid loved it. Then, as he gave his sauce another quick stir, Rossi suddenly wondered, for some strange reason, if Reid had ever had a food fight. Growing up in a family of 9 children, food fights had been a nearly daily experience. Rossi fondly remembered his first one, at about age 3; if he closed his eyes, he could still feel the ripe tomato splattering against his leg. Considering the type of childhood, and young adulthood Spencer had had, Dave thought it extremely unlikely he had had the fun of tossing food at another person, while trying to dodge food bombs directed at him. Rossi laughed out loud as he reminisced with himself about some of the epic battles he and his siblings had waged, especially when they were teens. Of course, the drawback had always been that their mother had made them clean up the resulting mess; but all in all, it had been a small price to pay for the thrill of the food fight. Rossi lifted the spoon out of the pot, watching the tomato sauce pour slowly back down as he tilted it, and made up his mind. His wonderful, gorgeous Spencer was going to have his first food fight today. Luckily, Dave knew he had enough ingredients to also make all the meals he needed too. He shivered with excitement, letting his mind imagine how sexy Reid would look covered in sauce; he'd definitely look good enough to eat! Rossi felt his rapidly hardening dick press against his pants, and made himself relax down.

Rossi heard his doorbell, and rushed to fill his largest spoon with some of the sauce. Blowing on it to cool it down, Rossi walked to his door, calling out "Coming." He spilled a little of the tomato mixture, as his hand shook from his barely contained glee at the fun he was soon going to be having with his man. Wondering what the sex would be like while he and Reid were covered with food, Rossi turned the knob; then taking aim, pulled the door open slowly.

And launched the full spoon of warm tomato sauce straight into his sister's face; the one whose nickname since childhood was 'Weeping Willow.'


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

David Rossi stared at his sister for a moment, wondering why she was there. Then his brain registered the fact that she had his tomato sauce running down her astonished face, and he quickly said, "Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. Please come in, you know where the bathroom is." Rossi's sister glared at him, and without a word, stalked off down the hall to clean up. Dave knew he was in for an earful, but even worse he knew he would have to deal with tears.

Now, like most men, especially men of his generation, Rossi found it hard to cope with a woman's tears. Once the waterworks start, they'll usually promise anything, the moon, the sun, and the stars, just to get the woman in question to stop crying. Rossi, who grew up in a houseful of women, was especially vulnerable to this tactic, which his mother used to great effect on his father; a legacy he passed down to each of his four sons. Unfortunately, of all of Dave's sisters, this one had it down to a fine art, hence her nickname the Weeping Willow. She could be smiling one minute, and sobbing her heart out the next. Everyone in the family knew, if the situation would be aided by a crier, this sister was the champion. Her other specialty was wailing. Again, no one could beat her in this lost art. A hundred years ago, when families would hire professional wailers for their funerals, this sister would have been as rich as Bill Gates. No Rossi family funeral was complete until she pulled out her tissues and started up. At his parents funerals she had even thrown herself across the coffins. Rossi knew it was going to get very loud and messy once she came out of the washroom; he didn't want Reid to have any part in it. Dave knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Spencer had no resources to deal with a crying woman, never mind a wailing one. Hoping to prevent a possible catastrophe, Rossi quickly dialed Reid's phone. But he heard the ringing right outside his door, which he opened to reveal Reid standing on his doorstep, looking down at the tomato sauce on the ground.

"Dave, what happened?" Reid asked, a puzzled look on his face. Grabbing his arm, Rossi hustled him in the door, "It's a long story Spencer. My sister has just arrived, I'm not sure yet what she wants. It would probably be best if you take off for a while, she can be a bit,…" Rossi paused trying to think of an appropriate word, "overwhelming."

Reid's eyes widened, his face turning slightly pale, "Is it the one who slapped me?" Reid was definitely not anxious to see her again. "No, you've never met this one."

Reid's face fell slightly, his shoulders slumped just a tad; no one but his lover would have been able to see his nonverbal signs of upset. "Do you really want me to leave?" "No Babe, but it might be easier, just for a while." Rossi looked into Reid's sad-puppy eyes, and impulsively pulled him into his arms, softly placing his mouth over Reid's. Spencer gladly leaned into Rossi's embrace, willingly opening his lips, wanting Rossi to deepen the kiss, when suddenly they heard "DAVID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Reid jumped back as if he'd been struck, as the Weeping Willow lived up to her name and burst into a torrent of tears. Reid turned, ready to run out the door, away from this crying woman, who was shouting, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER. GET AWAY FROM HIM." Spencer's face was beet red now, from embarrassment; he started backing away, his hands scrambling about in total panic mode. 'No way am I going to make him leave the house' Dave thought. He leaned close and whispered to him, "Go into the kitchen, Spencer. I'll talk to my sister in the den. Go start the cheese sticks, we have to make a double batch today. Please Babe, don't worry." Rossi gave Reid a quick peck on the cheek, causing his sister to erupt in a fresh set of tears, then watched as Reid scampered into the kitchen; wishing he could follow, so he wouldn't have to deal with his sister.

Taking his sobbing sister by the elbow, Rossi quickly guided her into the den and closed the door. Hoping they were far enough away from the kitchen that Spencer couldn't hear them and could start calming down, Dave guided his sister to a leather chair, passing her a box of tissues he had on his desk. Rossi knew from past experience that he would have to wait for her to calm down enough to start talking; so he sat down on the chair behind his desk, hoping this would psychologically give him the authority and mental strength to resist succumbing to her tears. Rossi just prayed she wouldn't start wailing. Rossi wanted to yell at her for speaking to Reid that way, but he knew it wouldn't help, would just aggravate the already unbearable situation. Rossi watched quietly, as at last, his sister pulled herself together, somewhat, and turned her face to his.

"Why Dave, why?" she managed to get out, before the new tears started to drip down her face. Rossi didn't need clarification, he knew exactly what she was asking. "I fell in love." With this sister, you might as well keep it short and to the point, as the weeping would drown out long explanations. Besides, that was the simple truth, he was now with a man because he had fallen in love. End of. "But why, how? You love women" his sister asked with a sob. "Yes, I do love women. But I'm in love with a man now, completely in love. From the moment I first saw him." Dave's sister shook her head, and buried her face in a mess of tissues again.

Rossi waited, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to get her so upset that he would feel too guilty, and he also didn't want to lose his temper, which he knew he would if she started going on about Reid in any way. Which of course she promptly started to do. "It's not right, it shames the family." "It's love, there's no shame in that." Dave replied, with a smile, as he thought of all the fun ways he and Spencer had been expressing their love for one another. Rossi's sister caught the smile, and scowled. "David, have you received your invitation to Maria's wedding?" Rossi realized they were finally getting to the reason for her visit, "Yes, it came last week." Rossi knew he would be getting invitations to weddings for the next month or so, as it was nearly August, and big Italian weddings were a fall tradition. His sister, sniffling a bit, said in a watery voice, "It says and guest, but.."

Suddenly, Rossi felt a red veil of rage descend on him; so that's why this sister had been sent. They wanted to make sure he didn't bring Reid to the weddings, and thought the Weeping Willow would convince him. Dave, now having an extremely hard time keeping his temper, said in a hard, cold voice, "Yes it does." His sister waited, then realized Rossi was going to make her say it out loud, "Please don't bring, that one." She spit the words out with disgust in her voice, unable to say even your partner, or your friend. To tell Rossi not to do something was, of course, like waving a red flag in front of a bull. "If I want to bring, my boyfriend.." Rossi made sure to especially emphasis that word, "..than I will. It is nothing to do with you, or the rest of the sisters." Dave had not had any intention of bringing Spencer, since he knew Spencer would absolutely hate anything like that, being in a room with over 200 people he didn't know; but no one was going to tell Dave he couldn't do it. Rossi's sister burst into tears, again; Rossi was unmoved. Even when she started rocking and gulping for breath, Rossi stayed where he was.

Rossi's sister, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, changed tactics. "How can you love a man? You were married." "Yes I was, and I did love those women, as well as my previous girlfriends. But I have never loved anyone the way I love Dr. Spencer Reid. He has my heart" again Rossi smiled as he spoke of his love for Reid. His sister wept harder, "He doesn't love you, he's using you, for your money." "That handsome young man in there is a certified genius. If he wanted to, he could be a multimillionaire." Dave couldn't believe how unmoved he was by his sisters' tears.

"It's not right David, a man. He doesn't have, the," she paused, "He has the wrong parts for you." Rossi let his temper take control, "Well, sorella, I seemed to be able to thoroughly enjoy his body yesterday. Especially the 'part' I had stuffed in my mouth." Rossi knew he had gone too far. His sister went completely silent for a few seconds, then let loose with one of her patented wails. Glad the windows were closed so the neighbours couldn't hear, Dave moved over to the chair, as she rocked and wailed, tearing at the tissues in her hands. Rossi tried to get her to stop. "Please, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please stop crying." In the face of the intense wailing, Rossi had reverted to the begging state all of the Rossi men knew so well. "Please stop, please calm down."

Dave saw the door open slightly, Spencer's completely panicked face peering hesitantly in the crack. Rossi went over, saying, "It's fine Babe, don't worry. This is what she is famous for, wailing. Please go back into the kitchen. There's nothing for you to worry about, I'll get rid of her." Reid's face spoke volumes, and it made Rossi resolve to get his sister out of his house as fast as he could. Going back to where she sat, he stared at her impassively. His sister continued to wail, and Rossi continued to sit silently watching. Finally his sister pulled herself together, her cries subsided, she wept quietly into her tissues. "I am only going to tell you this once more. I love that young man, he loves me. We are a couple. If I chose to bring him to family functions I will. In time he will be living in this house. Now I need you to leave. You've upset my partner enough for one day." Dave walked her to the door, his voice calm, but betraying his upset with a slight edge, "I love you, we're family. I want you to tell the others I still love them too." Rossi closed the door behind her and let his forehead rest on it for a moment.

As Rossi went into the kitchen, more than ready to feel Reid's loving arms around him, he noticed the first batch of cheese sticks Reid had baked. Barely suppressing his laughter, Dave asked, "Are these replicas of anyone I know?" Spencer beamed, his eyes sparkling, "Yes, the exact length and width, I remeasured this morning." Then Reid, trying to look innocent, held one out to Rossi, "Wanna bite me?"


	139. Chapter 139

**NOTE: Thanks very much for the reviews. As always, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 139 **

Spencer Reid was in his favourite position, leaning his bare back against Rossi's bare chest. They were sharing Rossi's leather recliner; Rossi with his legs up on the raised foot rest, Reid with his legs spread wide open, hanging over the arm rests. This was another one of his favourite positions, his legs wide; every time he opened them this way, his body started to tingle immediately. Rossi was currently feeding him bites of one of the cheese sticks he had made. Reid let his mind consider what a field day a psychologist would have over the fact that Reid's lover was feeding Reid a baked good in the exact dimensions of his own penis. Spencer decided he couldn't care less, sighed deeply with contentment, and snuggled closer against Dave.

Chewing slowly, Reid debated whether he should ask about Rossi's sister. When Rossi had come into the kitchen, he'd needed Reid to hold him close for a long time. Spencer had been happy to comfort him; he'd planted soft kisses on Dave's neck and jaw, had hugged him as tight as he could, hoping to convey his love and support for the older man. While they had been preparing the food, Rossi had relaxed, they had shared some quick kisses, had discussed some of the cases at work. Rossi briefly mentioned his sister, but hadn't gone into specifics about why she'd come, and what had set off her wailing. Reid had wanted desperately to ask, but something held him back, some instinct advised him to let it lie, until Rossi brought it up.

Now, the two men were waiting for the last batch of homemade bread to bake, relaxing on the chair, each enjoying the feel of the other. Reid felt the hand Rossi had resting on Reid's leg move down, slowly starting to trail along his exposed inner thigh. Spencer sighed, more than ready to have some 'fun' with Dave. Spreading his legs even further apart, Reid wished they had taken their pants off before they'd sat down. Rossi's fingers stroked down one thigh, hopped over his crotch and stroked up the other thigh; Reid trembled, wishing the touch was against bare skin. Reid felt the last bit of cheese stick brush against his lips. He opened his mouth, wrapping his lips low around Rossi's fingers, slowly pulling up; when he was rewarded with a small moan from behind, Reid smiled, as he chewed. He loved making Rossi moan, it gave Reid a warm feeling in his stomach.

Bereft of cheese stick, Dave's other hand now drifted down Spencer's chest, lightly brushing his nipple. This was always a very sensitive area, and Reid felt a stream of desire start to flow down his body. Rossi's fingers traced lazy circles around each nipple, then flicked them into hard bullets. Reid groaned deep in his throat, his sensitive flesh on fire from the teasing. Reid felt Rossi's mouth in his hair, kissing the topside of his head, as Reid wriggled in his lap. Spencer knew Dave was starting to harden up, he could feel him pressing into his lower back. Reid himself, was rapidly hardening; his pant bulge growing, as Rossi's fingers kept up their dance around his chest, and his other hand continued to trail up and down Reid's inner thighs, still avoiding Reid's crotch_._

"Do you want to get undressed?" Rossi whispered softly, but Reid shook his head. He was enjoying the teasing game they were playing, his body was alive with lust. He didn't want to move, he only needed Rossi to touch him in his most sensitive spot. Reid could feel the heat Rossi's body was beginning to generate; Rossi was getting as much out of this playing as he was. Reid pressed his head back against Rossi's shoulder, turning it slightly so that he could breathe in Rossi's aftershave. Reid knew for the rest of his life, that wonderful smell would make his heart skip a beat. Dave pinched one of Spencer's nipples, causing Spencer to gasp and arch his chest. Obviously enjoying that reaction, Rossi pinched his other nipple even harder; Reid felt his swollen erection jump against his zipper, straining desperately to be released. Panting now, Reid gasped out, "Touch me."

Reid trembled in Rossi's arms as he touched Reid's pant bulge with the tip of his finger. Reid arched his hips at the delicate touch, aching for more. Sparks of red hot lust were rushing through his body, as Rossi resumed stroking his inner thighs, periodically grazing over his bulge. Reid squirmed against Rossi's chest, feeling Rossi's erection growing against his back as he moved against it. Reid loved this slow pleasure game, but his hard as a rock dick was desperate for more. Spencer moaned and gasped as Dave slowly unzipped his pants, letting his fingers lightly press against Spencer's firm erection through his briefs. "Dave, Dave, oh God" Reid cried out as Rossi slipped his finger tips into the opening in Reid's underwear and softly dragged his fingernails along Reid's hard length. Reid groaned his approval, his hips bucking, his legs shaking; Reid was awash with pleasure now, his breathing now coming in rapid pants. Spencer could hear Dave's own heavy breathing in his ear, Dave's hips also arching, searching for increased stimulation against Spencer's back. Reid ground his behind into Rossi's crotch and was rewarded with a deep groan as Rossi s body shook with desire. Reid could feel Rossi's beating heart against him; he started to get up so that Rossi could unzip his own pants, but Rossi, who had one arm wrapped around Reid's chest, pressed him back.

Reid rolled his head back against Rossi's shoulder, as the intense sensations built. When Rossi undid his pants, pushing both them and Reid's briefs down in the front, Reid held his breath as his engorged member sprang up, slapping against his stomach. Dave once again pinched Spencer's inflamed nipples, causing his chest to twist, and his dick to jerk. Reid felt like he was on fire, he gripped Rossi's arms, his whole body shaking. "Please Dave" he begged, needing release. Rossi moved his hand down to gently cup Reid's scrotum, massaging it lightly, as he stroked his other fingertips slowly up and down Reid's pulsing shaft. Suddenly the timer alarm went off on the stove, indicating the bread was done. Spencer, consumed with the absolutely amazing sensations Dave's teasing was creating, barely registered the sound, and Dave was too engrossed in enjoying Spencer's pleasure to respond to it. Moments later, Rossi said softly, "Cum for me Spencer." Reid felt a wave of sexual hunger wash over him at Rossi's words; he strained against Rossi's fingers. Rossi gripped Reid's dick and started stroking in earnest, "Cum, Babe, cum in my hand" he whispered, and Reid whimpered in response, arching his hips wildly, nearing his climax. Rossi continued to caress his testicles, whispering, "I love to feel you Babe." Spencer's body shook, his head twisting from side to side, his back arching, then slamming back against Dave's chest, as his orgasm started, and he started to ejaculate. Spencer's intense orgasm triggered Dave's own climax; Spencer felt the wet fabric of Dave's pants against his spine when he finally stopped moving and lay back exhausted, recovering his breath.

Reid stood up and hurried to the kitchen to rescue the burning bread, stuffing himself back into his pants as he walked. When he returned to the living room, he saw Rossi had moved to the couch, and Reid was happy to join him, melting into Rossi's chest as he lay across him. A few minutes later, Reid knew by his slow, steady breathing that Rossi had fallen asleep. 'Poor Dave' Reid thought, between his late night, the emotional morning with his sister, and the orgasm, Rossi was exhausted, completely wiped out. Spencer planted a soft kiss in the middle of Dave's chest and snuggled into him. Reid felt himself start to drift, as he thought about what he was going to let Rossi do later that evening, his behind quivering with anticipation.


	140. Chapter 140

**NOTE: My apologies for the long delay in posting; somehow I managed to get bronchitis in the middle of a summer heat wave.**

**Chapter 140**

David Rossi was a man in his fifties, who had been involved in the wonderful world of sex for well over 30 years. So he knew, by experience, that it had been bound to happen. Actually, if he was completely honest, he was surprised it hadn't happened up till now, and he was astonished it hadn't been him that it happened too. Unfortunately, his beautiful boyfriend was not experienced, and was now distraught, completely unprepared for his body's unwanted reaction.

The evening had been progressing perfectly. After Rossi's nap, they had watched a movie, an old Bing Crosby/Bob Hope comedy that Rossi laughed through and Reid tried to explain why it was all improbable and totally illogical. Dave had hugged Spencer to him, amused at his inability to appreciate low-brow comedy. The hug had progressed to a kiss, which progressed to nudity, which resulted in a wholly satisfying mutual masturbation session while they lay snuggled together on the couch.

Then, absolutely starving, they had dressed and gone to a nearby Thai restaurant for some dinner. Feeling daring, they had sat in a quiet corner and held hands at the table, fed each other bits of food, and enjoyed a few soft kisses; totally oblivious to the stares from the other diners, a few of which were decidedly envious of the obvious love between the two men.

When they had returned home, Spencer had taken Dave's face between his palms, kissed him gently on the lips, and hesitantly made his request. Rossi had been ecstatic that Reid was ready to enjoy a new sexual experience; he had been a more than ready, willing participant as Reid pulled him to the couch, shedding their clothes quickly. They had taken their time, each man kissing, licking and touching, rubbing slowly, thoroughly, not wanting to rush through the wonderful sensations generated while they made love to each other. Finally it was time to try the new stimulation, time for Rossi to fulfill Reid's shyly asked request. Then they hit the proverbial brick wall.

"But why is this happening?" Spencer wailed, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Why? I want to do it! I WANT TO" Dave was trying his best not to laugh, or even smile, even though his beloved Dr. Spencer Reid, resident BAU genius, currently sounded more like an upset Jack Hotchner.

"Spencer, please, come sit down. Please Babe." Rossi held out his hand, pulling Reid into his lap when he finally stopped pacing. Rossi stroked his fingers through Reid's soft brown hair, kissing his cheek. "It was bound to happen sometime Spencer. That's just how it works in the wonderful world of sex. Sometimes our bodies don't agree with what our minds want, they refuse to cooperate." Spencer, not ready to be appeased, tsked loudly, "This just not make sense. I want to have your finger inside of me, I WANT IT.." he shouted, right into Dave's ear.

Rossi, again, resisted the urge to laugh; imagine Reid having a temper tantrum over an unfulfilled sexual activity. Dave put his head against Spencer's so he wouldn't see him smile. "Spencer, you might as well accept the fact that your body does not want me inside of you at this time. Your butt, my sweet young genius, is closed up tighter than a bank vault. Its mind is made up."

Spencer gave Dave a disbelieving stare and opened his mouth to protest the completely impossible statement Dave had just made. But Rossi, anticipating Reid's response, quickly kept talking. "Listen Babe, everyone has these little setbacks when it comes to sex, especially men. Sometimes the human body, for whatever reason, decides it doesn't want 'to play', although for men it's usually the front part that gives the trouble, not the back end." Dave chuckled, "I might as well tell you now Spencer. Even though we haven't had any problems yet, as a man in his fifties, I will, eventually, have a time now and then, when my, uh, love stick, decides not to work the way it should."

Rossi could hear Reid chuckling at his description for his penis, which was Rossi's intention. He knew Reid would be berating himself for the problem, and Rossi wanted him to relax. "But Dave, I want to do it, I am ready. Why won't..., why can't you..., uh, what's the problem? If I can't even do this, how will you ever.., how will I be able to let you..." Spencer's voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Dave's neck, trembling from emotion. Rossi knew his answers now would be crucial, he had to convey his absolute acceptance and support to Reid; reassure him without a shadow of a doubt, that this reaction was normal.

"Spencer, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I know you love me in the same, right?" Rossi waited until he felt Reid's nod. "Sometimes, for reasons unknown, the body just does not want to participate in the activities. It's totally out of your control, Babe; it's not your fault." Rossi let that thought sink in for a minute, as he contemplated that the problem was most likely tied up in the fear that he knew Reid harboured about Rossi eventually penetrating him with his erection. Dave gently stroked Reid's back as he continued. "It doesn't mean you don t love me or want me, or vice versa. It just means, today won't be the day for us to experiment with that new activity."

Rossi kissed Reid's head, hugging him close. He knew Reid was processing what he'd said; Rossi hoped it made sense for him. Then he started to chuckle, remembering what had happened. Reid had been lying on top of him, his knees bent, beside Rossi's ribs. Dave had been stroking down the length of Spencer's slim back, as they tongue wrestled, moaning softly into each other's mouths. Reid had lifted his head, whispering "Now, Dave, please. I need to feel you inside." Rossi had immediately reached for the lubricant he had placed on the table, coated his long middle finger which he figured would be able to reach Reid's prostate, and started to press against Reid's back entrance. Except the 'door had stayed shut' as they say.

Rossi, thinking Reid was not relaxed enough, rubbed his finger in circles around the entrance, every once in a while giving another gentle press, but no go. Spencer, at this point, began to get a little anxious. "Try harder Dave, press harder in," Rossi, afraid of hurting Reid, did try to increase the pressure, but he was just not gaining entrance to Reid's butt. "I'm sorry Babe, it's not working." Reid had jumped up, nearly howling with frustration, "What? Why? What's wrong?" Rossi, keeping calm, had tried to placate him, "Sometimes these things happen, maybe you're not ready yet." "I am ready!" Reid wailed.

Rossi went to the bedroom to retrieve his gay sex books. "Here, let's see what the professionals say." Spencer snatched the books out of Dave's hand, quickly found the chapters, read them in seconds, and flopped down on the couch. "We did everything they said" he mumbled. Rossi sat beside him. "Don't worry, Babe, we'll try again another time." And that's when Reid had started pacing, started complaining like a toddler.

Rossi decided Reid needed a diversion from their, hopefully temporary, setback. He placed his hand under Reid's chin, capturing his soft lips in a deep kiss, pressing his tongue against Reid's lip until he opened his mouth allowing Rossi entrance to the moist interior. Dave swirled, tasted, thrust into Spencer's mouth, while he pressed him down along the couch. Panting, as desire started to run once more through his body, Rossi momentary lifted his head, gloried in the lust light he saw starting to shine from Reid's eyes again, and growled, "I seem to remember a question you asked me this morning. The answer is yes." Then Rossi flashed his teeth, lowered his head, and began gently biting and nibbling his way down his lover's lithe body.


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

Spencer Reid stood in his shower Tuesday morning, daydreaming about the previous day. As he scrubbed shampoo through his long brown waves, he smiled, remembering the wonderful feeling of Rossi against his body, and inside his body. Reid's behind tingled as it recalled the amazing sensations Rossi's gentle, loving hand had produced while they'd had some 'fun' at work...

Monday morning was always a bit of a trial for Reid. In previous years it had been due to him having to listen to the others describe their wonderful, fun weekend experiences with their various romantic partners, and dates. Although he had been happy for his friends, Spencer had always felt somewhat jealous of their happiness. He, himself, had never, in all of his years at the FBI, contributed any personal conversation during these talks. Even when he had kissed Lila Archer, he had only told Morgan, in confidence, one evening.

Now, Reid still found Monday mornings a pain, because although he had plenty to talk about, he had to maintain his silence about his secret relationship. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure how he and Dave were going to expose themselves to the team; Spencer always felt a bit sick to his stomach when he thought about it too long. So, he was content to stay with the status quo, listening to the others gab on about their romantic fun, making comments here and there, quoting statistics about this and that, which the others seemed to find highly amusing as they knew that Reid had basically no romantic experience. Reid did sometimes slip, saying 'we' instead of 'I' when he did discuss his weekend, but so far he had been able to cover the slip of the tongue with mentions of old college friends, or hurriedly starting a ramble on the topic which inevitably lead to the others changing the conversation.

This Monday morning, Reid was having a particularly difficult time. Garcia had been discussing her and Kevin's romantic weekend in the country, making some very sexually descriptive remarks about things they had done; which of course prompted Morgan and Prentiss to egg her on, and also contribute some of their own past actions. Spencer's frustration at not being able to let Dave press into his bottom, although blunted somewhat by the fun they had had the rest of the evening, seemed to flare up inside of him as he listened to Garcia. Reid desperately wished he could blurt out his own weekend adventures; sharing his happy times with his friends was something he felt would make him more 'normal'. Even after all of this time enveloped in Rossi's deep love, Reid's anxiety still rode pretty high concerning this issue, being 'normal'. So, his left over feelings of disappointment from the weekend, plus the fact that he couldn't contribute to the conversation, blended to create an extremely irritated Spencer Reid.

"Pretty boy, what about you? What were you up to this weekend?" Morgan turned to Reid, smiling wide, "I bet you read a dozen books in an hour, and then spent a fun-filled night dissecting quantum physic equations." Morgan joked, as they others laughed. Spencer glared at Morgan, so tempted to retort, "No, just had a weekend filled with passionate sex and plenty of mind-blowing orgasms with the man who loves me more than anyone else on earth." Which was true, but had to stay unspoken. Reid swept his angry glance across the whole group, then bolted to the kitchen in search of espresso as he wrestled his emotions back into place.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan's asked, his face a mask of shock at Reid's reaction to his jesting. "He's been acting very strange lately." JJ spoke contemplatively, "Garcia and I have been discussing it a bit. We had been wondering if he had gotten himself a girlfriend."

"I don't think he would keep something like that a secret." Prentiss said, "I think he'd be happy to let us know if he finally hooked up with someone." "Well, I know for a fact, that if he did ever get a girl, he would definitely tell me, so it can't be that." Morgan spoke firmly, completely convinced that his friend would not be able to keep such momentous news to himself.

"Well, I don't know, Reid is a pretty private guy. Maybe he's worried we would tease him about it." Prentiss answered, privately hoping Reid did have a girl stashed away somewhere; she really liked the sweet, young genius and wanted him to be happy.

"If my junior G-man has a girl, then I, the supreme Queen of all information, will find out. My excellent powers of persuasive questioning will force the truth from his luscious lips." As the group laughed at Garcia's proclamation, Dave strode through the bullpen. "What's so funny?" he asked, as he stopped beside them, wondering where Spencer was.

"We're just discussing the possibility of Reid's secret girlfriend?" Garcia answered, causing Rossi's heart to lurch, and his eyebrows to rise. "What girlfriend?" he tried to sound casual, although his mind was starting to race.

"There is no girlfriend." Morgan answered, "Reid's in a funny mood today, and of course, these two immediately jumped to conclusions. I'm telling you all, Reid would not be able to keep that secret, no way." Rossi laughed, "Well, you never know."

As he left the group, Rossi turned his mind to what Morgan had said. He'd known Reid would brood over what had happened, or rather not happened, on Saturday night. And he hated the thought of Spencer being upset; Dave loved him too much to be able to stand the thought of him being unhappy.

Once Rossi reached his office, he dropped his briefcase, and then made his way into the kitchen for a coffee. When he entered he immediately saw Reid nursing an espresso, staring out of the window, deep in thought. The sunlight streaming in made Reid's hair glow with golden highlights. Dave stood for a moment, admiring the soft waves; his eyes followed the path of one wave curled around Spencer's ear, remembering the feel under his tongue as it traced the same path on Saturday night. Reid's delicate profile filled Rossi with love and lust in equal measure; even the intensely pensive look on his face could not detract from his attractiveness. Rossi, mindful of the other agents milling around in the room, walked over to stand beside his young lover.

"Hi Babe" he whispered softly, his eyes glowing with love. Reid turned his head, smiling shyly, "Hi Rossi" he answered in a normal tone. "How was your weekend?" Rossi asked, keeping up the charade in public. "Wonderful" Spencer answered honestly; but Dave could read something else in Spencer's wide hazel eyes.

Rossi immediately made two decisions. Before the end of the day he would find out exactly what was causing Reid's unsettled mood; and he was going to get his pudgy finger up Reid's butt!


	142. Chapter 142

**NOTE: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm so glad people are still enjoying this story.**

**Chapter 142**

David Rossi had been watching Reid for the last hour. He looked so miserable, Rossi wished he could go straight down to the bullpen, wrap him in his arms, and "kiss his blues away" to use a quote from an old love song. Unfortunately, the team had been inundated with case files today; Hotch had assigned nearly twice the usual workload, meaning everyone was chained to their desk for the foreseeable future.

But Dave was an old hand at conducting sexual play sessions at work, so he was undaunted by the prospect of fulfilling one of his personal promises for today; he was going to be taking care of his young lovers' behind before the end of the day. Rossi smiled as he picked up his phone to start the first step of his plan, 'Operation Sweet Spot.'

Dave watched Spencer pick up his phone, "Hi handsome, I love you" he said, with a smile in his voice. Reid smiled, feeling a tingle of happiness shoot through him. "I do too" he whispered, furtively moving his eyes, worried the others might hear him; luckily everyone was too busy to be worried about what Reid was up to. Morgan was sighing loudly, periodically slamming his pen on the desk, while Prentiss kept her head down, trying to plow through her files as quickly as possible.

"I know your busy, but I had to hear your voice; your wonderful sexy voice" Rossi continued, knowing Reid, who was so unused to flattery and compliments, always cheered up when Rossi sweet-talked him. Dave could see Spencer's beaming smile, and felt his own tingle of happiness. "Babe, move your hand onto your thigh." Rossi waited, then heard Reid whisper, "I did it." Rossi lowered his voice slightly, "Spread your legs a bit." Reid, his body slightly trembling now, separated his knees a few inches, then heard "Now, slowly slide your beautiful slender fingers down until you reach my favourite spot." Spencer knew exactly where Dave meant. On Saturday night, after the unsuccessful attempt with Reid's butt, Rossi had had fun biting and nibbling his way around Reid's body. And there was one spot on Reid's right inner thigh, about an inch away from his groin, that Rossi had really concentrated on; nibbling and sucking until he had left a huge hickey there. Spencer started to softly stroke the spot through his pants, once again feeling the streams of pleasure that had radiated out from there when Dave had been mouthing it. Rossi, watching through the window, grinned, and said quietly, in a husky voice, "My mouth can still taste your soft, sweet skin. My tongue can feel your smooth flesh. You're making me so hard, Babe." Then Rossi hung up.

Rossi actually had gotten hard while teasing Reid, so had to take a few minutes to relax down. He couldn't go for release, as he knew Reid would be watching his office and he didn't want his plan derailed by a fun time in the washroom. As Dave went through his mental gymnastics, he watched Spencer trying to do the same thing; but by the way he was squirming in his chair, Dave knew he was having a difficult time of it. Rossi laughed, knowing how Reid felt, happy in the knowledge that soon Reid would be squirming for a different, even more pleasurable reason. Starting to work again on his pile of files, Rossi decided he better wait for a while before moving on to the next step. The first one had been a total success, Spencer was now 'heating up', so to speak; Dave hoped the rest would go as smoothly.

An hour or so later, Rossi left the office, returning with large flavoured coffees for everyone. JJ, Garcia and Hotch, having been summoned by Morgan, joined the team on the floor, as Rossi handed out his largess. "One for the sweetest tech in the FBI" Rossi said gallantly, as he handed a cup to Garcia, who laughed. "One for the beautiful media liaison" Rossi continued as JJ blushed, causing Morgan to laugh and threaten to call Will. "One for Mr. Muscles" Dave passed Morgan a coffee, smirking as Garcia said, "You mean one for the delicious, delectable, Mr. Muscles." They all had a laugh at that, as Rossi passed a coffee to Hotch, "Our illustrious leader." Prentiss gave Rossi a glare as he called her "the toughest agent in the BAU" but was mollified when he added, with a wink, "while also being the sexiest."

Finally he turned to Reid, his Reid, "And finally, one for the smartest of the group." As he passed the cup to Spencer, he made sure to rub his fingertips along Spencer's, saying "Here you go, Pretty Boy." Everyone laughed, as usually only Morgan used that phrase; it sounded odd coming from Rossi. But Reid had been the one who had seen the love in Rossi's eyes as he said it, he had seen the slow wink, he had felt Rossi's fingers touching his, he recalled other private times when Rossi had used that nickname; and his groin had pulsed to life again.

Rossi left the office once more, around noon. After the coffees, he had made another phone call to the handsome Dr. Reid; asking him to softly stroke his fingertips along the side of his slender neck where Rossi had also enjoyed orally caressing his soft skin on Saturday, leaving another large hickey that was thankfully hidden by Reid's long hair. He felt a bit sorry for poor Spencer. Twice he had managed to whisper the request "Bathroom?", but both times Dave had shaken his head, answering back in a normal voice, "Too busy today." When, Reid had come to his office, raising his eyebrows with his unspoken question, Rossi had once again turned him down, claiming a conference call he had to make. Rossi, who knew that this was all going to end fantastically for his young boyfriend, nonetheless, felt bad he was making Reid sweat. Dave chuckled as he realized how horny Spencer must be feeling right now, and felt his own dick rapidly harden at the thought. Forcing himself to once again relax down, Rossi quickly made his purchase; returning with his hands full, to continue the next step of his plan.

"Rossi, man, what's gotten in to you today." Morgan could barely be understood, as he pushed a huge amount of gourmet hot dog into his mouth while he spoke. Rossi had treated the whole floor to the foot longs, with all the fixings, and was currently being thanked profusely by all of the overworked agents. Making sure everyone on the BAU got theirs before they were all gone, Dave made his way to Spencer's desk, passing him a loaded down hot dog, then perched on the side of his desk.

"Hope you like it Reid" he said, with a suggestive twinkle in his eye that only his lover saw. Then Rossi slowly lifted his own hot dog to his mouth. Glancing down, he saw Reid had lifted his eyes up to watch Rossi; this was the exact position Rossi had been wanting him in, gazing up at Rossi. Putting a small amount of hot dog in his mouth, Dave slowly slipped his tongue underneath the bun, and began rubbing and swirling it around the underside of the hot dog bun, mirroring exactly what he had done along the underside of Spencer's hard, throbbing length on Saturday night.

Reid gasped, nearly choking on his food, as his eyes darkened immediately with longing. "Hey Reid, don't shove too much in at once." Morgan chastised, thinking Reid was eating too fast. Reid could hardly breathe, his eyes fixated on Rossi's mouth and tongue, which only he could see. His pants bulged under the desk, his stiff dick pressing urgently against the material, his stomach quivered with his need for Rossi. As Dave continued to pretend his hot dog was Spencer's erection, he heard a soft whimper. Smiling to himself, Rossi glanced down quickly, took note of the lustful look Reid had on his face, and knew, for an absolute fact, that he would soon be sliding his finger into a man's butt for the very first time.


	143. Chapter 143

**NOTE: My apologies for the unavoidable delay in posting; have had a horrendously bad month, healthwise; hopefully back on track now. A huge thank you for your wonderful reviews last chapter.**

**Chapter 143**

David Rossi gazed in wonder at the beautiful young man, HIS beautiful young man. Reid, panting quietly, lay in front of him, his thin body trembling, tendrils of slightly sweat-dampened hair curling around his face, his wide eyes appearing almost black with lust. Rossi had never seen him look so adorable. Reid let his full bottom lip droop open, as Rossi's gentle fingers smoothed their way up the middle of his chest; Reid's soft sigh as they reached their destination was all the confirmation Rossi needed that his plan, 'Operation Sweet Spot' would soon be a complete success...

Rossi's hand shook a bit as he phoned down to Reid; he loved that skinny kid so much, and his anticipation of giving Reid the enormous amount of pleasure Rossi knew he would feel when Rossi fingered his prostate, caused Rossi himself to tremble. No one knew the struggle it had been for Rossi to leave Reid's desk after the hot dog teasing; both men had been so turned on, it had been torture not to touch each other. As Rossi had turned to go, Reid had managed to swipe his hand across Rossi's behind, nearly causing him to cum in his pants right there in the bullpen. When he'd turned his head, Reid had given him such a sweet, trying-to-look-innocent smile that Rossi had actually taken a step towards him, with the intention of thrusting his tongue into Reid's tempting mouth, before he regained his senses and continued on up to his office. Rossi knew they were both ready, more than ready, for release; he waited just 15 minutes before he picked up the phone.

"Hi Babe, can you come to my office?" Reid stayed silent. Rossi, smirking to himself, spoke again, "Spencer, make up some excuse about helping me with a file, and get your gorgeous little butt up here."

Spencer Reid felt his heart, and dick, soar as Rossi spoke. He knew Rossi was going to finish the day's game, and he too was anxious to get his hands on Rossi. Reid revelled in the fact that, he alone, was the one Rossi wanted, needed. Reid had never been in a relationship before, hadn't realized the joy he'd get being the object of someone else's affection and lust; plus, the ego boost he got every time he was able to pleasure Rossi, bring him to climax, was enormous. Rossi's teasing throughout the morning had left Reid virtually panting with desire, yearning to touch his older lover, but Reid stayed silent; he wanted Rossi to suffer a little, like he'd made Reid suffer all morning.

Rossi knew Reid was trying to punish him for making him wait; it made Rossi unbelievably happy to realize how far the shy, young genius had come emotionally, happy that Reid now felt confident enough, comfortable enough, to torment Rossi in return. Rossi smiled, lowered his voice, and whispered, "Babe, please. I need to touch you. My arms ache to hold you." Reid, a wide smile of his own starting to spread across his face, replied in a normal voice, "Well, I could probably help you with that file later, but I'm a bit swamped right now."

Morgan glanced over at Reid. He was a bit surprised, he had never heard Reid tell someone they would have to wait for his assistance before. Reid usually agreed immediately, usually pushed his own work to the side to help others first. Morgan was then astounded to see a smug look on Reid's face as he hung up the phone; he had definitely never seen that expression before. Reid seemed in a very strange mood today. Maybe Garcia and JJ were right, maybe Dr. Spencer Reid had himself a cute little honey stashed away somewhere; he was acting very out-of-character today. Morgan made a mental note to start paying more attention to his 'little brother.' Morgan knew sweet, vulnerable, naive Reid could be easily taken advantage of by some nasty, unscrupulous man-eater. Morgan frowned as he thought of all of the ways Reid could be hurt by the wrong woman, and quickly felt his temper begin to rise. Realizing he might be getting a wee bit irrational, since he had no proof Reid even had an actual girlfriend, Morgan quickly left the bullpen in search of Garcia, who he knew would welcome the chance to discuss Morgan's concerns about Reid.

Spencer, oblivious to Morgan's sudden interest in him, felt a thrilling flash of satisfaction as he hung up the phone on Rossi. It was fun, being the one to control the hook-up. Knowing Rossi would be calling down again soon, Reid ignored the phone as it started to flash almost immediately, and let the call go straight to voicemail. Just a few minutes later, Reid's red light was once again flashing away indicating a call. Reid licked his lips, smiled slightly, then trying to keep his rising excitement out of his voice, he answered, "Reid here, how can I help you?"

"Please come to my office Spencer, I want to run my hands down your back." Rossi smiled as he spoke, letting his voice take on a pleading note. Reid smiled, stuck out his tongue at the phone, which he knew Rossi would see from his window, and answered, "No thanks, not today." Then he hung up.

Rossi laughed out loud. 'That little tease. I've created a monster.' He shifted in his chair, his hardening erection starting to become a little more uncomfortable pressing against his pants. Relaxing himself down, Rossi decided to take a different tack when he once again picked up the phone. As he watched Reid looking at the flashing red light, and saw Reid's face light up with excitement, Rossi felt such an overpowering flood of love wash through him it almost took his breath away. Rossi could barely speak when Reid answered the phone, and he ended up starting the conversation the exact opposite than what he intended. "Dr. Spencer Reid, I love you. I love you and I want you, right now."

Reid heard the emotion in Rossi's voice, and felt his own wash of love flow through him. Then Rossi remembered how he had intended this call to go, and continued, "But if you do not get your tiny hienny up into this office in the next ten seconds, I will personally come down to your desk, pull down your pants, and deliver such a smack to said hienny that you will not be able to sit for a week."

Reid laughed out loud, which caught Prentiss's attention; luckily for Reid, her own phone flashed at that moment, drawing her attention away. "If I do decide I'm available at this time," Reid answered in a whisper, "What, exactly, is in it for me?"

"Manual and oral caresses of secret spots, and guaranteed ecstasy." Rossi answered, then softly moaned into the phone. "Please come." Reid nodded, his throat suddenly tight as lust surged down his veins. He dropped the phone, grabbed a file, and hurried up the stairs. As Reid reached Rossi's door, Rossi heard Hotch's voice.

"Reid, why didn't you answer my call, or the message I just left you. I need you to take a look at an Unsub letter in this file. I'll meet you in my office, do you want an espresso?"


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**

David Rossi watched his handsome lover slip silently into his office. He had just spent the last hour cursing Hotch, in both English and Italian; now, however, Rossi was actually glad Hotch had, unintentionally, made them wait. Rossi realized an hour ago, they had both been frantic with need, wanting release desperately; the 'fun' would have been over in minutes. Watching Reid lock the door, Rossi smiled as he thought of the extended 'fun' they would now be able to enjoy, since they were both calmed down a little.

Spencer looked over at Dave sitting behind his desk, and suddenly, inexplicably, felt a bit shy. Giving Rossi a small smile, he nervously bit his lip for a moment, put his hand up to curl his hair around his ear, then whispered "Hi." Rossi felt his heart flip flop in his chest; knowing Reid had no idea just how sweetly sexy he looked right at this moment, only made Rossi love and desire him more! "Hi yourself." Rossi answered with a smile. 'God' he thought, 'this kid is just so cute.' Spencer turned to look towards the window, noticing the blinds were only just over half way closed; he turned back towards Dave, his eyebrow raised in question. Rossi smirked, "Makes things a little more interesting, yes?" Reid nodded as he felt a warm flush start to make its way up his body.

Rossi leaned back in his chair, still watching Reid, and said, "Take off your tie." Reid gave him another small smile, undid his tie, and tossed it on the small leather sofa. As he stepped forward, Dave held up his hand indicating he should stay where he was. "Undo your buttons." Reid, looked down as he slowly undid each button, glancing up at Rossi now and then through his eyelashes. Dave sucked in a breath as Spencer undid the last button, his fingers prickling with the desire to touch the pale strip of bare skin now revealed. "Pull your shirt farther apart so I can see your beautiful body, Babe," Rossi's voice taking on a slightly huskier tone as he started to feel the sexual heat building in his core.

Reid pulled his shirt to each side of his torso, hitching in a breath as his skin tingled when his fingertips brushed it. Rossi heard the soft sound, and felt his dick start to stiffen up. "Spencer, feel yourself" Dave instructed, his voice becoming heavy with lust. Reid trailed his hands over his ribs, softly rubbing circles across his stomach. Both men were starting to breath heavier now, both equally turned on by this new game. Reid couldn't believe how exciting it was to be caressing his own body in front of Rossi, not to mention the fact that the window was barely covered by the blinds. That thought made him sigh, as his fingers made their way up to his chest. Spencer looked at Dave, his eyes shining brightly with emotion, as he circled his fingers slowly around his nipples. Rossi's eyes were fixated on Reid's chest; when Reid used his index fingers to flick his sensitive nipples, Rossi's could barely muffle his moan with his fist. Reid's head fell back, his eyes half closed, as flashes of pleasure raced across his chest. He continued to play with his nipples, pinching them, flicking them, rubbing them, while his dick hardened along with each small nub. Knowing Dave was watching him touch himself was such a turn-on; Spencer hoped they could play this game again soon.

"Turn towards the window, Spencer. Show your luscious body to the bullpen." Dave's breathing quickened as Reid turned to face the window, still fondling his nipples. Reid felt his legs begin to shake slightly as a powerful wave of desire suddenly washed through him. Rossi moved behind Reid, leaning against his back, whispering in his ear, "If Prentiss looks up, she'll see your hard nipples." Reid moaned, Rossi's words like kerosene being added to the flames of lust coursing through his veins. Dave slowly slid his hands around Reid's waist, his fingers caressing Spencer's stomach lightly. Reid's head fell back against Rossi's shoulder, his chest heaving with deep sighs as Rossi's moved his fingers up to take over pinching, and flicking Reid's hard buds. "Spencer, just imagine, if Morgan lifts his head, he'll see me touching you, stroking your soft skin, playing with your nipples." Letting out a barely-kept-quiet groan, Reid quickly turned in Rossi's arms, pressing his full lips hungrily against Rossi's more-than-ready mouth.

Rossi let Reid control the kiss. Spencer slanted his head, deepening the kiss, as he pressed his body against Dave's. He shoved his tongue against Rossi's bottom lip, demanding entrance to his warm mouth. Rossi parted his lips, groaning down Reid's throat as he felt the younger man's tongue race around his mouth, trying to lick every inch of the moist interior. Dave's hands rubbed the length of Spencer's back, cupping his behind, pressing him even closer. Reid moved his arms around Rossi's neck, stroking up into Rossi's hair. As the kiss continued, Rossi slowly turned them around, then moved his head back slightly, whispering, "You taste so delicious, Babe. If the agents look over this way, they'll see me kissing you" and plunged his tongue into Reid's hot, wet mouth. Reid momentarily lifted his eyelids, saw a junior agent walking up the stairs, and groaned as Rossi's tongue started flicking against his inner cheeks.

Dave was hardened right up, his erection aching to burst free from his pants. He could feel Spencer's hard length pressing against his groin, and knew if he wanted to successfully complete his plan, 'Operation Sweet Spot' he would have to move forward with this game before they both reached their peak. Keeping his tongue moving in Reid's mouth, Rossi pushed his boyfriend towards the chair. Once behind the desk, Rossi detached himself from Reid, who protested and tried to stay in Rossi's arms, sat back in his chair, and smiled. Panting a little, Dave instructed, "Sit on the desk Babe, and spread your legs."


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**

David Rossi sat back in his chair for a moment to admire the beautiful sight before him. Reid gazed back at him, his eyes dark with lust, then gave Dave a small smile as he squirmed a bit in anticipation of what was to come. "You know Spencer, if someone looks in here, they'll see you spread open for me." Rossi's words had their desired effect; Reid shivered with excitement, his face lighting up.

Rossi rolled himself forward until he was mere inches from Reid's pant bulge. He placed his hands on Reid's knobby knees, massaging them lightly before he began stroking his hands along Reid's long legs; first along the tops, second along the inside. As Rossi's hands rubbed along Reid's inner thighs, Reid sighed heavily with pleasure, then covered his mouth quickly; it was very difficult to remember Hotch was just next door, when your body was on fire from your boyfriend's loving touch. As Dave reached Spencer's throbbing groin, his thumbs started to trace circles over the material. Each touch, even through the cotton fabric, caused Reid's swollen dick to harden even more. Reid moaned into his hand, his head falling to the side. When Rossi increased the speed and pressure of his thumb strokes, Reid's hips started to arch slightly. Dave, not wanting Reid to cum yet, moved his hands up to Spencer's bare torso, where he began swirling his fingers over Reid's soft skin. Panting heavily, Reid pushed his stomach out towards the pleasurable sensations from Rossi's roaming digits. Rossi leaned forward to begin tracing his tongue along the same path his fingers had just taken, receiving another low moan from Reid when he lapped enthusiastically at Reid's sensitive belly button.

Rossi lowered his face downwards, nuzzling against Reid's bulge, then licking the front of Reid's pants. Rossi, whose hands were still dancing around Reid's stomach, felt the young genius tremble with desire. Rossi grinned as he heard Reid whisper softly, "Please Dave, take my pants down, please." "Always glad to oblige your every wish, Babe" Dave whispered back, smirking, then replaced his mouth on Spencer's belly button and licked a trail straight up to Spencer's warm lips. Now standing between Reid's legs, his mouth ravishing Spencer's, Rossi's body recognized the fact that he was in a familiar position and instructed his hips to start moving in the familiar rhythm of lovers everywhere. Dave had to consciously make himself stop before he climaxed prematurely; not an easy task when a man was lost in the wonderful taste and texture of his gorgeous young lover's juicy mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, Rossi moved his hands down to Reid's waistband, undid his belt, button and zipper, and slipped Reid's pants and briefs down while Reid lifted off the desk for a minute, holding Rossi's shoulders for support. Once he had pulled Spencer's clothes completely off of one leg, Dave quickly dropped his own pants and boxers to his ankles. 'Well we're definitely committed to sex on the desk now' Rossi thought as he realized that this was the most undressed they had ever been in his office. Rossi felt Reid's hands undoing his shirt buttons, then moving across his chest. Rossi groaned low in the back of his throat as Reid's nimble fingers tweaked and pinched his nipples; as they moved around to Rossi's back to rub along his spine, Rossi moved his own hands down to encircle their erections. Pressing both hard lengths together, Dave slowly pumped his fist a few times, enjoying the feel of Spencer's dick throbbing against his own. Reid groaned into Rossi's mouth, his need for release building rapidly.

Reid loved the feel of Rossi's lips against his, he loved the feel of Rossi's broad chest pressed against his smooth one, and he especially loved the feel of Rossi's strong hand grasping his erection; the sensation of Rossi's hard member pulsing alongside his own was electrifying. Spencer hoped he would stroke them both to release like that, but Dave had his own plan in mind. Placing a hand on Reid's shoulder, Rossi gently pushed him back until he was lying across the desk, all the while continuing their tongue tussle. Moving his head away from Reid's, Rossi planted hot, wet kisses down his chest, leaving a blazing trail that set Reid on fire. When he reached Spencer's abdomen, Dave removed his hand, kissed down the length of Spencer's stiff shaft, then stood up. Hearing Reid's loud whimper of protest, Rossi smiled down at him, stunned at how gorgeous he looked at this moment. Reid's adorable face was flushed, his hair slightly damp around his forehead, lust and desire smouldering in his eyes. Dave slowly slid his fingers up Spencer's stomach, across his heaving chest, and into his waiting mouth. As he heard Reid's soft sigh, felt Reid sucking on his fingers, twirling his tongue up and down their length, Rossi knew his plan would soon be a success.

As he trailed his wet fingers back down Reid's chest, Rossi flicked them over his nipples, saying "Hotch might walk past here to get a coffee, he'll see you lying on the desk, he'll see your hard dick." Feeling Spencer start to shake with desire, Dave continued to whisper, "Hotch will see how hard you got for me Spencer, just for me. He'll know you want me to touch your long, hard erection, to kiss it, to lick it. Hotch will know you yearn for me to suck your dick, Babe." Reid arched his hips as high as he could, as if begging for Rossi to put into action what he was saying, but Rossi stayed standing, kept playing with Reid's nipples. Spencer's lithe body was now twisting on the desk, his breath coming in heavy pants, his eyes pleading with Dave to touch him. Rossi himself had not been immune to his own words; his own erection throbbed painfully, needing its own comfort. Swirling his fingers down to Reid's hips, Rossi in one swift movement, pulled Reid forward so his butt was hanging off of the desk a bit, making it more accessible, as he bent forward over Reid and claimed his mouth again.

Reid and Rossi moaned in unison as their swollen members were trapped between their bodies. Moving his torso back and forth slowly, Dave moved his mouth to Spencer's ear, licking along the edge and nibbling his earlobe. Then he whispered, "Turn your head Spencer, so you can see if someone looks in when you cum." Reid looked towards the window, his body aching with need, and Rossi laid his cheek against Reid's. Rossi had, before Reid came in, placed a tube of lubricant on his computer; he reached for it now as he lay across Reid and got it ready. Dave slid his hand under Spencer's bare leg, bent his knee, lifting it up so his foot was on the desk. Reid, lost in the pleasurable sensations of Rossi suckling his neck and rubbing him with his stomach, hardly noticed his new position. Rossi started to caress Reid's sensitive perineum, rubbing across his tight opening and back up again to his scrotum. Reid was moaning continually now, his body alive with desire.

"If Prentiss looks up here, she'll see you writhing on the desk underneath me" Dave whispered into Spencer's ear, as he quickly lubricated his middle finger. Moving it into position, he sucked at Reid's soft skin behind his ear, rubbed his rough cheek gently against Reid's, and sighed into Reid's ear, "Look, Morgan's standing up, looking this way, he'll see you thrusting against me when you cum." Reid arched his hips high up off the desk as a wash of pure lust sped through him at Rossi's words. As his lower half descended again towards the desk, Dave moved his finger against Spencer's back end, and pushed his finger inside Reid's butt up to the first knuckle. Suddenly, everything stopped, every movement, every sound. Reid's eyes somehow widened even further as he realized what had happened. Rossi, not wanting Reid to start to panic, whispered excitedly, "I'm in Babe, my finger's in your body. Just like you wanted. You opened right up for me Babe. How does it feel? Any pain?" Spencer stayed silent, then whispered back, "No Dave, no pain. It just feels um, odd, but nice too." Rossi started to lick his way down Reid's long neck, "Now the fun really starts."

Making sure to keep their pulsating erections rubbing between their two bellies, Dave curved his finger, cast his mind back to the illustration in his gay sex book, and began slowing sliding his finger deeper into Spencer's behind. It felt amazing, hot, soft, moist; Rossi closed his eyes for a moment as he imagined what it was going to feel like when they progressed to penetrative sex. Moving his finger in and out a little faster now, Rossi felt Reid start to move back against his finger a bit, obviously enjoying the sensation. Then Rossi found Reid's prostate, and when he rubbed across it, Reid started to groan loudly. Dave quickly moved his hand into Spencer's mouth just in time as the groan began to turn into a scream of ecstasy. Rossi stroked across Reid's sweet spot once more; the sharp flashes of pleasure were far beyond anything he had ever felt before. Rossi removed his finger for a moment and heard Reid gasp out, "Oh please Dave, don't stop, don't stop, please."

With his hand back in Reid's mouth, Rossi nuzzled Reid's neck, sucking another hickey, keeping his torso moving back and forth across their now slick, engorged members, and rubbed once more across Reid's prostate. The combination of delicious sensations threw Spencer over the top; his orgasm hit him like a runaway freight train, and he actually broke the skin as he bit down on Dave's hand which was muffling his cries of delight. His body shook and rocked, twisting and trembling, his head thrashing on the desk. As Rossi felt Reid's tight tunnel spasm against his finger, he himself climaxed, his own orgasm equally intense. Finally the two men lay still, glued together by a combination of sweat and bodily fluids, neither with any strength left to move.

Once he had regained his breath enough to speak, Reid moved his head slightly away from Rossi. Then looking at Rossi with love and excitement beaming from his eyes, said, "Dave, let's do THAT again!"


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk excitedly going over his plans for the next day. Although, it had always been Rossi who had organized their dates, this time Reid had wanted to be the one to take Rossi out for the day. Reid smiled as he thought how much fun the two were going to have; especially in the evening at Reid's apartment. This would be the first time anyone from the team would be coming to his home, and he was a bit nervous about having someone in his personal space. But Spencer knew it was normal for lovers to take turns going to each others' homes, so he was trying not to start panicking about it. Anyways, he had something planned that they had never done before, and Reid knew it would be an extra special experience at his place.

Since their wonderful time in Dave's office on Monday, Spencer and Dave had not seen each other. Early Tuesday morning, Rossi had called Reid to let him know that his cousin had died and he would not be in to work for the rest of the week. Reid, totally inexperienced at relationships, had been unsure what he should do; he really wanted to comfort Rossi, but was hesitant about doing or saying the wrong thing. Rossi, so attuned to Reid's ways now, knew by Reid's silence after saying he was sorry to hear the news, that he was wondering what the best thing to say was; not wanting Reid to start worrying, Rossi let Reid know that there was nothing he could do for him, and that just knowing Reid was thinking about him was enough. Dave would be tied up with the visitations, driving elderly relatives around and the funeral, so he wouldn't be able to see Spencer until the weekend.

Reid finally found his voice and expressed his concern over not being able to be with Rossi, and offer him some support. Rossi, touched, agreed that it would be nice if Reid could join him but a funeral was not the right forum for him to introduce his boyfriend to the rest of his relatives. Spencer had questioned whether the sisters might say something, but Dave reassured him that even they knew better than to show such disrespect to their elderly aunt who had just lost her son, and the man's wife and children. Reid heard Rossi's voice grow gruff, and knew he was upset. Rossi explained that this cousin had been battling cancer for a long time, and the death was actually a blessing as now he was at peace, but it was still a blow as this cousin had been close to Rossi and his siblings. Spencer asked again if he could come over and give Dave some comfort, but Dave again said no. Promising to talk again that evening, Rossi had hung up.

Minutes later, Reid had had a call from Hotch telling him to bring his go bag as he would be joining Hotch on a short lecture tour. Rossi had been scheduled to make the trip, but had a death in the family. Reid hadn't wanted to go, had wanted to stay in town in case Rossi changed him mind about needing Reid to come over, but there was no excuse he could give to Hotch. So Reid had been out of town since Tuesday, only returning late last night. Reid had called Rossi every night, listening patiently as Rossi talked about his day; Rossi really appreciated that Reid gave him an emotional outlet during this time. It made him love Reid even more. They even managed to have phone sex on Wednesday night, once Spencer had dragged the hotel chair over to the phone so he wouldn't need to be on the bed. Dave, who'd needed the release by then after comforting relatives for 2 days, was thankful he had Spencer in his life, even if he couldn`t have him physically by his side at this time.

On Thursday, Reid had decided to ask Rossi to spend the day with him on Saturday. When he spoke to his older lover that evening, Rossi sounding very weary, had thought it was an excellent idea. He had been a little taken back when Reid told him he intended to plan the whole day, but was thrilled that Reid wanted to do this for him. Dave knew Friday would be an especially hard, long, emotional day, as they would be holding the funeral, and he let Spencer know that a full, fun day with his gorgeous, young lover was just what he would need on Saturday.

So, Thursday night, Reid had started his preparations, and this morning he had made his phone calls. Everything, so far, had fallen into place perfectly. Reid had worked the whole day out, down to the minute. He was going to give Rossi a day and evening to remember. After work he had to make one stop before he went home, and then the preparations would be complete. As soon as the clock landed on 6:00pm, Reid shot out of his chair like a bullet from a gun. Barely stopping to wave a goodbye to the others, Spencer practically ran to the elevator. JJ, who had just walked into the bull pen, glanced at Morgan, who then looked at Prentiss. "Something is definitely up with Reid. I have never seen him leave the office like that before; usually he's the last to go, even on a Friday." Morgan looked at JJ again, "We are absolutely going to find out what, or who, has Reid acting this way." JJ smiled, remembering her own secret romance with Will, and hoping a nice girl was behind Spence's recent unusual behaviour.

Spencer gazed at the rows of bottles, with a perplexed look on his face. He was standing in the liquor store, struggling to decide which bottle of scotch to buy for Dave, but he hadn't realized the store would carry this many different types. Reid chewed his bottom lip, trying to figure out which one to choose. He didn't know which was Rossi's preferred brand, as he usually decanted it into a crystal container; besides Reid was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to afford Rossi's brand.

"May I assist you with your selection, sir?" Reid turned to find one of the floor associates standing at his elbow. "I, um, I'm trying to chose a nice scotch, for my bo.., um, friend." The sales associate, wishing he was the 'friend' of this gorgeous man, nodded. Quickly taking a bottle down from the top shelf he said, "This is one of our best brands."

Reid studied the label for a moment, then turned the bottle over to see the price; what he read caused him to pale. The sales associate, seeing Reid's reaction, reached for another bottle. "This is also one of our most popular brands, and is a bit more reasonably priced." Spencer, reading the price, realized he would have to pay more than he was expecting, but decided Dave was definitely worth having to eat grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner for a week.

"Thanks for your help." Reid gave the man a shy smile and walked to the cashier. As he studied Reid's departing butt, the sales associate sighed, thought the cutie pie's 'friend' was a 'lucky bastard', then went back to work knowing he would definitely be picturing the slender man's sweet face while he was in bed tonight.


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**

David Rossi sat at his kitchen table, sipping his coffee and chuckling to himself about the phone call he had received earlier from Reid. He had known that Reid had planned a full day of activities for them, but he hadn't realized just how early they were going to start.

Rossi had been in that comfortable state, not quite sleeping but not quite awake, when his cell phone had started buzzing. His body groaning with protest at having to move, Rossi glanced at the clock before he answered his phone and saw it was 6:45am. "Rossi" he said thickly, sleep still evident in his voice. Rossi prayed it wasn't Hotch or JJ informing him of a case; he knew Reid had spent a lot of time and effort on the day ahead and he'd be extremely unhappy if it all got cancelled. However, it wasn't work, it was Reid. And to Rossi's still tired ears, he sounded decidedly too chipper for this time of the day. Actually, Rossi was kind of surprised Reid was calling him this early, because Dr. Spencer Reid was definitely not a morning person. But there he was, on the other end of the phone, happily saying good morning to Rossi, and asking if he was still in bed. "Of course, I'm still in bed, Spencer, it's not even 7:00 yet; and you're not picking me up until 8:30." Rossi couldn't quite keep the slight note of irritation out of his voice, but what could you expect from a tired man who hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet?

Reid, who Rossi suspected may have had too much caffeine already, laughed saying "Perfect, just where I want you." Rossi, trying to figure out why his young lover would call him at this ungodly hour, asked, "So, what's going on Babe, why the early call?"

"Well,.." Reid's hesitation indicated his nervousness, "We haven't seen each other in 5 days. Right?" Reid said, in a voice still too cheerful for Rossi to take when his eyelids were begging to close again. Rossi had had a hard day yesterday, and been late getting home from his aunt's house. "Right" Rossi replied, as a yawn overtook him.

"And I have organized this day under a tight schedule" Reid continued. "If you say so Babe" Rossi replied as he lay his head back down on his pillow and flung his arm over his eyes.

"Well, the thing is, I, um, I knew we, uh, I knew that you and I, um, so I figured that, uh.." Rossi could picture Reid's fingers curling his hair around his ear, and rubbing his nose, unsure, shy. Rossi smiled into the phone, made his voice soothing, as he asked, "What's up Spencer?"

Rossi heard the deep, calming breath Reid took before he spoke again, "Well, the fact is that I'm horny, for you. And, and, uh, I figured you'd be horny, for me." Rossi caught the hint of yearning in Reid's voice. "A most emphatic yes to that, my handsome young lover" Rossi answered, finding it cute that he could practically hear Reid's blush over the phone.

"And statistics ..." Rossi rolled his eyes, smiling; only his genius boyfriend would have a sexually suggestive conversation that included the words horny and statistics together in the same sentence, "... show that the majority of men have an erection when they first wake up in the morning. Do you have one now, Dave?" Rossi stifled a laugh; Reid sounded like a curious child asking with hope in his voice if Dave had a present for him.

Rossi, throwing his sheet off, looked down at his tented boxers and responded, "Yes Dr. Reid, as a matter of fact I am sporting wood this fine morning." Reid chuckled, the sound of which made Rossi's heart soar with happiness, and said, "Me too."

"Well, why don't you just come over a little earlier than planned so we can take care of our mutual problem?" Rossi felt a warm flush go through him at the thought of holding Reid's nude body against him. "Because, I just told you, I have the day timed exactly, and if I come over, we'll take too long, and start running late. Once you kiss me, I, I, I won't want to, um, uh, you know." Reid stuttered a bit as his own warm flush started while he imagined Rossi's soft lips against his. Rossi did know; he knew once he had the delicious Dr. Reid in his arms, once he had Reid's lithe body there aching to be explored, they wouldn't want to rush the encounter.

"So, I figured we could do this instead, over the phone. It will be quicker because we're both already, you know, ready." Reid voice shook slightly. 'Well this is a first, a morning sex quickie by phone. Trust Reid to even have the day's sex fun scheduled in' Rossi thought as he laughed, "Okay Babe sounds good. And you're absolutely right, it will be quicker since we're both hard and horny." Rossi heard Reid's soft gasp of desire over the phone, and smiled, "So how shall we start?"

"I've got it all planned out Dave, so you relax, and I'll do the talking. Now we're going to do this simultaneously, so you need to follow my instructions exactly." Rossi stifled another laugh, he felt like he was back in school. Reid continued his instructions, "First, take a hold of your erection and start stroking slowly. Then slide your other hand up to your chest and rub your nipples." Hearing Reid's loud gasp as he did it to himself, caused Rossi's dick to jerk in his hand, and he knew this was definitely going to be a quickie.

A scant few minutes later, Rossi, who had been holding himself back, heard the familiar deep groan from Reid that indicated he had started to climax; so Rossi let himself enjoy his own release. Panting heavily the two men revelled in each others' moans as they rode out their respective orgasms.

"I love you Spencer" Rossi managed to gasp out as he recovered his breathing. "I love you too Dave. Don't forget 8:30, be ready. Oh, you'll need your golf clubs. Bye." Reid hung up, leaving Rossi to ponder what other pleasurable activities the day was going to hold.


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**

Spencer Reid bounded up Rossi's walkway, his exhilaration at seeing his lover again and starting the day he'd planned bubbling through his veins. His excitement was reflected on his face, and when Dave opened his front door, he was once again amazed at how beautiful Reid really was. Reid's long, wavy hair was mussed up from the breeze, his face was slightly flushed, and joy was practically beaming out of his eyes. Reid gave Rossi a huge smile, then stepped in and wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his face into Rossi's neck, saying "I've missed you."

Ending the loving hug far too soon for Rossi's liking, Reid anxiously encouraged Rossi to hurry up as they would get behind schedule if they didn't leave immediately. Dave, who, despite the early morning phone fun, had hoped they would have time for a quick 'rub and tug', laughed at Spencer's eagerness, picked up his golf bag, and followed his young boyfriend to his rattletrap of a car. Rossi, cocking an eyebrow, asked jokingly, "Are you sure this car is safe to be on the road?" Reid drove to the golf course where he had booked a 9:00am tee time, so proud to have Rossi beside him. Reid had never driven anyone in his car before, so it was a whole new experience for him. Dave, glancing at Spencer's gorgeous profile, struggled to keep himself relaxed down. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait until the evening to touch Reid's smooth body, or kiss his soft, lush mouth.

Trying once again to get his mind off sex with Spencer, Dave asked "Where exactly are we going to play?" Reid, knowing Rossi belonged to an exclusive country club, answered "Well, it's a small country club that thinks I'm interested in joining. For a fee, you get the opportunity to spend one day using the facilities before you make up your mind. So I've arranged for us to play 9 holes." Reid beamed another smile at Rossi that completely melted his heart. Rossi knew these one day trials were expensive; he was touched that Reid had arranged this treat for him, and for knowing playing golf was his favourite thing to do. Well, maybe his second favourite, Rossi thought as he laid his hand on Reid's thigh. When they exited the car in the parking lot, Rossi, not caring who was around, couldn't prevent himself from gathering Reid into his arms for a bear hug, sweeping his hands up Reid's loose T-shirt to stroke across his back. Spencer sighed, leaning against Rossi's firm chest for a moment, then quickly pulled himself away, "No time for that now, Dave."

Reid's enthusiasm soon rubbed off on Rossi, and the two men had a tremendous time on the links. Rossi remembered back to the first time Reid had attempted golf. It has been a year ago, at a charity match, and they hadn't become a couple yet. Dave recalled how difficult it had been for him to have Spencer so near, and yet untouchable. Today, however, Reid was his, and although they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, Rossi was glad he had the opportunity to slyly avail himself of Reid's warm form a little, since they were strangers at this club, and extremely unlikely to return. Rossi, watching Reid try to line up his shot, quickly moved behind him to assist him with his swing. Last year when Hotch had been in this position, Rossi had been in torment, desperate to be the one with his arms around Reid's slender torso. This time, Rossi assuming the position behind Reid, was again in torment, as he wanted to do more than just have his arms around Reid; he wanted every part of his naked body wrapped around Reid's naked body. Forcing those pant bulge creating thoughts out of his head, Dave turned his attention to teaching Spencer the correct way to make this shot.

Reid, too, was in torment; having Rossi behind him, which was his favourite position, with his arms and hands over his, was causing flickers of lust to start shooting up Reid's spine. And when Rossi leaned in so that he pressed against the full length of Reid's back, Reid couldn't prevent a soft sigh of longing. Dave, feeling encouraged, pressed even closer, planting a small kiss on the side of Spencer's slender neck. Reid gasped, heat flooding through him. Then he laughed, pushed Rossi back with his butt, saying "We don't have time, Dave. We can do that later. Right now we're scheduled for golf." Rossi gave Spencer's neck a small nip in protest, then resumed explaining how to hold the golf club correctly.

Watching Reid's attempts at playing golf, kept Rossi in stitches; he hadn't laughed like that in a long time and it was just the tonic he needed after his emotionally draining week. The poor kid was just so awkward and uncoordinated. And, the allure of Reid was just too strong. Dave was continually trying to touch him, and Spencer was continually trying to avoid being touched. Not that Reid was any better; Reid's laughter rang out across the green as Rossi missed hitting his golf ball when Reid sneaked behind him to pinch his butt. For nearly two hours they enjoyed themselves; the golf course conveniently designed so that each hole was nearly hidden from the rest; the other golfers too far away to really see them. Reid and Rossi revelled in the privacy, gradually getting bolder with each other; a touch, a quick caress, a small, tender kiss on a cheek.

By 11:00am Rossi was once again standing behind Reid, surreptitiously helping him with his golf swing. But a golf club was definitely not what Rossi wanted to be holding in his grasp. Reid moaned slightly as Rossi let his hand slip from Reid's and lightly swipe across Reid's crotch. Dave felt Spencer's bulge, his own instantly hardening in response. Using his hand to move Reid's hair aside, Rossi began planting kisses along Reid's neck, breathing deeply of Reid's special scent. "Dave, stop that" Reid insisted. Rossi ignored him as he began kitten licking up the impossibly slender neck, sucking gently when he reached Reid's earlobe. "Dave, please stop." Spencer's whispered request, accompanied by a whimper, was also ignored, as a flame of lust raged through Rossi.

"I need to taste you, Babe" Dave whispered huskily, as he continued to nibble the sensitive skin along the back of Spencer's ear, virtually oblivious to their surroundings. Consumed with desire, Reid immediately turned his body, and his warm, willing mouth instinctively sealed itself against Rossi's. They shared an intimate French kiss, their arms lovingly wrapped around each other.

"That's disgusting. You people are a disgrace. You should be locked up."


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149**

David Rossi felt his anger building as Reid quickly jumped away from him. Dave, noting the red flush of embarrassment creeping up Spencer's face, knew he would have to try and corral his fiery temper. Feeling his hands instinctively clench into fists, Rossi forced himself to take a breath before he responded to the two men standing in front of them, looks of revulsion clearly shown on their faces. The air was crackling with antagonism; Rossi's first instinct was to lash out at their obvious prejudice and ignorance, maybe even bust a nose for two. But flicking a glance towards Reid, Rossi knew neither solution would help his sensitive boyfriend; besides he knew the officials over at Quantico would not look kindly on one of their senior agents starting a fist fight on a golf course. Dave could tell by the look on Spencer's face that he was extremely mortified, aghast at having been targeted for kissing a man in public; Dave knew Spencer's discomfiture would increase if he fought with them. Rossi realized he had to swallow his rage and react calmly to the situation, so as not to let this ugly incident completely ruin the rest of Reid's plans for the day.

The two men stood staring at Rossi and Reid, total disgust written all over their faces. The one who had spoken glared daggers at Rossi; Rossi could tell he was itching for a confrontation. Rossi knew this sort of man, he would say inflammatory things just to start an argument; this sort of man thrived on making people feel small and wrong, it made him feel superior. The other man sneered as he looked at Spencer, who was now completely beet red and keeping his eyes down. Both appeared to be around Dave's age, dressed in expensive golf clothes, and probably long time members of the club. Rossi knew their narrow, judgemental type, and despised it. But his main and only concern was Reid. Rossi knew there was no sense arguing with these two, their opinions would not be swayed by any verbal lectures on tolerance and acceptance.

Using every ounce of his self-control, Dave unclenched his hands and smiled. Again, drawing strength from his knowledge that keeping it light was to Spencer's benefit, he assumed a mellow voice while saying, "Gentlemen is there a problem? You seem under the misapprehension that kissing in public is a criminal offence, which should result in a trip to the local jail. Please be assured that in the United States of America, we do not have such an oppressive law against using lip to lip contact while expressing one's love to their significant other." Rossi beamed a smile at the two men; no one would ever know the supreme effort he was making not to smash their teeth in.

Rossi could actually see the man take a breath, ready to spew his stream of hate at them, so he quickly continued talking. "Now, I realize an old timer like you, well past your prime and most likely spending more time on the golf course than in bed with your wife, would be absolutely polluted with jealousy that I, a man not much younger than yourself, have managed to secure the love and affection of this hot, young, piece of ass." Dave wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist, and continued, "Now, if you gentlemen came over here to inquire if you could play through, by all means, be my guest. My gorgeous young boyfriend and I will more than happy to continue our rudely interrupted exploration of each others' mouths while you play this hole. We'll be standing right over there, if we manage to stay on our feet." Rossi ended the sentence with a conspiratorial wink.

Reid, who had at first had been too embarrassed to look at the two men, then absolutely astonished at Rossi's words, now decided to add his own contribution, "By the way, did you know, statistically…" The two men stood silently seething for a few minutes, as Reid proceeded to quote them statistics from ancient history on the number of men who took male lovers; then they silently left, while Reid continued his ramble until Rossi silenced him with a kiss. "You okay, kid?" Dave asked, still simmering with anger about the encounter with the two prejudiced men. Spencer nodded, then burst out indignantly, "I can't believe you called me a hot piece of ass."

"You should hear what the girls at work call you." Rossi smirked as Reid's jaw dropped. "_What?_" Reid sounded absolutely shocked to learn he was discussed by the others in that light. "Come on, Babe" Rossi moved towards their golf bags, "Let's finish our game and continue our wonderful day together."

As Rossi watched Reid finish his shot, he ruminated on the fact that every time he and Reid came across prejudice, he was forced to take the high road, keep things light, for Reid's sake. Rossi, anger still rolling through his veins, resolved then and there that the next time someone looked at him and his boyfriend with disgust, or made any kind of nasty comment, that person would be getting a black eye, Reid or no Reid. Dave, with that cheery thought, started to finally calm down. The other feeling he had was one of extreme pride in Spencer, who had fought his own humiliation (which Dave knew was partially leftover emotions from the verbal abuse Spencer had suffered as a child genius), in order to jump in and chase the men away with statistics. Of, course Rossi doubted Reid had actually intended to chase them away, more likely he thought he was sharing some interesting information; but the end result was what counted.

As Reid valiantly tried to sink his putt, looking extremely irresistible as he widened his beautiful hazel eyes and bit his plump lip in concentration, Rossi knew one thing for sure; he didn't care what Reid had scheduled next, after they finished this game their next stop was going to definitely be the clubhouse washroom.


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**

Spencer Reid was in heaven. As he felt Rossi's teeth press into the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder, Reid couldn't contain the loud gasp that ended with a moan. They were in a stall of the clubhouse washroom, barely managing to muffle their sounds of lust. Spencer knew Dave had been extremely pissed about the 2 men on the golf course; but if this was the result, then he hoped they would encounter more of their type.

Reid had never seen, or felt, Rossi so frenetic, so wild. Reid's back was pressed against Rossi's chest, and the two bodies were rocking back and forth at such a speed, Reid would have fallen over if Rossi didn't have one of his arms wrapped tightly around his slim torso. Dave's other hand was quickly stroking Spencer's throbbing member, keeping time with his own hip thrusts against Spencer's back. Unlike their previous fun times in washrooms, as soon as they had entered the stall, Rossi had pushed both their pants right down to their ankles. Once they had spent a few fast minutes kissing, Rossi had quickly turned Reid around, pushed up his t-shirt to his armpits, and hugged him tightly to his chest. Which meant Rossi's own pulsing erection was currently quickly sliding up and down Reid's bare lower back; the sensation was absolutely amazing.

Dave's back slammed violently against the door of the cubicle; he seemingly not caring who might be on the other side. Both men were completely covered in sweat from their exertions. And Spencer had never felt more alive. For a moment he wondered if Rossi would bend him over and thrust inside of him, but he knew this wasn't the right time for that new sexual experience. 'If this is how it will be, then I can't wait!' Reid thought to himself, as once again Rossi thrust up against him, stroking in time, groaning into Reid's ear. For a minute Dave's pushed so quickly and heavily against Spencer's back, he almost lifted him off of his feet. Then Rossi moved his bare leg forward between Reid's, pushing him down slightly so that he now rubbed up and down Rossi's thigh each time Rossi arched his hips. Spencer's sensitive perineum and scrotum rolled against Dave's upper leg, and Spencer could barely muffle his scream of ecstasy at the flood of pleasure that resulted. Completely immersed in feeling now, Reid groaned and moaned as if they were at home and not in a public washroom, any thoughts of stifling the noise completely forgotten. Lust was shooting through him like wildfire; he couldn't have stopped now for any reason. Rossi, too, was totally lost in the moment; his own groans echoing unchecked. His arm tightened around Reid's body; the feel of Reid's muscles constricting as his orgasm built causing Rossi to increase his rocking of their two bodies together.

Riding against Dave's leg, Dave's slick, engorged dick caressing his lower back, Dave's firm fist pulling his swollen erection, Spencer let himself be completely overtaken by his senses, by the wonderful feelings he was experiencing. He completely tuned out every thought, absolutely everything, except the incredible sensations flowing through his writhing body. "Dave, Dave, Dave" he gasped out, unable to form any other word. Rossi, as impossible as it seemed, increased his movements; his body acting like 30 years had suddenly dropped off of it. Banging so hard now against the door, Reid had a moment of clear thought when he wondered if they would end up breaking the door completely off of its hinges. Then his orgasm hit him. Spencer groaned from deep in his throat, next crying out as he climaxed, his body thrashing against Dave's. Reid threw his head back against Rossi's shoulder as he moaned out "Yes, oh God, yes, Dave, please," his hips frantically pumping against Rossi's hand, his legs shaking from the exertion.

As always, feeling Reid's orgasm triggered Rossi's own. Reid felt Rossi's body shake and tremble against him; Rossi's arm around his chest quivering. Hearing Dave's groans of pleasure, feeling Dave's warm fluids shooting against his back, Spencer felt a resurgence of his own pleasure. Both men rocked, shaking, trembling, their skin pasted together with sweat, Rossi's mouth licking and biting Reid's slender neck, leaving yet another mark of passion. Finally they quieted, and Rossi's legs remembered that they were 54 years old. Shifting Reid, who he still had clasped to his chest, around, Rossi lowered himself down so he could sit on the toilet seat, Reid on his lap, both men still panting slightly. Wrapping his arm around Dave's shoulders, Spencer planted a soft kiss on Dave's damp temple.

Looking at Rossi with his wide puppy eyes, Reid gave him a small smile and asked, "So is that what they call hot wild monkey sex?"


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151 **

David Rossi smiled at his cute young lover, who was currently in a middle of a ramble about the American highway system. Reid had intended for them to have lunch in the clubhouse dining room, but after their wonderfully amazing, very noisy, 'funtime' in the washroom, both men had decided it was a better idea to hightail it out of there before they had to deal with security, which Rossi was absolutely sure one of the members of the club had already or would, call. Rossi's smile deepened as he remembered the look on the face of the elderly man who had actually been in the washroom when they'd both climaxed; if he'd interpreted correctly, it had been a combination, of shock, disdain, and more than a hint of jealousy. Now, Spencer was driving them to a nice Thai restaurant that Dave knew in the area. Rossi intended to buy his boyfriend a magnificent lunch as a thank you for the wonderful morning.

Reid glanced over at Rossi, still talking about the statistics of car accidents on highways as opposed to city streets, and his eyes sparkled with happiness, plus a touch of desire. Even now Rossi found it hard to believe that this beautiful man, beautiful inside and out, had chosen to share himself with Rossi. "I love you so much Spencer. More than anyone else I have ever been with, including my 3 wives." Rossi grinned while he spoke, breaking into Reid's stream of words. Flashing Rossi one of his high-voltage beaming smiles, Reid echoed Rossi's words, "I love you too Dave, more than anyone else except my Mom." Rossi softly stroked Reid's cheek, then decided to keep his hands to himself while Reid was driving, when he saw Reid start to flush, and noticed Reid's pants begin to bulge slightly.

After enjoying their lunch, Rossi assumed they would be heading back to his place. He was looking forward to a little 'fun in the sun' in his backyard, under the tree. Rossi loved the outdoors, and covert sex in the outdoors was a particular favourite activity during the warm weather. Dave couldn't wait until he could finally convince Spencer to come up to his cabin with him. He had a largish property that included fairly secluded woods. Rossi and his previous girlfriends had had lots of fun in those woods; he couldn't wait to top all of those memories with some passionate sex with Reid in them. "You missed the turn, Babe." Dave was surprised when Spencer answered, "No I didn't, we're not finished with the day's scheduled activities yet." Reid smiled, finding it fun to keep Rossi in the dark like this. Dave, who always liked to be in control of the situation, a true alpha male personality, was finally having to wait and see where he was going and what he would be doing. This new sense of power over his handsome, older lover made Spencer feel good, a little proud of himself, and a touch excited. It wasn't often, especially at work where he was surrounded by alpha males, that he was the leader of the activities; it was definitely a new experience for him, and he was enjoying it immensely. Wondering how he might manifest it within the BAU, Reid soon turned into the lower parking lot of the city's convention centre.

Rossi looked at Reid, his eyebrows raised in question. "Surprise" Reid said quietly, moving his head forward so he could cover Rossi's mouth with his own. Moving his lips slowly, Spencer softly kissed Dave, then slanted his head and rubbed his tongue lightly along Dave's lower lip until he opened his mouth to Spencer. Slipping his tongue into Rossi's warm mouth, Reid slowly moved it around the moist interior, enjoying the feel familiar. Rossi let his own tongue rub against Reid's, not inhibiting it from its quest around his mouth, but increasing the pleasure for both. Finally, as each man became increasingly aroused, Dave pulled way, panting slightly, "We'd better stop here kid, or we'll never get into the exhibition." Spencer, panting a bit himself, agreed and soon they were strolling into the Outdoorsman Symposium.

Reid, knowing Rossi was a real lover of all outdoor activities, camping, hunting, fishing, boating, etc.., had prepurchased tickets to the exhibition. Rossi, who had been touched at the golf game this morning, was completely floored, that Reid would be kind enough to come to a show like this with him, even paying for the tickets, when Rossi knew Reid didn't care for any of this kind of stuff. Dave felt himself falling even in deeper in love with Spencer; he truly was the kindest person Dave had ever been with. Wishing he could hold Reid's hand, they started to wander around the packed room.

For the rest of the afternoon, Rossi was in heaven. Going from booth to booth, exhibit to exhibit, checking out the latest and greatest in all the equipment you would ever want or need for outdoor fun, Rossi loved having the chance to discuss them with other aficionados. He also spent the afternoon trying to convince Reid how wonderful these activities were, and why Reid should join him in participating in them; while Reid counteracted his every reason with endless gloomy statistics about injuries, maimings and deaths. Ignoring Reid's very vocal protests, Rossi insisted on buying Reid his own canoe paddle and fishing rod, informing him quietly that he most certainly was coming up to Rossi's cabin soon, and he was most definitely going to be experiencing some of the best sex of his life on the banks of the river and in Rossi's various boats.

Hours later, as the two men headed toward Spencer's car, Dave slipped his arm around Spencer's slender waist for a minute. Reid moved nearer, loving the feeling of closeness the simple gesture created. "Come over to my place Babe, and I'll cook you a delicious dinner as thanks for the day." Rossi was surprised when Reid replied, "No Dave." Stopping them in their tracks, Rossi turned to look at Reid, puzzled by his refusal. "You're coming over to my place tonight, Dave and I'm cooking you dinner. The scheduled activities are far from over yet."

Resuming their trek towards the car, Rossi was filled with happiness that Reid had overcome his reticence and was comfortable enough to have Rossi over to his apartment. He was also experiencing a touch of pride that he would be the first member of the BAU to get to see Spencer's home. But above all, Dave was filled, brimming, with curiosity now that he would finally get to see where, and how, the most important person in his life lived; and also to find out what the rest of the activities were that Reid had planned.


	152. Chapter 152

**NOTE: Sorry for the unavoidable delay. Hope everyone is still enjoying 'the boys'' journey. **

**Chapter 152 **

David Rossi sat on the edge of the bed, unable to believe just how easily Fate could give you a quick kick up the ass. One minute you're having the best day of your life, with the love of your life; and just 10 days later you're holding your lovers' hand while he struggles through the pain of a bullet wound.

Rossi wished Reid would take some pain killers, but he had been adamant, before his operation, and as soon as he was out of the anaesthetic; he did not want any narcotics or strong painkillers. Rossi knew his reasons of course, but that didn't stop each team member from trying to get him to change his mind. No one could get over the fact that just a mere 3 months ago, Spencer was fighting for his life with anthrax, and now here he was again in the hospital, shot. Dave had been relieved when the rest of the team had had their visit and left, giving them some privacy. Hotch, who had been stabbed and tortured by Foyet, was in worse shape than Reid; Rossi had encouraged the team to stay with him as much as possible. Rossi had been with Hotch for a few hours himself; that situation was an ongoing torment because Foyet was still out there and Hotch was frantic with worry about Haley and Jack. Morgan was going to stay with Reid, but Rossi convinced him to go, he'd be happy to stay with Reid for a while. Of course no one on the team knew that Dave intended to stay with Spencer as long as he could, overnight as well. Earlier, the nurse had tried to get him to leave, but the look in Rossi's eyes, and the tone of Rossi's voice had convinced her that it would be in her best interests just to let Rossi stay with his man.

Dave checked his watch, relieved to see it was nearly time for Spencer's next shot. Reid had come through the operation fine, but would need to stay in the hospital for a few days, until his pain had diminished somewhat. He had finally been talked into a mild sedative that would at least let him get some rest. Rossi stroked his forehand, feeling the sweat and knowing the poor kid must be agony. He was so proud of Reid for standing by his decision to stay away from narcotics, but it killed him to see Reid like this.

"Dave?" Reid slowly opened his eyes and Rossi could see the pain swirling in their depths. "I'm right here Babe." "Stay." Spencer closed his eyes as another spasm of pain shot through him when he shifted slightly in the hospital bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer. I'm right here in this room for as long as you want. Don't you worry about anything, Babe. Your next shot is due soon. Hang in there." Rossi could have kissed the nurse when she finally showed up with Reid's medication.

Moments later, Dave softly stroked Spencer's hair and forehead with one hand while he held his hand, with interlocked fingers. He was completely past caring if any of the others came in to see Reid, he had to comfort him as much as he could; although he was extraordinarily proud of his handsome boyfriend for pushing that doctor out of the way of the Unsub's bullet, Rossi felt so guilty about not being there to protect him. Rossi knew that this was a totally irrational thought, but there it was. "Try to settle Babe. You need to rest so you can heal faster." Luckily for Reid the bullet had gone right through; unluckily it had cracked the top of his kneecap and pierced the muscles.

"Dave" Reid murmured as the sedative began to take effect, "Did you like your day?" Rossi knew Reid was talking about the last time they were together. It had been a week ago Saturday, and had been a wonderful day, that Reid had planned just for Rossi's entertainment. "That was one of the best days of my entire life Spencer." Rossi continued to run his hand through Reid's soft brown hair, curling it around his ear, and moving it gently off of Reid's forehead. If he thought he could get away with it, Rossi would have gotten right into the bed and pulled Reid into his own body for a cuddle, but Reid was strapped up, his damaged knee swaddled in bandages. Besides, Rossi knew the nurse would definitely force him to move.

"Dave, what was your favourite part?" Reid voice still had a quaver of pain to it; Rossi knew the medication was too weak to completely ease Reid's suffering. "Shh, don't talk Babe, try to sleep."

Reid forced his eyes open, gazing at Rossi with love mixed with pain, and raised his eyes brows in question. "Okay, if it'll make you rest. Well,.." Dave gave Spencer's hand a squeeze, "I'd have to say the best parts were the three B's." Reid smiled, happy to be reminded of how he'd pleased Rossi, then winced as another large dart of pain ran up his leg.

Rossi, seeing the wince, and feeling his own heart wince in response, decided maybe continuing the conversation would help keep Reid's mind off of the pain. Whispering into Reid's ear, Rossi said, "Remember when you told me to drop my pants as soon as I got in the door?" Dave saw a small smirk on Spencer's sweet face, and kept talking. "I loved the look on your face." Reid remembered he'd given Rossi a very sexy look, a seductive look like the ones Garcia said she gave to Kevin when she wanted him to undress. Rossi chuckled to himself as he remembered the look Reid had given him, a hopeful pleading look with a touch of excitement, somewhere between a puppy wanting a dog biscuit, and Bambi.

"The first B was amazing Spencer; you were amazing." Reid smiled a faint smile. Rossi leaned in to whisper again, "When you licked my tip for the first time, you nearly made me cum right then."

Dave watched Spencer's face colour slightly, from pleasure mixed with a tad of embarrassment. Encouraged by this result, Rossi continued, "I loved that you tried to take my whole length in." Rossi chuckled again, at the memory of Reid attempting his first blow job. He had been determined to get Rossi's fully erect member into his mouth. Reid claimed he had been practicing how to do it with his fingers, but nearly vomited all over Rossi's feet when his gag reflex kicked into high gear. Rossi had finally begged him to stop trying, convincing his sweet young lover that he was more than fine with everything else Reid had been doing with Rossi's hard dick.

Rossi, still stroking Reid's hair, gave him a gentle kiss on the temple, saying, "Sleep now Babe, I'll be here when you wake up. Dream about the fun times we'll be having soon." Spencer fluttered his eyes open for a moment, looking straight into Dave's soul, his love for Dave beaming out of his gaze like the rays of the sun.

Rossi kissed him lightly on the lips, saying softly, "When you're recovered enough to be released, you and I are going to go home and play a new game, which involves my favourite number, 69."


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153 **

Spencer Reid was having a restless night. His leg felt like it was on fire, and since they had taken his watch, he didn't know how much time he had to wait until his next shot. Gritting his teeth, he tried to moan quietly, so as not to disturb the exhausted Rossi currently dozing on the nearby chair. All night, every time Reid had made any sound of pain, Rossi had been right there, stroking his hair, rubbing his arm, whispering soft words of love and encouragement. Spencer didn't want to disturb him, knowing Dave would have to go to work in the morning on nearly no sleep.

Reid hissed out a breath, momentarily regretting his stand against stronger painkillers. Knowing some of the pain could be conquered with the mind over matter concept, Reid forced his mind off of his leg and back to the wonderful day he and Rossi had shared over a week ago,; before the pig farm in Vancouver case, which had preceded the one where he got shot. That case had been awful, nearly 100 victims, and the Unsub had been a mentally handicapped man manipulated by his brother. The whole team had been extremely depressed after that one wrapped up. Even though he knew it was wrong, Spencer felt a tiny bit glad the brother had been killed by the brother of one of the victims, and he knew Dave felt the same.

Reid grimaced with pain, a small whimper escaping before he could stop it. Glancing quickly over to where Rossi slept, Reid was relieved to see he had not heard him. Concentrating again on retrieving a happy memory to override the pain, Reid squeezed his eyes shut, and thought back to one of the activities that Rossi had said was one of his favourites, one of the 'B's'.

Reid had been so nervous when he carried the special scotch he'd purchased into the living room after dinner. The dinner had gone better than he'd thought it would. The lasagna had burnt to the bottom of the pan because he and Rossi had made the mistake of lying on the couch for a cuddle and had ended up kissing and stroking each other to mutual orgasms; and his Caesar salad had landed on the floor when he waved his hand around while discussing one of the cases they were doing a review of, but Rossi had ended up feeding forkfuls of his own into Reid's mouth, preceding each with a kiss, so that had turned out being better anyways.

And now he was surprising Dave with the scotch, as they relaxed on his couch. Spencer was carrying two glasses in; although he wasn't normally a drinker, tonight he thought he'd have some as it might help him relax. Reid smiled as he thought of what he had scheduled for later, hoping the alcohol would boost his courage, like Prentiss always said it did for her.

Rossi smiled at Reid as he carefully set the tray down on the coffee table. Rossi had been trying not profile Reid ever since he'd entered the apartment, but it had been a struggle. The kid was so unusual, it would be fascinating to work him out. Rossi knew Reid didn't drink scotch, yet he had 2 glasses ready; the scotch was expensive, and Rossi felt touched Reid had once again splashed out on him; the tray and the table it was on looked circa 1950. In fact, Dave's first impression of Spencer's place was that it was the home of an elderly retired professor. All of the furniture he'd seen so far, except the large plasma television, would have been new about 2 generations ago; all very well worn, not the upscale retro look so popular right now. And the what seemed like hundreds of dusty old books piled everywhere could fill a public library.

But as Rossi covertly examined the contents of the apartment, he realized it also resembled the home of a pre-adolescent boy; this also reflected in the fact that the glasses Reid was pouring the expensive scotch into had Star Wars figures imprinted in the sides. Dr. Spencer Reid was the most complex, interesting, unique person David Rossi had ever had in his life, and he was eternally grateful to the Fates for letting him have him.

"I hope this is okay. They recommended it at the store." Spencer's tone was hopeful, and he visibly exhaled when Dave took a sip, and declared, "Perfect. Smooth, with a slight hint of smoke." Reid took a tiny sip, instantly starting to choke as the fiery liquid burned a trail down his virgin throat.

"How can you drink this stuff?" he gasped out when he was finally able to talk again. Rossi chuckled, "This Babe, is a grown up drink. They say scotch puts hairs on your chest." Reid thought about how his own smooth chest compared to Rossi's, and smirked. Then, determined to drink the scotch, he tentatively took another sip. Although this one also burned going down his throat, at least he didn't lapse into another coughing fit.

As the alcohol began to warm his blood, Reid felt himself starting to feel very mellow, which was the whole purpose, so he took another sip, sighed, and leaned against Rossi, his hand on Rossi's thigh. Dave lifted Spencer's hand up, kissed the palm, then linked their fingers. In contented silence, the two men sipped their drinks, enjoying each other's presence. Reid finished his glass, and when Rossi bent forward to refill his own cup, Reid held his out too.

"Are you sure Spencer, It's pretty strong for a nearly non-drinker." Rossi asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise that Reid wanted more liquor. "I'm sure. Anyways, I want some hair on my chest." Reid said with a laugh, the scotch finally working its way to his brain, and making him tipsy.

Rossi poured Reid another small glass, sat back, put his arm around Reid's slender shoulders, and said, "Your chest is absolutely beautiful just the way it is."

As he started to sip his second scotch, Reid felt his brain start to feel a wee bit fuzzy. 'Maybe we'd better move on to the next scheduled activity' he thought to himself as he noticed it was beginning to feel awfully hot in his apartment, and his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. He stood up, swayed just a fraction, took another sip of the what now had become delicious nectar in his glass, and loudly pronounced, "Dave, I love you, I really do, really do." Dave chuckled as he heard the hint of slur in Spencer's voice.

Reid sipped his drink again, "And now, Dave, who loves and loves me, it's time to strip"


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154**

David Rossi had always thought Spencer Reid was adorable; but watching him try to wrestle his t-shirt over his head while tipsy made Rossi wonder if he'd have to invent a new word.

"Want some help, Babe?" Dave asked as he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt.

"No thanks," came the muffled reply.

Staggering to the side a bit as he lost his balance, Spencer finally got the shirt off. Dave felt the lust flame up in him immediately. Reid's long, wavy hair was now cutely tousled; his face was slightly flushed, half from the struggle and half from the alcohol; and his big, brown puppy eyes were shining. With a small grown, Rossi stood up, shed his unbuttoned shirt, and grabbed Reid into his arms, pressing his mouth against Reid's reddened, luscious lips. Rossi plunged his tongue into Reid's warm, inviting mouth, as Reid sighed and slid his own arms around Rossi's waist. Sighing as he deepened the kiss, Dave rubbed his hands across Spencer's smooth back, running his fingers up and down Spencer's spine, then fanning his hands across his shoulder blades; while Spencer squeezed his arms as hard as he could, loving the feel of his older lover pressed against him. Rossi's tongue darted around Reid's mouth, tasting every corner and crevice, then massaging against Reid's tongue, drawing it into his own mouth. Reid moaned as Rossi bent him back slightly, their hips pressed tightly together, Rossi's demanding mouth moving constantly as if trying to devour Reid's.

"Wait, wait." Reid managed to get out as he finally moved his head away. "We have something else scheduled."

Rossi started to protest, his need for Reid increasing rapidly; but he didn't want to make waves, as this was Reid's day. So he, very reluctantly, dropped his arms and stepped back to finish undressing.

Reid's smiled widely, "I love you, Dave. Don't you worry, you're in for some fun tonight."

Taking another sip of his scotch, Reid began to undo his pants, and to Rossi's great surprise, started to sing. _"Tonight's gonna be a good night, tonight's gonna be a good, good night, whoo hoo."_

Rossi busted out laughing at the horrible sounds coming from his young lovers' mouth; he recognized the song as one that Garcia had been singing all week. The sight of Reid struggling to get his pants off, trying to stay upright as the alcohol worked against his natural balance, and singing a song so totally alien to him, and doing so totally off key, was just about the funniest thing Rossi had seen in a very long time; he wished he could get it on video. As Spencer started to hop around trying to extricate his foot from the cuff of his pants, Dave called him over to the couch so he could help him before he fell over.

"Dave," Reid started as he sat down on the couch, and Rossi bent over to pull his pant leg off, "Do you think I'm a sexy beast?"

Rossi, still chuckling from the singing, started to laugh again, "What?"

"Am I a sexy beast, Dave?"

'Boy this kid is something else when he's a little half-cut,' Dave thought, then asked "Why, do you want to be a sexy beast, Spencer?"

"Well, when the others talk about their weekends, Garcia always calls Kevin her sexy beast. Then the girls all grin at each other. Am I your sexy beast Dave? Please? Please?"

Dave, having finally gotten Reid's pants off, just couldn't resist leaning farther over and planting a large smooch on Reid's cute, red pout. "Yes, Babe, you're my sexy beast. My very favourite sexy beast."

As Reid smiled, his eyes lighting up with delight, Rossi wondered just how drunk Reid was, and if he would remember this conversation tomorrow. 'Might be interesting to see his sober reaction to being called a sexy beast' Rossi thought. Then, as he took a sip of his own scotch, Rossi looked down at Reid splayed on the couch, gazing up at Rossi with his beautiful flushed face, his pale body so close, and so tempting, that suddenly he didn't care what the next scheduled activity was, he had to have Reid's skin against his mouth, right now.

Sitting beside Reid on the couch, Rossi slipped off his own pants and boxers, then asked softly "Do want me to help you with your briefs, Babe?"

Spencer took another sip of his drink, smiling at Dave, his top lip wet with scotch, "Sure Dave who I love, love, love."

Reid's laugh was cut off by Rossi when he leaned forward and kitten licked the moisture off of Reid's lip. Then keeping his mouth moving around Spencer's lips and down his jaw line, Dave quickly slipped the underwear down Reid's, long legs and flung them on the floor. Reid moaned as Rossi moved his head down Reid's slender neck, suckling and nibbling the soft skin.

"We have to go to the….ahhh," Reid was once again cut off as Rossi reached one of his sensitive nipples and began flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Rossi felt himself hardening right up as he mouthed Reid's body, pondering again 'What is it about this kid?'

Listening to Reid start softly panting, Rossi's mouth drifted back up Reid's neck as his hands began to caress Reid's slim torso with long, slow strokes. Spencer smiled into Dave's eyes when Dave looked at him whispering, "You make me so hard, sexy beast."

Reid chuckled as Rossi began planting soft kisses down his chest. His voice quavering a bit as heat began to flood his body, Spencer asked, "Do you like touching me, Dave?"

"I love touching you, Spencer." Rossi lifted his head for a moment to answer, gazing with adoration into Reid's wide eyes.

Resuming his kisses down towards Reid's belly button, a moment later he heard, "Do you like kissing my body?"

"It's one of my most favourite things to do, Babe" Dave responded, finally reaching Spencer's stomach and lapping around his indent.

"Do you like biting me?"

Rossi raised his head, and asked "Do you like me biting you, Spencer?"

Reid nodded, giving Rossi a sweet, lopsided grin. Lowering his head again, Rossi began to gently nibble and bite across Reid's stomach to his hip, continuing down his thigh. When he reached Reid's knee, Rossi shifted himself over, pushed Reid's leg back, and began softly biting him up the back of his leg, gradually increasing the strength of his bites. Hearing Reid's moans, Rossi felt Reid's body vibrating with growing need. Continuing his journey until he reached the small curve of Reid's butt, Rossi pushed back Reid's other leg, and rolled him up slightly so he could reach Reid's sensitive perineum and his back entrance with his hungry mouth.

Dave felt his now throbbing erection pressing against his stomach, aching for release. Spencer's stiff member was also bobbing against his stomach seeming ready to explode. Replacing his teeth with his tongue, Rossi began kitten licking across Reid's thin-skinned sac, down his perineum where he paused to nibble lightly, continuing to kisslick down to Reid's most private place; then flattening his tongue, he lapped at the sensitive orifice as Reid writhed in ecstasy from the pleasure pulsing up his body. Circling for a few moments, Dave licked and nibbled back over the silky skin of Spencer's perineum to his swollen scrotum.

"Dave, Dave" Reid pleaded, his need for release becoming overwhelming.

Spencer's hips arched and twisted as Dave teased his testicles with the tip of his tongue. His body shook with desire when Rossi's goatee tickled the sensitive skin, and he cried out with lust when Rossi suddenly encased the top of his erection with his warm mouth. While he gently massaged Reid's scrotum, Rossi swirled his tongue up, down and around Reid's erection, eliciting groans of bliss from Reid, causing his own erection, which he was now stroking steadily, to leap in his hand.

"Please Dave, please, please, oh God, please," Reid begged, twisting his body, arching his hips frantically, his half closed eyes rolling back in his head at the intense stream of pure, hot pleasure shooting up from his groin.

Groaning himself, Rossi sucked as hard as he could, as if trying to get a thick milkshake up a small straw, and was rewarded with Reid's familiar deep groan. He just had enough time to grasp Reid's hard, weeping member in his fist and begin stroking quickly when Reid's orgasm started. Feeling Spencer's body moving, hearing his joyful sounds of release, Dave's own body erupted.

Rossi moved up beside Reid, and pulled his still trembling body against him. "Sorry, Babe, I just couldn't resist my sexy beast any longer."

Reid, melting across Rossi's chest, sighed with contentment. A few moments later, Reid, teasingly bit his chest, sat up and asked hopefully, "More scotch?"


	155. Chapter 155

**NOTE: My apologies for the delay in posting due to a hunk-of-junk computer glitch.**

**Chapter 155**

David Rossi's gaze moved from the bathtub to Reid's smiling face. When Dave had followed Spencer's sweet bare butt down the hall, he'd assumed they would soon be sharing a shower; the thought of which, along with the cute visual in front of him, had caused his groin to once again start to tingle, which considering his age was something close to a miracle, as he envisioned the wonderful sight of a wet, slippery Reid, his hair curling adorably around his face. Instead, Rossi was now looking at, and hearing about, the whirlpool bath that Reid had somehow talked his landlord into letting him have installed.

"This is one of my favourite things to do, Dave. It helps me relax."

Rossi wondered when the relaxing would start as Reid rushed around the small bathroom, none to steady on his feet due to all the scotch he'd had, gathering towels, washcloths, soap and a jar of blue powder. As Spencer bent over the taps to turn on the water, Dave couldn't resist giving his behind a light slap.

"You are just full of surprises today, Babe" Rossi said with a smile, as Reid rubbed his bottom and tried to frown.

But Reid was just too excited about sharing one of his best loved since childhood activities with Rossi; the anticipation, along with the unaccustomed consumption of alcohol, was making him giddy. This would be the first time he'd ever had a bath with another person; he was nervous, anxious for Dave to like it, but afraid he wouldn't, afraid he'd think it was juvenile. As the tub started to fill up, Spencer poured in the powder permeating the small room with the smell of the ocean, while the water turned a beautiful deep turquoise. And to Rossi astonishment, bubbles starting forming.

"A bubble bath?" Rossi questioned, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Sure, Dave. I love bubble baths. I take at least two or three a week."

Rossi shook his head, chuckling. If his friends at the country club, or his hunting and fishing buddies, ever found out Rossi had been sitting on his old butt in a bubble bath, he'd never hear the end of it, never. Mind you, if those same friends knew what Rossi had done, thoroughly enjoying every minute, or what he intended to do with the handsome young man currently bouncing from foot to foot with impatience, he'd definitely never hear the end it. Dave wasn't sure Spencer should be bouncing around so much when he was half drunk; this fear being borne out seconds later, when Spencer's foot slipped on the bath mat nearly sending him crashing to the floor. Luckily Rossi's reflexes were still sharp, even after a few drinks.

"You'd better sit down while we're waiting for the tub to fill, Spencer, or you're going to have an accident. I need my sexy beast in one piece for the rest of the evening, because I am definitely not finished with you." Rossi crushed Reid to him in a bear hug, soon repeatedly stroking his hands down the length of Reid's smooth back and over the curve of his behind. He gently pushed Reid down onto the toilet lid, but Reid was too happy to sit still for long.

"Dave," Reid jumped back up grabbing Rossi's face between his hands, "Dave, we forgot the scotch."

Rossi laughed at the horrified expression on Reid's face; continuing to chuckle as he watched Reid sway back up the hall, grab the 2 glasses and the bottle, then sway back to the bathroom. Pouring them each another drink, Dave insisted Spencer sit on the toilet lid until the bathtub filled, holding his glass hostage until Spencer complied. It was taking a while as the whirlpool tub was longer and wider than a normal tub. Rossi found he was looking forward to enjoying the feel of the jets in the warm water, plus the feel of the love of his life's body leaning back against his chest. He knew it was one of Reid's preferred positions.

Spencer once again hopped up, moving over to turn on the jets. Dave hoped they wouldn't drown in bubbles as he watched, almost in horror, foam rising up at an astonishing rate; soon the sides of the tub and the taps had completely disappeared.

"There's probably enough water, Spencer, maybe you should turn off the taps." Rossi suggested, as the thoughts of mopping up water and suds from the tidal wave he suspected would be created when they sat down in the tub, made Rossi shudder.

Reid stuck his leg into the huge mass of scented bubbles, grimacing and yelping. When Rossi tried to put his foot in, he drew it back instantly, as the water was scalding hot.

"Spencer, are you crazy? Why have you got the water so hot? Do you always bathe in water hot enough to strip the skin off of you?"

Reid stepped back out of the tub, tripping over the side and nearly falling. Dave winced as he gazed at Spencer's slender legs that were now the colour of boiled lobsters below his knees. Taking a large sip of his scotch, Reid turned to Rossi, again putting his hands on either side of Rossi's face. Then, his eyes shining, his breath boozy, his face flushed, Spencer leaned in, gently touched his lips to Rossi's and whispered, "I have to have it hot Dave, Dave, Dave who I love, love, love the most, most, most." Reid touched his mouth to Rossi's again, giggling.

Rossi bit back a laugh, as Reid swayed slightly and continued whispering, his words a little bit slurred around the edges, "I have to relax. A lot."

Then, his voice getting louder with each word, his eyes growing wide, Reid said, "I have to relax Agent Rossi, because after this bath, I want you to stick your penis into your anus!"


	156. Chapter 156

**NOTE: Thanks very much for your reviews, they are always very much appreciated. And Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers.**

**Chapter 156**

David Rossi sucked in a quick breath as the implication of what Reid had meant to say penetrated his brain, while his dick jumped to attention. Starting to laugh, Rossi asked, with a feigned shocked expression on his face, "Dr. Spencer Reid, did you just tell me to fuck myself?"

Reid's own face assumed a legitimate surprised expression, as he exclaimed, "No way. Did I?"

Dave, still chuckling, grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around Spencer's slim hips, making sure to caress Spencer's smooth behind while he did, also giving it a little love pinch. Then, wrapping a towel around himself, Rossi said, "I think we should get something warm to drink while we wait for the water in the tub to cool down to a non-boiling temperature."

"Heat up the scotch?" Reid asked hopefully, starting to pick up the bottle.

"Actually, drunk boy, I was thinking more along the lines of strong coffee. Besides.." Dave moved over to Spencer's side, placing his arm around the younger man's shoulders, as he whispered into his ear"..coffee-flavoured kisses are my favourites."

Then, slowly licking along Reid's ear lobe, Rossi slid his hand down Reid's back to his waist as he guided him out to the hall. Dave hoped Spencer wouldn't pursue his original train of thought, about the new sexual experience he wanted to try tonight. At the moment, Rossi couldn't quite get his brain to wrap around what Reid, his Reid, was actually asking for, Rossi's hard length inside his body.

Entering Reid's kitchen was like entering into a time warp, a currently very messy time warp. Spencer hadn't let Dave into the kitchen while prepared the dinner, stating afterwards, that he would clean up in the morning. Consequently, as Rossi went through the door, with a still very tipsy Reid clinging to his side, he was completely taken aback. Besides the appliances that had obviously come with the apartment, everything in Reid's kitchen looked lifted straight from the 1950's. Dave felt a little lurch in his heart as he recognized some of the items were the exactly the same as the ones his own mother had had in her kitchen when he was growing up; for a moment he was overwhelmed with happy memories of his mom, he still really missed her, even after all this time.

Then Rossi realized what else he was seeing; a complete disaster area. Reid's kitchen looked like a cyclone had gone through. Dirty dishes, pots, pans, and who knows what else, seemed to cover every surface. Reid, glancing up at Rossi's face, giggled, saying "I had a few false starts with the dinner, Dave. Do you think I'm a good cook? Do you love me?"

"Yes I do; yes I do, very much so; and yes, you apparently did." Dave answered. Looking around for the coffee machine he was sure Spencer would own, he got another surprise when he saw the old-fashioned percolator sitting beside the stove.

"Geez, Spencer, I haven't seen one of these in over 30 years. Is this all you have to make coffee in?"

Reid nodded, making his way over to the relic, and digging in the drawer for a filter. "It's a funny thing, Dave, I want to get a new one, but keep forgetting to buy one."

Reid drunkenly giggled as he poured out the coffee grounds, quietly rambling on about the evolution of coffee makers, and Rossi hoped he knew what he was doing; strong coffee from a percolator, if Rossi remembered correctly, could eat through the lining of your stomach like it was rice paper.

Making the still unsteady on his feet Reid sit down while they waited, Rossi made his way over to the sink, intending on making a dent in the confusion of dirty dishes. Fifteen minutes later, the coffee was ready, and the countertop had been cleared off. There were still more dirty dishes, but Dave knew Spencer was anxious to get into the bathtub.

As they made their way back to the washroom, sipping their coffees, Rossi hoped he would be able to dissuade Reid from wanting to "go all the way" tonight. For one thing, Rossi had never liked the first time with his lovers to be when they were drunk; he was a huge romantic at heart, and wanted the first time to be special, a wonderful memory for both of them; he doubted whether Reid was going to remember much of this night. For another thing, and even more importantly, Rossi was still unsure if he would be able to go through with it. He'd never had anal sex before, with anyone, and he was a bit afraid of it; especially of hurting Spencer, which he knew would inevitably happen. Dave knew he would need more time to prepare his mind, time to relax his brain around what this new sexual experience would entail.

'Nope, tonight is definitely not the night' Rossi thought, as Reid slowly put his coffee cup on the bathtub table, and pulled off his towel. Staring at the small behind which was currently sticking up in the air as Reid bent over to feel the water with his hand, his head and shoulder disappearing in the bubbles, Rossi tried to imagine forcing his hardened erection into the teeny, tiny opening that flashed by his eyes as Reid started to topple head first into the tub.

Moving forward to haul his laughing, bubble-covered, sweet, lovable young lover out of the water, Dave wiped away the scented foam from Spencer's mouth, swiftly covering it with his own for a long, lingering French kiss. He felt Reid hardening up against his thigh, his own dick starting to stiffen in response.

"Let's get this bubble bath started, Babe. Time for some more fun."

"Yeah, fun. I love fun."

Reid smiled wide, his eyes twinkling, while Rossi groaned inwardly as he followed Reid's gaze to the plastic shark sitting on the edge of the bathtub.


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157**

Spencer Reid shifted uncomfortably in his hospital bed, wishing the nurse would soon come with his painkiller. His leg was beginning to feel like it was on fire, and even remembering the events from that amazing Saturday was not alleviating his suffering.

Reid sighed, and smiled, recalling how he'd tortured poor Rossi with his plastic shark. Sitting at the opposite end of the tub, Spencer had vocalized the music from the movie Jaws, DUH DUN, DUH DUN, DUH DUN, and playfully simulated shark attacks on Dave's legs. Reid knew it was a bit childish, but he had been having a lot of fun; Rossi, not so much. Rossi, of course, had had the patience of a saint before he'd finally insisted on Reid joining him at the other end of the tub, lying back against Rossi's chest, and relaxing while the jets of water pulsed against them.

Reid loved that plastic shark; he'd had it since he was very young. His father, in the years before he abandoned the family, used to rent videos sometimes, and one of his favourites was Jaws. The first time Reid watched it with him, he'd became instantly enamored with sharks. They'd fascinated him. Fortunately for Reid, his mother had been going through a good patch then, and taken him to library numerous times, where they'd spend hours researching and reading about sharks; Reid figured he knew as much, if not more, about them than any marine specialist. In fact, for a brief period, he'd considered going into some kind career in the field of marine biology. During this wonderful time with his mother, she'd bought him the plastic shark for his bath, laughing as she watched her young son create scenarios of attack against other objects; for some unknown reason she'd been especially amused when he ravished his bar of soap.

Since then, every time he bathed, he always took a few minutes to play with the shark, as it never failed to elicit warm memories of his mom. Saturday had been the first time in his entire life he had shared that activity with another person. Spencer was actually kind of shocked he'd done so, as when he'd planned the bubble bath with Dave, he'd had no intention of even showing him the shark, it was just too personal to him, a private memory. But for some reason, probably the alcohol, but maybe something a little deeper, Reid had pulled the shark into the tub with them, unashamedly drawing Rossi into one of his personal experiences, unconsciously creating an even deeper closeness between the two men. When Reid had been pressed back against Rossi, wrapped in his strong arms, he'd explained the history of the shark and why he still had it; Rossi had tightened his hold, gently kissed Reid's temple, silently acknowledging the significance of the now shared activity. That was one of the things Spencer loved most about Dave, he knew how important these kinds of things, these intensely personal things, were to a person, he never judged or ridiculed.

Reid shifted in his hospital bed again, trying in vain to get a bit more comfortable. Glancing at Rossi, who was still dozing in the chair, he felt a rush of warmth flow through him as he turned his mind to what the rest of the bubble bath activity had included…..

Reid and Rossi sat together in the tub, sipping their coffees, both enjoying the warm water massaging against their skin. Rossi told Reid he was going to get a whirlpool tub installed in his master bathroom next week, then they would share baths at his house too. Spencer discovered, between the warm water, the comforting feel of Dave's skin against his back, and the alcohol still in his system, he was feeling very mellow. Closing his eyes, he sighed with contentment. Minutes later he sighed again, deeper this time, as Rossi began circling his fingers around Reid's nipples. Reid's eyes flew open, he tilted his head, which had been leaning against Rossi's shoulder, back and to the side, rewarding Rossi with a beaming smile.

"Relax and enjoy, Spencer" Rossi whispered, and Reid resumed his original position.

He intended to enjoy what Dave was offering, but he also intended to make sure Dave enjoyed as well. 'This will be first time I have sex in the bath' Reid thought, just before he felt Rossi's hands run down his chest, then stop to rub circles around his stomach. Reid stated to squirm against Rossi as tendrils of pleasure began making their way up his body.

"Do you love me, Dave?" sighed Reid as Rossi's fingers swirled a little lower down his abdomen.

"Very, very much, Babe." Rossi's voice contained its own sigh as the feel of Reid's soft skin under his palms began to create sparks of lust, which intensified as Reid shifted slightly, moving his lower back across Rossi's rising length.

"I love you Dave. Love, love, love. Do you know you're the best lover I ever had?"

Rossi chuckled; since he knew he was the only lover Reid ever had he didn't let the compliment go to head. "Tilt your head, Babe" he instructed, turning his own towards Spencer. Reid moaned as Rossi began licking along his jaw, turning his face so that the tip of Rossi's tongue could flick against his lips. Rossi moved his legs, putting his feet flat on the bottom of the tub, his knees bent.

"Spread your legs over mine, Babe" Reid shuddered, Rossi's words creating a ball of excitement to start careening around his chest.

Reid quickly did as asked, hooking his legs over Rossi's, and resting his calves atop the flat sides of the tub. As Dave's one hand firmly grasped Spencer's stiff dick, his other hand slid below to begin a gentle massage of his testicles. Reid arched his body, moaning and beginning to writhe as waves of pure pleasure began to radiate through him.

"You're my gorgeous sexy beast" Rossi whispered gruffly into Reid's ear, as his sounds of pleasure caused Rossi's own erection to harden further.

Remembering his thoughts of earlier, Reid moved his own hand down into the water, pulling Rossi's up, then putting two of Rossi's fingers into his mouth. Reid started to stroke himself, as he licked and sucked on Rossi's digits. Dave groaned softly, loving the feel of Spencer's mouth, every suck of his fingers resulting in a corresponding pulse in his groin. Then Reid, using the weightlessness the water provided, gripped the side of the tub with his free hand, lifted his butt slightly and began rubbing it up and down along Rossi's hard length.

"God Spencer, oh God, that feels amazing!" Rossi moaned heavily, as Reid's small behind created a flood of desire, nearly drowning Rossi in pleasure. Reid smiled to himself, lightly bit down on Rossi fingers, then resumed sucking. His own groans of enjoyment vibrated against Rossi's fingers as Rossi began to gently tug on Reid's scrotum. The streams of red-hot lust this action produced nearly sent Reid over the edge.

But he was determined that this time Dave would cum first. So he increased the caressing movement of his bottom against Rossi's dick, and sucked his fingers as hard as he could. Moments later Rossi arched his hips up off the bottom of the tub as he climaxed, his orgasm causing his body to shake, as he panted and groaned. Reid cried out Rossi's name as his own orgasm swiftly followed, his body twisting, his hips pumping, his head falling heavily back against Rossi's shoulder.

As Rossi leaned back against the end of the tub, still breathing heavily, the warm jets soothing his overheated skin, Reid turned around, his eyes shining, and proclaimed, "That was the best bubble bath I ever had!"


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158**

David Rossi made Reid sit on the toilet lid as he dried him off. Reid, still a bit unsteady on his feet, didn't put up much of an argument, and yawned as he watched Rossi dry his feet. Rossi knew the cause was a combination of alcohol consumption, warm bath, and sexual release, and chuckled as he said, "I don't know if you had any other activities planned Babe, but your next activity is going to be getting tucked into your bed for the night."

"That is the next activity, Dave" Reid stated, as Rossi pulled him upright, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I planned for you to have a…" another huge yawn overtook Reid for a moment, "..nal sex with me."

"Well, my drunken young lover, that activity will definitely be postponed. Anyways, are you sure Babe? You want to try being together in a bed?" Dave was surprised that Spencer wanted to attempt it already, as it hadn't been that long since the whole bed issue had nearly broken them up.

Reid nodded, yawning again. "Please Dave, please. I want to try the bed tonight."

Dave smiled, proud of Spencer for wanting to try and fight his personal issues around sexual activity in a bed. But he also deduced that this was part of the reason Reid had let himself get so drunk; hoping it would dull the memories of the childhood incident with his mother, as well, as give him courage to try penetrative sex for the first time.

"Well, let's do this, Babe. We'll lay down and cuddle on the bed together tonight. That's a good first step, towards where we want to end up eventually." Rossi hoped it would go well. He hoped Reid would be able to relax enough to fall asleep in his arms; this was one of Rossi's favourite activities in the past, holding his sleeping lover, and Rossi had been anxious to finally be able to do it with Reid, who seemed to fit against his body perfectly when they snuggled on the couch.

Reid smiled his consent, reaching once more for the scotch bottle. Dave stayed quiet, knowing Spencer was going to bed for the night anyways so another mouthful wouldn't hurt. Reid took a big gulp straight from the bottle, smirked, then said, his voice slurry, "You should take a picture of me, Dave." After yet another face-splitting yawn he continued, "You could show the others that I can have fun on the weekends just like a normal person."

Rossi glanced at Reid, waving the bottle of scotch around, swaying slightly, his hair wet and disheveled, his neck bearing a love mark that Rossi had given him earlier in the evening, wrapped only in a towel that threatened to slip off of his slim hips, and the thought went through his mind that the team would probably pay hard cash to see a picture of Reid like this, especially if Rossi labeled it 'Sexy Beast.'

"Come on, my gorgeous boyfriend, lead me to your bedroom" Dave said, giving Spencer a low growl in his ear that caused a shiver of desire to race down Spencer's spine.

Rossi felt Reid quiver a bit, wondered if Reid would stay awake long enough for another round of fun, and envied him his youthful stamina. Rossi knew he himself, was definitely done for the night; he had had 6 orgasms today, 4 of those just this evening, and he knew the 'well was dry' as they used to say. But that didn't mean a young, healthy man like Spencer would be done, so Dave decided to see what happened, and if Spencer could go again, Dave would be more than happy to accommodate him.

Reid's footsteps slowed as they neared his bedroom door. Rossi gave him a reassuring hug, "You still okay, Babe?"

Reid nodded, gripped Rossi's hand a little tighter, and walked over to his bed. Rossi immediately noticed the nightlight plugged into the baseboard. Wondering what the issue was with the dark, he mentally made a note to pick one up next week to have on hand when Reid finally stayed the night with him. Pulling Reid into a hug, Rossi whispered, "Let's cuddle for a while, Spencer."

Minutes later Rossi was flat on his back, Reid draped across his chest, running his fingers lightly along Reid's arm, listening to a drunken ramble on the history of beds which was interspersed with yawns, and sighs of contentment. Rossi felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Dave, I'm drunk" Spencer giggled, once his ramble had petered out.

"You sure are. No more scotch for you tonight, Babe." Rossi laughed, tightening his arm around Reid's slender back.

"Dave, we're lying on the bed together."

"I know. Nice isn't it? Are you still good?"

"Perfect" Reid sighed, his breath a warm whisper across Rossi's chest.

Dave listened to Spencer's breathing getting slower. Assuming Reid had finally fallen asleep, or passed out considering how much scotch he'd had, Rossi was wondering when he should get up and leave, when Reid shifted himself a bit closer to Rossi and asked, "Dave, would you rub my back please?"

Rossi, happy the evening wasn't over yet, moved his hand down to the edge of the towel still wrapped around Reid's waist, then back up, soon settling into a steady stroking pattern. Spencer's breathing now became a bit heavier, as he pressed his hips even harder against Dave's. Keeping his head resting against Rossi's broad chest, Reid started moving his own hand down towards the edge of Rossi's towel, but Rossi stopped him.

"Sorry, kid. I'm done for the night in that department. You wore me out, my gorgeous sexy beast" Rossi said with a laugh.

Reid chuckled against Rossi's chest, gave his nipple a small nibble, then snuggled his head back down. Dave continued swirling his hand across Spencer's smooth back, softly stroking then pressing firmly. He could feel Reid's skin heating up under his palm, could feel Reid's shivers of pleasure, so wasn't at all surprised when moments later he heard, "Dave, could you go lower please."

'My Spencer, always so polite' Rossi chuckled to himself, as he let his fingertips slide under the edge of the towel. Reid shifted again, moving his head up so that it was tucked under Rossi's chin, then began slowly arching his hips against Rossi's thigh. Rossi, more than familiar with the wonderful friction a towel could create for a man's hardened length, knew it wouldn't take long for Reid to start moaning with desire. As he heard Reid begin to pant, Rossi pulled the towel away from Reid's behind, trailing his fingernails over the small mounds, causing Reid to tremble and whimper against Rossi's neck.

"I want to feel you" Reid whispered, his need reflected in his shaky voice.

"Do you have any lubricant?" Dave asked, reaching under the pillow when Spencer pointed.

"Bend your knee, Spencer"

Rossi kneaded Reid's bottom for a few minutes, running his finger along his soft perineum, and circling it around his small entrance. Reid's moans filled the room, as he increased the speed of his movements against Rossi's thigh, lust building quickly.

"Please Dave" Reid pleaded, getting desperate for the intense pleasure he knew would flood his body once Rossi found his sweet spot, like he had in the office the other day.

Rossi coated his fingers with the lubricant, then moved his hand into position. Reid stopped moving, holding his breath. Dave started to press his middle finger into Spencer's tight back entrance, saying gently, "Relax, Spencer. Relax and let me in, let me feel you, Babe."

Reid released his breath as he tried to relax, allowing Rossi's fingertip to push past Reid's natural defense. Taking his time, Rossi carefully slid his finger forward, once again amazed at how hot and tight Reid was, until his whole digit was deeply embedded in Reid's vibrating body.

"Still okay, Babe?" Feeling Reid nod, Rossi crooked his finger and began slowly stroking his finger in and out, making sure he trailed it across Reid's prostate.

Spencer groaned, his whole body shuddering as his fingers tightly gripped Dave's chest. As Rossi stimulated his sensitive gland, Reid started thrusting his hips rapidly now, in search of his release. Rossi increased his own speed, keeping time with Reid's movements. Just as he felt Reid was ready to climax, Rossi whispered, "Now two" and pushed his index finger inside Reid along side the other.

"Ahhhh, Dave, Dave…" Reid's body, contracted around Rossi's fingers for a moment, adjusting itself; then exploded with white-hot pleasure as Rossi swiped his two fingers rapidly across Reid's sweet spot. Spencer's mind seemed to float away on a cloud of bliss, as he groaned and bit down on Dave's neck while an intense orgasm swept through him. Dampening the towel with his fluids, Reid kept rubbing himself against Rossi until he was too exhausted to continue; Rossi kept his fingers in place, until he felt Reid slump against him, completely satiated.

Minutes later, Rossi once again heard Reid's breathing beginning to slow, but he knew this time Reid actually was falling asleep. Very carefully, he shifted Reid over, taking care to remove the wet towel and cover him with the sheet. Dave wanted to finish cleaning up the kitchen before he left; he knew Spencer would be in no shape tomorrow to tackle the mess. Leaning over Reid's adorably flushed face, now half mashed into the pillow, Rossi gave him a gentle kiss.

"Bye Babe. I love you." Rossi half hoped Reid would say stay, but Reid was 'out for the count', just giving Rossi a soft sigh…..

Rossi, dreaming about that wonderful night in Reid's bed, started to stir as he heard voices in Reid's hospital room. Opening his eyes a bit, he was just in time to see a nurse giving Reid his painkillers, and hear her say, "That's so sweet, your father staying with you overnight."


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter 159**

David Rossi, who'd been walking around all day with a tight, knotted ache in his chest, felt his heart expand again as he gazed into the wide, hazel eyes of his young lover; the emotion he read in their depths almost made him well up, after the emotional turmoil he'd been in all day.

Rossi smiled as he gazed around the room. Garcia and Morgan had visited earlier in the day, and Garcia had once again worked her colourful magic. Rossi knew they had also gone to see Hotch; he suspected Garcia's decorating ideas had most likely been thwarted in that room. Dave moved a huge teddy bear wearing a bright pink vest off of the chair, and pulled it up beside Spencer's bed.

"How are you feeling, Babe?" Rossi stroked his fingers through Reid's hair, tucking the soft, silky strands behind his ear.

"Okay" Reid answered, giving Rossi a small smile. Rossi noticed the strain on Reid's face, and asked, "Almost time for your next shot?" Reid nodded.

Dave wondered if he should bring up the issue he had been worrying about all day, concerning their age difference, but decided to wait and see if Spencer mentioned it. Which, in typical Reid fashion, he promptly did, but with a twist that surprised Rossi.

"Dave, do you think I'm too young for you?" Reid voiced the question that he'd been thinking, analyzing, and agonizing over ever since that nurse had made her comment about Rossi being his father. He was so afraid Rossi would decide Reid was too immature, too naïve for him; he'd been going over statistics in his head for hours, and every result seemed to be a negative.

Dave stared at Spencer, flabbergasted. He, himself, had been heartsick all day that Reid would take the nurse's words to heart, and decide Rossi was way too old to be with. Rossi heard his voice quaver slightly, from immense relief, as he answered, "No way Babe. I love you so much its ridiculous," chuckling a bit he continued, "I heard that nurses' comment, Spencer, and I've been wondering all day if maybe you'd been having second thoughts about being with someone so much older." Rossi didn't let himself recall his darker thoughts, the ones concerning Reid's 'father issues.'

Reid smiled wide, shifted a bit, then winced as a sharp pain from his knee raced up his leg. "I love you too, Dave," then continued, "but, actually, statistically the younger person in this type of partnership is often…." Rossi cut him off with a soft, quick kiss, just like the very first one he had given him. And, to his amazement, Rossi immediately produced a pant bulge, just like the first time around. "Geez," Rossi thought, "I'm so hard, I could hit a baseball out of the park with it."

Taking Spencer's hand, Dave briefly placed it over his crotch, as he lowered his voice and said, "This is all the proof we need Babe, to know we're meant to be together. One small touch of your sweet mouth, and I immediately grow another leg." Reid laughed, his leg pain forgotten for a moment, and Rossi joined him, all of his earlier worries fading fast.

Seeing Reid's eyes start to twinkle, even as leg began to ache in earnest, Rossi shook his head, "No way kid, no shenanigans allowed in the hospital. We'll have more than enough time for fun once you get out of here, my young, handsome hedonist. You'll be practically at my mercy then, with your bum leg." Dave wiggled his eyebrows, causing Spencer to laugh again. Rossi laughed too, overwhelmed with happiness that Reid loved him, they were completely solid as a couple, and that he was managing to help Reid forget his pain for a moment.

Once the laughter died down, both men just quietly looked at each other; each marveling that the other had chosen him to love; each one loving the other deeply, completely; and both hoping it would last forever.

"Dave, would you do something for me?" Reid dimple flashed as he gave Rossi a small smile, and Rossi could barely restrain himself from leaning forward to flick his tongue across the indent.

"What do you want Babe?" Dave felt his own dimple deepen as Spencer explained what he wanted, in order to, as Spencer said, have something he could use as a focus when his leg pain got bad.

Rossi carefully sat on the edge of Reid's bed, studying his face carefully for any sign of discomfort; but Reid continued to beam with love at Rossi, his mind filled with thoughts of everything he loved best about the older man. Rossi took a moment to once again gently stroke Reid's hair, then traced a light path across Reid's forehead and along his face.

"I'm so thankful you came into my life Spencer" Rossi whispered into Reid's ear, before he bent his head a little lower, softly kissing Reid's neck.

A few minutes later, Rossi rose, stating "I'm just going to visit Hotch for a while, Babe, then I'll be back." Leaning into Spencer's ear again, Dave whispered huskily, "When you get out of here, we'll do this again, but in an even better place."

As Rossi was leaving the room, the same nurse from the previous night was coming in with Reid's painkillers. Smiling at her, Rossi gave her a wink, then walked down the hall.

Moving over to her patient, the nurse was stunned to find the cute young FBI agent staring unseeing at the wall, a huge smile on his face, while his slender fingers fluttered over the biggest hickey she had ever seen.


	160. Chapter 160

**NOTE: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you're all still enjoying it. And thanks for your patience with the sporadic updates during this hectic month. Once the new year is here, they should return to at least twice weekly.**

**Chapter 160**

David Rossi stood at his kitchen counter, rolling out the dough for the cheese sticks Reid loved so much. Spencer had been discharged a few days ago, but this would be Dave's first opportunity to visit him, so he wanted to come bearing gifts. Because of Strauss, Rossi had been away from Quantico for nearly a week and he intended to pay her back, big time.

With Hotch in the hospital, then home recovering for the next few weeks, Rossi naturally assumed the leadership role on the team. Unfortunately, this meant dealing with Strauss on a more regular basis. The first day had been fine, as with Reid out of commission also, the team were too busy catching up on all of the paperwork that accumulated while they were in Canada on the previous case, to do much of anything except work. But the next day, Strauss, it seemed to Rossi, had made it her mission to irritate everyone on the team, especially him.

By the end of that long, trying day he'd had to: one, stop JJ from handing in her notice; two, remind Morgan anything he said to Strauss would hurt his career, especially the choice swear words Dave let him shout in his office to lessen his intense anger; three, reassure Prentiss that she was a damn fine agent and held her job because of her exceptional abilities; four, let Garcia have a little hissy fit, then a little weep, in his office, offering her some sympathy and a gentle warning that it probably wouldn't be in her long-term best interest to hack into Strauss's computer or personnel file. On top of all that, Strauss had been in and out of his office all day.

So Rossi wasn't actually overly surprised when she showed up in his office the next day to gleefully inform him that she'd scheduled two last minute lectures for him, out of state. He knew she had done it purposely to annoy him as she had zero control over him with anything else. Rossi could have refused, using the BAU's current understaffed situation, but Rossi also knew Strauss was itching to find a way to discredit him with the upper-management, and he didn't want to give her any ammunition. Dave intended to leave the Bureau on his own terms, and when he decided, not at Strauss' convenience.

Rossi felt his anger begin to flare at thoughts of Strauss, so he turned his mind back to his handsome boyfriend. Rossi had called Reid every evening while he was away, dreamed about Reid every night, and woke up with wet boxers every morning. Even now, if he closed his eyes he immediately pictured Reid's nude body lying on the couch; could immediately feel Reid's warm, smooth skin against his fingers; could smell Reid's special scent which made Rossi's heart soft and his dick hard. Dave sighed loudly, it seemed like a lifetime since they were together last; Dave really wanted, needed, to have his arms wrapped around Spencer's slender form. Needed to hear Reid's sighs and whimpers as his pleasure built. He craved the taste of Reid's warm, moist mouth, missed leaving a damp trail as he licked his way across Spencer's slightly concave stomach. But what he especially hungered for was the sound of Reid's groan, the special groan that indicated he'd reached his peak. Rossi shivered with longing for his lover.

Although Rossi had kept their nightly calls light and cheerful, they'd briefly discussed the weekend they had both enjoyed. Spencer agreed that Dave had made the right decision in not pursuing his request for their sexual activities to take the next major step. Actually Reid was extremely embarrassed by some of the things he'd said, and done that night, even though Rossi reassured him he'd been adorable throughout. Of course, Rossi had also been torturing him all the following week, giving him little tidbits here and there about what had happened, laughing at his blushes, teasing him at the most inopportune moments. Spencer still didn't know if Dave had told him everything, but was he afraid to ask.

During their last phone call Spencer, who'd stopped taking the painkillers as soon as he was out of the hospital, had been in a lot of pain, and Dave's heart had ached at the distance between them, due to Strauss. Speaking softly, Rossi had done a visual exercise with him, having him picture them both together, holding each other, exchanging tender kisses, gentle caresses, soft sighs. Rossi had fought against his throbbing erection as he heard Reid's sweet sighs, wanting to keep up his soothing commentary, not groan down the phone, until Reid's pain started to ease.

Looking down, Rossi, who had been kneading and shaping the dough during his musings, noticed he'd unconsciously been forming a section of dough into a small peak, which looked suspiciously like a replica of Reid's stiffened nipple. Feeling a little foolish, and a little naughty, Dave closed his eyes again, imagined Spencer lying across the counter top and flicked his tongue across the piece of dough. Instantly his body flushed with heat, his dick hardening, a shiver of pure desire traveling from head to foot. Laughing a little at himself, Rossi decided he'd better stroke himself to release, otherwise he'd be tackling Reid the instant he opened his apartment door; and Rossi didn't figure Reid would be in any shape for too much physical activity yet.

Hesitating for just a moment, Rossi chuckled a tad self-consciously, picked up the dough nipple, and headed into his bedroom.


	161. Chapter 161

**NOTE: Thanks for coming back to my story. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season.**

**Chapter 161**

David Rossi gazed at his beautiful young boyfriend, currently sitting on his couch, his legs stretched out, the injured knee resting on a pillow. Rossi sighed quietly as he remembered how Reid's soft skin felt against his lips, as he sucked gently on his favourite spot, leaving a love mark that Reid could touch like a talisman when he wanted to remember Rossi's love for him.

Focusing his eyes on that special part of Spencer's slender neck, Dave felt a wash of desire run through him; he'd been waiting for days to have Spencer in his arms, against his mouth, under his body. And, by rights, he should be leaning over the couch right now, gently stroking, softly licking, slowly building each of them towards a soul satisfying release.

Except Fate liked to step in every once in a while and torture Rossi. Which was why, instead of Reid lying in his own living room, being loving caressed, he was currently relaxing in Rossi's living room, surrounded by women.

"Hey Rossi, what's taking so long? Are you grinding those beans by hand?" Prentiss's voice seemed to add fuel to the flames of Rossi's raging sexual frustration.

"I'm right here Emily, jeez, you sounded a bit like Reid then, panting for your coffee." Rossi said with a laugh as he came up behind her with the tray of coffee mugs.

Dave concentrated on handing out the mugs to the women of the BAU, afraid if he looked at what HE was actually panting for, he would break. As it was he'd had to keep his chef's apron on to hide the pant bulge he'd been sporting ever since Spencer had come through his front door. Cursing silently at the unfairness of life, Rossi bent over to hand Reid his mug, hoping to at least stroke his finger slightly; but Fate wasn't finished with Rossi yet, for as he reached down, Garcia grabbed the mug.

"Here you go sweetie, Rossi's famous coffee. Just what you need to recover. Are you in much pain?" Garcia asked, as she patted the leg she was currently sitting in front of.

Reid swallowed a sip of the steaming nectar before he spoke, hoping Garcia hadn't noticed the slight pant bulge that he was trying to hide by keeping his good leg bent. He too, had been fantasizing about today, finally getting to wrap his arms around Rossi and press his warm mouth to his. In fact Spencer, had been looking forward to having something else of Dave's in his warm mouth; and, as Rossi was keeping his apron on, Reid surmised Rossi was more than ready.

"The pain's not too bad. It only really hurts if I move my leg around too much, or get too tired using the crutches." Reid replied, watching Garcia and JJ smile at his answer.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much if you have to take some pain medication, Spence, just to get over the worst patches." JJ said, giving his good leg a squeeze.

As Reid wondered why the women seemed to want to touch him, Rossi reflected on the call he'd received just as he'd started packing the cooler of food he was taking to Reid's place. Dave could tell by Spencer's voice that he was in full panic mode.

"JJ called and said she, Garcia and Prentiss were coming over to visit me, to see if I'm okay."

"Well, Babe, they're your friends. They care about you." SHIT SHIT SHIT Rossi kept his voice calm, belying his disappointment.

"But Dave, they want to come HERE! To MY apartment."

Rossi tried his best not to laugh, but Reid said this sentence with such dread, he sounded as if the girls were his mortal enemies coming to attack.

"Dave, I, uh, I, um, I told them I was going to your house for the day, and, uh, so then I, um..."

Rossi, guessing the rest, finished the sentence for him, "So you invited them over here for lunch. That's fine, Babe, no problem. It's nice they want to see you, they miss you. And after they leave, we'll still have time for some fun." Rossi lowered his voice for the last few words.

"But I want to kiss you Dave! I want you to bite my stomach!" Rossi could hear the longing in Reid's voice and his heart soared with joy that Reid needed him as much as he needed Reid.

"You will Spencer, and I will, I give you my solemn promise."

But now Rossi was regretting his largesse. He hadn't been able to as much as hug Reid hello, as the girls were already here when he arrived, Reid having insisted on taking a taxi over, and it would have totally been out of character for Reid to be touched by Rossi. Even the inevitable hugs from JJ and Garcia had been reluctantly received. So Rossi, denied any physical contact, had been aching with need for the last two hours. Watching Spencer eat the light lunch Dave had prepared had been a particular agony; each time the fork went between Spencer's parted lips, Dave felt his groin twitch. When Reid patted his stomach to indicate how full he was, Rossi, remembering Reid's request, almost leapt across the table to lift his shirt and nibble on the smooth skin.

Rossi brought himself back to the present just in time to hear Garcia muse something about natural pain remedies.

"Well, it's a scientifically proven fact that orgasms are a wonderful pain reliever." Reid said in his serious, imparting information, voice. Moments later, he turned red as the girls began to laugh.

"Well, you're out of luck Reid. No one here can help you with that particular task." Prentiss said as she laughed, not noticing that Spencer was now a dark, brick red, after he'd flicked a quick glance towards Dave.

As for Rossi, he, after a stunned moment, found himself unconsciously moving forward, his body more than anxious to test the accuracy of that statement, his erection now beginning to throb in unison with his heartbeat. Just in time, he reined himself back under control.

Garcia, deciding now was a good time to obtain information that she and the others had been speculating about for weeks, murmured, "Unless there's someone else we could invite over for you? Someone special? A nice girl who, maybe, could give you a hand with that? I'd be more than happy to go pick her up for you!"

JJ and Prentiss both stared at Reid, eager to hear his response, hoping he'd finally share some personal information with them and satisfy their curiosity.

Dave looked over and saw that Spencer was absolutely speechless, his face so red he appeared ready to explode, his hands twisting frantically as he started to panic. 'So they're still speculating about a girlfriend' Rossi thought, as he said, chuckling, "Leave the kid alone, you vultures. If he has a girl stashed somewhere, that's his own business. Now, who wants some red wine?"


	162. Chapter 162

**Note: Thanks so much for your reviews; they're all very much appreciated.**

**Chapter 162**

David Rossi softly stroked his fingers through Reid's brown waves as he listened to the sound of his lover's deep sleep breathing. Rossi shifted slightly, finding his reclining position on the couch, with one leg hanging off of the edge so as not to crowd Reid's injured one, was not the most comfortable for his back. Mind you, it probably wasn't just how he was lying right now that was contributing to the twinges; sometimes when he was enjoying Reid, his body forgot how many years it had actually logged on earth.

But he wouldn't have moved for all the money in the Mint; having Spencer fast asleep, his head nestled against Rossi's chest, his slender arm across Rossi's stomach, was all Rossi would ever ask for in life. 'Besides plenty of opportunities for 'fun' with him' Rossi added as he smiled to himself, remembering exactly what they had engaged in earlier that had so exhausted his 'playmate'…

While they all shared some wine, and some laughs as Garcia was in rare form describing her recent week's vacation with Kevin, Rossi watched Reid's gorgeous face; every time he laughed the sight caused the lust to rise up through Rossi like a fountain, besides causing a extremely special part of Rossi anatomy to rise at the same time. By the time JJ, finally, said she really had to be getting home, Dave was so hard he was afraid to move, not wanting to give the women of the BAU a live demonstration of what his 'manhood' usually did while Spencer was lying on his couch..

Working frantically to relax himself down, he felt Reid's gaze on him. Each staring at his heart's desire for a brief moment, both men let their love and longing for each other shine brightly. Fortunately, Emily had excused herself to the washroom, and Garcia was gulping the last of her wine, or else Reid and Rossi would have 'outed' each other to the team at that moment, whether they were ready or not.

Finally able to stand up in order to show his guests out, Dave's heart plunged when he heard Garcia offer to drop Spencer off back home to save Dave the bother, since she lived in that direction anyways. Reid said no, so quickly and forcefully, both JJ and Garcia raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"It's no problem, my poor injured junior G-man. I'll even throw in helping you up to your place for free, if you're leg is bothering you."

If the thought of Garcia coming into his apartment wasn't enough to send Spencer into a total panic, the fact that his rock hard dick was currently pressed painfully against his zipper and he couldn't unbend his knee due to the large pant bulge he'd been sporting for what seemed like hours, which could only be relieved by the older gentleman currently standing a few feet away who was also suffering from the same affliction underneath his apron, would have been excuse enough for refusing Garcia's kind offer.

Seeing Reid's face begin to redden, his hands starting to twitch and flutter, Rossi jumped in to the rescue; he, of course, having absolutely no intention of letting Reid go anywhere until both men were completely satiated and content, which he knew from wonderful past experience would take a few hours of 'funtime' on the couch.

"He can't go yet, ladies. The whole reason for him coming in the first place was to watch a Three Stooges marathon with me. You're all entirely welcome to join us of course." Rossi said smiling, knowing full well he could count the number of females he'd ever met that would sit through multiple Three Stooges movies on 2 fingers, and one of them had been his youngest sister before she discovered the wonderful world of boys.

As Rossi predicted, his invitation was met with 3 pairs of rolled eyes, and some snarky comments about the lack of brain cells that men must possess to be amused by that trio of buffoons. While JJ and Garcia bent over Spencer to give him a quick hug goodbye, Dave tried to dampen down his impatience, wishing they'd hurry up and get out of his house.

Reid must have been thinking the same way, because as soon as Rossi reentered the living room after closing the door behind the women, Reid already had his shirt undone, and pushed to the sides, his lower back arched up, poking his stomach out in a blatant invitation.

As Dave neared, the huge smile on his face was mirrored by Spencer as he looked up at him, wide, hazel eyes burning with lust, saying with a faint touch of pleading in his voice, "Remember, you promised."

Rossi laughed at Reid's enthusiasm for having his slim torso ravished by Rossi's mouth and teeth, but if that's what his lover wanted, then Rossi was more than pleased to grant his request.

Not wanting to jostle in anyway Reid's injured leg, Rossi threw a cushion on the floor, so he could kneel down to enjoy Reid's smooth, now shivering in anticipation, body. Wanting to tease a little, Dave first blew gently across Spencer's belly button, smiling when he heard his soft whimper of need. Then he bent his head even closer to Reid's stomach, letting his bottom lip barely touch the pale skin for a moment, before sitting back up quickly.

The desperate moan of longing Reid let out caused Rossi's own erection to leap against his pants, and his own breathing became heavier with desire, as he raised his eyebrow and asked, "What was it you wanted me do to?"

"Dave, please, please" Reid begged frantically, as he strained his torso up even farther, his body filled with an ache that only Rossi's mouth could assuage.

"Tell me what you want, Babe" Rossi whispered raggedly, his own hunger for Reid's touch beginning to overpower his self-control.

Dave moved his head down again, his lips a mere whisker away from Spencer's quivering flesh, and waited until Spencer managed to breath out, "Bite me, oh God, please bite me."

The high pitched moan Reid let out when Rossi finally pressed his teeth into Reid's tender stomach, told Rossi that his beautiful young lover was very close. Further proof was provided when he nibbled his way down Reid and his hard length, bulging against his pants, bumped against Rossi's jaw. Working quickly, Rossi unbuttoned and unzipped Reid's pants, not moving his mouth from its designated task.

When he realized just how slick Reid's throbbing erection was as he fished it out of his briefs, Rossi knew this session was going to end very swiftly; any thoughts of lingering, loving kisses and caresses would have to wait until round 2. Grasping Reid firmly, Rossi swirled his tongue around Reid's belly button, biting along the edge; he was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure. Next he moved his mouth over to the enticingly stiff member in his hand, nibbling up the sensitive underside. By the time he'd reached the tip, and given it a few kitten licks, Reid had reached his limit.

"Oh God, Dave, Dave, oh God, yes, Dave, Dave, yes, please, yes…" Spencer's orgasm swamped his body with pure pleasure, intense heat flooding every cell.

Watching Reid shake and arch, hearing his cries of blessed release, Rossi knew he didn't have much time before he himself climaxed. Standing, he doffed his shirt and struggled to undo his pants, slipping them and his boxers down, intending to take care of himself this time, letting Reid recover from his pleasure, but Reid reached over to grab Rossi's hard dick which was sticking straight out, quivering. Reid wrapped his slender fingers around Rossi's erection, and pulled him in until Rossi was an inch from his mouth.

Then, in a tit-for-tat move, Reid turned his doe eyes up to Rossi, whispering, "What do you want me do, Dave?"

"Please Babe," Dave legs, bent a bit to make him more accessible to Spencer's lips, felt them trembling, his body was on fire with need now, "Please Babe, lick me. I need to feel your soft, beautiful lips."

Reid smiled, a warm, flow of happiness surging through him at the realization that only he got to pleasure Rossi in this intimate way, then filled his eager mouth with Rossi's velvety hardness.

Both men heaved huge sighs; this was what Reid had been craving all day; this was what Rossi loved beyond words, Reid's luscious mouth wrapped around his stiffness.

Unfortunately, Dave had been waiting all day for sex with Spencer, thus now that it had finally arrived, Dave, couldn't maintain the small modicum of control that he usually did. Which meant, as soon as Reid began to swirl his tongue over Rossi's sensitive flesh, and suck the tip with enthusiasm, Rossi cried out as his orgasm overwhelmed him with pleasure and he ejaculated into Reid's mouth.

Feeling warm, viscous fluid hit the back of his tongue and throat startled Reid. Surprised into stillness for a brief moment, Reid immediately reared his head back, coughing, gagging, spluttering and spitting. Then he screwed up his face as if he'd bitten into a lemon.

Once he'd finally regained himself, Rossi was full of apologies, "I'm so sorry Babe, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Although they'd started to enjoy performing oral sex on each other, up until then, it was always finished by hand. In the past, Rossi had always been the kind of man who let his partner decide what they wanted to do regarding that particular act.

Trying not to laugh at the expression on Reid's face, Rossi sat down on the pillow, gently stroked Reid's face and said, "I really didn't mean to do it Spencer. Was it very bad?"

Reid, having overcome his initial surprise, started smacking his lips like you do when you're trying to decide what something tastes like. His face smoothed out and when he answered, it was in his usual, curious voice, "Well, it really doesn't taste like I thought it would, considering what it's composed of. Actually, did you know…" and he was off on a ramble about semen.

Dave, relieved that Spencer hadn't been disgusted by what had happened, listened happily, enjoying the sound of Spencer's voice, as he really started to get into his subject. Just as Rossi was wondering if he should tuck Reid back into his briefs, while he considered whether he might give it a try when they commenced with round 2 of the day's 'fun', his door bell suddenly rang.

Rossi opened his mouth to say he would ignore the intruder, when the door bell began to ring incessantly, as if someone was leaning on the button.

Rossi stood up, realized he was stark naked, and started to scramble into his clothes. The ringing had ceased, but now the person was pounding furiously on the front door, so Rossi, not wanting the neighbours to start looking out their windows, hurriedly donned his shirt and pants as he hustled to answer it, hoping Reid was doing the same.

As he flung open the door, a dark scowl on his face, Dave realized he'd forgotten to put on his underwear.

"Hi. I'm here for the fun!"

Rossi, stunned for a moment, realized he was staring into the beaming face of Kevin Lynch.

"Penelope told me you guys were having a Stooge fest. So here I am. I brought some snacks too, enough for us to keep our mouths filled all afternoon!"


	163. Chapter 163

**NOTE: My apologies for the delay in posting; I'm navigating an unexpected, extremely bumpy patch of "real life" right now. I appreciate your patience.**

**Chapter 163**

David Rossi had often, especially since he'd met Reid, suffered through the discomfort of having his boxers' covered stiffening dick squashed against the zipper of his pants. But this was the first time he'd ever been tormented by the heavy seam of his jeans pushing relentlessly into the crack of his bare butt, and if asked he'd be hard-pressed to decide which was worse.

What had been worse, was the heart attack he'd nearly had when Kevin Lynch headed into the living room and Rossi saw Reid bending off of the couch, desperately stretching to reach Rossi's boxers which were crumpled on the floor. Thinking fast, Dave tried to keep his immense irritation out of his voice as he redirected Kevin towards the kitchen, hoping he hadn't seen what Spencer was reaching for, and advised him where to find the large serving bowls to put his snacks in, saying he would just grab Reid's glass for a refill.

Whispering "Don't worry" to a pale, rapidly moving into panic mode Reid, Rossi was just bending over to pick up the tangible proof of 'something definitely going on between the agents' when he heard from the kitchen doorway, "Agent Rossi, where do you keep your scissors?"

Using one fluid motion, Rossi kicked his boxers underneath his couch as he lifted Reid's glass off of the table while he turned to face Kevin.

"In the drawer beside the stove. Here, let me give you a hand." Dave smiled as he walked into the kitchen, keeping his voice jovial while he made up an excuse as to why he and Reid had not started to watch the movies yet.

For the next hour, Rossi suffered through listening to Kevin laugh uproariously at the Stooges, while he, himself, spent the time trying to explain to his still nervous young lover why the antics were considered funny by some people. Rossi hadn't realized how impossible it was for a literal minded genius to watch a slapstick comedy and 'get' the appeal. The slight bit of humour Dave did find in it was nullified with having to explain to a disbelieving Spencer why it was funny.

Shifting once again, trying to 'unwedge' his jeans, Rossi gasped as he watched Reid unconsciously rub a pretzel across his bottom lip before he ate it. Although they had both managed to enjoy a release before Kevin unexpectedly showed up, both had been too hard, horny and ready, to spend any time on kissing. Previous to that, the three BAU women had prevented any lip locking, or hugging for that matter. Seeing Spencer now repeating the rubbing action with a Tostitos chip, Dave, his mouth tingling, knew his boyfriend was also in need of some lip love.

Surprisingly, while Rossi was in the kitchen getting Kevin another beer and trying to think of some way to get him out of the house so that Rossi could join the hot, handsome man reclining on his couch, Reid thought of a way to alleviate his increasing desperation to feel Rossi's mouth against his own.

"Um, Rossi? Could you please, um, could you just help me to, uh, to go to the, uh,…I just need to lean on you a bit to get to the, um, the washroom." Reid's face was, by this time, beet red; Kevin thought for embarrassment at having to ask for assistance to the washroom, while Rossi knew by nervousness that Kevin might get suspicious, mingled with physical need for Rossi.

Dave stood in the kitchen doorway, beaming. Spencer answered his smile. This wavered slightly when Kevin, trying to be helpful, piped up, "I can give you a hand Reid" but Rossi hustled over, hauling Reid off of the couch, and practically forcing him to speed-hobble down the hallway with his crutches.

By passing his guest washroom, Rossi headed straight for the en-suite one, closing the door behind them, and wrapping his arms tightly around Reid's slender body. The soft sigh of happiness he felt Spencer breathe against his neck flooded Dave with contentment at finally having Spencer against him. Knowing they had little time, Rossi moved Reid over to the toilet, so he could sit down on the lid; then pulling a towel onto the floor, Rossi knelt in front of him, gently trailing his thumb across Reid's plump lip before leaning forward to claim his willing mouth.

Lips moving in a familiar pattern, tongues tentatively entwining for the first time in over a week, Rossi hugged Reid fiercely, hoping to impart all of the tender feelings he hadn't had a chance to express fully yet today. Untucking Reid's shirt a bit at the back, Rossi thrust his hand up Reid's spine, feeling him shiver at Rossi's warm touch. Flattening his hand, Dave swept it across the length and width of Spencer's back, while his other hand caressed the back of Spencer's neck. Reid's soft moan of pleasure resonated down Rossi's throat, causing Rossi to shiver with desire.

But there was no time. Even Kevin Lynch would get suspicious if they were gone for any extended length of time. So, reluctantly, Rossi broke the kiss, causing Reid to whimper in protest. Rossi, wanting to keep the mood light, chuckled as he said, "Pretty bad when we have to sneak around in washrooms in my own house."

Spencer laughed, his eyes glowing with delight, his lips prickling with excitement from Dave's kiss. As the two men slowly made their way back to the living room, Reid decided to make sure he 'needed to go' as much as he could until Rossi thought of some why to get Kevin to go home…

Rossi slowly stroked his fingertip down each of Reid's slender fingers, as he thought about how much pleasure they'd given him earlier in the evening, once they were on their own again. Carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping lover, Rossi lifted Reid's hand, bringing the fingers to his mouth, and planting a soft kiss on the tips of the first two digits. 'My favourite ones' Rossi thought with a smile, as he once again shifted slightly. Kissing them again, then giving each a tiny lick, Rossi softly set them back down on his stomach.

As delicious memories began to roll in of what Spencer had been doing with his fingers, and hands, Dave realized his butt was twinging a little, as well as his back. Rossi stroked Reid's two fingers again, trying to picture them in another place; he suddenly felt a rush of heat surge through him at the memory of the intense pleasure he'd felt when those slim digits had been working their special magic. Again, Rossi felt a teensy weensy twitch of pain in his nether regions. As he considered the size of Reid's thin fingers, he realized that Reid must feel even more uncomfortable after Rossi had 'pleasured' him in that way, as Rossi's fingers were much pudgier than Reid's.

Rossi decided he'd definitely have to question his young lover about any pain he may have experienced. Since this was Reid's first relationship, Rossi was still sometimes unsure if Reid was comfortable enough to share everything with Rossi, having never been able to do that to any deep degree before. He knew Spencer still had qualms about his lack of experience, and Dave didn't want Spencer thinking he had to keep quiet about maybe needing to go a bit slower with some of the sexual activities they were engaging in.

Rossi stilled completely, as Reid stirred against him. Reid mumbled incoherently against his chest, when Rossi suddenly sucked in a silent breath as Reid, obviously in the middle of a dream, suddenly moved his hand from Rossi's stomach to his flaccid dick.

And clamped his fingers around it in a painfully tight grip.

Rossi was in a total quandary. As much as he wanted Reid to get his much needed rest, Reid was now squeezing so tightly, Rossi could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Spencer, Spencer" Dave whispered hoarsely, desperately.

Rossi sent a quick prayer up to his patron saint, begging for divine intervention before Reid's 'magic' fingers, which, now seeming like the brutal talons of a predator, had him in a 'death grip', did him some permanent damage. Moments later, Reid finally started to relax his hold. Still asleep, Spencer heaved a huge sigh as he completely released Dave's poor appendage that was now throbbing but definitely not in a good way.

Rossi, trying to suffer in silence, had his lips pressed firmly together silently cursing his boyfriend; but as Reid quietly said his name while trembling against him, Rossi felt his heart and soul soar with joy that Spencer Reid was in his arms, and his life.


	164. Chapter 164

**Chapter 164**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, sipping an espresso, wondering how he could get away with the lie he was going to tell Garcia.

The team had been on a case in Chicago. A case that Hotch had forbidden Reid to go on once he discovered Reid had signed his own paperwork authorizing him to be out in the field with his crutches. Needless to say, Hotch had been extremely pissed off at him, giving Reid the patented 'Hotch glare' when he delivered the news that he would be left behind. Spencer felt especially bad when Dave confided to him, in a stolen private moment in Dave's office before the flight, that he was reluctant to revisit his old stomping grounds, having left that life far behind him.

Only able to give Rossi a quick hug and kiss before he left, Reid had squeezed him as tight as he could, hoping to convey his love for Rossi, while he whispered that when the team got back, Reid wanted to try having sex in a bed again, as he didn't have much memory of the last time. Dave had been thrilled with the idea, telling Spencer he'd given him a special 'treat' to look forward to while he worked on the case. Sharing a soft, but swift, French kiss, the two men said goodbye; Rossi making his way to the parking lot to catch his ride to the airport, and Reid making his way reluctantly to Garcia's office, knowing she meant to 'torture' him in her own unique way.

Unfortunately, Dave could have really used Spencer's support over the next few days. When it as all 'done and dusted', an old acquaintance who'd once been his closest friend lay dead, murdered because he had agreed to help Rossi; and the Unsub ended up being the widower of the woman Rossi loved above all others when he was young, the woman that should have been his first and only wife.

The emotional turmoil, and pain, Rossi endured was tremendous. Although he didn't get into too many details with Reid during their nightly calls, Reid could hear the anguish in Rossi's voice as he discussed the events as they happened. All Spencer wanted to do was wrap his thin arms around Dave's body, press his full lips against Dave's own, whisper quiet words of comfort to his older lover; but Spencer was still new to the world of strong emotion, especially dealing with someone else's, so hesitant words over a phone were the best he could do.

Which brought him to his current dilemma. Hotch had called to say the team were just boarding the jet and would be back in a few hours. Reid had been surprised that he'd had no call from Rossi, as he usually spoke to Reid when he was on his way back from a trip. But Reid knew his boyfriend was under enormous emotional pressure right now, so he tried not to let the pang of disappointment, and doubt, he felt get too strong a hold on him.

Spencer decided he would surprise Dave when he got home. Hotch had mentioned that he was letting the team do their follow up paperwork the next day; so Reid knew Rossi would be heading straight to his scotch when the plane landed. And Reid wanted to be there holding the decanter when he arrived. Reid just wanted to be with Rossi, to listen to his explanation of the case, to try again to offer up some words of solace, to offer his body for physical succour. Spencer skin tingled with the thought of Dave back in his arms, pressed against his torso, hardening against his hip.

But, before all that could happen, he had to tell a lie. To Garcia. Who could smell a lie from 30 paces.

Reid drained his cup; for the first time thanked God he'd been shot, thus requiring the use of crutches, thus having something for his hands to hold while he told his lie, thus preventing them from fluttering around or rubbing his nose which would indicate immediately that he was speaking an untruth; and hobbled down the hall to Garcia's lair.

"Um, Garcia?" Reid started hesitantly, cursing himself, as this made him look guilty before he even started.

"What's up Babelicious?" Garcia spun her chair to face Reid, surprised to see his face beginning to turn bright red. Curiosity senses now on high alert, Garcia raised her eyebrows as the silence grew.

Reid was being to wish he hadn't started this; he'd never had much practice at lying, as it had been impossible for him to lie to his mother when he was young. Trying to keep his eyes from shifting, which was another obvious sign of lying, Spencer, concentrating on keeping his tone normal, opened his mouth and squeaked, "I, uh, I've got to leave. I, um, I have a, uh, a dentist appointment. So, um, if anyone is looking for me, like, uh, Hotch or anyone, just say I'm, uh, at the dentist."

Smothering her intense desire to burst out laughing at Reid trying to lie to her, Garcia managed to ask with a relatively straight face, "Poor baby, do you have a toothache? Is it very painful? Do you want me to come with you and hold your hand while you be brave for the dentist?"

Starting to slightly panic that Garcia would insist on coming with him, Reid said quickly, "No. It's just a check up. I, uh, I had the appointment booked, um, a while ago. Before I got shot. With my regular dentist, who I've, um, had since I, uh, started with the BAU, and, so, uh, so I ..."

Seeing Spencer flounder, his face starting to reflect real distress, Garcia took pity on him. Wondering if he was actually going to meet up with his mysterious, unknown girlfriend, Garcia smiled at him, cutting his rambling off with a cheery, "Well, have fun. See you tomorrow." Turning back to her computer screen, she listened to Reid leave the room, pondered briefly whether she should put a trace on his cell phone location so she could find out where he was if he used it later, then decided she'd better not.

Sighing heavily at having 2 members of her team dating in secrecy, dating women that no one on the team had ever met or even been told about, Garcia decided it was time she, Emily and JJ put their heads together and hash out a plan on how they could find out who, exactly, was keeping Rossi and Reid warm at night.

Still in a state of surprise with himself that he'd gotten away with his dentist story to Garcia, Reid paid the taxicab driver and made his way slowly up to Rossi's front door. He didn't have a key, of course, but Reid knew Rossi's housekeeper, Mrs. Pisani, would be working today and could let him in. Ringing the bell, Reid stood waiting, hoping she wouldn't take too long, as his leg was beginning to ache a bit.

When Mrs. Pisani finally opened the door, after Reid's second ring of the doorbell, the look of disgust on her face caused Reid's stomach to sink, and his nervousness to come to the fore.

"Um, hi Mrs. Pisani. I've come to wait for Dave."

"He's not home" was her terse response, as she proceeded to close the door.

"I know that" Reid spoke quickly, before the door shut, "That's why I want to wait for him. To be here when he gets home." Spencer smiled his widest smile, his face beginning to flush with uneasiness. He knew Mrs. Pisani despised him, he knew she thought he'd turned Dave 'gay.'

Mrs. Pisani looked at Reid, adorably blushed, bright smile, wide emotion-filled eyes flicking a tad nervously, balanced on crutches; disparagingly uttered the words "Glutei ragazzo!" and slammed the door in his face.


	165. Chapter 165

**Chapter 165**

**NOTE: A tremendous thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and kind words; they are a very much appreciated positive boost right now. And thanks for your patience with the long delays between posts, my readers are the best!**

Spencer Reid couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He'd been called many things in his lifetime, a lot of them derogatory, especially in his youth; but he could guarantee that this was the very first time he'd ever been ever referred to, essentially, as a 'butt boy.'

'Technically, that term is untrue' Spencer thought to himself, as his first instinct was to intellectualize the insult, 'Dave and I haven't actually had anal sex yet.'

Then the emotional side of Reid, that had blossomed since he fell in love with Rossi, asserted itself; and the emotion he felt was frustration! In a very un-Reid-like move, he pressed repeatedly on the doorbell, while trying to bend over and talk through the letterbox opening on the door, which was extremely difficult while balancing on one leg.

"Mrs. Pisani, you know very well that I..I'm.." Reid hesitated, suddenly aware that he'd never said the words out loud to anyone before, "Mrs. Pisani, you know that…" Spencer swallowed, gathered up his nerve, and blurted out "..I'm Dave's boyfriend." A feeling of joy surged through him, as he finally got to 'tell' someone, even if that someone already knew.

Smiling wide, with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, Reid continued to make his plea through the letterbox opening, "Please let me in, I want to wait for Dave, and I need to sit down, my leg is starting to really ache."

Completely ignoring Reid's entreaties, Mrs. Pisani went back to dusting the living room. Although firm in her convictions that the young man on the doorstep was leading Rossi down the road to eternal damnation, she did have to concede that her employer would certainly take a very dim view of the fact that she wouldn't let his 'friend' into the house.

A new emotion began to bubble up in Spencer, indignation! All his life he'd had to endure people insulting him for his intelligence and sometimes his geekiness; kids at school, jealous college students who didn't like the fact that a 12 year old was smarter than them without even trying, even FBI colleagues who tended to utter sly remarks, or coat their insults with false praise. Over his younger years Reid had learned to instinctively ignore these slights; he'd had to for self preservation. Of course, during his studies in the field of psychology he'd learned the mental and emotional mechanics as to why people acted that way towards him; but if he was entirely truthful with himself, the remarks did sometimes still hurt, deep down inside.

An elderly man passing by while walking his small dog, stopped for a moment, surprised to see a tall, slender young man on crutches knocking continuously on a front door, while he called out forcefully to whoever was on the other side, "I am NOT a male hooker! Open this door and let me in!" Since it was normally an extremely quiet, sedate neighbourhood, the man pondered if he should call the police to report the incident; after all, he didn't want his peaceful street turning into an 'inner city hood' as they called it on the evening news.

Suddenly he remembered that the owner of that house, a middle-aged man, was also an FBI agent. Deciding it was probably in his best interests to mind his own business, the elderly man scurried as fast as he could towards his own home, anxious to share with his wife the momentous news that the FBI agent who'd written the books she enjoyed so much, might actually be one of those 'queer fella's.'

Moments later, Rossi's front door unexpectedly opened. Spencer, who had been mid-knock, stumbled over the threshold, barely staying on his feet. Once he'd regained his balance, Reid realized Mrs. Pisani was not in the foyer with him. Hobbling towards the living room Reid, feeling his usual shy awkwardness return, and not wanting to alienate Rossi's long-time employee, called out "Thanks for opening the door, Mrs. Pisani. I'm just going to..." In the middle of his sentence, Reid heard the kitchen door slam shut. Realizing the housekeeper must have left through the back door, Spencer told himself it was probably for the best. Reid, still unused to having a lover in his life, didn't realize that Rossi would be more likely to side with and support his beloved partner than his obstinate housekeeper.

A few minutes later, as Reid was in the kitchen making himself a coffee, he felt a stirring in his groin as he recalled some of the fun he'd had there with Rossi. Glancing through the window over the sink, Spencer remembered vividly the afternoon of Dave's barbeque, when he'd had an amazing orgasm as Dave stroked him, while he watched Morgan walking towards the house. A jolt of lust shot through Reid as he relived that wonderful day. Reid's mind next shifted to the evening Rossi had aroused him with ice cubes. Of course, they had nearly been caught later by Rossi's drunk friend, and Reid had had to sneak out of the house; but earlier, in the kitchen, Rossi had played Reid's body like a violin, using his hands, mouth and ice to provide intense pleasure.

Reid let out a little moan as desire flared from below his belt, and he felt himself 'firming up'. Abandoning the coffee, which was probably a first in the life of Dr. Spencer Reid, he decided to help himself to a drop of scotch instead, figuring that would make him feel a little closer to Rossi; who's touch his skin was now tingling for.

Being careful to only pour himself a small measure, memories of his hangover still strong, Spencer debated where to sit and drink it. Eyeing the couch, Reid shuddered slightly and felt his dick start to press a little against the zipper of his pants; Rossi and Reid had made some powerfully passionate memories there. His gaze next fell on Dave's favourite leather recliner, but he soon abandoned that option; he'd only ever sat on that chair while in Rossi's lap and it didn't seem right using it when Dave wasn't there.

'Well, I promised Rossi some 'fun' in bed' Spencer considered, 'so I might as well see if I'll be able to manage it.' Making his way down the hall while trying to hold his drink and use his crutches proved to be far more difficult than he'd expected. By the time he'd reached Rossi bedroom door, Reid was so tired from his exertions, especially trying not to spill his scotch, that collapsing on the comfortable bed was absolutely no problem whatsoever.

A few moments later, Reid realized he could smell Rossi's special scent, and he turned his head so he could snuffle his nose into Rossi's pillow. Breathing deeply, Reid whispered "Dave, I love you." Spencer's heart filled with love for his boyfriend, while his body filled with lust. As smell is one of the strongest memory senses, Reid's, already on high alert from his kitchen reminiscences, went into overload. Every fibre in Reid's being craved his lovers' caress. Moving his hand up to his head, Reid began running his fingers through his hair, mirroring Rossi's actions. Tracing his fingertips down the side of his face, Reid quietly sighed as he gently pushed one of them into his mouth.

Closing his eyes now, Reid imagined it was Rossi's digit he was sucking, causing sparks of heat to travel along his veins. Sensuously moving his tongue around the slim digit, he nibbled the tip, gasping when a bolt of pleasure seemed to shoot like a spear from the soft skin of his finger, to the sensitive skin of his rapidly hardening erection.

Removing his wet finger from his mouth, Reid slowly dragged it down to his neck; the heat that was now rapidly mounting throughout his body causing the moisture to dry almost instantly. Softly stroking it along the edge of his earlobe, Spencer whispered in a low, gruff voice, "Spread your legs, Babe."


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter** 166**

David Rossi sat in the bar, surrounded by some of his oldest friends, the friends he used to call on back in the day when a BAU case had been particularly bad. He hadn't had to use their 'services' in years, but today, before he'd left the hotel, he'd placed the call.

The men were all involved in law enforcement; they'd come together as friends during college. Normally, once the request was made by any of them, all would gather at the bar nearest to the requester's place of work. But Rossi had selected another location, as he'd assumed Morgan and Prentiss would be heading to the normal FBI hang out.

The group of about a dozen men were parked in the corner, swapping stories, drinking liquor, and providing the sort of support that men of Rossi's generation did for other men. A few slaps on the back, a couple of hand squeezes on the shoulder, and a lot of good natured teasing. They would listen to the case that had necessitated the group getting together; hash out their take on the results according to their own expertise, and then it would be set aside; the strength of the adverse reaction to it by the person who'd been involved slowly dissipating during the rest of the raucous evening.

Except Rossi hadn't gotten the emotional relief he usually did after sharing his case with his friends and discussing what was gnawing at his gut about it. Because Rossi hadn't been able to share with them the real reason he'd been left in turmoil. It wasn't just because his friend from his past had been killed, or the reminders of his long lost love, or the regrets about what might have been if he'd stayed and married the girl all those years ago.

And the reason for his silence was due to the fact that the main issue about the case which was affecting him so deeply, so negatively, concerned Reid, his secret boyfriend. The feelings and emotions, and doubts, that the case had conjured up in Rossi, were making him seriously consider that he might have made a terrible mistake.

He and Reid together was a mistake, an error in judgment, just a midlife crisis experiment; they were wrong, very, very wrong.

This was the statement that kept repeating in Rossi's mind. It was forged on the plane as he discussed his past love with Hotch. He'd realized he'd never stopped loving her, even after all of these years; he'd surmised this was probably a huge part of the reason that his 3 marriages had failed. And why he knew he couldn't be gay.

Rossi's mind raced, as he silently stared into the bottom of his glass, his friends voices a dim echo in his ears. Trying to reason it out, Rossi unconsciously used the very arguments that his family was using against the couple; Rossi had always dated women, he'd never been attracted to men in any way before, it was crazy to think a man over 50 would suddenly change who he was sexually attracted to. Rossi had never even been the slightest bit curious about men; had never, even when full of liquor in his wild youth, ever had any inclination to find out what it would feel like to kiss another man, never mind anything else.

'But that's the thing; I'm not attracted to any other man. I wouldn't even call myself gay,' Rossi thought to himself.

Reid was the first, and only, man Rossi had ever had even the remotest romantic feelings about; feelings he was now beginning to doubt. Rossi's heart and mind ached with torment. The case had taken a major emotional toll on him, and not being able to speak to anyone about his sudden uncertainty concerning his relationship, only made his qualms loom ever larger in his mind.

As Rossi sank deeper into his thoughts, his depression intensified. Just a few days ago, he'd been happier than at any other time in his memory; he loved Reid, Reid loved him, they enjoyed each other's company, their sex life was hot, and Rossi had been anxiously waiting for Reid's leg to heal a little more so they could take the next step towards physical intimacy. He'd been on top of the world, so to speak.

Now, Rossi felt as if that same world was crushing him, flattening him to the ground. He wondered if it was actually 'love' that he felt for Reid; he decided that Reid probably wasn't really in love with him as he was sure the young genius had no clue what it really felt like; and if he was truly honest with himself, and this was the crux of the problem, he was now unsure if he wanted to, if he even could, go through with having anal sex with a man.

Because that would be the ultimate indication, that he, David Rossi, was indeed, gay.

Rossi downed the rest of his drink, then lifted his glass at the waitress, indicating he wanted a refill. Smiling at the story his neighbour was telling about the time he'd served a search warrant on a rock star while he was in bed with 2 groupies, and how the star had continued to have sex with them while the police combed the rest of the house, Rossi once again recessed back into his own bleak mood as another scotch was set in front of him.

He didn't need to be a profiler to realize he must have had these doubts in the back of him mind all along; this recent case wouldn't have just manufactured them from nothing. But it had never seemed to matter; the doubts, the opposition, the anger, none of it had ever caused his love and desire for Reid to waver. Until now.

'Anyways,' Rossi thought, 'If I really loved Reid as much as I say I do, how can I stand in his way and prevent him from finding a wife, who could give him children. Little genius children. Just like I would have had if only I'd chosen to …'

Rossi left the thought unfinished. It was the same one he'd been grappling with since yesterday.

'After all,' he reasoned, as much as a currently deeply depressed, emotionally battered, slightly tipsy man could reason, 'He had a crush on JJ for years, everyone knows that. And he got close to the blond actress in Los Angeles, according to Morgan. Plus that bartender. So, Reid can't actually be gay either. It was me, I forced him into it.'

He sighed, knowing he really needed to be discussing all of this with the man in question. Problem was, Rossi had no idea how to even begin the discussion with Reid, a man who had absolutely zero life experience with relationships, and who wouldn't have a clue what Rossi meant if he said he had been thinking things over and decided they were wrong together.

"Rossi, you're awfully quiet there. Why don't you call up that sweet morsel you had in the shower with you and invite her over to join the party? I have a few things I'd like her to do to me with that beautiful wavy hair."

Rossi smiled as the familiar voice first boomed over the table at him, and then proceeded to regale the others with a story of the night at Rossi's house, heavily embellished of course, as he'd been so drunk he actually didn't remember much.

For a moment, Rossi recalled that night, and felt himself firming up a tad at the memory, while his heart skipped a half beat as he thought about Reid; causing a niggle of doubt to penetrate his funk and remind him of his feelings for his young lover. Unfortunately, David Rossi had a very well-developed stubborn streak, and he refused to divert his thoughts from their dismal path; he wasn't gay so he couldn't really be in love with Reid, and Reid wasn't gay so he should be out there finding a wife to give him children. Rational, Agent Rossi would have picked every argument to pieces, but sad, depressed Rossi decided to develop a plan of action.

'There's no way I can face those beautiful eyes,' he thought, the reality of never holding Reid again causing his depression to deepen. Again, rational Rossi would argue this was a good indication that he was making a mistake, a big mistake! Standing up, Rossi moved away from the table of men and walked to a quieter area of the bar, which happened to be near the entrance to the bathrooms. Once more, memories of 'fun' with Reid surfaced.

Shaking his head, determined to carry out his plan, Rossi phoned Reid's cell. When it went to voicemail, he was slightly taken aback. Usually Reid answered his cell immediately; even if they were in the middle of 'stuff' Reid would try to move towards the buzzing phone. Rossi elected to leave a message anyways, deciding maybe it would be easier if he didn't have to hear the confusion, and hurt, in Reid's voice. He wasn't going to go into details, but just wanted to say enough that when Rossi met up with him later, maybe tomorrow, Reid would have had time to get over the initial shock.

"Spencer, uh, Reid, it's me, Babe. I have to see you about something, it's important. It's about us. I love you Babe, but…. well, the thing is, I think we might not….Reid it's important that we talk, because you deserve baby geniuses. And.., and if I was gay, or you were gay, then I think I might have… before, you know? Anyways, I need to see you, but I wanted you to understand that I don't know if it's right, if maybe we need to… The thing is Reid, well, we'll talk about it when we get together. Give me a call when you get this."

Rossi was disgusted with himself, he'd chickened out. He should have come right out and said he was mired in doubt, was considering ending the relationship, or at least taking a break. 'How the hell will I explain 'a break' to Spencer?' Rossi thought, feeling absolutely miserable.

Wondering for a moment if he should go back to the office so he could see Reid this afternoon, Rossi decided to just head home where he could continue to drown his sorrows in private. Dejected, heartsick, and now suffering a pounding headache, he punched in the number for a taxi.


End file.
